It Is You(I Have Loved All Along)
by Mommyzilla
Summary: A re-telling of the events after the Night of Passion. This is a LIason centric ensemble piece. Rated M for Language, Sex and Violence..
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! This is my version of the events after the blackout. This is my first attempt at an ensemble piece. This story is going to pick up right when Elizabeth walked out the door. I wasn't watching GH at the time because I was angry about the story lines. So I don't know what was happening in most of the character's lives when the blackout took place. For that reason and because I have altered some character histories I'm saying this is slightly AH. To keep us all on the same page this is what I envisioned going on with everyone at the start of my story.

Elizabeth – Married Lucky the April before the blackout. Has been close with Jason for the last year

Jason - Considered getting back with Sam, until he saw her the night of the blackout. Is once again close with Elizabeth

Sonny – Dating Kate, but not yet engaged

Emily – Dating Nicholas but not engaged

Dante – Not Sonny's son

Lucky – Addicted to pills, sleeping with Maxie and is a police officer

Ric – Married to Alexis, obsessed with getting Elizabeth back

Maxie – Just turned eighteen supplying Lucky with pills and sex

Cameron – Is three and was never adopted by Lucky

Carly – Is trying to be a grown up; Never married to Lorenzo

Sam – Broken up with Jason but wants him back

Skye – Is a Quartermaine

Nicholas – Has no children

Guards – I created a lot of guards for this story.

Alexis, Kate, Kristina, Molly and Shawn - Are referenced but never seen

I'm sure I missed something. PM me if you get confused. I will NOT answer questions that give away plot points.

I absolutely LOVE getting reviews so if you are feeling generous please leave me one. Even if you don't like something you are welcome to leave a review. I do ask that you respect the time I've put into writing the story and the others on the site.

Thank you to Liason102 for being my beta on this story! Any mistakes are on me and not my beta. Liason102's awesome skills are the reason you are getting this story earlier than expected.

This story is rated M for sex, violence and language

The characters, show and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.


	2. Chapter 2

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Um, just let me know if you need anything." He said to her as she walked out the front door. She was going home but right now all he wanted was to pull her back inside with him. "Even if you just need somebody to listen to you." He would be there for her in whatever capacity she would let him. He knew that she liked to handle her problems on her own, that the fiercely independent streak she had as a teenager was still intact, but he wanted her to know that she didn't have to. That he was right here.

"Hey Jason, thanks for being so good to me." Elizabeth leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss before turning for the elevator. He stood in the hallway outside of his penthouse watching until the doors closed and he could no longer see the woman inside. It was only then that he moved.

Going back into his home he shut the heavy door before leaning against the cool wood. Closing his eyes he thought about what had transpired over the last ten hours. How his world had simply been turned on its axis. Now nothing would be the same. To be honest, he didn't want it to be the same. That life no longer worked for him.

He had been in pain after taking a ride out to Alexis's lakefront home to talk to his ex Sam. He never even got a chance to knock. Walking up to the door he had seen his former girlfriend on the floor in the living room having sex with her stepfather. A man who happened to be someone Jason hated. The sight had left him sick. Literally. For months she had been telling him that they needed to be together, telling him that the danger of being in his life wasn't anything they couldn't handle. He guessed she had changed her mind. He had been willing to try again. After last night he didn't even think he could stand being in the same room with her.

Pushing off the door he looked at the place he called home. It wasn't the same. After last night it never would be. Now every time he looked around he saw her and the things they had done together. Last night he had lived a wish that he thought would never come true. Had in fact assumed was dead. Last night he had given himself to the woman who had been in his heart for years. A woman he thought would only ever be his friend.

Last night he had had her and this morning he let her walk away. Again.

That was what they did. They came close to having it all before turning away. Only this time they had gone further than before. This time they had gone to a place he had never expected them to. She told him it was her instinct to find him when her world fell apart. But the truth was that when she had showed up unexpectedly last night he hadn't saved her nor had she had saved him. They had for the first time in the decade that they'd known one another saved each other.

Whenever he was going under she always showed up. For years like her he'd chalked the near misses up to bad timing. She'd even said that last night the timing was off, that it was all they could ever have. He had agreed at the time, but now standing here finally listening to what his heart was saying he knew that he wanted more.

Sighing Jason rubbed the side of his face before heading into the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee. According to Elizabeth her marriage was over. For very selfish reasons he hoped that was true. Because if she was leaving Lucky Spencer he was going to do everything he could to see that she and her son ended up with him. He would check in with her later, if he got the answer he wanted to hear then he was going to go for it. This time they would get it right. He simply refused to allow any other outcome.

Several hours later he was going through invoices when there was a knock on the door. Praying it wasn't Sam, because he wasn't ready to deal with her right now, he opened the door. With a rare wide smile he greeted the woman in front of him. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"Hey yourself." Emily said smiling up at her big brother. "I just figured I'd stop by and make sure that you weathered the blackout okay." She had been stuck on Spoon Island with her boyfriend. They couldn't use the launch due to the power outage at the docks.

Jason stepped back so that she could come in. "I'm fine. You have any trouble?"

"No, the island has its own power so we were good." Emily said sitting on the couch. She gave him a good look over. Recently he'd been bummed after breaking up with Sam. Today he looked good, dare she even say it, he looked happy. "What's up with you?" If she was talking to one of her friends she'd ask them if they got laid. With her brother that would just be gross.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked wondering what she meant.

"I don't know you seem kind of charged up. Not that it's a bad thing because lately you've been kind of down, it's great in fact. I'm just wondering what changed." Emily said still eyeing him closely.

"I've made some decisions." Jason told her. He and his sister were very close. She was one of the few people he felt comfortable talking about his personal life with. Emily was younger than him but she was pretty wise as well. In her short life she'd dealt with some major issues and despite that she was still the same sweet girl Monica had brought home from Arizona.

Emily got more comfy on the couch. "Tell me what is finally making you seem alive."

"Sam and I are over." He told her knowing it would her happy. Emily hated Sam.

"Hadn't that already been established? Or did I miss something?" She had been concerned that he would take Sam back. Something must have happened to rule that out entirely. "Why are you saying it again?"

"I was thinking that Sam and I could try again." He heard Emily snort in disgust. "But last night when I went to talk to her I saw her having sex with Ric." Jason told his sister.

"Sam and Ric? She was having sex with her stepfather while her mother is in the hospital fighting lung cancer. He was having sex with his stepdaughter while his wife is fighting to stay alive. I can't say that I had a lot of respect for either one of them, but that is lower than even I imagined they could sink. Poor Alexis." The woman had enough to deal with and now she had this. In her fragile state this type of news could cause her health to deteriorate further. "Did you confront her?"

"No I just came back home and crawled into a bottle of Tequila." He'd also called himself all kinds of a fool. The woman was a con artist she was used to playing people. She'd almost played him. What he had seen was shocking but at least now his eyes were open to her true nature.

"Well, you look pretty good for someone who should have a massive hangover. After six shots I'm hammered." Emily said throwing her arm over his shoulders. "I'm sorry she hurt you. You want me to go kick her ass?"

"No. We are broken up she is free to have sex with whomever she wants. It's just who she picked makes me understand that I never truly knew her." Jason said chuckling at the image of Emily fighting. "She didn't hurt me. That was one of the things I realized last night. I wasn't hurt I was pissed. I believed her when she said she loved me. If she could do something like sleep with Ric then she never really wanted to be with me. And I didn't drink the whole bottle, I got interrupted." He confessed with a grin.

"Let me guess, Carly came over and demanded that you restore power to the city." The blonde called on Jason for everything. She called herself his best friend. Emily called her a stalker.

"No Carly's been good lately." She had in fact announced to Jason that she was going to try to be more mature. That she was going to try to think before acting and call her husband if she needed help. Recently Michael's behavior had spiraled out of control and Carly had been forced to take a long look at how she acted. How her antics influenced her eldest son's. So far she'd stuck with it. "Elizabeth stopped by."

"Really?" Emily folded her legs underneath herself and once again looked at her brother. Elizabeth was her best friend, but Emily couldn't say that she'd been as good a friend in return.

Emily had been one of the people who had pushed Elizabeth into taking Lucky back. Emily had been convinced that if the childhood sweethearts reconnected it would help him stay clean. That if they got married again he would not relapse and once more become addicted to pain pills. Emily had bought into the whole Elizabeth owed it to Lucky to be there since he had helped her after she was raped. As a doctor and a recovering addict she knew that the only person you could stay clean for was yourself.

Instead Emily had watched as her best friend slowly got crushed under the weight of everyone's expectations. Trying to be the perfect wife, mother, granddaughter and nurse was making Elizabeth miserable. Emily was trying to do better, and right now she saw an opportunity to good to pass up. Jason and Elizabeth would be perfect together. All they needed was everyone to stay out of their way while they figured that out.

"She caught Lucky in bed with Maxie." Jason only felt a tiny pang of guilt at outing Elizabeth's personal business. He knew that Emily regretted pushing the couple back together. If he could get his sister on his side it would make his campaign to win Elizabeth easier. A lot of people were going to be upset with his plans to make the nurse and her son his family. Chief among them would most likely be his two best friends. Jason wanted as much support as he could get.

"That's almost worse than Sam and Ric. Is Maxie even eighteen?" Emily asked making a face of disgust.

"Elizabeth also said Lucky is back on the pills." Jason thought the other man was an idiot. Why would you cheat on a woman like Elizabeth?

"I guess that was what Nicholas and Lucky were fighting about the other day." As an idea occurred to her Emily sat up straighter. "Is Elizabeth still here?"

"No, she left this morning to go talk to Lucky. Last night she told me that her marriage was over." That was why he made love with her. Otherwise he would have never asked her to compromise her wedding vows. Jason got up and walked over to the pool table. Pushing around some of the balls he tried to burn some nervous energy.

"She went to talk to Lucky?" Emily repeated also rising. "You sent a guard with her right." People who were high had no filters. They had no little voice in the back of their head saying 'don't do that'.

"No." Jason said in dawning horror.

"You let her go by herself to tell her drug addicted husband that their marriage is over?" Emily asked surprised that her brother would do something so boneheaded. "Jason?"

"Shit!" He exclaimed as both siblings ran for the door. She was probably fine, but god help Lucky if she wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

I forgot something. For this story Sonny and Emily did date, but only briefly, and never slept together. Thanks.

Also there is poll on my site for story number 5 (I'm still writing number 4 as well)

* * *

Chapter 2

Stepping onto the elevator Elizabeth let out a soft sigh. Her whole life had changed in the last twelve hours. Her lying, cheating sack of shit husband had trashed their marriage. After leaving the apartment she had wondered the streets finally ending up at Jason's door. At first she wasn't going to knock but as she told him when he opened the door she had nowhere else to go. He had gently drawn her inside and into his arms, and for a while he made the pain go away.

They were two hurt people who had come together for a night of comfort.

Or was it more?

The correct question was could it be more? She knew that she would be safe with Jason before she raised her hand to knock. And she had been. Some might look at the situation and say he took advantage but nothing was further from the truth. He'd given her the tenderness she so badly needed.

They had made love, several times, and in those moments she'd been the woman that no one else allowed her to be. For the first time in so long she couldn't remember she had been fully and truly herself. He never made her feel like she needed to apologize for what they did or how it made her feel. If she wanted to cry he let her, when she smiled he did too. It had been amazingly liberating being with Jason as his lover.

The greatest thing he did for her last night was to show her the woman she could be. The woman she'd shoved deep down inside to please her friends, her family and her husband. Last night she'd rediscovered Elizabeth and in the light of day she found she wasn't ready to give that new found knowledge up.

She'd also been forced to admit something that for the longest time she managed to ignore. She wanted Jason in her life. True she had to consider Cameron she'd mentioned that last night. But was she hiding behind her son? Was she using him as an excuse to once again hide from life? Didn't she owe it to Cameron to be the best mother she could? That meant sometimes putting her needs first. It meant finding a partner to build a life with that she could trust. It meant being loved.

Of course Jason might not be interested in more than last night. It might not have been as world altering for him as it was for her. The fact was a large part of what had shattered her illusions of the life she had been living was the sex. It was off the charts amazing. He had made her feel things that she never even imagined. They had done things that she would not even have mentioned to Lucky. Just thinking about how he had mastered her body was making her hot. The man was everything a woman wanted in a lover.

The woman who had knocked on Jason's door last night would simply hold on the memories and pull them out when life got hard. The woman who left his penthouse this morning wouldn't settle for that. This Elizabeth wanted to know, did Jason want more. By this time tomorrow she intended to have the answer.

Reaching her minivan she got inside. Adjusting the mirror she took a long look at herself. Outwardly she looked the same, but if you looked closely you would see a spark in her eyes that was new. At the traffic light she needed to turn left to go home. Turning right she headed downtown instead.

* * *

Walking into the cool office Elizabeth headed to the receptionist desk. "Hi. I'd like to make an appointment please."

"Okay." The perky young woman pulled up her calendar. "I have an opening in two weeks." She offered with a smile.

Elizabeth had hoped to get the ball rolling on the changes in her life today. "Okay." This wasn't the only thing on the agenda, but it was the one she wanted to do first. She didn't want to just talk about change she wanted to implement it. Obviously she would need to do some of the other things first.

She took the reminder card and was heading to the door when her name was called. "Elizabeth, is that you?" Diane asked as she came out of her office.

"Hi Diane." Coming to Jason's lawyer might not be the smartest move, but Diane was the best. Besides the only other lawyers she knew were Alexis and Ric, neither of whom was an option.

"What brings you by?" Diane liked Elizabeth, and while she thought the friendship between the young nurse and the enforcer was odd she knew from Max that the two had a long history.

"I was making an appointment." Elizabeth held up her card.

Diane looked at her watch. "I have time now." The relief on the other woman's face made her glad she offered. "Coffee?"

"No thank you." Elizabeth sat preparing to air her dirty laundry to a woman she didn't know all that well.

"What can I do for you?" Diane asked sensing the other woman's discomfort. "What you say is confidential."

"Last night I caught my husband having sex with another woman in my bed. He had also been lying to me about the fact that he is no longer abusing prescription pain pills." Elizabeth told the lawyer.

"He's addicted to the pills." Diane asked taking notes.

"Yes, he told me he stopped. Emily and I helped him detox last year. He refused to go to rehab." Elizabeth explained hoping that Emily would be willing to talk with Diane.

"And the other woman?" Diane asked looking up.

"Maxie Jones." Elizabeth had never liked the young woman, and if she wanted Lucky she was welcomed to him.

"Mac Scorpio's eldest daughter." Diane pursed her lips that would not go over well with the Port Charles's Police Commissioner. It was bad enough that one of his detectives was sleeping with his barely legal daughter but the man had a drug problem to boot. This would have to be looked into further.

"So you want a divorce. With the infidelity and drug abuse it shouldn't be a problem." Even if Lucky contested the action Elizabeth could still be single in a few weeks.

"No I want an annulment." Elizabeth said trying not to blush. "Lucky had a back injury when we married and then things started going bad between us. Fighting over money and him being stressed over maybe not being able to get his job back, we never consummated the marriage." She confessed.

"Okay then. Between that and the fact that he lied about his addiction, which constitutes fraud this should be a slam dunk." Elizabeth could be single in three days. "What about your son. I assume you want custody?"

"Cam isn't Lucky's biological son and he never adopted him so he has no legal claim. I make more money than Lucky will I have to pay alimony?" Elizabeth was just making it now having to pay Lucky every month would break her.

"Trust me you will not be paying him a dime." Diane had no worries about that.

"Good. Um, speaking of paying. Do you have an installment plan?" Jason often said Diane was the best and the best was expensive.

"Part of Jason's retainer stipulation was that I am available to help his friends and family. I'm sure that he would want me to help you." Diane told the young mother.

"I'd rather pay myself. I don't expect Jason to provide for me." Elizabeth told Diane firmly.

The redhead was surprised and impressed. Most people in Jason's life expected him to take care of them. Diane was liking Elizabeth more and more as the minutes passed. "We can work something out. Now is there anything else I can help you with this morning."

"I'd like to make a will. I don't have one and as a single parent I should. And I'd like to give my Power of Attorney to Emily." Actually she'd like to give it to Jason, but she needed to talk to him first.

"Why don't we take care of all that right now?" Diane pulled up the appropriate files and the two women got down to work.

* * *

From the lawyer's office Elizabeth went to her Gram's house for breakfast. Cam was living there right now because Lucky's temper had gotten shorter with the pain. That was what she had assumed anyway, it was probably jonesing for a fix that made him so mean. Anyway after he yelled at her son for no reason Elizabeth asked her Gram to take him. Now she was glad she had.

The two women talked about the blackout and some issues at the hospital. Whenever her Gram tried to steer the conversation to Lucky, Elizabeth changed the subject. Audrey Hardy was an unapologetic Lucky supporter. She would most likely not believe that he was back on pills or having an affair. Once the annulment was done then Elizabeth would talk with her Grandmother.

Audrey took Cam with her to the hospital where she would drop her great grandson at daycare. Elizabeth headed to her apartment. She needed to get some important papers and pack some clothes for herself. Even though it was in her name there was no way she was living here anymore. Lucky should be out so if she made this trip quick she wouldn't even have to see him.

Elizabeth was putting clothes in a suitcase when Lucky appeared in the doorway to their bedroom. "Where are you going?" He asked. His head hurt and he was out of pills. He was hoping to meet up with Maxie in a few hours and get more.

Elizabeth hadn't wanted to do this right now, but since he was here she might as well get it over with. "I'm leaving." She told him. "You've been lying to me for months. Probably since we got married and I'm done. You can keep the apartment, have Maxie move in with you." She was still throwing clothes in the bag.

"Is that what this is about? Maxie. It's just sex." Lucky shrugged not bothering to deny the affair. "Maybe if you weren't so frigid I wouldn't have to go out looking for what I should be getting at home."

"You're blaming me for the fact that you're sleeping with a barely legal girl. I guess it's my fault you're a junkie too." Elizabeth wasn't backing down. He wasn't going to blame his problems on her.

"I'm not a junkie. I have pain; if I was a junkie then no doctor would write me a prescription. Besides you've got no grounds to judge me, you should be grateful I took you and your bastard son back after you whored around with Ric and Zander. And do you thank me; no you go out and spread your legs for Patrick Drake." Lucky yelled at her.

"I am not sleeping with Patrick." Elizabeth slammed the suitcase closed. "But you don't want to believe that. You want a reason to sleep with Maxie in my bed." She was pissed. How had she been so weak as to allow this man in her life and around her son? No more, this ended now.

"Where were you last night?" Lucky asked coming into the room. "I was here, where were you?"

She didn't know why she said it. Looking back she knew it was a mistake, but she was so angry and tired of the lies she'd been stupid enough to believe that it just came out. "In Jason's bed."

"You whore." Lucky said in a low voice. "You come in here and you call me out for sleeping around and you're doing the same thing. With a criminal." He grabbed her arm twisting her wrist until she cried out in pain.

"Lucky, stop you're hurting me." Elizabeth began to worry that he was actually going to hurt her badly. His eyes were glazed over with a mixture of pills and rage. He hated Jason. The enforcer was the one person that Lucky would not tolerate her leaving him for.

"I haven't even started. Maybe I want a taste of what you've been giving away to that thug. You are after all my wife. Isn't that right Lizzie." Lucky backhanded her and she slammed into the wall. "Maybe I just need to show you what it means to be my wife." He advanced on where she was sitting on the floor.

Waiting until he was close enough Elizabeth shot her foot out and kicked him square in the groin. He dropped but with all the drugs in his system he didn't stay down for long. He grabbed her by the hair as she running for the door. Throwing her on the bed he came down on top her once again twisting her wrist this time until she felt something snap. With a scream of pain she bit his shoulder while he ripped her blouse. Desperate knowing he wasn't going to stop Elizabeth shoved two fingers up his nose causing him to jerk upwards giving her enough space to roll from the bed. Opening the night stand drawer she removed Lucky's service revolver and pointed it at him. "Get out."

"Put that down." He sneered. "You won't shoot me."

Elizabeth cocked the gun, managing to bite back the moan that action caused. Her right wrist was badly damaged, possibly broken. "There are at least nine bullets in this clip; I'm willing to bet I'll hit you with at least one." She had no idea how to shoot a gun but he didn't know that.

"Your lover teach you how to kill people." Lucky asked not backing down but not moving forward.

"What to find out? GET OUT!" She yelled, not sure how much longer she could stay upright. He wasn't going to rape her that much was sure she'd shoot him in cold blood first.

"This isn't over Lizzie. You belong to me. Morgan will tire of you and then I'll come back." Lucky told her with an evil grin before walking out of the apartment. Sinking to the floor Elizabeth reached for the phone and called 911.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the favorites and follows!


	4. Chapter 4

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not a lawyer or doctor.

Author's Note at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 3

Jason drove not even paying attention to the speed limit. How could he have been so stupid? He knew first had how addicts behaved. Jason Morgan existed because Jason Quartermaine had been foolish enough to get in a car while a drunken A.J. was behind the wheel. Slamming his fist on the steering wheel he growled. Lucky better not have hurt her.

Emily's phone rang and when she looked at the screen she saw it was the hospital. Wondering what was up since she wasn't on call today she answered. "Dr. Quartermaine."

"Elizabeth was just brought into the ER. She's asking for your brother, can you reach him?" Epiphany asked the young doctor.

"How bad is it?" Emily was wondering if Jason could get them there without killing someone. He was closer to the edge than she'd ever seen him.

"Not life threatening." Was what the head nurse told the doctor.

"Jason's with me. We'll be there in twenty minutes." Emily hung up and looked at her brother. "She's in the ER."

Making a quick u-turn Jason floored it to the hospital.

* * *

As soon as they ran through the door Epiphany was pointing them to Trauma room four. Even without the directions Elizabeth's room would have been easy to figure out. A good portion of the staff was gathered outside it. When one of their own came in everyone wanted to know about it. Walking through the crowd both siblings slipped into the room.

Robin and Kelly were both standing beside the bed chatting with Elizabeth. While the sight of Kelly worried Emily the fact that the other doctors were smiling calmed her. "Hey." She said to get everyone's attention.

Elizabeth looked over glad to see her friend, but more relieved to see Jason. He was the one she had asked for when they wheeled her in. If anyone thought that odd no one spoke of it. Just having him near made her feel safe. "Can you call my Gram and see if she can come down?"

"Sure thing." Robin said understanding that Elizabeth was clearing the room. Kelly got the message too, because she offered to walk with the dark haired doctor. "I'll check on your scans while I'm out." Robin passed Emily the chart. "Keep an eye on her."

"No problem." Emily smiled at her colleague before reading her notes.

* * *

Jason moved to the side of the bed, for a moment just looking at the petite brunette who looked even smaller lying in the hospital gurney. "I'm sorry." He immediately told her.

"For what?" Elizabeth asked as she reached for his hand.

Without even thinking about it he linked their fingers. "I shouldn't have let you go talk to him alone."

"You didn't know he was going to get violent. I didn't know he was going to get violent. He never has before." Dropping her voice. "I told him I was with you last night and he went off. I'm sorry he may tell someone else." Jason kept his private life private.

"I'm not ashamed of last night. Are you?" He was after all a cold blooded killer. Not exactly the kind of guy you bring home.

"Not at all. I wish I wasn't married, but that's on me and not you. I have no regrets about what we shared." For the first time since leaving his home that morning she smiled. She was glad that he was here.

"Cam wasn't home was he?" Jason knew that if her son was hurt she wouldn't be this calm.

"No he spent the night with my Gram, he's upstairs in the daycare." Elizabeth was grateful for the fact that Cam didn't have to see the man he thought of as his father like he was this morning. As it was she was going to have to figure out how to explain to the little boy her injuries.

"I'm going to call a guard to stand outside, just in case Lucky tries to pick him up." There was no telling what he might do in his drugged up state.

"Thank you, but I doubt it's necessary. He called my son a bastard." For the first time all day tears threatened. It was bad enough her family thought that but she expected better of Lucky. "I don't think he cares about Cam."

Jason just gently squeezed her hand. He wasn't posting the guard because he thought Lucky wanted the little boy out of love he was posting a man because hurting Cam would be an excellent way to hurt Elizabeth. As long as it was in his power he would protect them both. "Would you like me to send the two of you to Italy?" He offered again.

"Elizabeth has a grade one concussion, she can't fly." Emily told her brother. She'd been trying hard to ignore the conversation they were having. While she missed most of the words the tone of the conversation came through loud and clear. Whatever happened last night had changed their entire relationship. In Emily's opinion for the better. Now if they could just stay as united as they were right now, nothing would keep them apart.

"What other injuries does she have?" Jason asked as he sent out a text for two guards to report to the hospital. While he intended to be with Elizabeth for the rest of the day he wanted someone else with him.

"Assorted scrapes and some extensive bruising on her back." Emily looked up at her friend.

"He knocked me into a wall." She also knew that she had a large bruise on her face and a split lip.

"What are the scans for?" Jason asked his sister.

"Possible fracture of the right wrist." Emily winced knowing that that particular injury would make it so that Elizabeth couldn't work or paint. "Jason can you stay here for a second, I need to make a call." At her brother's nod Emily walked out of the room ignoring her coworkers. Calling Nicholas she updated him on the situation. He promised to be over as quickly as possible.

* * *

Alone in the room Elizabeth and Jason just looked at one another. Finally giving in to the urge that had started the minute he walked in the room he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers. "It's going to be okay." He promised her. "What can I do for you?"

"Nothing I'm just glad that you are here." Closing her eyes she tried to relax some. Right now there wasn't anything they could do. She'd given her statement to Det. Harper, and her neighbors both confirmed that it was Lucky she was fighting with. They also told the Det. that Lucky didn't have any visible injuries like his wife. She now had the opportunity to press criminal charges and she was going to take it.

Their quiet was interrupted when Audrey as well as Alan Quartermaine entered the room. Jason simply watched them hoping not to get involved in the upcoming conversation. Audrey didn't like him and Jason's relationship with the man who was his father was better than it had been but still not great. He didn't want to further stress Elizabeth by arguing in her treatment room.

The fact that her granddaughter was holding Jason's hand wasn't lost on Audrey. She knew that over the past few months the two had gotten closer again and she did not approve of the friendship. Now he was sitting here, the situation made no sense. "You can go now Jason, we will handle it from here." Audrey instructed the younger man.

"No Gram, Jason isn't leaving." Elizabeth said without opening her eyes. She expected this. Her grandmother never liked her being around Jason. Well Audrey could either now accept it, or not but Jason was staying put.

"I'm sure that Lucky will be here any minute." The older woman said not backing down. Elizabeth needed to see that this behavior was foolish. She'd managed to make her stubborn granddaughter understand that once she could do it again.

"Since Lucky is the one that did this, I don't think he's going to be showing up any time soon." Elizabeth finally opened her eyes to see that she'd stunned her Gram. Audrey kept Lucky on a pedestal; it was time he was pushed off.

"Lucky would never do something like this." Audrey automatically came to the man's defense.

"I was there, trust me it was Lucky." Elizabeth attempted to sit up; both Jason and Alan immediately moved to assist her. "He's back on the pills and he's having an affair."

"Well, then that explains it. You just need to help him get clean." The older woman stated.

Elizabeth just looked at her grandmother. She had hoped that for once Audrey would give her the unconditional support that she gave to Sarah and Steven, but apparently that wasn't going to happen. "Gram I am not helping Lucky do anything. Look at me. He hit me, he broke my arm and if I hadn't pointed his gun at him he was going to try to rape me." She saw Jason flinch and wanted to kick herself. She hadn't meant to blurt that out. She knew she needed to tell him and she wanted to do it without an audience. "I think you should go. I was going to ask if Cam and I could stay with you, but I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Elizabeth. Lucky needs you." Audrey tried again.

"Can you just go now?" This conversation was making her sad and tired. When Audrey walked out Elizabeth turned to Alan, she would deal with Jason in a minute. "I would like for Jason to make any decisions regarding medical care for me if I'm not able. Also for Cam if I'm not able." Turning to the man holding her hand she saw no objection.

"All right." Alan also was not a fan of Jason and Elizabeth's friendship, but unlike Audrey he kept his opinion to himself. Not just because he had no right to tell his daughter's friend how to live her life, but because Monica and Emily would kill him. They both like the thought of Jason with Elizabeth. They would both most likely go into matchmaker overdrive since it sounded like Elizabeth's marriage was over. "I'll make sure everyone knows. Also I'll go see if I can rush your scans, that way you can get out of here faster."

As Alan left Epiphany returned and booted Jason from the room. He didn't want to go he wanted to stay and talk about what Elizabeth had blurted out. The guards arrived and he gave them their orders letting them both know what would happen if they screwed up. Jason was looking around for Emily when he spotted Sonny. Preparing to be annoyed he waited until his partner was standing next him. "Why are you here?"

"I just finished a session with Lainey. It's all over the hospital that Elizabeth is hurt. Is she okay?" Sonny had once been friends with the younger woman. His selfish behavior and need to be first in Jason's life had not only cost him that friendship, but it had cost the couple a chance at a relationship. When Sonny was diagnosed with bipolar and started treatment he was for the first time able to see what his behavior had cost him and those around him. He had apologized to Jason, but standing here now he realized he never apologized to Elizabeth. Not that he expected her to forgive him, he would totally understand if she didn't.

"Lucky beat her up." This could be a problem between the partners as Lucky was under Sonny's protection.

"How bad is it?" Sonny knew where this was headed. Jason and Elizabeth had been close for months now, ironically the closer his partner became with Elizabeth the further he pulled from Sam. Based on Jason's reaction Sonny got that his partner thought he was going to try to justify what happened. "He never should have raised his hand to her Jason, I know that. I'm just asking if she needs anything?"

Jason calmed down. He was not going to let anyone blame this on Elizabeth. "She'll be able to leave the hospital today. We are waiting for the results of a scan of her right arm."

Sonny heard the **we** loud and clear. He had no intention of trying to come between the two. It was already clear that Jason was not going to allow it. Sonny did wonder how Carly was going to take this news. Yes she was trying to grow up, but the only person the blonde hated more than Sam was Elizabeth. "It's broken?"

"Looks that way." Jason told his partner. "Is this going to be a problem?" He wanted to know now.

"Not from me. I would at some point like to speak to Elizabeth. I have a long overdue apology to offer. As for Lucky I will not stand in your way. I did that with Ric and I shouldn't have. For now what does she need?" Sonny was going to be the friend that Jason was to him.

Before the blonde could answer Diane walked over. She was here to visit Alexis. "What brings you two down to the ER?" This was not somewhere they usually hung out. "Is everything okay?"

"Elizabeth Webber was injured this morning." Sonny explained not sure if the two women knew each other.

"I just saw her in my office." Diane said shocked. "What happened?"

"She was in your office?" Jason asked trying not to grin. Apparently Elizabeth had stuck to her resolve to end her marriage there was no other reason to seek out his lawyer.

"Yes, I'm representing her in her annulment." Diane said grinning knowing how that piece of information would go over.

"Then you should go see her. Lucky is the reason she's in the hospital." Jason told the attorney knowing that what Lucky had done would only speed up the process. He also wondered why she said annulment and not divorce?

"Can she prove it?" Diane asked already thinking about how this would affect things. It might now be faster to get a divorce based on spousal abuse. She could have that within two days.

"Police statements from her neighbors who heard the fight and saw Lucky leave the building." Jason told her what he knew.

"Yes!" Diane did a happy step. "That makes my job so much easier. Why can't you be this cooperative?" Straightening her jacket she asked where Elizabeth was and when Jason pointed she walked off.

The two men watched her. "Your lawyer is strange." The older man told his friend.

"Yeah, but she's the best." Jason responded wondering where Robin was with the results. They waited twenty minutes and when Diane walked out heading for the nurse's desk Jason decided he'd been away from Elizabeth long enough. "I'm going back in."

"Can I come?" Sonny asked wanting to make sure Elizabeth was indeed okay. He grew up in an abusive household and he never wanted to see a woman get hit.

* * *

A/N: Hi! This is the longest fiction I've written - 68 chapters. Many of you asked for a longer story and I did my best to deliver. There is a lot more story to come so I'm asking that you please be patient as it unfolds. So hang in there with me and trust me. This is the most ambitious fic I've done. If you head down the wrong path in your guesses I will correct you, but I will NOT give away plot points. I'm excited for you to read what's ahead. I'm shooting for one chapter a day until we are done.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	5. Chapter 5

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

I don't plan on doing a lot of double postings, because story four is not close to being done, but I got a PM from someone who is following this story. She is having a really bad day (really bad) and asked for another update to take her mind off things. So here you go.

* * *

Chapter 4

Elizabeth opened her eyes happy to see Jason and surprised to see Sonny. "Hi Sonny."

"Hi Liz, do you need anything?" The older man asked happy that she didn't throw him out.

"Actually, can one of you please call a locksmith for me? I need to change the locks on my apartment. I was going to let Lucky keep it but with me not staying with my Gram, Cam and I will have to stay there." At least until she could find something else. Just the thought of going back made her uneasy.

Jason could tell that she didn't like that idea. "You can come stay with me." He offered, thinking back to what that same offer led to the last time. He certainly wouldn't mind a repeat. At her slight blush he knew that she was thinking the same thing.

"I'm sure that Spinelli will love sharing his bathroom with Cam and I." Elizabeth really liked the quirky young man, but he was a bit of a slob.

"My old place is empty." Sonny offered it would keep Elizabeth and her son safe while keeping them close to Jason. He would deny that last one if anyone ever asked. "You could stay there. If you stayed at your place Lucky would still be able to get in the building, once he makes bail."

"He's not in custody. The police haven't been able to find him." Elizabeth told the mob boss and watched while he frowned. He and Jason shared a brief look. She liked the idea of staying at the Towers, but it was a luxury building and she didn't make that kind of money. "Thank you but I can't afford to stay there."

"I'm not going to charge you rent." Sonny said offended that she would even think that.

"I have to pay rent. I pay mine and Cam's way." She wasn't going to budge on that one. She was no one's charity case.

"What do you pay now?" Jason asked, Sonny wasn't going to win this one and they had other things to discuss. He wanted her and Cam at the Towers, if she needed to pay rent then she could.

"Twelve hundred for a two bedroom." A tiny two bedroom at that. Sonny's place had five bedrooms plus access to a pool and gym.

"We own the building." Jason started. "So we don't need your money. But if you insist on paying I won't accept more than six hundred a month." He saw the argument brewing, and it amazed him to realize that a feisty Elizabeth was a turn on. He took a few deep breaths to make sure he stayed in control. "You still have to pay Diane, right?" At her nod he wanted to laugh. He would love to know how she managed that one. "If you pay us six hundred you will have money left over to pay your attorney's fees as well as save up for a place you can afford. I'll have Diane draw up a lease that way everyone knows what is happening."

It was a very good plan. "Okay, thank you Jason." She turned to other man in room. "Thank you Sonny."

"You're welcome I'm glad I could help. I'll see if the police are done with your place and I'll send a crew to get your things plus send someone to clean the penthouse." Sonny could take care of that and a few other things. "I'll send dinner to your place." He told Jason. "I'm glad you weren't hurt worse." Sonny told the young mother before leaving the room.

Stepping out into the hall he placed a call. "Get on a plane today I want you in Port Charles by sundown."

* * *

Diane popped briefly back into the room. "I have instructed the hospital to send me a copy of your visit. I'm also going to go downtown and file a temporary restraining order against your soon to be ex husband." Too bad she couldn't take this to court. She'd clean the floor with Lucky. "I would like to file for a divorce instead of an annulment."

"I thought an annulment would be faster." Elizabeth would do what her lawyer recommended, but she wanted to know why the change.

"Not with spousal abuse as the reason we are filing. With the right judge you could be granted an emergency decree and be single by tomorrow." Diane knew exactly who to take her case to.

"Alright. The sooner I'm Elizabeth Webber again, the better." She was ready to put this part of her life behind her.

"Good I will get started. One more thing." Diane said before leaving. "Do you have any idea how long Lucky was sleeping with Maxie?"

"No, I've been working as a private nurse at night for the last few months." They had a lot of bills and Lucky had refused to let Nicholas help them. So she had gotten a second job. "That's why I didn't notice he was back on the pills."

"It's not your fault he's an addict." He wasn't going to let her shoulder the blame for Lucky's weakness.

Diane smirked as she watched the normally stoic enforcer comfort the young nurse. They had been holding hands the entire time she was in the room. She needed to get that divorce pushed through today. "It most certainly is not your fault. Let me handle this, and let Jason take care of you. Just so you know I've asked the DA's office to not let Ric Lansing handle this case. Considering you have a harassment charge against him I should get my wish." Or Elizabeth would own half of Port Charles. The half her client didn't own.

"Thank you Diane." Elizabeth was glad to know everything was being handled.

"It's my pleasure. I'm looking forward to buying myself a new pair of shoes to celebrate my victory." Diane left the room in a flourish ready to get results for her client.

* * *

Robin came back in followed by Emily and Epiphany. "The scans are back." The short doctor held up the pictures so that Elizabeth could see. "Both your ulna and radius are cracked. See." Robin traced the injuries. "So you get a cast for two to four weeks."

"That means no surgeries or ward work." Epiphany explained to her employee. "You can work with the student nurses or I can put you out on disability." The fact that Audrey wasn't down here with her granddaughter spoke volumes about how their conversation had gone. The older woman was a product of the stand by your man no matter what generation. Still you always stuck by family. Epiphany didn't know what her mentor was thinking.

"Disability." Came the male voice from the doorway. Alan had returned after trying to make Audrey see reason. "I'm sorry Elizabeth but with Lucky still on the loose it is too dangerous to have you here in the hospital. We would be liable for anyone injured if he came after you here." He also knew that Elizabeth had been working eighty hour weeks for months. The young woman could use some down time. If hiding behind the lawyers let her have that then he would happily be the bad guy.

"I guess I'm going on vacation." Elizabeth told her friends. But she was not going to Italy, as wonderful as that sounded. She was going to stay so that she and Jason would figure out where they went from here. Then maybe when things with the business settled down they could go to Italy together.

"Do you want to stay with us out at Spoon Island?" Emily asked Nicholas, was fine with it and she would love having someone to chat with.

"I'm actually moving into Sonny's old penthouse." Elizabeth announced to the room, wanting to see if anyone had anything to say. She had no intention of hiding that Jason was in her life. Those days were over.

"Good." Robin knew that Jason and Elizabeth had been dancing around each other for years. It was time they stopped. "We can have a bitchin Girl's Night Out there."

"Kelly will be thrilled." Emily said also liking that Jason would be close to give Elizabeth the support and care she needed. "All those guards to molest when she gets drunk."

Epiphany had left the room and now she was back with the materials for casting. "Okay Elizabeth, lets get this on you. When I'm done you can go home and put your feet up. I can send the paperwork for your leave of absence to your house."

"I'll pick them up tomorrow." Emily offered. "Jason, Nik wants to speak with you outside." Seeing the look on her friend's face Emily picked up her uninjured hand. "We are fully behind you. Nicholas is wrestling with some guilt for not seeing that Lucky was out of control. When he gets a handle on it he'll call you." Elizabeth nodded as she watched Epiphany and Robin get to work.

* * *

Jason walked down the hall to the waiting room. Nicholas stood as the other man approached. "I want you to know that I'm not going to stand in your way."

Jason just stayed silent.

"You can deal with Lucky however you see fit." Nicholas felt guilty, he suspected that Lucky was using again but didn't let himself fully believe it. "I would however like to ask you to put a guard on Emily."

"Already done." Jason didn't like Nicholas. He thought the other man arrogant and selfish but he treated Emily well so Jason had learned to tolerate him. "Elizabeth will be staying in Sonny's old place. I will make sure that you are allowed access. Just don't upset her." Jason fully expected the prince to rescind his support.

"I have no plans on upsetting Elizabeth. I've already told my staff not to allow Lucky on the Island, so if Cameron wants to stay over he is more than welcome." Lucky was an idiot. For years he gloated that he got the woman Jason Morgan wanted and his brother had just handed her over. With Jason no longer dating Sam there was no way he wasn't going after Liz. He just hoped his friend didn't get hurt.

Jason didn't say anything just nodded before heading back to the exam room. There was no way in hell Cameron was going out to Spoon Island without a guard. Nor was he spending the night. You never knew when Helena would decide to pop up and she wasn't getting anywhere near Elizabeth's son.

* * *

Robin was chatting with Elizabeth when he returned. The doctor quickly made herself scarce to give the new couple privacy. She wondered how long it would take for Jason to get Liz out of Sonny's penthouse and into his. A pool was definitely called for. Robin would track down the girls and get one started. While they were at it they'd start a pool for marriage and baby too.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" He asked pointing to the dark blue cast on her arm.

"Okay. It itches already." Elizabeth said ready to leave. "Emily went to go get Cam. I figure we'll head over to the penthouse and he can start exploring." She started chewing on her bottom lip and hissed in pain. "I forgot." She said rolling her eyes. "Cam has some things at Audrey's do you think I could go get them? It's just clothes, toys and books."

"I can take you if you like." Jason would offer to send someone but he knew Audrey wouldn't let anyone who worked for him in her home. He knew exactly where Elizabeth got her stubbornness from.

"That would be great, I shouldn't be that long." She wanted to get Cam settled. Her son had had a lot of upheaval in his life in the last few months. Unfortunately he had even more to come. Lucky was not going to be in his life and at this rate neither would Audrey.

"We need to talk about what Lucky did." Jason sat down next to the bed and once again took her hand in his. He didn't have to tell her what exactly he wanted to talk about, she already knew. Of course this being a hospital he got no further before someone else interrupted them.

"Elizabeth, I was in surgery and when I came out I was told you were hurt." Patrick looked at the bruise on his friend's face. Elizabeth had quickly become the little sister he never had and he was pissed that her loser of a husband dared to hit her.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth assured her friend.

Patrick gave Jason a pointed look. The two men did not like one another. Patrick hated that Jason was a part of Robin's life. "Where were you?" He protected that skank Sam and left Elizabeth vulnerable.

"Patrick!" Elizabeth scolded the doctor. "This is not Jason's fault. I'm not his responsibility."

Jason disagreed with both of those statements. However it was the last one he intended to correct as soon as possible. As far as he was concerned both Elizabeth and Cam were his to protect.

Patrick didn't apologize but did tell Liz that she could call him if she needed anything. With another glare at Jason he left. Monica came in next just to check in and let her daughter's friend know that the Quartermaine's were in her corner. Jason gave up trying to talk at all when Nadine came in followed by his sister and Cam.

The little guy was thrilled to see Jason but understandably upset at seeing that his mother was hurt. Jason had a surprise for him at the penthouse and he hoped that lifted his spirits. Nothing would make Cam totally happy until his mother was once again okay. With the guards in tow Jason loaded everyone into his SUV and they headed for home together.

* * *

Helena is not in this story, she is only mentioned.

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites! They really do mean a lot to me.


	6. Chapter 6

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

Jason pulled the casserole that Sonny had sent over from the oven to let it cool. Elizabeth had invited him to stay and he immediately accepted. Right now she and Cameron were upstairs exploring all the cool stuff in his room. All his things were up there plus a few surprises that Jason had arranged. The biggest, and the one that made Cam unable to speak for ten whole minutes, was the Chuggin Charlie shaped bed that he would now sleep in. Elizabeth had actually cried when she saw it. He wanted to get something for her but at the moment he had no idea what.

Hearing footsteps he moved into the front room in time to see Elizabeth at the bottom of the stairs. "Where is Cam?"

"Really? Jason he may never leave his room again." In addition to the bed there was a train table with tracks and every Chuggin Charlie train the guys could find. Bins under the structure made sure the little boy wouldn't leave a messy room. "Thank you for getting those things for him. I save up and get him one train every month, but they're really expensive."

"I know this is hard for him and I just wanted to make it easier." Jason had been as excited to show the toys to Cam as the little boy was to see them.

"He's definitely not thinking about Lucky or the fact that he isn't staying at Gram's. Most likely in a day or two he will start asking questions and hopefully I will have some answers." She knew he wouldn't understand a lot of what she was saying but she wanted this to be as easy for him as possible.

"I'm sure that you'll do great. You're really good with him." Over the last year he'd occasionally run into them together and Cam was always smiling. Jason was always amazed at how patient Elizabeth was with her son. He saw them together and wanted to be a part of that unit.

"Thanks." Looking up she found herself snared in his gaze. He had the most amazing eyes, and when he let her look at him and see inside it always left her humbled.

"You're welcome." Wanting to touch her he pushed a stray strand of hair from her face. Leaning down his lips were just about to touch hers when Cam ran from his room. Jason jerked back putting space between the two adults. "I'll get dinner." He said going into the kitchen.

* * *

"Sonny." Carly yelled as she came through the front door of Greystone. Michael and Morgan were already heading up to their rooms to drop off their things. It was Sonny's weekend with the boys. "Sonny, where are you!?" Carly yelled again.

"Don't yell in the house." Sonny said coming out of his office. He'd been on the phone when his ex wife arrived. "Come into the office. I need to talk with you." He'd given this a lot of thought. They could just wait for Carly to find out about the changes in Jason's life and watch her explode. Or he could tell her and try to contain the explosion. His friend had stood in front of many women for Sonny. Now it was his turn to try to protect Jason.

"What?" Carly said looking around at the furnishings. Kate Howard, Sonny's current girlfriend had decorated the place. Carly thought it looked tacky.

"Sit down." Sonny closed the door. Leticia would keep an eye on the boys. "Some things have happened and I figured I would tell you. Then I'm going to try to keep you from doing something stupid."

"I haven't done anything stupid in months. I told you I was trying to do better." Michael had purchased a gun to shot Kate after listening to Carly rant about the woman. It had been an eye opener to say the least.

"We'll see." Sonny muttered. He sat in the chair opposite the one Carly was in. "Lucky Spencer beat up Elizabeth Webber this morning."

"What?" Carly couldn't stand Elizabeth, but she wouldn't wish that on her. "Are you sure it was Lucky. He seems to love her, though why I don't know."

"It was Lucky. Jason is helping her and her son out." Sonny waited for the explosion.

"Wow that was fast." Carly said rolling her eyes. "Did she even leave the hospital before she ran to Jason? If she thinks I'm going to sit back and just let her worm her way back into Jason's life just to leave him again she is mistaken." Carly was already getting up to go find the muffin and set her straight.

"Sit down Carly." Sonny told his ex giving him a long look she did. "You have got to stop this."

"Stop what?" Carly asked not knowing what he was talking about.

"The 'I know what's best for Jason' thing you do. He's a grown man one who is capable of making his own choices. It's clear that he had chosen to help Elizabeth." Sonny would go with trying to reason with Carly. If that didn't work he'd go to plan B.

"We both know it won't end with him helping her out. Jason has always had a thing for that goody goody." Carly threw out she wasn't going to be talked out of going to see Jason.

"Why do you care? You have a husband and kids, and Jason is supposed to not have a life. Listen to yourself Carly." Sonny pointed out.

"She isn't good enough for him." Carly went to her old fall back position.

"He seems to think so. He already made it clear to me that he will not tolerate any interference." Jason had finally decided that everyone could go to hell he was going to be with the woman he loved. Sonny had to respect that. "You can either try to be an adult and be civil to Elizabeth or you can lose Jason."

"Jason won't turn his back on me." He'd forgiven her too many times to walk away now.

"Think that if you want, but this time you are wrong." Sonny got up to get a glass of club soda, still he saw the look of doubt that crossed Carly's face. She knew that things were always different when Elizabeth was involved. That was why she was so afraid. "Look at it this way. Would you rather have Jason with Sam or Elizabeth?" Plan B, make Carly think this was somehow her idea.

Carly took the beverage Sonny offered and really gave the situation some thought. Jason kept coming back to Elizabeth. No matter how far apart they drifted they always came back to one another. Carly hated Elizabeth always had. Still she had never asked Jason to choose between them. Sam had. Sam wanted Carly out of Jason's life all together. Elizabeth just wanted boundaries. Since Jax did too it wasn't like it she was doing it for the muffin.

To be honest she didn't even really know Elizabeth. Maybe if she gave her a chance she would prove to not be so bad. It wasn't like Carly had a lot of friends. She could give muffin a try but if she hurt Jason again all bets were off. She was handling this maturity thing quite well Carly thought to herself.

Sonny almost laughed out loud when he realized that it was actually working. Carly was talking herself into not going off half cocked. He was impressed. She was still going to right from here to the penthouse but at least she wouldn't be surprised when Jason laid down the law. Carly got up. "You and Jax have a good weekend."

"We intend to." It would start right after she swung by the Towers.

* * *

Carly walked off the elevator and without knocking walked into penthouse four. Spinelli was on the couch with is computer on his lap. "Where is Jason?" She asked.

"Valkeyrie. Greetings. Stone Cold is with the Maternal One and the Adorable Tot." Spinelli said smiling at Carly.

Having been around the hacker for some time now she got most of his weird language. The maternal one and the adorable tot had to be Elizabeth and her son, what was his name, Charlie? "And they are?"

"Across the hall." Spinelli said turning back to whatever he was doing. "Stone Cold is helping them get settled into their new abode."

"They live across the hall." Sonny had failed to mention that. Shaking her head Carly marched across the hall and turned the knob only to find it locked. Rooting through her purse she produced a key which failed to work. The locks had been changed. She'd have to find someone to give her a key. Banging on the door she crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

Jason already knew who was on the other side. Sonny had called to tell him that he sat Carly down and told her what was going on. The guards downstairs had alerted him when she walked through the door. Today was the last day she would be allowed upstairs without calling first. Jason had been serious when he decided that Elizabeth and Cam would come first. Aside from Sam this would be the biggest test.

He waited until Elizabeth took Cameron upstairs before opening the door. Stepping forward he pushed Carly back making it clear she was not getting in the penthouse. "Yes?" He said like he had no idea why she was here.

"I came to see Elizabeth." Carly said stepping to the side.

"Do you really think you're going to get around me Carly?" Jason said looking down at her. He really should have put Carly in her place years ago.

"If she can't handle a simple conversation with me how is she going to handle the rest of your life?" The second the words were out of her mouth she knew she had made a mistake. Jason's eyes went flat and Carly actually felt a sliver of fear.

"You don't get to decide who is a part of my life and who isn't. I'm going to say this once Carly so listen carefully. There is no her or you. There is only Elizabeth. Hurt her and I will make sure that you regret it." Jason's tone was low and cold. "Now if you want to speak to Elizabeth I will ask her if she wants to see you." Jason turned for the penthouse but before he entered he looked back. "From now on call before you come up and knock when you get here. On both doors."

Five minutes later Elizabeth stepped into the hall. Jason was standing in the doorway. Carly winced when she saw the other woman's face. Lucky was quite a bit bigger than his wife. She was fortunate that he hadn't done more damage. "I'm sorry you were hurt." Carly could do this.

"Thank you. Would you like to come in?" Elizabeth offered. She didn't like Carly but for Jason she would make an effort.

"No thank you. I just stopped by to see if you and your son…?" What the heck was his name? "needed anything?" That wasn't why she had come but it would work.

"Thank you, we are fine. Jason has been really good to us." Elizabeth thought this was the oddest conversation she'd ever had. "Jason would you excuse us?" When he went inside Elizabeth turned to the other woman. "Get it off your chest. This will stay between us." Carly was probably ready to explode.

"I don't like you." Carly said bluntly.

"I don't like you either. Although to be honest, I don't really know you. Except for the screaming in my face Carly." Elizabeth responded it had been some time since their last confrontation.

"I'm willing to try." Carly offered as an olive branch. "But I don't promise to always get it right." Elizabeth was clearly the better choice. She'd never gotten knocked up by Sonny.

"I can try as well." Elizabeth was willing to meet her halfway. "And trust me if you get out of line I am more than capable of correcting you."

Carly remembered that Elizabeth packed more of a punch than most people would think. "Truce." She extended her hand.

"Truce." Elizabeth shook it.

"Maybe your son might like to meet my boys. He and Morgan are the same age." Carly offered, like her the boys didn't have a lot of friends. Only in their case it was because of their last name.

"I think that can be arranged." Elizabeth agreed they made very uncomfortable small talk before Carly got back on the elevator. Elizabeth was still grinning when she walked back into the penthouse Jason was never going to believe this.

* * *

In the garage Carly was walking to her car when Emily spotted her. "Carly, come to make trouble?"

"No. princess I didn't. I've decided to play nice. For now." Carly didn't like Emily either.

"Good, because I'd hate to have to hurt you." Emily wasn't afraid of her former sister in law.

"I'd like to see you try." Carly never backed down from a fight. However hitting Jason's sister would most likely have the same results as hitting Elizabeth. Carly could be reckless but she wasn't stupid. "Did you want something?"

Emily looked at the older woman and realized that Carly could actually be useful for a change. She would sic her on Sam. "Did you know that Sam spent the night of the blackout screwing Ric on the floor of Alexis's house?"

Carly's mouth fell open. Granted she didn't have a lot of room to talk, she'd bedded her stepfather to get revenge against her mother. Of course Bobbie hadn't been dying of cancer at the time. "Wow, where did you hear that?"

"From Jason, he saw them. He was going to go tell Sam he wanted to try again and that was the sight that greeted him." Emily watched as Carly's temper rose.

"Sam came to see me today. She wanted me to talk to Jason for her. Tell him that they belonged together. That bitch was going to use me knowing she fucked Ric last night. She isn't getting anywhere near Jason." Carly congratulated herself on making the right choice. Sam would learn what happened when you tried to play Carly Corinthos Jacks. "I will handle her." The blonde said before walking to her car.

Emily just whistled as she headed up to the penthouse level. She wanted to check on everyone before going home.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites. I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far.


	7. Chapter 7

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

Carly stepped onto the porch of Alexis's house just as Sam walked out the door. "Carly, I was just on my way to the hospital." Sam said looking at the other woman. Carly had been married to Sonny when Sam showed up pregnant with the mob boss's daughter. Sam didn't really like Carly but found her useful from time to time. Now hopefully would be one those. She needed the blonde to get back in Jason's good graces.

"This won't take long." Carly said looking at the other woman's outfit. You would think she could find something other than skin-tight jeans to visit her dying mother.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Jason?" Sam wasn't making any headway with her former boyfriend. Since she had lost Sonny and Jax she was determined to hang onto Jason. As his girlfriend she was a somebody and she really liked that. If Carly could get him to marry Sonny's sister then she could get them back together.

"No, and I'm not going to. See I found out what, or should I say who, you were doing the night of the blackout. Sleeping with one of your sister's fathers I'll forgive you didn't know Alexis was your mother at the time. But sleeping with a second, who is married to your mother who is dying, is just disgusting. So I'm here to tell you that if you so much as look in Jason's direction I will destroy you." Carly got right up in Sam's face.

Her facial expression didn't change but inside Sam was shaking someone had seen her with Ric. If this got back to Alexis, her mother would never forgive her. Neither would her sisters. She needed to find out who knew. "I was drunk and he took advantage of me."

"Please, when Ric made me think that he had raped me I was drunk and he took advantage of me. You, you're just a slut who got caught." Carly turned to go. "Did you really think I wanted you with Jason, after you came to town and broke up my marriage?"

"If Jason isn't with me then he'll go running back to Elizabeth." Sam played her ace. Yes the other woman was married but Sam had seen Jason and the nurse together. She knew it was only a matter of time unless they were kept apart. With Lucky running around on pain pills and screwing that teenager Jason had an opening.

"It's too late. They are already together." Carly enjoyed the look of rage that came across Sam's face. "You lose bitch." With that she walked away, she and Jax had a plane to catch.

* * *

Jason came downstairs after reading Cam a story to find Elizabeth stretched out on the couch. They had a great dinner together. Cam had talked about his day and had asked Jason about a million questions while the adults smiled at him. Jason had helped with bath time telling Cameron all about the big boats that brought in the coffee from South America. Now the little boy was asleep. It was a nice normal ending to the day.

Walking over to the couch he picked up Elizabeth's feet and placed them on his lap. Removing her socks he started a massage. She moaned and all the blood in his body flowed to his groin. She'd groaned like that when they were in bed together and he was buried as deep in her body as he could get. "Feel good?"

"Yes." She couldn't remember the last time someone had given her a foot rub. If he kept that up then she would soon be a puddle. "You don't have to." She said only half protesting.

"Maybe I want to." He said knowing he was going to like spoiling her. He gave both feet some attention before stretching out behind her. Pulling her into his body he kissed behind her ear and she shivered in his arms. "We need to talk."

"I know." She said not feeling relaxed anymore. "What do you want to start with?" They had a few things to cover. He sat up and she followed suit.

"I want to be in a relationship with you." He could tell that she was surprised that he just spit it out. That was not how it had been in the past. He tried to not make the same mistake twice he knew he needed to talk with Elizabeth. "I want us to really try. No running, no bailing, no letting other people have a say in our private lives."

"We need to make sure that we talk to each other before talking to our friends. If one of us hears something we can't jump to conclusions, we need to find the other person and clear the air right away." Elizabeth knew what their strengths and weaknesses were.

"I'm not leaving the business. But I promise to do everything in my power to keep you and Cameron safe. There will be guards, and times when you can't go out. There will be times when I need you to go to island and there will be things I can't tell you." Jason wanted her to know what type of life she was signing up for. "I will give you all of me when I'm with you, but there will be times that I have to leave and won't be able to call."

"I understand Jason. When I was younger I didn't. I saw it as you not trusting me. I was hurt when Sonny faked his death and no one told me. Looking back I'm glad I didn't know. The Courtney thing still stings." She admitted not looking at him. It was kind of petty to be jealous of a dead woman.

"The Zander thing still hurts." He admitted to her knowing that he didn't have to tell her that he would never hold that against Cam. "We both did and said things that ripped us apart. We both listened to people we shouldn't have. If we can put each other first and tell everyone else to stay the hell out of our relationship we can get it right this time."

"Yeah we can. I think we've finally figured out the timing." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Well I know we've got the rhythm down." He said referring to their time in bed.

"Jason." Elizabeth lightly smacked his arm, blushing brightly.

Jason laughed. In bed he couldn't ask for a more open and giving partner. Out of bed just talking about sex made her blush. He loved that contrast. He also really liked teasing her. "So you'll be my girl?" He needed to hear the words.

"Yeah, I'll be your girl." She said softly.

"Thank you." Jason said kissing her lightly, mindful of her lip.

"Jason, could we wait until my bruises fade before we are together again. I don't want to come to your bed with marks from another man on me." She wouldn't look at him. It shamed her that Lucky had beaten her.

"Elizabeth, look at me." When she did he saw that her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears. "We have time, I didn't assume that because we made love last night that you would jump back into bed with me."

"But I want to." She admitted. Sex with him had been amazing and she wanted to experience that again.

"Is that right?" He said a little surprised at how bold she was being, but liking it. "Well when your bruises are gone you come find me." It might seem fast to others but they had waited years to get here. He was going to hold on with both hands. "Now, about Lucky, why were you getting an annulment?"

"We never consummated the marriage." She admitted looking up at him.

He had to hold back a shout of joy. To know that she hadn't slept with the putz was petty, but he couldn't help it. "Does it make me a bad person to be happy about that?" He asked her.

"Nope, I'm happy about it myself. Who knows where he's been." She shuddered hard. "I hope Maxie made him wear a condom."

"Can you tell me about when he attacked you?" Jason took a deep breath to get himself ready.

She nodded. "He wasn't there when I got home. I just wanted to get some clothes and important papers. I was finishing up when he walked into the bedroom." She wrapped herself in her arms and then relaxed some when she felt his arms come around her. "We started arguing. He didn't even deny that he was sleeping with Maxie. He said that if I was doing my job he wouldn't need to go out."

Jason pulled her closer wanting to get his hands on Lucky. More than anything he wanted to hurt the other man. How dare he blame Elizabeth for his weaknesses. Trying to be supportive he ran his hands up and down her back. "Is that when he attacked you?"

"I called him a junkie, he called me a whore for sleeping with Patrick, which isn't true." She rolled her eyes. "Then he asked where I was during the blackout and I told him. I was pissed and not thinking. He said that he would simply take what I was giving to other men." She wrapped her arms around Jason and burrowed in.

"It's okay baby, I'm right here take your time." He didn't think he'd ever been this angry in his life. Lucky had been the one to find her after Tom Baker raped her. He had to know what attacking her like that would do to her.

"I was so scared, but I wasn't going to let him hurt me. I pointed his gun at him to get him to leave. He must have been really high because he didn't even notice that the gun wasn't loaded." She hadn't either until after he left. "He was so high I don't think he would have been able to rape me, but he could have beaten me even worse than he did." She was surprised he was able to function for Maxie.

"We have men looking for him." Jason told her wanting her to know that they were doing all they could.

"I know. I know that you will do what you feel is necessary to keep us safe." Elizabeth relaxed against him. It had been a long day and she was tired. She just wanted a few minutes with Jason before going up to bed.

* * *

He walked up to the front door like there weren't people actively searching for him. Knocking he waited and eventually heard footsteps on the other side. Standing where she could see him when she looked through the peephole he waited for her to open the door. "Lucky what are you doing here?" Audrey asked.

He was here to get Cameron but she didn't need to know that. Elizabeth was not going to get away with being Jason Morgan's whore. He would take the only thing in her life that she valued. She spent enough time with Zander's bastard, time that she should have been spending with him. So he would take the little boy and then she would have no choice but to come back to him.

He'd showered and shaved before coming over. Audrey had always been on his side when it came to Elizabeth. Like him she wanted her as far away from that brain-damaged thug as possible. "I came to talk to you about Elizabeth."

Audrey looked him over and stepping back admitted him into the house. "What would you like to talk about?" Even if he was using drugs Audrey didn't think Lucky had a mean bone in his body. She still remembered how careful he'd been with Elizabeth after she'd been hurt. Why her granddaughter would walk away from all that they had for a common criminal was beyond her.

"Is Cameron here? I haven't seen him in a while. I kept asking Elizabeth to bring him home but she wouldn't." Lucky told the older woman. Nothing could be further from the truth. He'd been glad when she moved the brat out.

"No, Elizabeth has him with her." Audrey poured them both tea.

"Do you know where they are staying? We can't work past this misunderstanding if we don't talk. I know if we talk we can work things out." Lucky said laying it on thick.

"I know. She's just being stubborn. I have no idea where they are staying, but I'm going to guess that Jason Morgan knows." Audrey's tone made it clear what she thought about that. "I told her she needed to help you with your addiction after all you have done for her."

"I don't have an addiction." Lucky immediately protested feeling his temper rise.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. With the proper care and support you will be able to work past this. I don't mind having Cameron stay with me for as long as you need. Once Elizabeth is back she can help you get off the pain pills." Audrey was confident that her plan would work.

"I don't have a problem." Lucky claimed through clenched teeth. She was being a bitch just like her whore of a granddaughter. "Why do you keep saying that I HAVE A PROBLEM!?" He ended on a shout.

The swift change in personality and rise in temper made Audrey understand now that she should not have let Lucky into her house. She was no doubt seeing what her granddaughter had said this morning. The young man across the table was someone she didn't know. Someone who scared her. "Of course you don't have a problem." Audrey backtracked trying to talk her grandson in-law down. She needed to get him out of her house and give him time to relax some. When she saw Elizabeth she would apologize and tell her she could come home. It was clear that Lucky did need help, as a family they could see that he got it. "Well Elizabeth isn't coming back tonight. I will see her tomorrow at work and tell her you are looking for her."

Audrey got up and headed toward the front door. Lucky got up and followed her he wanted more than anything to bash her head in. His temper was reaching the point where he would have trouble controlling it. However he needed her because eventually Elizabeth would return home. Morgan would discover that she was frigid and get bored. Stepping onto the porch as the older woman closed and locked the door. Lucky went back to the place he was staying to wait. All he had to do was be patient. Elizabeth was his and he couldn't wait to let her know that.

* * *

Sonny opened the door. It was almost midnight. "You're late."

"Weather delays." Was the answer he got.

"Go ahead upstairs. We'll go see Jason in the morning. Be quiet the kids are sleeping." Sonny instructed. Once the house was locked up he went back to his room. Since they were having some trouble with Alcazar and now Lucky was running around acting like an ass, some extra help was needed. Now that it had arrived things would get handled.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites! The fact that so many of you are enjoying the story makes me really happy.


	8. Chapter 8

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

Jason Morgan was smiling. He had in fact been smiling for the past several hours. Last night after they talked he and Elizabeth had sat on the couch simply holding one another. Just enjoying being close. When he saw how late it was getting he looked down to tell her he was going to go home, he found that she was asleep.

Chuckling he shifted to lay her on the couch; as soon as he let her go, she cried out in fright. Immediately he pulled her close again and she instantly calmed. Leaving her alone wasn't an option. He stretched them both out putting her between him and the couch. Pulling the blanket she had on the back of the sofa over them both they slept.

During the night she had several nightmares, but only once had she fully woken. The relief at finding him still with her made him glad he had stayed. He gave her several light kisses and when she drifted back off again she had a small smile on her face. He slept a bit more as well.

Around four he heard footsteps and by the time Cam appeared beside the couch Jason's eyes were open. The little boy didn't say anything instead he just climbed up to join the adults on the sofa. Turning onto his side to make more room, he just watched as Cameron fit himself in the small space between the two adults. Tucked under Jason's chin with his small back against the enforcer's large chest Elizabeth's son fell back asleep. Having the two of them in his arms was the best feeling Jason had ever known. "Mine." He said softly just watching the two of them sleep.

They had shifted and now he was on his back with Elizabeth cuddled up close to his side and Cameron sprawled across his chest. This was something he could get used to, although Elizabeth would most likely not want Cam to get into the habit of sleeping with them.

Elizabeth stirred and when she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Cameron. Looking up she saw a very amused Jason. "Morning." She said softly trying not to blush. They hadn't done anything last night but this morning felt very intimate.

"Morning." Jason also pitched his voice low as to not wake the sleeping child.

"You don't have to whisper, he is a very sound sleeper." She shifted and then winced. At his look of concern she patted his chest. "I'm just sore." Today would be bad but it would get better when she started moving. "Why don't I get up and then take him so that you can start your day."

"There's no rush." Jason was enjoying having Cam so close. He was looking forward to hanging out with Elizabeth's son.

"I'm sure that you have things you need to do, we took up a lot of your time yesterday." Elizabeth didn't want to move but she knew that she had to.

"Sonny will call with any emergencies." Right now they were simply watching if Alcazar made a move then they would respond. So far the other man had been quiet, understanding that Sonny and Jason would not hesitate to take him out. "How about if I go get clean and start breakfast. You two can come over in about forty-five minutes?" He didn't eat breakfast he would be happy to cook for them, and Spinelli too if he was home.

"Alright." Honestly Elizabeth wanted Jason close. She was feeling a bit vulnerable, considering all that had happened yesterday it was perfectly normal. In a few days she would be back to her old self. No that wasn't true she would be back to woman she was yesterday morning. The Elizabeth who didn't hide from life, the one who stood up and fought for what she wanted. First she would heal and then she would start living.

* * *

He wasn't sure who had more energy Cameron or Spinelli. The younger boy sat in rapt fascination as the computer hacker told him one story after another. Elizabeth just smiled at how sweet they were together. When she thanked the young man for being so patient with her son he had blushed brightly. Jason knew that Spinelli had a bit of a crush on Elizabeth as long as the kid was respectful it wouldn't be an issue. Besides it showed he had excellent taste.

When his phone rang Jason stepped over to the sink to take the call. "Morgan." Looking at Elizabeth he mouthed Sonny, before striding from the room. Walking over to the door he stepped into the hall waiting for the elevator to open. He wondered if Sonny was annoyed at having to call up in his own building. If he was it was too bad, that security feature would stay in place.

The door opened and for once in his life Jason was surprised. "Holy shit! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as the men stepped off the elevator.

"I called them." Sonny told Jason trying not to laugh. "I figured you would want the best to watch your family. This way we don't have to pull any of the other guys from what they are doing."

"So, where is Liz?" Johnny O'Brien asked looking forward to seeing his friend. He wondered if she even remembered him.

"Sonny said she was staying in his old place." Francis Corelli added. He hadn't seen his former charge in years he bet she was just beautiful now. Sonny had filled them both in on what was going on over breakfast. He and OB would keep her and her little boy safe.

"She is." Jason confirmed to his two friends. He saw them both once a year for reports, but he never expected Sonny to bring them back to Port Charles, especially since Johnny was supposed to be dead. "Elizabeth doesn't know Johnny is alive." Jason pointed out.

"Well no time like the present." Johnny said giving his trademark devil may care grin. He loved to put Jason on the spot it was kind of a second career of his. He walked over to penthouse two and knocked on the door.

"You're going to have to knock harder than that if you expect her to hear you." Jason told his friend. "She's in my kitchen eating breakfast." Johnny was going to work his last nerve he was looking forward to it.

Entering his home as the other men followed he called out. "Elizabeth, can you come here please."

They all heard her chair push back, she stepped into the main room and froze. "Oh my god!" It was Francis! And Johnny! She had never truly believed that Jason had killed his friend. If she had she might not ever have spoken to him again. All she could do was stand there she was so stunned. Finally she got her legs to move and slowly she walked over to her friends. "Welcome home."

"Thanks." Francis said looking her over. She had turned out beautiful. She'd be even prettier once the bruising on her face healed. "Can I get a hug?" He asked holding out his arms.

Without hesitation she moved into them. "I missed you Frannie."

"I missed you too kiddo." He said placing a kiss on the top of her head. Since word was already making its way around the organization that she was Jason's girl not a lot of guys would be brave enough to be so personal with her. But to Frannie she'd always be a surrogate little sister.

"Don't hog her Francis." Johnny said elbowing his friend. "I want a hug too."

"Sure thing. I missed you and I'm really glad you aren't dead." She told Johnny as he too squeezed her hard. She squeaked a bit and he instantly loosened his grip. "Sorry I have some bruising on my back." Dipping her head she moved back to stand with Jason.

Johnny's eyes darkened with anger. Lucky Spencer had better hope the police found him first. "Sorry kiddo."

"Don't worry you didn't mean to hurt me." She smiled again. Surprising Sonny she turned and gave him a hug. "You didn't get one yesterday." She said at his look.

Just like that he knew he was forgiven. He would still apologize, but it was nice to know that it would be accepted. "You don't seem surprised that Johnny is alive." Sonny pointed out.

"This is Port Charles Sonny, no one stays dead." She deadpanned and all the men laughed. "I never believed that Jason killed his friend." Her faith in Jason could not be shaken. She looked at him and everyone else in the room faded.

The other three men exchanged grins as they watched the couple. "So I hear you've got a little boy?" Francis was curious as to what a child of Zander's would be like. The young man had been a pain for sure, but there were glimpses of the man he might have grown into. Those glimpses gave everyone hope that he would be decent.

"Let me go get Cameron." She said excited to introduce her little boy to her friends. He came running out, going right to Jason who scooped him up making him giggle.

"Cameron these are my friends. Sonny, Francis and Johnny." Jason made the introductions. The little boy grinned and blushed looking like his mother in that moment. Then he stuck out his hand like he'd been taught to do.

All the men shook his hand and when Jason sat him down he ran back into the kitchen already calling for Spinelli.

"He's really cute Liz." Francis told his friend.

"You caught him during a calm moment. Trust me there are times when he is fully Zander's son." She said making the men laugh.

Jason's phone rang again. "Kelly is downstairs." He told Elizabeth as he wondered why the doctor was stopping by. At her nod he cleared her to come up

"I'll wait for her in the hall." Elizabeth said moving toward the door.

Francis started to speak up but Jason shook his head. He wanted to see how the guards handled the situation.

When she stepped into the hall both guards immediately stood straighter. "Mrs. Spencer did you need something?" The guard on Jason's door asked.

"My friend is on her way up." Elizabeth explained to the guard. She'd have to get his name from Jason.

"That's fine. Would you mind waiting inside and we will announce her when she arrives." It was dangerous for her to just be in the hall.

"Oh, alright." Elizabeth knew enough to not argue with the guards. "Sorry."

"No problem. Thank you." The guard told her as he held open the door.

Once back inside the penthouse she gave Jason a dirty look. "You could have mentioned that I was supposed to wait inside. I'm still learning all the rules."

"And it's important for the guys to know that you will listen to them when they tell you something." Jason explained but not apologizing. Her response was to stick out her tongue. Before he could say anything back the guard announced Kelly.

The doctor walked through the door and instantly stopped. "Elizabeth you never told me your hobby was collecting hot men." Yowza! Kelly thought sizing up the guys. "Introduce me."

Elizabeth just grinned at her outrageous friend. "You know Jason." She stopped and looked at her friend. Kelly really loved men and Jason was hot. She wondered if they had ever hooked up.

"No." Kelly said knowing what Elizabeth was thinking. While she would have loved to have taken Jason for a test spin the opportunity never presented itself.

"Okay then." The guys looked confused at the brief exchange but Elizabeth ignored them. "I think you know Sonny."

"I do." Kelly smiled. His name appeared on too many of her patient charts to go there. In fact she'd probably need to take a pregnancy test just from shaking his hand.

"This is Johnny O'Brien." Elizabeth watched as Johnny grinned.

"I do love the Irish." Kelly said grinning back those green eyes had her interested.

"And this is Francis Corelli." Elizabeth made the last introduction, curious as to whom her friend would pick. Of course she didn't even know if they were available.

"Very nice." Kelly said giving him a dazzling smile. He was big, she liked big guys. "Which one can I have?" Kelly asked Elizabeth like the guys weren't still in the room.

"I don't own them." Elizabeth pointed out. "Maybe you should let them fight it out."

"Talking about us like we are meat, Liz I'm offended." Johnny said in mock hurt.

"Oh my god, he has an accent." Kelly said in delight. Point for Johnny.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes. If she recalled correctly Francis liked his women a bit taller so he wouldn't be interested anyway. "Kelly why are you here, aside from the selection of men?"

"It's my turn to check on you. We all have a shift. So you need to go get naked." Kelly said turning back to give Johnny a long look.

"You could by me dinner first." Elizabeth said complaining as her friend walked over and looked down her shirt.

"I'm so good that you won't be complaining." Kelly answered back being sassy. She liked the fire that Elizabeth was showing. And she seriously hoped her friend was getting some from Jason. Just looking at Lucky you could tell he was no thrill in bed. When Elizabeth walked by she smacked her on the ass. "Move it I've got babies to deliver."

"Ow." Elizabeth said giving her friend a dirty look. "I'm charging you for that."

"Have you seen her ass?" Kelly asked the room. "I would kill for an ass like that."

"Kelly!" Elizabeth said ready to kill her friend. "Do you want me to get naked or not."

"Okay, coming. Gentleman." Kelly said following her friend across the hall.

"She delivers babies?" Francis said trying to recover from the experience of meeting Kelly.

"And terrifies Jason." Sonny said laughing. Jason didn't say a word.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	9. Chapter 9

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 8

The guys were watching Jason teach Cameron about the game of pool and pretend that he wasn't watching the clock. He'd been eyeing the door since Elizabeth had disappeared with her friend over thirty minutes ago. If she didn't appear soon he was probably going to go see why she wasn't back yet. It was clear to anyone that knew him well that he was nervous. Sonny, Francis and Johnny had all read the copies of the medical report and the police report before coming over. They knew Elizabeth had injuries that her clothes covered. Still watching the man known as Stone Cold try not to worry was an interesting experience.

"They going to get it right this time?" Francis asked his friends.

"I certainly hope so." Johnny said shaking his head. How two people that were clearly meant to be together managed to screw it up so badly was beyond him. "They should have been together years ago."

"The past is just that. We all did things we want to forget. The important thing is that this time they both seem to be committed to making it work." Sonny was glad they were getting this opportunity. Especially now that he was getting another chance with Kate. Sometimes the universe was kind.

The door opened and Diane walked in. "Hello." She too instantly noticed the very attractive newcomers. She and Max were over and well a fabulous woman such as herself could only stay off the market for so long.

"Diane." Jason said from over by the pool table. "Francis Corelli and Johnny O'Brien."

"Gentleman." Diane said giving them a smile. "Diane Miller, Jason's attorney."

"Not Sonny's?" Francis caught the separation and respected the stunning redhead already.

"No, while Mr. Corinthos is a very nice man, he has destroyed every female attorney that has ever been associated with him. I'm too valuable to the legal community to allow that to happen." Diane had made it clear when Jason hired her that she would not work for Sonny.

Sonny just shook his head. Diane was too outspoken for his taste but he had to acknowledge the truth of that statement. His current lawyer was a man and so far they'd not had any problems.

"Is Elizabeth around?" Diane asked her son was here so she shouldn't be too far away.

Just then the woman in question along with Kelly returned to Jason's home. "How are you?" He asked coming over to stand beside her.

"She looks good for someone who had to hold her husband off with a gun." Kelly announced walking over and handing Johnny her card. "Call me." She told the attractive man.

"Absolutely." Johnny said giving her a wink.

"Remember what I said." Kelly admonished before walking out. "I'm at the hospital if you need anything just call."

"What did she say?" Jason asked concerned something was wrong.

"I'm fine Jason. Kelly just wants me to not overdo it while I'm recovering." It was no doubt something everyone was going to tell her. She had a really hard time admitting that she couldn't do everything by herself. "I expect Robin will be by later to poke and prod me some more." Having so many friends in the medical community could be a pain.

"Diane is here to see you, after that you can go take a nap." Jason told her determined that she would follow orders. Emily had said the same thing last night.

"I don't need a nap Jason." The man was going to try to wrap her in cotton. Suddenly she grinned, when was the last time someone had fussed over her. It felt kind of nice. "Hi Diane."

The lawyer was amazed at the change the small woman brought out in Jason. Her monosyllabic client was talking in sentences. He was fussing over her well-being. He was playing with a child. He'd most likely be arrested by the end of the week for beating someone up just so he could maintain his reputation. "I have some things to tell you. Let's start with the good news first." Diane started. "You, Ms. Webber, are single."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked stunned and relieved. She turned to Jason and he gave her a big hug. "Already?"

"I am that good, so yes already. When I take a case I get results. Congratulations." Diane let Elizabeth have a moment while the news sank in. "Ready for the rest?"

"Sure." Jason kept her close standing with his arms around her waist. He too was smiling, it was a half-smile but for him that was a lot of emotion to display in public. "Let me have it." Elizabeth already knew this was not going to be so great.

"First you need to go down town to sign your statement. I will go with you to review it. Our lovely acting D.A. Ric Lansing made some noise about you pulling a gun on a police officer, but his public relations advisor reminded him that said Detective was attempting to sexually assault you at the time so he backed down." Diane started telling her what was going on.

"Ric is going to be a problem." Elizabeth had no idea why the man was even still interested in her. She'd made it clear that she loathed him. Despite that he never missed a chance to come over to try to talk to her. Epiphany had gone so far as to tell him not to approach her at the hospital unless he wanted information on a patient for a case, and to make sure he had a warrant.

"Yes, he is. But he will not be involved in the case. A judge ruled that he could not be unbiased so Dara Jensen will be handling the trial, once Lucky is arrested. Speaking of your ex. He's been suspended from the force he can't be fired until he appears before the board." Diane paused before continuing. "Lucky is going to be charged with assault, battery, domestic violence and attempted rape. If he fails a drug test then additional charges will most likely be added."

"It's so sad. He was never the same after what Helena did to him." She didn't feel responsible for the man he became, ultimately he made his own choices, but Elizabeth still was capable of compassion at what led him down this path.

"It's not your fault." Jason told her not wanting her to blame herself.

"Trust me I know that. But it's so sad. All he had to do was let me walk away and we wouldn't be here now. He's not in love with me and I'm not in love with him. That was made clear by the actions we both took." She had broken her wedding vows just like he did. Also like him she didn't regret it. "I just don't understand why he feels the need to own me."

"I have one more thing to tell you and then we can head down to police headquarters." Diane waited for Elizabeth to indicate she was ready.

"Maxie Jones is pregnant. According to Doctor Meadows she is three months along. Maxie has stated that Lucky is the father." Diane saw the shock on both Elizabeth and Jason's faces. "A DNA test will be performed when it is safe and if Lucky is the father he will be charged with statutory rape as Maxie turned eighteen one month ago."

"I don't know what to say to that." Elizabeth was speechless and disgusted. Right now all she felt was pity for the other girl. "How is Mac taking the news?"

"He's ready to kill Lucky." As Maxie's father his reaction was totally understandable. As Police Commissioner he had to find a way to be professional. Diane didn't mention that it was most likely Maxie who was providing Lucky with the pills, because that was still being investigated. The girl was possibly looking at jail time for theft and distribution. "So Det. Harper said that your statement is ready we can go now if you like?"

"I'd like that. I want to get this part over with." Elizabeth knew that she'd have to testify when this went to trial. "Let me get my purse." She went back over to her place. She wanted a moment alone to just process the insanity that had invaded her life.

"Who is going with us?" Diane knew that Jason would be sending a guard.

"Francis and Johnny." Jason informed her. He was really glad that Sonny called them back. They had a lot of good men working for them but there really wasn't anyone else he'd trust with his girl and the little boy he was already thinking of as a son.

Diane looked at the two men again. They must be really good at their jobs for Jason to trust them so highly. It made her wonder why she had never met them before. She'd have to learn more about them, especially the blonde. "It shouldn't take very long I'm hoping to be able to get the restraining order today as well."

Jason just nodded. "How did she get you to agree to let her pay you?" He'd been wanting to know that since yesterday.

"I never said I'd let her pay. I said we could work it out. As far as I'm concerned if she can keep you from getting hauled downtown every other day and I can get some time to shop, the new fall line is out and let me tell you I have already seen several pieces that I must own, then we're good. Since I don't see Elizabeth as the let me rush off and fix this for Jason but end up getting myself kidnapped type her bill is practically paid." Diane really wanted Jason to stay with Elizabeth. The lack of drama would be nice.

"She's going to mad." Jason admired Diane for trying, but Elizabeth was going to expect a bill.

"If you do your job and keep her occupied she won't have time to notice." Diane told her boss and looked at Sonny when he choked on his coffee. "What?"

Jason was trying hard not to blush. He needed to make sure his lawyer wasn't hanging out with Kelly Lee. He was saved from answering by Elizabeth's return. Maybe he shouldn't let them leave without him. He was almost afraid of what they would talk about. "Do you want me to call my sitter to come stay with Cameron?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nope, we'll be fine." Jason assured her looking over at the little boy who was playing with the balls on the pool table. He was looking forward to spending some time together, just the two of them. He wasn't expecting to have the youngster call him dad anytime soon. Although he'd be lying if he didn't admit to wanting to be his father, in time he hoped that happened. Right now all he wanted was for Cameron to know that he was here and had no intention of leaving.

"Okay, I'll be back." Elizabeth looked at Diane indicating she was ready to go.

She, Diane, Francis and Johnny got to the door when Jason cleared his throat loudly. The whole group turned to look at him. He however was looking at Elizabeth. Raising one eyebrow at her he stood right where he was until she walked over and turned her face up for a kiss. "Stay with the guys." He instructed when he pulled back.

"I will." She said walking back to the group. "Close your mouth Johnny it was just a kiss." She said trying not to blush. Jason didn't do public displays of affection so for him to want to kiss her just now was huge.

"But he did it like we weren't even here." Johnny pointed out as they moved to the elevator. More things had changed in Port Charles than he realized.

"Maybe Jason finally found someone he isn't ashamed to be seen kissing." Francis said remembering some of the women Jason had been associated with. Elizabeth was several steps above them all. "How is Carly taking this?" Sonny had been mum on his ex.

"You won't believe me when I tell you." Elizabeth said as they headed for the car.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	10. Chapter 10

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

Ric Lansing walked into his wife's hospital room, instead of finding the ailing woman he found her daughter. His stepdaughter. The same stepdaughter he'd had sex with two nights ago. They hadn't seen one another since and this meeting was uncomfortable. "Where is Alexis?" Ric asked pointing to the empty bed.

"She's down having some tests run." Sam told Ric, trying to figure out what she'd been thinking because despite what she told Carly she wasn't drunk. She was pissed and she knew that Jason hated Ric. She still didn't know why she thought sleeping with Ric would be good revenge against Jason. The only person who was going to be hurt if this got out was her mother. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Ric asked looking at his watch. If his wife wasn't here for him to play the dutiful husband he could go downtown. Elizabeth was due in to sign her statement. Maybe he could get a few minutes alone with her. Offer her his support now that she was separated from her husband.

"Someone saw us." Sam hissed out.

"Who?" Ric asked knowing that if what they did got out it would have many ramifications.

"I have no idea, but who ever it was told Carly." Sam threw her arms out as she spoke. "We both know she isn't known for her ability to keep a secret." It would be a wonder if both Jason and Sonny didn't already know.

"What did she want? She wouldn't just tell you she knows and walk away." This was even more of a problem. There was no love lost between him and his former sister in-law. She wouldn't hesitate to use what she knew against him.

"She warned me to stay away from Jason. It seems that he and Elizabeth have reunited." Sam knew her mother's husband had an unhealthy obsession with his ex-wife. Despite not being able to stand the man he would make a good ally in getting the two lovers apart.

"What?" Ric hadn't seen that one coming. He had to find a way to get between them. Elizabeth and Cameron were supposed to be waiting for him after Alexis died. Of course he would grieve for an appropriate amount of time but in the end he and Molly were supposed to form a family with his ex-wife and her son. Lucky had conveniently removed himself from the picture. There was no way Jason Morgan would stand in his way.

"It seems that Jason rode in to play White Knight after Lucky beat up Elizabeth." The hospital was still buzzing with yesterday's events.

"So Carly and Alexis both agree on something. They both want you away from Jason." Ric was trying to figure out a way to work this to his advantage. "I guess the devil is being fitted for ice skates in hell."

"That isn't the point. Once we find out who saw us I will figure out how to get around Carly. We need to find out who saw us." Sam was pacing. She'd been in tighter spots than this before and managed to come out on top. When Carly got back she could start an argument and hoped the other woman spit out a name.

"What do you want me to do Sam? Take out an ad in the paper. I wasn't exactly looking at anything but you." Ric had no idea who saw them, but in Port Charles secrets didn't stay buried for long. It was only a matter of time before the wrong person found out and tried to use what they knew to their advantage.

"I don't know." Sam admitted. "I guess we have to wait and see if anyone else approaches us. In the meantime I don't think we should be spending too much time alone. Have Alexis call me when you are leaving and I'll come back later with Kristina and Molly." Sam grabbed her bag. Carly was out of town so if there was a time to go see Jason it was now. She needed to get started on damage control.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in one of the interview rooms with Diane next to her. Francis and Johnny were standing directly behind the two women. She'd made a very uncomfortable walk through the bullpen. Det. Harper had just arrived with her statement. After reading it over she signed off on the document.

It still seemed surreal that she was in this position. She was pressing charges against the man who had promised to love and cherish her. If she hadn't been so weak and let everyone else dictate how she should live her life would they even be here? She and Lucky should have never married. Maybe if they hadn't he wouldn't have ended up on drugs and she wouldn't have ended becoming a woman she didn't even recognize.

As they walked out into the squad room the Det. informed Diane that a copy would be sent to her office and that they were done with Mrs. Spencer for the day.

"Webber." Elizabeth quickly corrected the Detective. "My name is Webber now."

"That was fast." Ric said from behind her.

Instantly Johnny and Francis moved between the man and the two women.

"Corelli and O'Brien I haven't seen the two of you in years." Ric hid his surprise well. He had no doubt that Sonny had called them back in response to Lucky's actions. They would make it hard to get near Elizabeth even if he managed to remove Jason from the picture. There were as loyal to Elizabeth as their boss was.

"We got homesick." Johnny told him. He hated Ric, if it wasn't for the fact that he was Sonny's brother the man would have been dead years ago. He betrayed everyone who ever trusted him, the fact that he was acting D.A. was astounding.

"Elizabeth how are you?" Ric asked ignoring everyone else.

"Really? Are you that arrogant or that stupid?" Diane asked incredulously.

"Ms. Miller." Jason's lawyer was smart and Ric didn't underestimate her. "What brings you by? Corelli and O'Brien get in trouble already?"

"Ms. Webber is my client. And I shouldn't have to remind you of the harassment charge she had filed against you. The one that should make you think twice about approaching her. It would look very bad if the acting D.A. had a restraining order taken out against him for stalking." Diane had no intention of letting Lansing anywhere near Elizabeth. She still was trying to figure out what the hell Alexis saw in the man. There were bad boys and then there were deviants. Lansing was definitely the later.

"I'm not stalking anyone. I'm simply inquiring how Elizabeth is doing seeing as she was harmed by a member of my department. She also happens to be my ex-wife." Ric knew they were drawing an audience. Since he still had to figure out who saw him and Sam this was not the time to draw attention.

"Where was your concern when you were thinking of pressing charges against her? When you wanted to arrest her for defending herself against an officer of the law? An officer who came to work day in and day out stung out on pills. If you wish to ask how Elizabeth is doing you can call my office and we will make sure you get an updated copy of her doctor's reports. Otherwise don't speak to her." Diane stopped having made her point. Ric knowing this wasn't the time or the place simply turned and walked away.

"That was very well done." Francis said impressed. Jason's lawyer was a fireball.

"That man is pond scum." Diane said turning to her client. "Are you alright?"

"Considering that you just dismantled Ric in front of his coworkers I am great." Elizabeth knew Ric wasn't done but for today he would leave her alone. Her choice in men before Jason left a lot to be desired. Thank goodness she was doing better now.

"I know a federal judge who owes me a favor; I think I'll look into that restraining order after all. I don't trust him." Diane said watching Ric walk away. "You've had a rough two days let's get you back home so you can rest like the doctor ordered."

* * *

Sam sat on a couch in the lobby of the Harborview Towers waiting for Jason to come down. The guards had refused to allow her on the elevator. She used to live here and they wouldn't even let her go upstairs. When she told them she was a friend of the owner they had simply told her to have a seat. She'd been sitting here for ten minutes already. Finally the elevator doors slid open and Jason walked off.

"Hi." She said jumping to her feet. She'd stopped at home to change before coming over. She wanted to look good to remind Jason what he was walking away from. "The guards wouldn't let me up."

"No one gets upstairs without being cleared." Jason informed her.

"Since when?" That rule hadn't been in place when she lived here.

"Since Elizabeth and Cameron moved in." Jason informed her, not caring how it made her feel. He couldn't even look at her and not see her rolling around on the floor with Ric.

"They live here." Sam hadn't known that, but she bet Carly did.

"Yes, what did you want Sam?" Jason asked. He'd told the guards not to let her up because he didn't want her anywhere near Cameron. He'd already informed Spinelli that Sam was not to be allowed up. He didn't care if the hacker remained friends with the woman he called Goddess, Jason no longer wanted her in his home.

"Is that why I can't come up? Because Elizabeth doesn't want me too?" Sam couldn't believe how quickly Jason had moved the other woman into his home. "I can't visit but she can sleep in my bed?"

"She isn't in your bed Sam. I wouldn't put her in a bed you slept in. You can't visit because you are no longer a part of my life. We aren't together we aren't even friends so there is no need for you to be here." Jason was glad they were over, the dramatics were tiring.

"What about the danger. That's why you pushed me away isn't it? So you can be around Elizabeth and her son, but not around me." Sam wanted to know what the other woman had that made men in this town so devoted to her.

"My personal life is no longer a concern of yours." Jason simply answered. He wasn't going to justify his choices to her.

"Have you seen Carly?" Sam asked suddenly.

"She came by yesterday to see if Elizabeth needed anything." Let Sam chew on that one. When she blinked rapidly he knew that he had thrown her. He wondered if she would start fishing for what Carly might have said to Elizabeth.

Sam realized that she wasn't going to get Jason to walk away. Carly had warned her that deep down the only woman Jason would ever want was Elizabeth. The blonde had told her that walking away from Elizabeth was the only thing in his life Jason regretted. For once the other woman was dead on. "Did you ever love me?" Sam turned on the waterworks hoping that would work.

"I did, just not as much as I love her." Jason answered honestly. It had taken him years to finally admit it, but it had always been true.

"I was just a place holder." Now she was pissed. He used her because he couldn't have his precious Elizabeth.

"No, when we were together I was completely yours. We broke up and are free to pursue other relationships. To sleep with anyone we want to." He couldn't help the jab. When her eyes widened he had to fight a smirk. "I know how you think. This isn't on Elizabeth. So if you come after her, I will not hesitate to destroy you. Don't come back. Goodbye Sam." Jason turned and walked back onto the elevator leaving the stunned woman in the lobby.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	11. Chapter 11

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Here is the second update that was promised. SweetySJS told me something today that totally blew me away. So tomorrow there will be two updates as well.

* * *

Chapter 10

Ric slammed the door to his office pissed off after being ripped apart by Diane Miller. If he was going to get to Elizabeth he would need help. Sure Sam would provide a bit of a distraction but she wasn't as alluring as she suspected. Ric hadn't intended to sleep with her, but now that he had he knew that Jason wouldn't ever take her back. If only that would work in Elizabeth's case. Jason had not only forgiven the beautiful brunette for marrying him twice, but blamed Ric for using his ex-wife as a pawn. Nothing could be further from the truth. He actually loved Elizabeth.

Sitting behind his desk he gave his current problems some thought. He needed to find out who knew he slept with Sam and keep them quiet until Alexis died. The doctors had told him today that his wife was not responding to the treatments. They were suggesting he look into home care or hospice if they would rather go that route. Even if she started improving he intended to make sure she died. As a widower with a small child he was sure to tug on the soft heart of his former spouse. If nothing else she would come to offer her sympathy. All he needed was an opening.

Of course that still didn't get Jason Morgan out of the picture. He could simply wait it was only a matter of time before the man killed someone. But that didn't guarantee results. Jason hadn't spent a single night behind bars since retaining Diane Miller as his lawyer. Even if they found a charge that stuck she would most likely get him acquitted.

What Ric needed was someone to remove Jason all together. Just because he was on the legal side of things these days didn't mean Ric had cut all ties to the underworld. For one there was his brother Sonny but he wouldn't help with this problem. Also there was his father Trevor who was the lawyer for the Zacharra family. He could ask his father for some assistance.

Or Ric could use an existing situation to his advantage. The lawyer put his feet up on his desk and closed his eyes as he formed a plan. There was tension right now between the Alcazar organization and the Corinthos Morgan organization. He heard from some of his sources that the South American wanted revenge for his brother's death. If he could get Lorenzo to help him, then Jason could be taken care of once and for all.

Jason's greatest weakness right now was Elizabeth herself. If Alcazar pushed hard enough Jason was sure to snap. Of course Ric would make it clear that Elizabeth was not to be harmed. With Jason out of the way Sonny would topple.

Ric could have the family he wanted, the family he deserved. Elizabeth was going to be his. The acting D.A. smiled as he got to his feet. He needed to set up a meeting. The sooner they got started, the sooner he would have what he wanted.

* * *

Lucky had gotten a call from Cruz telling him that his wife was at the police station signing her statement against him. While he wasn't stupid enough to approach her while she was inside once she walked out he could grab her. They needed to have a talk, a long talk and by the end of their conversation he expected her to understand what a wife's role was. He was going to be the bigger person and forgive her for being Morgan's whore. Popping another pill into his mouth he waited until his system relaxed as the drug took effect. He was running low and would need to see his dealer. Now that Maxie was under lock and key at her father's house he was forced to get his own drugs.

When Elizabeth appeared at the top of the steps Lucky smirked and almost stepped out of the car he took from the impound lot. His slow reflexes saved him from making a deadly mistake. Right after he saw her he saw the two men that were with her. It looked like Morgan had assigned her some guards. As he watched they got in a large SUV and pulled off. Waiting a few minutes he pulled out from his parking space and followed. If nothing else he would learn where she was staying. There wasn't a lock Luke Spencer couldn't pick and he made sure to teach his Cowboy everything he knew. He'd get to her one way or another.

* * *

Elizabeth and Diane were discussing the upcoming Chloe Morgan fall collection when the redhead noticed Johnny miss a turn. "Mr. O'Brien I hate to be a backseat driver, but you missed your turn." She'd picked up that he and Francis had been once lived here and had for some reason moved away.

"He didn't miss the turn." Elizabeth told the older woman knowing that neither of the men up front would answer. They weren't being rude they were just focused on other things. "We are being followed."

"How do you know?" In the mirror Diane saw Francis smile when Elizabeth spoke.

"Johnny never drives this slowly. He's making sure whoever is following us doesn't lose us before back up arrives." Elizabeth may not know all the rules but Johnny had taught her how to spot, lose and not lose a tail. Still she hadn't been looking so she hadn't spotted the fact that we are being followed.

Diane sat back making sure to keep her eyes front. "So we just drive around?" She did have other things to do today.

"Just until another car picks up whoever is following us. Then we go home and when they leave they get followed." Elizabeth explained. She was only a little scared. She trusted Frannie and OB with her life. They would make sure she got back to her son safely. "Don't worry the cars are bullet proof." Elizabeth threw in and watched as the lawyer's face lost all its color.

"I seriously doubt anyone is going to be shooting at us." Francis told the lawyer hoping she didn't pass out.

"I hope not. Bullet holes would ruin the line of this jacket." Diane said regaining her composure. If Elizabeth could be calm then so could she. However there was a very large martini in her future.

"Okay." Francis said to Johnny who instantly put his foot on the gas. Three turns later they shook the tail. Ten minutes later they pulled into the underground garage of the Towers.

"You still got it Johnny." Elizabeth said to her old friend.

"When you're as good as I am you never lose it." The Irishman said without the slightest hint of sarcasm. "So ladies shall we go upstairs?"

* * *

"SHIT!" Lucky shouted hitting the steering wheel. How had a managed to lose a vehicle that large? One minute the SUV had been in front of him and one turn later it was gone. Like it vanished into thin air. He still had no idea where his faithless bitch of a wife was staying. Now his best chance of getting to her was at the hospital. While there were a lot of places to hide, Lucky didn't think he would be able to get her out of the building unnoticed.

Of course she would be most vulnerable going into and leaving the building. Even with her guards that would be the best time to grab her. They were big, but even they could be taken out with a bullet. His father kept several handguns in the safe at the Haunted Star. Right now it was closed because his dad was off on one of his adventures so Lucky would swing by and help himself. He'd also pick up some spending money since his reserves were running low.

As he turned toward the floating casino he didn't notice the sedan that followed. After getting the items he was seeking Lucky drove to Cortland Street. Parking he walked three blocks over to an innocent looking bookstore. Twenty minutes later he walked out with one hundred little white pills which should be enough to hold him over for a few days. Hopefully by then Maxie could come see him. He would pay for drugs but he'd be damned if he paid for sex.

Back in the car he drove to the place he was staying, congratulating himself on his brilliance. No one would look for him here. No one had any reason to suspect that he would come here. After all he and the owner didn't even know one another. Not really, he had arrested the lovely Sam McCall on more than one occasion, but that was the extent of their interaction. They weren't friends and they didn't spend time together socially. So why would anyone think of looking for him on her salvage boat.

Sam didn't even come here anymore. She lived with her mother now that Jason had tossed her out. Eventually she might return, after all she was going to run out of money at some point, but by then he should be long gone. By then his lovely wife should know her place and he'd be back in his apartment.

Lucky stumbled from the car and boarded the boat going below deck. His head was starting to hurt again. He'd take a nap before heading over to Audrey's house. He wanted to see if the older woman had talked with her granddaughter. Right now she was his best hope of getting Elizabeth to drop all the charges against him. As his eyes drifted shut Lucky told himself that everything would work out fine. After all he was a Spencer and they always got what they wanted in the end.

* * *

Max looked at Cody in complete and utter disgust. If they had to spend their time following this loser around the least he could do was make it challenging for them. When Francis called to say that they had a tail they had not been surprised. Jason expected Lucky to try to get to Ms. Webber at the police station. It was the obvious move.

They'd easily spotted him driving right behind Johnny. You never drove that close to the car you were tailing. They'd followed him around and had been surprised when they reached their final destination. It was the only smart thing the man had done all day. "You want to call?" Max asked the other guard.

"Not on your life. You're the senior guard you call Jason." He was not going to be pleased at what they had to report.

Max grumbled but he pulled out his phone.

"Morgan." Jason answered on the first ring.

"Boss, Lucky is staying on Ms. McCall's salvage boat." The big man reported. "He also has a gun now."

"Is Sam there?" Jason was surprised at what Max was reporting. Sam and Lucky was not a connection he would have made. Lucky didn't worry him, but Sam could be dangerous.

"No sign of her at the moment." Max told his boss. "You want us to wait?"

"I'm sending four more guys to keep watch. Tell them what to do and make sure they don't fuck it up." Jason would select the men himself. "I want to know how Sam is involved with Lucky."

"Sure thing," Max hung up and told Cody what was happening. "Ms. McCall must really be pissed to hook up with Lucky."

"Pissed, stupid and desperate." Cody told the other man. "She has to know that Lucky is on Jason's kill list for what he did to Ms. Webber." News of the petite brunette's divorce had spread quickly. Already the name change was in effect. Cody had only met her once before she moved into the Towers. He had been in the hospital getting his appendix out, but she had been really nice to him. She even snuck him extra Jell-O because he was one of Jason's guys.

Jason was a good guy and a great boss. Cody was happy to see him with a nice lady for a change. Even Sonny was rooting for them and that said a lot. Every man who worked for the organization was pissed that Ms. Webber had been beaten up, they would make sure the idiot she had been married to didn't get a chance to hurt her or her little boy again.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews,the follows and the favorite!


	12. Chapter 12

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

I am closing the poll on my page next Friday.

* * *

Chapter 11

As she walked through the door Jason put his pool cue down and walked over. "Cameron is taking a nap." He said smiling at the sight of her.

"Did he give you any trouble?" She asked sounding a bit breathless. Never in her life had she gotten hot just from having someone look at her.

"No, we had fun while you were out." Jason said walking closer.

Johnny just stood there and watched the two of them. Shaking his head he muttered mostly to himself since no one else was listening. "I'm going to get some coffee." Being in the same room with them was like standing next to an electric fence. You could damn near hear them humming. How the hell had they managed to hide that much of an attraction?

Alone Jason dipped his head and kissed Elizabeth letting his lips linger. "Mmm." He hummed against her mouth. "I missed you." He said softly.

"I missed you too." She had, the second she walked out the door his lack of presence was noticeable.

"Did everything go okay?" He asked pulling her close enough that their bodies touched. When she put her arms around his neck he started to sway them slightly, almost like he was dancing with her to music only they could hear.

"Yeah." She responded dreamily. Was there any place better to be than in Jason's arms? "We ran into Ric on the way out. Diane ripped him apart."

"Really, I had a visit from Sam while you were gone." Jason told Elizabeth wondering how long Cameron would nap for. He wondered if they had time to make out some. "I told her not to come back, but I expect her to try something."

"Same with Ric. It worries me that they may be planning something together." Elizabeth sighed snuggling closer.

"They may be working with Lucky too." When her head popped up in surprise he stopped swaying her. "He's staying on Sam's boat. I've got guys watching him. According to Max he has a gun now so if you see him walk away and let your guards deal with him." Jason told her.

"I will. I have no desire to be anywhere near him." To be honest she was scared of her ex-husband. Before yesterday it was not something she would have ever said. "Jason?" She asked putting her head back against his chest.

"Yeah, baby?" God she felt good against him.

"I've changed my mind." She said a bit uncertainly.

Before he would have instantly assumed she meant she'd changed her mind about being with him. Now that they had agreed to not jump to conclusions and to talk about things he wasn't worried. They were committed to one another and neither was backing down. "About what?"

"I don't want to wait to be together again." She could feel her face heating up. "Is that alright? Could we just turn the lights off and get under the blankets." She wanted to be with him, but didn't want him to have to look at all her bruises. The one on her face was almost completely covered by makeup.

Leaning down he kissed her again, he really liked kissing her, before answering. "I want to be with you. I think you can tell how much." Her quiet confession had him hard and pulsing against her belly. "But I'm not turning off the lights or hiding under the blankets."

"Jason-" She started to protest.

He silenced her with another kiss. "You don't have anything to be ashamed of and nothing to hide. When we're together I want to be able to see you and I want you to see me. This isn't the last time one of us will be injured, although I do hope this is the last time you'll be injured. You're my girl. I want to watch you when you scream my name." Leaning down in a husky whisper he told her. "You're beautiful when you come."

She was so hot right now that her clothes actual felt uncomfortable against her skin. Wow, just wow! A talking Jason was downright dangerous. If he kept it up she was going to come apart right here by the front door. "Tonight?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Uh-huh. All night." He confirmed giving her a wicked grin. "And tomorrow morning too. Your place after Cameron is asleep."

"Is it safe to come out yet?" Johnny called from the kitchen.

Jason rolled his eyes as Elizabeth giggled. "I really am going to kill him this time." Jason muttered stepping back.

The green-eyed guard strolled from the other room, mug in hand. "Should I get the spray bottle?"

Jason glared at his friend. "Do not embarrass Elizabeth." He warned.

"I'm not embarrassed." She said turning pink which completely belied her words. "I've done nothing to be embarrassed about."

Both men struggled not to laugh. God she was cute, was what Jason thought to himself. Cute, hot, very sexy and all mine. "Where is Francis?" Time to get his brain on another track.

"He's seeing Ms. Miller back to her office." Johnny smirked, Francis was so obvious.

"Is that right?" Jason asked wondering what Max would think of that.

"Francis is a gentleman." Elizabeth said defending her friend.

"Francis is-" Johnny stopped at the sound of footsteps.

"Momma!" Cameron said jumping off the last step. Jason caught the little boy before he could tackle his mother.

"Hi baby." She said taking him from her boyfriend. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yea, Jason got a reawy big bed. Him got a new mattress today." Cam had been excited by the moving crew.

"Is that right?" Elizabeth smiled at her son.

"I jumped on it." Cam told her grinning looking like Zander in that moment. "You should."

"I'm a little big to be jumping on the bed." Elizabeth pointed out, although a new mattress should be properly broken in.

"Momma, the bed is so big we threes could all sweep in it together." Cam said liking that idea. "Wike this morning."

"This morning was fun." She saw Johnny's look. "We all feel asleep on the couch last night."

"SWEEPOVER!" Cameron shouted making the adults laugh.

"We'll see. How about some juice?" Elizabeth asked her son which got an enthusiastic nod. "I'll take him over to our place so that you and Johnny can talk." She raised her head for a kiss, and Cameron also demanded a kiss on the cheek. Mother and son left the two grinning men to discuss business.

* * *

Cam was playing in his room when the house phone rang. The guard downstairs announced that Audrey had come to see her. Elizabeth cleared her Gram through and prepared herself for another disagreement. She seriously doubted that the older woman had changed her mind since they'd talked yesterday. Stubbornness was a Hardy/Webber trait.

When the guard knocked Elizabeth opened the door to admit her guest. "Gram."

"Guards on the door? Is that really necessary?" It hadn't taken Audrey long to find out where her granddaughter was staying. In fact once Emily told her the long time nurse wondered why that didn't occur to her in the first place. It was obvious.

"Jason feels that it is. I was beat up by my husband, who the police have not yet arrested." Elizabeth pointed out she was not going to be judged.

"So you're living with Mr. Morgan?" Audrey refused to call him by his first name.

"No Gram. Jason lives across the hall, Cam and I live here. I even pay rent." Or she would once the lease was drawn up. Elizabeth was beginning to suspect that was never going to happen. "Even if I was living with Jason it's not something you have the right to comment on."

"You're married to another man." Audrey pointed out taking the higher moral ground.

"Not any more. My divorce was granted through an emergency decree yesterday. So don't worry I'm not an adulteress. That's one sin you can cross of the list." Elizabeth had hoped this would go better. "Is there something you wanted other than telling me what a disappointment I am? I need to get started on lunch."

"Lucky came to see me last night." Audrey got to the point of the visit.

"Did you call the police?" Elizabeth asked almost dreading the answer.

"Of course not. He wants to apologize and to be a family with you and Cameron. He wants to sit down and talk with you so that you can move past this misunderstanding. I do see that he has a problem but if we work as a family we can get him past this. The last thing he needs is to be in jail." Audrey pleaded the young man's case. "You have too much history to just give up now."

For a moment Elizabeth really didn't know just what to say. Misunderstanding. "I'm standing in front of you with a cast on my arm because Lucky broke my arm and you think all we had was a misunderstanding? He called my son a bastard and somehow I misunderstood him. Gram are you even listening to yourself? You're a nurse you know an addict will say anything he thinks you want to hear to get you to do what he wants." Elizabeth could feel her blood pressure rising.

"Lucky needs his family and that includes you." Audrey was not backing down.

"No it doesn't, but it's clear it includes you. Call Luke and tell him to come home from wherever the hell he is and take care of his son. It's not my job any more. I loved Lucky at one point, but I don't love him anymore and I can't help him because he doesn't want to be helped. All I can do is raise my son and try to be happy. You should want that for me instead of trying to be Lucky's cheerleader." Elizabeth had had enough. If her Gram was not going to be supportive then they had nothing left to talk about.

"May I see Cameron?" Audrey asked she missed the little boy.

"No." Elizabeth knew it was harsh, but she simply didn't trust her Grandmother right now. "You made your choice. I will not have Lucky around my son and at the moment I don't trust you to respect that. I think it's time that you leave. We can discuss this again at a later time." Elizabeth opened the door and waited for her Gram to leave.

"I'll try again when you are willing to listen." Audrey couldn't resist one last attempt. Elizabeth didn't say a word just closed the door after the older woman left. Not surprising there was a knock on the door not a minute later.

Elizabeth opened the door and smiled at Jason. "You don't have to knock."

"You knock on my door." He pointed out stepping inside, the guards had informed him of her visitor.

"That's only because you might be doing secret stuff that I'm not supposed to know about. I have no secrets." She said happy to see him. "So the guards called?"

"Yes, they don't report all your activities to me." He wanted to be clear on that. "But right now all visitors in the building are getting screened. I'll loosen that up once Lucky is not running around free. Are you okay?"

"Yes, my Gram seemed to be relieved that she didn't have to fit me for a large letter A, while at the same time upset that I've abandoned poor Lucky." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Lucky would have made a great con artist.

"Letter A?" Jason had no idea what that meant.

"It's from a book, The Scarlet Letter." Even though he was in his thirties Jason only had memories from the last fifteen years. She sometimes forgot that. "It's a classic about a woman who has an affair and is forced to wear a red letter A so that others know her crime."

"I like you in red." He said turning on the charm. He wanted to see her smile and instantly got his wish.

"I don't wear it much." She sometimes had trouble because of the memories it could stir up.

"Maybe you could just wear it underneath your clothes. That way only I would see it." He put his hand on her hip and pulled her forward dropping a quick kiss on her lips. "How long until Cam goes to sleep?"

"Hours." She told him and then laughed at his groan. "Are you joining us for dinner?"

"Wouldn't miss it." He liked eating with them. "Sonny wants us to come to his house for brunch tomorrow." Jason informed her, he was glad that she had forgiven his partner.

"Okay. Right now I need to start lunch go get Johnny. And make sure everyone, including Spinelli, knows dinner is at six." She gave him a small push as she headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	13. Chapter 13

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

This chapter contains sex and adult language for those of you reading at work or other public places.

Author's Note at the bottom.

I had a computer glitch and I sent double thank yous to someone of you. I'm sorry if that was a bother.

* * *

Chapter 12

Jason looked over at Cameron, the little boy was asleep. Closing the book he was reading and fixing the covers he leaned over and gave the youngster a kiss on the forehead. In the hall he smiled wide. Down the hall behind a door was his girl. She had mentioned something about getting herself ready for him. He wanted to know what that entailed.

Outside the cracked open door he knocked and when she yelled for him to come in he followed her instructions. The room was lit with candle light and in the middle of the bed was Elizabeth. She was wearing one of his dress shirts. "I don't own any lingerie. It was a luxury I couldn't really afford so I had to improvise a bit. You don't mind do you?"

"No." He said taking her in. She was swimming in his shirt but somehow it was beyond sexy. Through the material of the white shirt he could see the shadow of her darker underwear. On her legs were stockings with a seam running up the back and on her feet were high heels the entire look was enough to make his palms wet.

"Good. Have a seat." She pointed to the chair that was over by the fireplace. "I gave some thought to what you said, about me wearing red under my clothes just for you." She walked over putting some sway in her hips. "I like it." She whispered into his ear while standing behind him. She could hear that his breathing had increased. "Wanna see what I chose?"

"Yes." Jason said trying not to reach out and grab her. It was clear that Elizabeth had a plan and he would not be the reason she strayed from it. It was an absolute delight to see her like this. Confident in her own sexuality. It was so fucking sexy he was afraid he was going to come in his pants. Without being told he knew that this Elizabeth was his and his alone.

"What do you say?" She said walking around the chair letting her finger trail along his neck as she did.

"Please." He let out on a breath. He'd be happy to get on his knees if she wanted. For her he would gladly beg.

"Well since you asked so nicely." Elizabeth walked over to where the docking station sat on the floor. Bending over she turned it on and pressed play.

The shirt slid up and revealed the lace top of the thigh highs she was wearing and Jason groaned harshly. Fuck she was going to kill him. He was just going to fall over dead right now. The sound of a lone saxophone filled the room as she turned to face him.

"Did you know that when I was younger I took dance lessons?" To the beat of the music she rolled her hips and opened the top button. "It was only for a year but I learned a lot." Another hip roll and another button. "I love to dance, I've been thinking of taking a pole dancing class. Would you like that Jason? Would you like for me to work a pole for you?" Three more buttons and he could see red lace.

She kept dancing and talking and his heart rate kept rising. Finally with another hip roll she let the shirt fall to the floor and he did start begging as she moved to the music. "Let me touch you." She was wearing the smallest pair of panties he'd ever seen in his life and some sort of lace top that hide absolutely nothing. He could clearly see her hardened pink nipples through the material and he was fairly certain he was starting to drool.

"I'm not done yet." She said turning around and shaking her bottom.

"Oh fuck, you're wearing a thong." Jason reached out unable to stop himself and cupped one firm cheek. The one night they had spent together had been wonderful and rushed. There hadn't been anytime to play.

Turning back she pushed his hand away. With a shimmy of her hips she pushed the thong down before walking forward. "Let me help you undress." Straddling his thighs she tugged his shirt free and letting her fingers drag along his skin slowly pulled it over his head.

"I need you now Elizabeth." Jason said not even caring that he was being owned. He palmed her perfect breasts and her head fell back with the pleasure.

"On the bed or right here on the chair?" She asked flicking open the top button on his jeans. The zipper followed and when she pushed his pants down his hardened flesh sprang free. "Look at that, it's all swollen want me to kiss it better? I'm a nurse and I know just how to handle swollen things."

"Fuck me." Jason groaned.

"That's the plan." Elizabeth said smiling. She felt powerful and wicked and sexy. She moved off his lap and pulled out his wallet. Removing the condom she looked him in the eye as she tore open the foil with her teeth. Coming back to him she gave him a scorching kiss as she slowly rolled the latex down. "Are you ready for me?"

"I have no idea." He honestly told her. "But that isn't going to stop me."

Rising up she placed her core over his erection and slowly began to sink down. "Jason." She moaned as her body stretched to take him in. The heels gave her the leverage she needed to rock herself until he was fully embedded in her. "Will you do something for me?" She whispered in his ear.

"Anything." In this moment anything she wanted was hers.

"Can we…up against the wall? I've always wanted to try that." She nipped his chin as he effortlessly lifted her in his arms. He turned to the nearest wall.

"Hold on." He told her before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back in. "Like this."

"Oh god yes, again." She arched her back trying to get closer.

He filled his hands with her ass and pounded into her tight body. "It's so good." He told her. "So tight, god baby. Only you always you." He told her slamming into over and over again.

"Yes Jason, you fill me up baby. Just like that." She commanded which made him pump harder. Her eyes opened wide and looking right into his she fell over the edge into pure pleasure. "YES!" She screamed as her orgasm rolled through her.

"FUCK!" Jason roared when her body tightened further over his and he came hard. His knees actually gave out and he barely managed to get control enough to make it back to the chair. Holding her against him he fought for breath. "That was amazing."

"I wanted our first time as a couple to be memorable." She was panting too. What she didn't tell him was that she also wanted a way to hide her bruises.

"Did I hurt you? I was bit rough at the end." He hadn't given her injuries any thought.

"If you hurt me I will speak up." She assured him. "Thank you." She said kissing him.

"What for?" He asked giving her a lopsided grin. If it got him sex like this he'd do it every day. Twice.

"You let me be in charge. I wasn't sure that you would." She said feeling shy again. "I've never been in charge before."

"You can be in charge anytime you like. It's all about mutual pleasure so whatever feels good you should definitely do." He didn't mind taking orders in the bed room. Especially not from Elizabeth, if she wanted to experiment to find what she liked he was happy to be her test subject.

"Do you only have the one condom?" She didn't have any.

"I have three more in my jeans. I had to run out and get a new box." They used up what he had at the penthouse.

"Only three?" She asked loving the glint that came into his eyes.

"I'd be happy to get the rest." He said watching as she blushed again. "Rise up." She did and he pulled from her body. "Let me get cleaned up and I'll meet you in the bed."

"Okay, this time you can be in charge." She said giving him a view of her ass as she reached for his shirt and her thong.

His body was already hardening. "Two minutes." He said turning for the bathroom, it was going to be a great night.

* * *

"Elizabeth." Jason whispered is her ear, trying to wake his lover. He placed a line of kisses from her earlobe to her shoulder before coming back. "Baby."

"Hmm." Elizabeth hummed turning over and opening her eyes. "What time is it?"

"It's early." Jason said kissing her lips. "I need to leave in a bit to supervise a shipment."

"Okay." She said closing her eyes and preparing to slip back into sleep.

"I'll be gone all morning. I won't see you again until I come get you to go to Sonny's house." He told her kissing her throat before rolling her onto her back and leaning over her. "I wanted to make sure you would be thinking of me."

Slowly her eyes opened again as a smile began to form on her lips. "What did you have in mind?"

Dipping his head he took a nipple between his lips sucking softly. "I was hoping you would let me have you to do whatever I want with." He switched nipples sucking harder and pressing the pebbled tip against the roof of his mouth.

Elizabeth arched her back. "I don't know. Maybe you should let me think about it." She giggled as the scruff on his chin tickled her skin.

"You do that I'll just occupy myself while you come to a decision." He ducked his head under the blankets.

"Jason!" Elizabeth sat up pushing against his head. "What are you doing?"

"I thought that would be self-explanatory." He said sitting back on his heels and looking at her. She was beet red and had her knees up covering her chest. "Don't you like it?"

Elizabeth turned even redder and shook her head before ducking it. "No one's ever…" She mumbled.

He still heard her. Reaching over he grabbed one of her ankles straightening her leg. Pulling it up he kissed her ankle before slowly making his way toward her center. "I think you should let me show you how wonderful it can be." It was one of the few things they hadn't done in their two night together. He really, really wanted to do this for her. And for him.

"What if I don't like it?" Elizabeth didn't want to disappoint him.

"Then we don't do it again. I won't hurt you. You know that right?" Jason started kissing the other leg.

"I know it's just that…" She trailed off suddenly too shy to tell him.

Letting her leg drop he brought his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. He let his hands drift down her body just enjoying that he could lay here like this with her. When her arms came around his neck and she pressed herself against him he knew that she was relaxed. "Tell me."

"I'm really bad at…you know." She said looking away again.

Someone was getting their ass kicked. He wasn't sure if it was Lucky or Ric but one of them had made Elizabeth think she wasn't good in bed. For that they had to die. Of course it could have been Zander which would piss Jason off because he was already dead. "You should let me be the judge of that. Do you think that I'm just offering to go down on you so that you'll give me a blowjob?"

"That's how it works right?" Elizabeth hadn't ever been on the receiving end but it seemed to her that was how it was supposed to work.

"I'm not ever going to do something in bed to get something in return. If you feel like giving me a blowjob go for it; if you don't then don't. I want to do this, and then after I want to make love to you as the sun rises." Jason pushed her hair out of her face.

"You really want to?" She was starting to smile. She was curious Kelly said if it was done right it was mind blowing.

He kissed her again. "I really want to." He pushed his hard cock against her belly. "Please." He said making puppy dog eyes at her. When she giggled he kissed her hard. "Now where was I?"

* * *

**A/N**: About Audrey, I did a lot of research into her for this story. Her second husband was violent and abusive, he ended up raping her. She divorced him and then was forced to get back together with him because of her child. Audrey is literally pushing Elizabeth into the same life as her. A cycle that is not uncommon to abuse victims. I'm not trying to make you like Audrey, what she is doing is wrong, but that is why she is behaving the way she is.

Thank you for the reviews, the follow and favorites!


	14. Chapter 14

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 13

For once everything went right according to schedule. The shipment came in on time, it was processed and everything stored in record time. Jason took the quiet time to go over the next week's shipment schedule as well as tackling some of the invoices that had piled up. After everything was done he looked at the clock on the wall in his office and grinned. They weren't expected at Sonny's for at least an hour. He was going to go home and see what his girl was up to.

* * *

Stepping off the elevator he found his two guards tapping their feet to the loud music coming from penthouse two. Giving them both a nod he knocked on the door. When Elizabeth didn't answer he knocked again with the same result. After a brief internal struggle he simply used his key and let himself in.

She was in the living room dancing to driving bass beat. Instantly his mind went back to last night when she'd given him that very private dance. Today she was fully clothed but the effect was still the same. Watching her swing her hips was making him hot. He wondered if she had any idea of just how sexy she was.

He was grinning when she looked up at spotted him. With a shy smile of her own she walked over and turned off the music. "Hi, I wasn't expecting you."

"There was no need to stop on my account." He watched as she blushed slightly. "I like watching you dance."

"I bet you do." She said trying to be bold. "Everything went okay?"

"Yeah, since I finished up early I thought I'd see what you and Cam were up to?" Looking around he didn't see the little boy.

"You just missed him he's having a morning nap. He's excited about meeting Morgan." Elizabeth wasn't sure how this whole her son and Carly's son friendship was going to work out but she was willing to try. Hopefully Morgan was nothing like his older brother.

"Morgan is a great kid. He isn't showing any of the troubling behaviors that Michael is." Jason knew what her big worry was. Actually he thought having Cam and Elizabeth in his life would be good for Morgan. The little boy often was overshadowed by his troublesome older brother. Morgan needed to start having friends of his own.

"That's good. Hopefully Carly and I can behave too." Elizabeth said wondering how long this truce was going to last.

"How long are you gonna stand over there before you come over here and greet me properly?" Jason teased her giving her a sinful grin. The entire room was still between them.

"Greet you properly?" She asked pretending not to know what he was getting at.

"I did just come home from the office." He slipped his jacket off throwing it across a chair. Crossing his arms across his chest he waited noting how her eyes went to his biceps.

"You worked for maybe three hours." Elizabeth said trying not to stare at the way his shirt stretched across his arms. She loved his body, but his biceps were her favorite. She loved how safe she felt when his strong arms were wrapped around her holding her close.

"Come here Elizabeth." His voice was soft but the command was clear.

Chewing on her bottom lip she shook her head no.

Jason arched an eyebrow at her trying to suppress a grin. He liked it when she was feisty. "No?"

"No." She said looking directly into his eyes.

"You don't want me to have to come over there." He mock warned giving her a glare.

She snorted at him. "You don't scare me." But he did make her knees weak.

"Is that right?" He had to smile, playing with Elizabeth was fun.

She imitated his stance and crossed her arms across her chest giving him her best glare. "That's right." She didn't take her eyes off him, but she still wasn't fast enough. One second he was across the room and the next she was being held high against his chest. "You're really fast!" She exclaimed in surprise.

"Not always." He said thinking about this morning.

She blushed bright and dropped her head to this shoulder. This morning had been epic. Looking up again she brought her lips to his for a soft kiss. "Welcome home."

He put her on her feet, leaning down to give her a deeper kiss. When he let her go he watched as she shivered and hugged herself. "Hey." He said softly. "Did I scare you?"

"No. I just had no idea that you could move that quickly." She wasn't scared of him, but she did understand that she just got a peek at one of the reasons Jason was so deadly. She was guessing that not many people got away from him.

She was doing so well, that it was easy to forget that two days ago her ex-husband had assaulted her. The cast was a reminder but honestly when they teased one another he didn't see it. He got so caught up in playing he forgot everything else but what they were doing at that moment. "Come here." He said softly, this time it was a request.

She moved into his arms. "I'm fine Jason, really." She looked up at him and smiled trying to soothe him. "I do need to get showered and changed. Can you keep an ear out for Cam?"

"I can do that. Does he need to get changed when he wakes up?" Jason wanted Elizabeth to be able to take her time.

"His clothes are on the dresser. I've never been to Sonny's so if the clothes I picked are too fussy, you can swap them out." She was planning on wearing a sleeveless sundress that covered her entire back.

"I'm sure what you picked is fine." Jason leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. "We'll be fine. Go on."

"I'll go make myself pretty for you." She said feeling lighter as she shook off her mood.

"That won't take anytime at all since I already think you're the most beautiful woman in the world." He told her smiling.

Her heart just rolled over. Jason was not one for overly sappy compliments. He tended to be plain spoken and she was okay with that. However when he did give compliments they were outstanding. She giggled as she turned to the stairs. Looking over her shoulder she grinned and ran upstairs.

* * *

Sonny himself opened the door when they arrived. He smiled wide when Elizabeth handed him a plate piled high with her brownies, going so far as to ask what she'd brought for everyone else.

The food was set up in the front parlor buffet style and everyone was sitting around either inside or out on the patio that the French style doors opened onto. Elizabeth was astounded at the amount of food, mostly because she knew that Sonny had cooked almost all of it. "He always makes enough food to feed an army."

Jason turned and made sure to keep Elizabeth close. "I thought you were gone for the weekend?"

"You don't need to stand guard Jason." Carly said giving her best friend a look. "I'm not going to attack her. And there was a problem at the hotel so we had to come back last night."

"Hi Carly." Elizabeth greeted the blonde stepping away from Jason. If the two women were going to be civil to one another it may as well start right now. "Would you like to introduce the boys to one another?"

"Might as well." Carly looked Elizabeth over and had to admit the other woman looked good. "Did you get that at the MetroCourt boutique?" The blue A line dress showed off her tiny waist.

"Yeah, last year it was seventy-five percent off because it was November and since it was my birthday I splurged." Elizabeth was only slightly self-conscious knowing the other woman didn't need to wait for a sale to buy things.

"You look really good in it. I'll let the manager know that you're a friend of mine and he'll make sure that you get a discount on anything you buy." There she'd done her good deed for Elizabeth, and maybe now Jason would back off a little.

"Thank you Carly, that's very nice of you." Not that Elizabeth would be shopping there all that often. Even with the discount the dress had been expensive.

"No problem. Morgan, come here." Carly called out to her youngest son who came running. "This is your Aunt Liz she has a little boy your age."

Elizabeth, Jason and Sonny all looked shocked at how Carly chose to handle the introductions. Choosing not to address it Elizabeth called Cam over. Carly took over as soon he came over. "Hi Cameron, I'm your Aunt Carly and this is your cousin Morgan."

"Do you wike Chuggin Charwie?" Cam asked the other little boy getting right to what was most important.

Morgan smiled and nodded. He was a pretty quiet kid.

"Do you want to come to my house and pway with my trains?" Cam asked.

"Okay." Morgan didn't get to go over other people's houses that often.

Cam looked up at his mother. "Morgan's my new friend. He's coming over to pway."

"That's fine." The adults would work out the timing. Elizabeth was just happy to see that the two boys were getting along so far.

"Morgan, why don't you take Cam to the playroom and show him your trucks." Sonny suggested also happy the kids were getting along. Without waiting for an answer the two new best friends ran off.

"Where is Michael?" Jason asked not wanting Cam to have to deal with his nephew's worsening attitude.

"His room. He let his mouth get away from him this morning." Sonny didn't hit his kids but he did punish them when they got out of line. If Carly had done the same Michael might not have become such a problem. Instead she let him walk around thinking that just because Sonny Corinthos was his father he could do whatever he wanted. Her encouragement of that attitude and her attitude towards people she didn't like was the primary reason why Michael was so out of control.

"He's not doing any better?" Jason had hoped that the improvement in Carly's behavior would rub off on her eldest son.

"No, actually he's getting worse. He got into a fight at school on Friday." Sonny, Carly and Jax were planning on sitting down later and figuring out what to do next. Jax had suggested military school and Sonny was now considering it.

"Did he say why?" Jason had also accepted his part in how Michael was turning out. He did his best to make sure he never discussed business around either one of the boys. But Michael wasn't stupid he knew what his dad and uncle did.

"He said the other boy bumped into him in the hall and didn't apologize fast enough." Sonny shook his head. "I've already told Carly that Michael is not to be around Cameron, and Morgan is going to stay here for the time being." The two men looked over to where Carly, Elizabeth and Kate were all talking. Since Elizabeth didn't really know Kate well, and Carly and Kate didn't get along at all they could only imagine how awkward it was going.

Sonny walked over to the trio. "Ladies, Elizabeth may I speak to you for a moment?" He asked, when she agreed they went to one of the tables outside. Sonny made sure to stay where Jason could see them so that Elizabeth didn't feel uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Elizabeth hadn't known what the older man was going to say but she didn't expect that.

"For how I behaved in the past. I don't know if Jason told you but I've been diagnosed as bi-polar. I'm not using that as an excuse, because I'm pretty selfish I can admit that. But going to therapy and taking my medication has helped me see just how self-absorbed I was and how many people I hurt. You were one of them." Sonny didn't apologize to many people and he was sweating this one out.

"Thank you Sonny. That's in the past and I think it's best if we just all moved on. I'm glad that you are getting help and feeling better. It must be a relief." Elizabeth gave him a smile.

"It is. I don't feel so out of control all the time. I still have a temper." Sonny admitted grinning. "But I can keep from acting on it."

"Of course you still have a temper you are a hot-blooded Latin male." Elizabeth teased the mob boss and laughed when he blushed.

"Jason's gonna beat me up if you keep talking like that." Sonny said laughing. "I'm glad you two are back together."

"Me too." She told him honestly.

"Okay, enough sappy stuff. Go eat, your too thin." Sonny walked her back to Jason just as Johnny and Francis arrived.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	15. Chapter 15

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

For those reading at work or in public spaces this chapter contains sex and adult language.

* * *

Chapter 14

Everything was going well; it couldn't exactly be called good since Carly and Kate were in the same room. But so far there had been no bloodshed so that was fine. The room quickly filled up with guards who were off duty. Sonny's Sunday brunch was pretty much an open invitation to whoever wanted to come. Diane even dropped by to discuss fashion with Kate. She also took the opportunity to flirt with Francis. Something that Max noticed.

Elizabeth and Carly had worked out that Morgan was going to come and visit tomorrow. Sonny also gave his approval and said he would use that time to have Morgan's things brought to the house. Cam was also issued an open invitation to visit Greystone. It was clear that the two boys really liked each other since they hadn't been apart since Cam arrived.

Elizabeth was sitting on Jason's knee at one of the outside tables they were talking with Johnny, Francis and Cody. At some point someone had produced a marker and now Liz's cast was covered in signatures. The sun was shining and Jason was happy because his girl was happy. He looked up and saw Michael coming towards them flanked by Sonny and Carly. The little boy looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Elizabeth?" Sonny said interrupting the conversation.

She stood and so did everyone else.

"I'd like you to meet Michael." Sonny placed his hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed lightly in what the guys recognized as a warning to behave.

Elizabeth had known Michael when he was younger. Emily often babysat when Carly was married to A.J. He'd been a happy baby. The boy in front of her was about as far from that as you could get. He was clearly angry about something. "It's nice to see you again Michael. You don't remember me but I knew you when you were younger."

"I know you." He practically snarled. "My mom says you're the whore who won't stay away from Jason."

There was a moment of stunned silence before Jason moved from behind Elizabeth. Grabbing his nephew by the shirt sleeve he said, "Come with me." In a very low tone.

Sonny turned to his ex-wife. "My office. Now." He walked back into the house looking for Jax.

Elizabeth just stood there. Thankfully they weren't in the main room where everyone would have witnessed her being humiliated by the ten year old. "Liz?" Francis moved over to check on the petite woman.

"Francis, do you think you could take me home?" She couldn't stay here any longer.

"Sure, you want me to get Cam?" The older guard wasn't even going to try to talk her into staying. If she wanted to go they would go.

"How about if I keep an eye on him? Jason can bring him back when we come." Johnny offered. Depending on how long Jason yelled at Michael that should be not too long after Elizabeth arrived home. Johnny figured she'd need some time alone to get out the hurt. He knew she wouldn't want Cam to see her upset.

"Thanks Johnny." Elizabeth walked off the patio by the side stairs and Francis followed.

"So we laying odds on what he's gonna do to Michael?" Cody asked Johnny. The two men met yesterday and had discovered they had some mutual friends. So far they were hitting it off. Most of the new guys really liked Johnny and Francis. They also respected them highly. They were pretty much living legends.

Both men knew that Jason wasn't going to hurt the little boy. "He's gonna put the fear of god into him." While Michael might give everyone lip he did not give that attitude to Jason.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Jason returned with a very subdued Michael. The boy wouldn't even meet his uncle's eyes. "Where is Elizabeth?" Jason asked Cody. He had spotted Johnny with Cam and Morgan on his way back to the patio.

"Francis took her back home." Cody, like many of the other guards had wondered how far the red-headed little boy would go before someone reined him in. When Sonny, Carly and Jax came out Jason tilted his head slightly and Cody stepped back inside the house.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Jax asked echoing Jason's earlier comment. He liked the younger woman and was deeply sorry for what Michael had said.

"She left." Jason answered in a flat tone. "Michael go wait in your father's office." The sullen little boy immediately did as instructed.

"Michael and I will go to the penthouse and apologize." Carly said also feeling contrite. What had happened could be laid directly at her feet. Both Sonny and Jax had made sure she knew that.

"No. I will go to the penthouse to make sure that she's okay. You and Michael will stay the hell away from both of us." Jason told Carly not even bothering to keep his voice down.

"Jason." Carly started knowing that he was pulling away. It was ironic that over the last month she'd made great strides to be more mature and it was an offhand comment made months ago that was ending her friendship with Jason. "I didn't say it recently."

"You shouldn't have said it all Carly. Elizabeth has never done anything to you. Yet for some reason you constantly attack her in person and behind her back. You even came to the penthouse on Friday to set her straight. Something that was not your place to do. So I will tell you the same thing I told Sam yesterday, my personal life is not your concern." Jason was pissed. "Sonny I will check to make sure that Morgan can still come over. Cameron will not come to Greystone if Michael is here." His whole life he protected them and they hurt the woman he loved.

Carly watched Jason walk away and understood that she just lost him. She also knew that no matter how hard she tried to spin this there was no one to blame but herself. For years she'd been jealous of losing Jason to Elizabeth. This afternoon Michael had forced his uncle's hand and he had responded just the way he promised.

She did however hear that Sam had gone to see Jason, despite being warned to stay away from him. Well Carly would be paying that little tramp a visit. If Jason wanted to be with Elizabeth then the least Carly could do was see that Sam McCall did not become an issue.

"Cody." Sonny called for the guard when he appeared he asked him to retrieve Michael. The mob boss now owed Elizabeth another apology. "You will at some point be apologizing to both Elizabeth and your Uncle Jason. For now go to Jax's car and wait."

"I need to get my game from upstairs." Michael said pouting.

"GO. TO. THE. CAR." Sonny repeated trying to hold his temper. Tomorrow Jax was going to speak with the head of the military school upstate. With any luck they could still get Michael enrolled in the fall class. They needed to do something or the boy would end up in prison or dead.

* * *

Jason knocked on the penthouse door and wasn't surprised when Francis answered. "She's in the kitchen making brownies." The older guard didn't ask what had happened, OB would fill him in. "I'll wait over at your place." Jason just nodded.

He walked over to the entrance to the kitchen and watched as Elizabeth cleaned a bowl in the sink. The whole penthouse smelled like chocolate. She had to be tired of people attacking her lately. "If you waiting for a kiss I'm not really in the mood." She said not turning around.

Jason walked over and put his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry." He was. He was sorry that some of the people in his life had no respect for her.

"Where is Cam?" She asked placing the now clean bowl in the dish rack.

"Next door, I asked Spinelli to watch him. Johnny and Francis are there too." Not that he didn't trust Spinelli; the hacker had proven to be really good with Elizabeth's son.

"Two different people called me a whore this week. My drug addict ex-husband and a ten-year old little boy. The first one should not have surprised me, but I've never done anything to Michael to deserve that." Turning off the water she leaned back against him. "I'm not a whore." She said in a trembling voice.

"No baby. You're not." He tightened his arms around her.

"I'm about the furthest thing from a whore you can get. I've slept with four men in my entire life. Not once has anyone ever paid me for sex. No one's even given me any gifts for sex. You're the first one to even tell me I was any good." Elizabeth said snatching the dishtowel off the hook it was on and dried her hands. Moving away from him she walked into the living room.

Turning to face him with her hands on her hips he could see that her eyes were red. She'd had her upset cry and now she was pissed. If she wanted to take it out on him he would let her. It was the least he could do.

"Would you pay?" She asked him. "Based on the two nights that we spent together would you pay me for sex?"

The question surprised him he had not expected her to go there. "Absolutely." He'd never paid for sex in his life, but he'd also never in his life had a woman make him feel like she did.

"How much?" If people were going to continually refer to her as a whore then she wanted to know how much she could get. She recognized that she was pissed and acting out a bit, but she was with her boyfriend so it was allowed.

Jason pulled out his wallet to see how much cash he had on him. "Do you take plastic?" He asked being a smartass.

"Cash only." She crossed her arms over her chest and waited.

"Eight hundred?" Jason pulled out the bills and showed her. He wondered if something was wrong with him because this conversation had him hard as a spike. She constantly surprised him and he was really hoping they were about to have some kinky sex.

"That's a lot of money. More than a month's rent." She had expected him to say one hundred dollars top. "For that much money you'll probably want something specific." She was really getting into this. It had started out with her being pissed, but the idea of him paying her for sex was hot. She had to wonder about that. Maybe she wasn't the good girl everyone believed her to be.

Jason smiled thrilled at the turn of events. This wasn't why he came over, but if this was how she wanted to get over her upset then he was only too happy to go along. "I could think of a thing or two." Slowly he crossed the room to where she stood. He held out the money.

"Aren't you supposed to leave it on the nightstand?" She asked her heart rate increasing as the game they were playing went further.

He could do that. "Pick a safe word." He whispered against the shell of her ear.

She blinked in surprise. Safe words were for people who had extreme sex. It brought to mind chains and whips. She just wanted to play a little not do anything over the top. "Is that necessary?"

"You wanna play with me?" Jason asked dropping his voice to a husky whisper. When she nodded he gave her a wicked smile. "Then we play safe. I don't ever want to hurt you. Even accidentally." He was serious about that last part. He'd had lovers with more extreme tastes and he didn't judge. If it felt good and no one got hurt then he said go for it.

"Helmet." She said and he laughed which made her smile.

"Go upstairs and wait for me to join you." He made it a straight up command. She didn't hesitate to obey. Jason took a deep breath to regain some of his control. How the hell did he ever get so lucky? He called next door to check on Cam and to tell Spinelli to order a pizza for dinner. Whistling Jason headed upstairs to see how well Elizabeth obeyed.

* * *

When he walked into the room she was sitting on the edge of the bed. With a half-smile he took a moment to just watch her. "Stand up." He told her and she instantly complied. Slowly he came over to where she was waiting and walked completely around her. When he was standing in front of her again he placed a finger under her chin and gently raised her head. "You're very pretty." He said as he rubbed his thumb across the small dent in her chin.

"Thank you." She said blushing a bit. They'd known each other for years yet she felt like this was the first time she was meeting him. How had he managed to do that?

"Thank you –" He stopped watching her.

"Thank you, Mr. Morgan." She said softly. Her heart was racing and her panties were soaked. They hadn't even kissed yet and she was so turned on she couldn't think straight.

"Very good." He said praising her. Taking her hand he led her further into the room until they were standing opposite the full length mirror on the wall. He moved behind her. "You smell wonderful." He whispered against the shell of her ear. "I can't wait to find out how you taste." He placed a large hand on her abdomen and pulled her back into his body letting her feel how hard he was. Telling her without words how she affected him. "Watch." He commanded.

Her eyes moved to the mirror and locked onto his. She could see passion for her. It made her tremble. It never even occurred to her that she could be this free sexually, this uninhibited. She had no idea where he intended to take this game and frankly she didn't want to know. For once she didn't have to think or make decisions. She didn't have to be responsible. She simply had to be his woman.

Slowly he unzipped her dress letting his knuckles drag across her soft skin. When the zipper hit bottom he moved his hand back up this time letting his fingers caress her. She whimpered in pleasure and he growled low in response. He could feel her trembling and smirked. This game was fun, but at the same time it showed just how much she trusted him.

Placing both hands in the opening of the dress he pushed the flowery garment off her shoulders and watched as it slowly slithered down her body. For a moment his eyes were hard as he saw the bruising on her back for the first time. Pulling himself back to the moment he let his anger go. Right now he needed to be focused on Elizabeth, not on what he wanted to do to the man who hurt her.

She was standing in front of him in black lace. Against her pale skin the color was vibrant. Tonight she wasn't wearing a thong, no tonight she was in lace boy shorts. "Very nice." He murmured standing close enough that she would feel his warmth but not close enough that their bodies touched. "There's only one problem. I recall telling you I liked red. As much as I'm paying for you I should get what I want."

"I'm sorry Mr. Morgan." She said in a breathy voice.

"Don't let it happen again." He said sternly. "Or else I'll have to punish you." She moaned and he almost pushed her to the floor right then. He really wasn't sure which one of them was in control.

She had visions of her over his knees and almost swooned. Spanking wasn't even something she'd ever considered before. Getting hit was not a pleasant thing. But she just knew that with Jason it would be hot. Maybe he would like to try that with her.

"Take it off." Jason ordered in a hard voice.

Without a moment's hesitation she stripped bare.

"Go over and put your hands on the dresser." Jason told her as he removed his shirt. Playing had been fun, now it was time to get serious. He walked over until he was standing behind her basically trapping her between him and the piece of furniture. He leaned over and nipped her earlobe before saying her name. "Elizabeth." It came out as a low growl.

She hadn't even heard him approach, her eyes were closed as she tried to get some control over her body. Her heart was about to beat out of her chest with anticipation. As a result she jumped when his teeth closed over her ear. Her first reaction of course was to turn around. Or at least try to. Jason placed his large hand in the middle of her back stopping her. "Stay put." He ordered in a tone that brooked no argument. Her breathing quickened further and her nipples hardened painfully at the command.

"What…" She started to say.

"I didn't give you permission to speak." He barked at her as he fisted his hand in her hair and pulled. Not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to pull her head back and expose her neck. He wasted no time in sucking on the supple skin at the juncture where shoulder and neck met. "Put your hands back on the dresser." Was his next set of instructions.

Her hands trembled as she complied while the implication of his words struck home. He was going to take her right here. And he wasn't going to be the least bit gentle. That realization made her tremble, but not in fear. The sex might get rough but he would make sure that she didn't get hurt.

"Spread your legs." Jason told her as he undid his belt then opened his pants. He ripped open a condom then rolled it over his straining shaft. He couldn't wait to slide into her slick core. And he planned to take her until her legs simply buckled beneath her. Until the only thing on her mind was his cock and how it deep it plowed.

While she was standing in front of him he took a moment to admire her ass. It was perfect. Firm and round and so pretty. Sometimes when she wore pants it was all he could he do to not stare. He reached out and cupped her kneading the flesh in his large hand.

That felt so good and Elizabeth moaned unable to help herself. The minute it slipped free she tensed wondering what Jason would do.

He could see her waiting to see if he was going to punish her since she had disobeyed his command to be silent. That wasn't what he had in mind for tonight. If she wanted a reason to moan, well that was no problem. He once again grabbed her hair and when he pulled back he pushed all the way in her at the same time. She sucked in a breath but remained silent.

Jason didn't give her time to adjust but started fucking her hard. Making her stand up on her toes with the force of his entry. "Not a sound, do you hear me Elizabeth. Not one sound is to come from your mouth until I say so. You just have to stand there and let me fuck you. Let me take what I want. You're mine to do with as I please. I paid for you. I'll take you when I want, where I want and how I want. You'll spread your legs whenever the urge strikes me and there isn't anything you can do to stop me. You'll do as I command."

He pounded into her, hilting with every stroke. After two nights with him she thought she understood what sex was. Not hardly. Elizabeth was trapped unable to move or even counter his thrusts. He had taken her over. And she loved it. This was a completely different type of helplessness because she knew with one word he would turn all the power he possessed over to her. Understood that ultimately she was the one in control not him. He could only give her this intense sexual experience because she allowed it.

There had been no foreplay, no kissing and no tender words. But still Jason knew that Elizabeth was with him every step of the way. He could read the signals her body was sending out and what it was telling him was that she was on the edge. Ready to give her body the release it so desperately needed. "I'm gonna come Elizabeth. And when I do I want you to come with me. I want everyone in the building to know just how much you love my cock. How much you crave having me inside you every chance I get. Let me hear you baby. NOW!" He exploded coming so hard that he barely managed to stay upright. And she was right there with him. Screaming so loud she was grateful that all the bedrooms were soundproofed.

Elizabeth couldn't believe how hard she came. He wanted her to scream well she couldn't have held it in if she wanted to. Colors exploded behind her eyelids, her ears started ringing, her nose was running and her whole body shook as waves of pleasure exploded inside her body. For a moment she feared that her heart would simply burst from the onslaught to her system. She was still trembling when Jason pulled from her body. He held her close for a minute, making sure her legs would support her before stepping back. She listened as he straightened his clothes before walking into the bathroom. She never turned around and aside from when he was inside her he never touched her, but still she couldn't stop the smile that came to her face.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	16. Chapter 16

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 15

The next morning she woke up alone and there were eight one hundred dollar bills on her nightstand. Grinning from ear to ear she flopped back on the bed. Last night had been amazing. Jason was not only a wonderful lover but he was really creative too. She'd never done anything like that before and she hoped that he would be open to doing it again.

After getting dressed she shoved the money in the front pocket of her jeans. She'd need to get an envelope from somewhere to put the bills in so that she could give them back to Jason. Going across the hall she got Cam up and dressed. They had a fun breakfast just the two of them. Lately they ate most of their meals with Jason or one of the guys and it was nice to have her little boy all to herself.

Finding an envelope she addressed it to Jason before putting in the cash and sealing it. Feeling cheeky she put on some lipstick and kissed the envelope. She ran out and slipped it under his door. Both guards were curious but neither said a word.

At ten Sonny arrived with Morgan. The two little boys immediately ran up to Cameron's room leaving the two adults in awkward silence. "It's okay Sonny. I know that you are upset with what Michael said, but I don't blame you. I don't even blame Carly, well not much. We can just put it behind us."

"Thank you, that's really big of you." Sonny was grateful that she was willing to let it go so easily. "I'd like for Michael to come apologize."

"He won't mean it. He's angry." Elizabeth said trying to make this easy on Sonny.

"He's spoiled and that's mine and his mother's fault." Sonny learned in therapy that avoidance made things worse. "Jason made sure that Michael will not disrespect you again." They still didn't know what he had said the sullen child but Michael had been pretty quiet for the rest of the day.

"It's fine. Does Morgan have any allergies?" She simply changed the subject.

"No. But if something crops up he is with a nurse." Sonny said smiling. "You have my number if you need anything."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I'm not planning on taking them out but if I do I'll be sure that we take guards." Elizabeth told Sonny.

"Cody is assigned to Morgan today he's next door with Francis." Sonny informed her as he walked to the door. With a smile he left.

It wasn't until she shut the door that what he said registered. The guys were next door and she'd shoved the envelope under the door. Hopefully Jason was home too.

* * *

He wasn't but luckily for him neither was Johnny. O'Brien was with Max getting an update on the Alcazar situation. Since he was home Jason was thinking he would use his friend's inside knowledge of the organization. Francis also knew quite a bit about Alcazar but for the time being it was best to keep him and Max apart.

Since Sonny was in the warehouse Jason decided to pop home for lunch. He checked in with Francis first. He found Cody instead, the guard only smirked a little as he handed him the envelope Elizabeth had shoved under the door. The only indication that it was personal was the lipstick on the back. The same shade of lipstick she'd been wearing last night.

Peeking inside he saw the money he'd left on the nightstand. Breathing out through his nose he looked at the bills. He had fully intended for her to keep the money. Not for the sex, there was no price he could put on that, but because he knew she could use it. Of all the stumbling blocks he had expected his being rich wasn't one of them. He had money and he wanted to use it to make her life easier. He'd give this some thought before bringing it up with her.

Putting the envelope in his desk he headed across the hall only to find Leticia curled up on the sofa reading a book. She explained that Elizabeth was out running errands while the two boys napped. Jason ran up real quick to check and grinned at the two of them sprawled out on Cam's bed. Adjusting the covers he headed back to the warehouse.

Stepping off the elevator he was in time to see Det. Harper escorting a cuffed Ric Lansing out of the lobby. "What's that all about?" Jason asked Trent, who was in charge of security for the building.

"He was served with a restraining order this morning, and he felt the best thing to do was come and confront the person who requested it." Trent just shook his head.

Jason's eyes slanted in anger. Ric was an asshole who should already be dead. Sonny had already said that he would not stand in front of his brother if he got out of line and it looked like they were headed there. He would talk with Sonny today and give him a heads up. Ric Lansing was living on borrowed time he just hadn't figured that out yet.

* * *

Stepping into Kelly's Elizabeth let out a sigh and smiled. It had only been a few days since she'd been in the diner but it felt like forever. It was nice to do something normal. She and Francis had just come from her studio where she picked out a few paintings to hang around her penthouse. She also had The Wind packed up and shipped to the Towers it was time that it was hung in Jason's penthouse.

Now she was going to have a hot chocolate before heading back to relieve Leticia. Placing their order she and Francis settled at a table. "So what do you want to talk about? Where you've been the last ten years or Diane?" She didn't expect him to talk about business but she was curious as to where life had taken him.

Francis grinned at his charge. She might be older but she hadn't really changed. "Right after I left Port Charles I went to the casino for a few years and after that I went to South America." That was all she was going to get about his time away. "And there is nothing to discuss about Diane." He smiled when she snorted.

She'd get what was going on with Diane eventually right now she would back off. "Was Johnny with you the whole time?"

"No." Was all Francis told her, what Johnny had been doing was not something she would ever know.

"Come on Frannie you have to give me something. You know what I've been doing." Elizabeth said exasperated. That's what she got for having mob guys for friends.

"I gave you something. If I tell you anything else I'll have to take you out to the woods." Francis joked. "And then Jason will be pissed. He's scary when he's pissed." Francis told her laughing.

"Fine." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes as she sipped her hot chocolate.

"Carly." Francis said to Elizabeth. He was sitting facing the door and he saw the blonde looking into the window.

Elizabeth turned in her seat, and waved to the other woman. She couldn't avoid her forever so she may as well get it over with. Francis moved to a nearby table, but stayed close enough in case he had to break up a fight. All the guys were not really buying the new Carly.

"Hi." Carly said approaching slowly.

"Hi." Elizabeth said smiling. "Have a seat." They waited while the waitress brought Carly a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry." Carly jumped right in.

"You don't have to apologize for Michael. I wasn't exactly a model child either." Elizabeth had been a nightmare.

"I'm not apologizing for Michael. I'm hoping that he'll grow up and will come and say he's sorry. I'm apologizing for what I said. I said it before we declared the truce but I still said it." Carly had spent a restless night trying to figure this out. The only chance she had to stay in Jason's life was Elizabeth, because her best friend was pissed. So it was time to really step up and try to be friends.

"I'm not going to lie, it hurt. I've always respected your place in Jason's life and you never respected mine." Just because Elizabeth was willing to move past this didn't mean she wasn't going to call Carly out on their history. "If we are going to be spending time together you need to start. Our boys are becoming friends and I want to encourage that, but we need to be able to get along as well."

"You're right." Carly knew that the other woman was correct still it would take time for them to trust each other. Or more realistically for Elizabeth to trust her. "Michael is going to military school. He's going to be leaving in two weeks."

"Are you going to be okay?" Elizabeth asked it couldn't be easy to send your child away.

"I will thanks. It's what is best for him right now. He needs a bit more discipline than he can get here." And some different role models the blonde said to herself. "By the time he comes home for Thanksgiving he might even be ready to say he's sorry."

"Maybe, the timing isn't important. What's important is that he means it." Elizabeth could wait.

"I have something to give you." Carly reached into her oversized bag and handed a large envelope to Elizabeth. Looking down the brunette's eyes got wide. "I know I've most likely overstepped my boundaries, but in my defense it's a great school. Morgan is starting their two year preschool program in September and it would be nice if he had a friend there with him."

Elizabeth looked at the enrollment packet for Port Charles Academy and then looked at Carly. "It's a great school, but I can't afford to send Cameron." It was an elite private school and even if she could pay the tuition they had a waiting list to get in. It was even too late to apply for a scholarship for this year.

"Jason can pay for it." Carly said instantly.

"Carly, paying for Cam's school isn't Jason's responsibility." Elizabeth didn't expect Jason to take care of the two of them.

"Elizabeth, let's be honest since it's just the two of us." The diner was empty since the lunch rush was over. "You don't want to be like Sam and I. I admit that I expected both Jason and Sonny to take care of me. When Sonny bought Deception for me I was pissed. I wanted to be lady of the manor. I never understood why you insisted on working. Now that I have the hotel I get it. When you have something you love it makes all the difference."

"Carly, I'm not judging you." Elizabeth told the other woman. "I did when I was younger, but as I've grown I realize it's pointless. This isn't about being like anyone else this is about me providing for my son."

"No Elizabeth, it's about you not letting Jason provide for your son. He already loves Cameron. You can look at him and tell. He wants to provide for Cameron, and you won't let him. You're hurting Jason when you reject his help." Carly sat back and looked at the other woman. Being a good friend was a lot of work. "Let me tell you something I think you may not know." Carly leaned forward and Elizabeth did the same. "Your boyfriend is rich." She whispered.

Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. That was not what she expected Carly to say. "I kind of noticed."

"Good. Then there is hope for you yet. Jason is loaded Elizabeth, and he is going to want to spend some of that money on you and your son. I'm not saying ask him for diamonds and furs and cars. Although if that's your thing then go for it. But you need to let him help." Carly tapped the enrollment packet that was on the table. "Let him pay for the school. I'm on the board so Cam will get in."

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair. "You know this is the first real conversation we've ever had." Who knew Carly could give such good advice.

"Yeah." Carly said with a genuine smile. "It wasn't too bad."

"I'm thinking of having a get together at the penthouse for some of the girls. I'll let you know when." Elizabeth offered trying to be a good friend in return.

"That might not be such a good idea. I don't really get along with most people. However I'd be up for some clothes shopping." Elizabeth's wardrobe could use some updating. She was Jason's girlfriend and needed to look the part.

"Carly. Jason isn't paying for my clothes." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

"Then don't pay him rent and buy your own clothes." Carly knew that Elizabeth was insisting on paying rent, she also knew that Sonny and Jason didn't want her money. "You have to stop being so stubborn and let him in. He's not Lucky or Ric. He's not going to try to control you and this time he's not walking away."

Elizabeth played with her mug. "I'll give it some thought."

"Good." Carly grabbed her bag. "I have to go; thanks for letting Morgan come over today. Get the packet in by next Friday." With that the blonde walked out of the restaurant.

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair as Francis rejoined her. "Well?" She wanted her friends input. He wasn't eavesdropping but he had heard the entire conversation.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I agree with Carly. Jason wants to help you and it's frustrating for him that you won't let him." Francis knew Jason wouldn't say anything but the fact that Elizabeth worried over money upset him.

"I'm not used to leaning on anyone." Elizabeth admitted to the older man.

"Maybe it's time to learn." Francis said softly.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	17. Chapter 17

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

So I told myself that today was the day I went back to one daily update and then Silvermaj blows my mind. You guys are AWESOME! I hope you know that. :)

* * *

Chapter 16

An uncuffed Ric Lansing walked into his home slamming the door behind him. He'd been served with a federal restraining order in front of the entire District Attorney's office. Then he'd been called into the Mayor's office. Mayor Floyd had told him to stay away from Elizabeth Webber. The city was already facing a PR nightmare over what Det. Spencer had been doing they didn't need anything else.

This was Jason Morgan's doing. First the blonde enforcer took his place in his brother's life and now he was taking the woman that was rightfully his. Well he had a surprise in store for Morgan. It was going to take some time but in the end Ric was going to have everything he deserved. The doorbell rang and he went to answer it. "This is a surprise."

"May I come in?" Sonny asked his brother. He was here to give Ric one warning which he was certain his half-brother was not going to heed.

"What do you want Sonny?" Ric didn't move from the doorway. "The girls will be home from school shortly."

"I came to tell you that it would be in your best interests to stay away from Elizabeth Webber." Sonny wondered if Ric had ever been tested for bi-polar. It was hereditary and the man's behavior had been questionable for years.

"Morgan make you his messenger?" Ric knew Sonny hated it when people implied he wasn't in charge.

Sonny smiled showing his dimples. "I got a call that you were removed from my building for violating a restraining order. Elizabeth Webber and her son are my tenants I would be remiss if I didn't protect them." The threat was implied but still very clear.

"You aren't going to hurt me Sonny. We both know that." Ric smugly pointed out. If his brother didn't kill him for what he did to Carly he wouldn't kill him for Elizabeth. Nor would he let Jason.

"Me, no. Jason, yes. I'm done protecting you Ric. If you try to harm Elizabeth again Jason is going to come for you and I won't lift a finger to help you." Sonny told the other man.

"What about family first?" Ric said not believing a word his brother was saying.

"This is me putting family first. DNA doesn't make a family Ric." Sonny said shrugging.

"You say that now, but we both know that every time Jason and Elizabeth get together it never goes well for you." Ric pointed out.

Sonny smiled again. "Have you always been this petty? We both know the problem wasn't Elizabeth. Just like we both know you've run out of chances. Stay away from her." Sonny repeated before turning and walking away. Jason was right Ric was obsessed. They would need to get someone on him, and while he was out put some listening devices in the house. Sonny wanted to know exactly what his brother was planning. Ric had done enough damage.

* * *

The plan was to go to the hotel and deal with whatever was going on there but sometimes the universe has other ideas. Carly turned the corner after leaving Kelly's when right in front her she saw Sam McCall. "Well hello skank."

"Carly." Sam didn't need this right now. She was trying to find a way to get to Elizabeth Webber, no way was that bitch getting Jason.

"I thought I warned you to stay away from Jason." Carly was going to enjoy this.

Sam looked around. "I don't see him and believe me he's kind of hard to miss."

"I know that you went to the Towers on Saturday and tried to get upstairs. I also know that Jason came down and threw your ass out." Carly stepped in the shorter woman's personal space. "Stay away from him, Elizabeth and her son."

"Since when do you care what happens to her? Last time I checked you couldn't stand her." Sam wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"Lesser of two evils." Carly said, and it had started that way. Now she was actually starting to respect Muffin. "You don't want to mess with me."

"Or what you're going to tell Jason I slept with Ric, I'm pretty sure he already knows." Despite what people thought Sam wasn't stupid. She already figured out from their conversation that Jason knew about her and Ric. That didn't worry her he would come back, if Elizabeth was gone.

"You're right he does know." Carly still didn't tell the other woman that Jason actually saw them. "I was actually thinking of something else Angela." The blonde grinned when the woman in front of her paled. "Or maybe you'd rather be called Sandra. Want me to keep going? No, then I suggest you that if you see Jason coming you turn and walk away."

Sam glared at Carly. This was worse than she suspected. "I have somewhere to be." Turning she walked away as she tried to figure out how to learn just what Carly knew.

Watching her walk away Carly pulled out her phone. Jason most likely wouldn't answer so she called Francis. If the guard was surprised that she had his phone number he didn't give it away. "I'm outside and I just chased Sam away. I think she was waiting for Elizabeth."

"Thank you." Francis said ending the call.

"Two good deeds in one day. I'm on a roll." Carly said as she walked toward the hotel.

* * *

"Come on kid." Francis got up and Elizabeth immediately followed. One of the things he liked about guarding Liz was how well she responded when they gave instructions. No back talk, no questions. It was bit of a relief. He took her to the car keeping a look out. How someone as sweet as Liz had as many people against her never really computed. At least Sonny had gotten his head out of his ass and it looked like Carly was actually trying. Still Francis would stay alert. That was why he was here.

* * *

Lucky paced the seedy hotel room as he waited to see if Maxie was going to show up. She'd managed to get a message to him. Right now Mac had her in protective custody and her movements were monitored. Lucky had told her to be sure that no one was following her before she came. It wouldn't do for him to get arrested before he got his hands on Elizabeth.

Just thinking of that tramp made his temper spike. She thought she was so much better than him. Well she was wrong no one is better than a Spencer. She wasn't going to keep his son from him just so she could give him to that brain-damaged thug she was fucking. Cameron was his, and Maxie was going to help get him. He was so strung out that he didn't even remember calling the little boy a bastard.

Last night on the boat he'd come up with a brilliant plan on how to get Cam. Elizabeth was an easy mark. If Maxie showed up all teary eyed and begged forgiveness his ex-wife would no doubt let her in. She couldn't resist a stray. Once inside all Maxie had to do was bash her in the head and grab the brat. It was perfect. Lucky popped another pill in his mouth and resumed his pacing.

He'd offer to trade the kid for Elizabeth and of course his ex-wife would agree. Morgan would get the kid, Lucky figured that was why he was with Elizabeth, and Lucky would get what he really wanted. A chance to show that slut that you didn't step out on a Spencer. It was a perfect plan now all he needed was for Maxie to get her ass here.

His drug addled brain bounced from plan to plan as he waited for his barely legal lover to arrive.

* * *

"I seriously cannot believe that the PCPD can't catch him. He's not even trying to hide." Milo said shaking his head.

"You should be happy they suck at their job otherwise we'd all be in jail." Max told his little brother. The level of incompetence in the local police department really was funny.

"Do you think he's working with Ms. McCall?" Milo asked.

"I don't know, you would think that someone would've seen the two of them together by now if they were. I don't see it. Ms. McCall was a grifter she should know better than to hook up with Lucky." Max told his brother.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "So what do you think of O'Brien and Corelli?"

"Their okay I guess." Max responded as he cracked his neck. Actually he really liked Johnny. The man was hilarious and he was very good at his job. It was Corelli who was the problem. Yes he was good at his job, very good at his job and Max had to respect that. The problem was Diane and her interest in Corelli.

"If you grew a pair and told Mr. C to butt out of your love life you could get her back." Milo said knowing what his brother was thinking about.

"What do you mean grow a pair?" Max glared at his sibling.

"Everyone knows you broke up with Ms. Miller because Mr. C. told you to." Milo pointed out. "He's your boss and he doesn't get a say in your love life."

"So says the person with no love life at all." Max said shoving his brother. Milo had no right to give him advice seeing as he hadn't been on a date in well over a year.

"I don't have one because I don't want one. You don't have one because you won't grow a pair." Milo shot back. "Don't worry I'll help you pick out a nice punch bowl for when Corelli marries Ms. Miller."

"If you don't want a black eye you will shut your trap." Max warned his brother. "Corelli is not here to stay. All I have to do is wait."

"Good luck with that." Milo snarked back. The two brothers sat in silence both thinking they were right.

* * *

Johnny sat in Sonny's office sipping scotch as they listened to Ric Lansing. It had been ridiculously easy to slip into the house and wire it for sound. A bug in every room and a tap on every phone. That Spinelli kid had even come up with a device that could tap into cell phone conversations. Johnny didn't understand most of what came out of the kid's mouth but it was clear he knew electronics.

"Were you ever interested in Elizabeth?" Sonny asked Johnny.

"No. She's nice, but a little too sweet. Why?" Johnny leaned back in his chair.

"I'm trying to figure out what it is that has kept Jason's interest so long. They're complete opposites." Sonny said mulling it over. Jason had been in love with Elizabeth since she took care of him in her studio. Even though they couldn't make it work before now the love never died.

"Maybe that's it." Johnny gave a non-committal answer. He had no desire to discuss Jason's love life with Sonny. He and Francis had this same conversation a few nights ago. Both he and his friend came to the same conclusion. Elizabeth accepted Jason for who he was. That was a hard thing to find. Johnny had no intention of sharing that opinion with Sonny.

"Maybe. She's a nice girl, like you said. He needs a nice girl." Sonny knew the whole Sam thing was his fault. It was just another roadblock he'd thrown between Jason and the woman he really wanted.

The two men were silent both leaning forward as they listened to Ric. "Is he talking with…" Sonny said looking at Johnny in surprise.

"Yeah, he is." Johnny confirmed to his boss. "Son of a bitch. This just gets more and more interesting." Francis was not going to believe this.

The two men listened further. "Does he really think that's going to work?" Sonny asked out loud.

Johnny recognized it was a rhetorical question so he didn't answer, but his eyes almost popped out of his head at what he heard next. "Shit, how do you want to handle this?"

Sonny just shook his head. "I'll make a call and let someone who can take care of this know what is going on. In the meantime we need to come up with counter-moves to what those two are planning."

"You want to tell Jason?" Johnny wasn't sure how the enforcer would react to what he was hearing.

"Not yet, let's see if we can leave him out of this for now." Sonny wasn't withholding information to be devious. "If we can handle this without him it will give him and Liz more time together."

"Eventually we will have to tell him." Johnny would not withhold this from Jason indefinitely but right now he agreed with Sonny that Jason didn't need to know.

"He'll need to know before they are ready to make a move. Until then we need to keep a very close eye on Ric." Sonny wasn't going to allow his brother to hurt anyone. "We should watch Sam too." Even though she wasn't part of this conversation Sonny knew she would be on board with what his brother wanted to do. At least the part he planned on telling her.

* * *

"I thought we agreed to stay away from one another." Sam hissed at Ric.

"We are both here in the hospital for Alexis." Ric said giving her a tight smile. "This doesn't look suspicious or it doesn't have to if you just calm down. I have a plan and I think you are going to want to help since it will get you back with Jason."

"Really." Sam said very interested. Looking around she saw they were alone. "Tell me." As he did a smile graced her face. "I'm in. When do we start?"

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	18. Chapter 18

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 17

Thunder boomed over the penthouse and Elizabeth jumped out of bed. At her movement Jason now wide awake followed. He had no idea why they had gotten out of bed but it was clear that she was worried. When Elizabeth turned to head down the hall he got that she was going to check on Cam.

He was just faster and was in the little boy's room ahead of her. The sight that greeted him made his heart hurt. Cam was curled up in a tight little ball obviously terrified. Without hesitation Jason scooped the little boy up and cuddled him close. "It's okay Cam." He softly crooned hoping to ease his fears. Elizabeth joined them and gently rubbed her son's back.

Thunder boomed again and the little guy squeezed Jason tighter as he tried to crawl closer. Elizabeth looked at him with those big blue eyes of hers and he could see her empathy for her son. That was when Jason remembered that thunder and lightning scared her as well. He was glad he stayed over tonight. His family needed him.

"Hey Cam, why don't we go to the bathroom?" Jason took him and let him go potty before helping him wash his hands. He was aware of Elizabeth standing in the doorway watching.

When the thunder boomed a third time both mother and son jumped. Jason picked Cam back up and placing his large hand on Elizabeth's lower back urged her forward. She walked over to Cam's bed and chewing on her bottom lip pulled back the covers, but Jason just tilted his head toward the door. There was no way Cam was staying in here alone.

The three of them headed back to the master bedroom and snuggled under the covers. The thunder came again and Jason opened his arms grinning when both Cam and Elizabeth moved closer. He told them about his time in Spain three years ago and the vibrations of his chest lulled Cameron into a peaceful sleep.

"Thank you." Elizabeth's soft voice floated across to him.

"For what?" Jason hadn't done anything.

"Letting Cam sleep with us. Thunder scares him really badly." Elizabeth ran her hand over her son's curls.

"He gets that from his mom." Jason teased rubbing slow circles on the little boy's back. "Why were you going to put him back in bed?" He wasn't criticizing he just wanted to know.

She bit her lip before answering. "Lucky wouldn't let him come into bed with us. I could stay in Cam's room until Lucky was ready to go to bed and then I had to leave. I was going to stay until he fell back asleep." She told him softly.

There were a lot of things Jason wanted to say but Cam was with them he wouldn't risk the little boy waking up and overhearing. He needed to figure out what Lucky was up to so that they could grab him. He very much wanted to spend some time alone with the asshat. So he could let him know what he thought of his parenting skills and his behavior as a husband.

"If Cam needs us then he should be in here." Jason told her. He looked down at the sleeping boy who had tear tracks drying on his cheeks. Lucky didn't deserve to be his father. "Why is Cam's last name Webber?"

"Lucky never adopted him. He never even asked." If she was honest it had hurt some. It was almost like Cam wasn't good enough to be a Spencer. How had she not seen what a jerk Lucky was. The days of her putting his happiness first were over.

"He's an idiot." Was all Jason said out loud but in his heart he knew that he would be proud to Cameron's father, hopefully that would happen. "Get some sleep." Jason urged Elizabeth she was still healing and needed her rest.

"I know I said it before, but thank you for being so good to us Jason." Carly's words about letting Jason help echoed in her brain as she drifted off to sleep.

He laid there listening to both of them breath deep and even. He was going to do whatever was necessary to hold onto his family. To be the father that Cameron needed and the man Elizabeth deserved.

* * *

In the morning she opened her eyes to see Jason lying across from her with Cam tucked up under his chin. It was so beautiful she wished her arm wasn't broken so that she could sketch it. Jason was so good with her little boy she knew that he would never hurt him. Sighing softly she prepared to get out of bed to head downstairs and start breakfast.

"Don't get up." Jason told her.

Smiling she looked at her boyfriend whose eyes were still closed. "How long have you been awake?" She thought he was still asleep.

"Couple of hours." He told her shifting slightly but being careful not to wake Cam.

"If you needed to get up we would have been okay." She told him secretly glad he stayed.

"Yesterday I had to get up." He watched as she blushed. "Today I don't have to be in until ten. So I can make you guys breakfast."

"I was just going to do that." She told him sitting up.

"Don't get up." Jason repeated.

"I can make us breakfast Jason. I'm not the best cook but I can scramble you some eggs." She pouted at what she thought was an insult to her cooking.

"Baby, your arm is broken." He reminded her.

"I made breakfast yesterday." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I wasn't here yesterday." Missing meals with his family was something he was going to try to avoid from here on out. "Today I am."

"Jason, its fine." Elizabeth protested again.

"I know that you can make breakfast. If no one was around you'd still make sure Cam had three meals a day. I'm saying you don't have to. I'm here." Jason wanted to be the guy she came to when she needed help. He wanted her to know that she didn't have to do everything alone anymore.

She started to protest but then she remembered her conversations with Carly and Francis. She remembered how wonderful Jason had been with Cameron last night. She remembered how worried Jason had been when she was in the ER. He could have set her up in an apartment with guards, but he had wanted her and Cam across the hall. Not because it gave him easy access to sex. He wanted them here so that he would be around if they needed anything. If they needed him. "I'll go get showered."

Jason smiled. "Waffles sound okay?" There would be other turf wars ahead but right now she was letting him in.

"That sounds great." She gave him a quick kiss and then kissed her sleeping son before heading into the bathroom to start her day.

* * *

They were sitting around the table eating when Cam asked the question that Elizabeth had been waiting for.

"Momma?" Cam said shoving a piece of waffle in his mouth.

"Yes, baby." She asked leaning over to wipe some syrup off of his chin.

"Is Daddy coming here to live with us?" The little boy asked.

Elizabeth put down her fork and looked at Jason. He tilted his head to ask if he should leave and she shook hers no. "Mommy and Daddy have decided that it's best if we don't live together anymore." She started slowly. Cam was smart for his age but he still wouldn't understand everything that was happening. Honestly he didn't need to know it all. Despite what he'd done Lucky was the only father Cam had ever known so she had to tread carefully.

"Good." Cam said picking out another piece of food.

"You don't want daddy to live with us anymore?" His answer surprised both of the adults at the table.

"He's mean and the lady he came with was mean too." Cam said frowning.

"The lady?" Elizabeth asked her son.

"With the yellow hair. They came to Gram's. Daddy yelled at me cause I knocked the bag on the floor." Cam's eyes filled with tears as he remembered.

"Oh baby, come here." Elizabeth held her arms out to Cam and he immediately went to her. Looking up at Jason she saw anger in his clear blue eyes.

"You saw daddy at Gram's house?" Elizabeth had no idea her Gram was letting Lucky visit with Cameron.

"He said mean things about you." Cam scooted closer to his mother. "I wike Jason better." He said softly.

For a moment Elizabeth didn't know what to say. Lucky had been to Audrey's, and from the sound of it he'd had Maxie with him. "Cam, sweetie, what was in the bag?" Although she had a horrible suspicion she knew.

"The white candies that daddy was eating. I wanted some. I knowed it was bad cause it was fore dinner. He yelled and pushed me down. I don't want to see him no more." Cam finished telling them. "Is I in trouble for the candy?" He asked quietly.

Elizabeth had to take a deep breath. Cam had seen Lucky taking pills and thought they were candy. Her little boy could have overdosed and died if he'd gotten them. It was Jason's hand on her shoulder that calmed her down. "You know you aren't supposed to have candy before dinner, but I'm going to let it go this time if you promise to do better." Her voice only shook a little.

"I promise." Cam looked at her solemnly. "Is Jason gonna to stay with us?" He asked the two adults.

"Yeah, buddy I 'm going to stay." Jason was angry and honestly what the child had told them had scared him. Lucky could have killed Cameron.

"Cam, can you show me what a big boy you are by going upstairs, putting on your clothes and then brushing your teeth? You need to start getting ready to go see Morgan." The boys were spending the day at Greystone.

"Okay." Cam jumped down and ran to the steps. From countless warnings at his Gram's house he slowly walked upstairs before running to his room.

"Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod." Elizabeth was repeating it over and over again as Jason stood and pulled her up into his arms.

"He's okay Elizabeth. Just remember that. He's okay." Jason held her tight as she trembled. It had been too close.

"I didn't know Lucky was visiting Cameron at my Gram's house. I was so busy working so that that son of a bitch could get better and he could have killed my baby. What was I thinking?" She buried her face in Jason's neck she had to be calm by the time Cam returned.

"You were thinking that Lucky was trying and you wanted to help him." He didn't want this to make her harden her heart. "You were being the kind and compassionate woman I care about. This isn't your fault. Audrey lied to you." Jason framed her face so that she had to look in his eyes.

Looking at him she managed to calm a bit. Placing her hands on his wrists she let his caring flow through her. "Cam is okay." She said out loud.

"Yes, he's okay." Jason repeated back to her. "We can talk about this more later. Right now let me take Cameron to Greystone and you can throw things until you feel better."

She smiled then laughed. "I out grew that stage."

"Well you can hang your artwork, and then I'll have Johnny give you a defensive driving lesson." The fast driving would make her feel better. She was due for a refresher course on that, self-defense and she needed to learn weapons handling. Francis would handle the last two.

"Too bad he doesn't have any of his cars here." Johnny at one point had an extensive sports car collection.

"Baby, Johnny is never far from a non-street legal car." Jason knew for a fact that his friend was out speeding on back roads late at night.

"Okay." She took a deep breath, held it then slowly exhaled. "I can't change the past but I can make sure that asshole never gets near Cameron again."

"There's my girl. I'll come home for lunch." Jason assured her pulling her close and hugging her tight.

"I's ready." Came a shout from upstairs. When Cam saw Jason hugging his mom he ran over. "Me too!"

Jason scooped the little boy up tossing him in the air making him laugh. "Give your mom a kiss." He instructed and when the little boy complied they left the penthouse.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	19. Chapter 19

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

I got a request to continue the two updates a day. If that is too fast let me know in your review or send me a PM. I am aware the not everyone reads the story everyday and I don't want to overwhelm you guys with chapters

* * *

Chapter 18

Sonny answered the door and the two men smiled as the little boys ran into the playroom. "Can you tell Elizabeth that I will be home all day? I thought it might make her feel better if I was here this first time." Leticia was also in the house.

"You're not going to the warehouse?" Jason had been considering playing hooky and staying with Elizabeth today. She'd had a rough morning and he just wanted to be close. If Sonny was working from home he would have to go in. He followed his partner into his office closing the door behind him.

"I figured you'd be off since Liz is kid free so I'd just work from here. Max is at the warehouse. So is Hank." They had good men working for them there was no need for either one of them to be at the warehouse all the time. In fact Sonny was thinking that there was no reason for either one of them to be at the warehouse at all. Now that he was using the office behind the restaurant Jason could move full time to the office behind the coffee shop. "They will call if something comes up. Neither one of us is more than thirty minutes away, unless you plan on taking Liz out of the city."

"I was planning on working from the warehouse." Jason told his partner.

Sonny smiled at the younger man. "Let me give you some advice. When you have the chance to be with your lady without the kids underfoot you take it. That's why play dates were invented." He said chuckling. "On the days that Cameron is here you take advantage of uninterrupted adult time. We'll also do a few sleepovers in case you want to have a night out. Between the three sets of adults this should work out well." Sonny watched as Jason's ears turned pink. They could talk about killing people no problem, bring up sex and Jason blushed like a school girl.

"Well she did have a bit of a rough morning." Jason filled Sonny in on what they had learned.

"Jesus, that was too close." The Corinthos Morgan operation did not deal in drugs. Nor did they let anyone else within their territory deal drugs. "We could take him out now."

"If I was positive he wasn't working with Sam and Ric I would. Right now there are too many unanswered questions. If we take out Lucky they might change their plans." Jason hated it but as of this moment Lucky was possibly a way to bring down the other two.

"I agree with you. If you change your mind." Sonny told his friend.

"I'll let you know. I need to get back home." Jason walked out of the office. He went in and spent a few minutes with the boys before going to his truck.

* * *

When Diane walked into penthouse two to check in with her client she felt like she had walked into an art gallery. There were paintings spread out across the room. Elizabeth, Johnny and Francis were standing in front of a large canvas done in deep purples, light blues and smoky greys. It immediately captivated the lawyer. "That is stunning. I didn't know you collected art." Diane commented coming closer to see the painting better.

"I don't." Elizabeth told the older woman.

"Are these over so that you can pick which ones you like?" Diane saw another canvas that she wanted to investigate. This one was full of fire with yellows, oranges and reds. "Because if you don't want this one." Pointing to the first one. "I will take it. That would look fantastic in my office."

"You can have it if you would like." For all the work Diane was doing Elizabeth would happily give her the painting.

"Do you know who the artist is?" Diane would love to know if they had more pieces.

"You're looking at her." Johnny told the lawyer knowing that Liz was entirely too passive when it came to promoting herself.

Diane looked at Elizabeth. "You painted these?"

"Yes." Elizabeth always felt self-conscious when discussing her art.

"All of them." There had to be ten canvases around the room.

"Yes." Elizabeth repeated trying not to fidget.

"How is it I've never heard of you having a showing?" The various canvases showed an extremely talented artist. Diane knew and appreciated good art. This was very good art.

"I've never done an opening." Elizabeth admitted, she wanted to but had never felt confident enough to do so.

"We need to change that." Diane slowly walked around the room looking at the pieces of art. She stopped at The Wind. "This is stunning. You could get several thousand for this one alone. The sense of movement is astounding."

"That one isn't for sale. I painted that one for Jason." Elizabeth was looking forward to seeing it over his fireplace.

There was a story there and over martinis one day Diane would get it. "Okay, here's what we are going to do. I will take these three." The two she had spotted earlier as well as a landscape of a statue of a girl in an overgrown field. It was hauntingly beautiful as it depicted the area by moonlight. "I am going to have them appraised and I will write you a check." What she didn't mention was that the appraiser also owned the most successful gallery in the city. Clarence was going to flip. "Do you have more?"

"She has a lot more." Francis knew that there were at least thirty more paintings at the studio.

"You don't have to write me a check. I owe you money for all the work you've done." Elizabeth immediately protested.

Diane looked at Johnny and Francis who both were shaking their heads. "Trust me these paintings are worth a lot more than I'm charging you. If it would make you feel better I will deduct my fee from the overall total." Diane would mention to Clarence that Elizabeth was going to need an agent. You didn't give art this good away.

"Alright." Elizabeth agreed knowing that she would be the one writing the check.

"Now, I actually came here for a reason. Here are copies of the restraining orders. Ric's was served yesterday. Lucky's is pending because no one can find him." Diane suspected that Jason knew where the man was but the less she knew the better.

"Thank you." Elizabeth knew that Ric had already violated the protective order.

"Great, how are you doing?" The lawyer asked.

"Better, not as sore." Elizabeth answered honestly.

"Good, when you go to see the doctor next make sure I get a copy of the visit." Diane reminded her client.

"I will." Elizabeth promised the redhead.

"Now, I need to take my art and head over to the office. As always it's been a pleasure." Diane grabbed the smallest of the canvases, she'd come back up.

"Why don't I help you?" Francis offered carrying the other two.

"Why Mr. Corelli, that is very gallant of you." Diane said giving him a flirty smile.

* * *

Once everything was stored in the back of her car Diane smiled at Francis. "Would you be interested in joining me for a drink some evening?"

"That depends." Francis said giving her the once over. She was in green and looked very nice.

"On?" Diane asked still smiling.

"Whether or not you are done with Giambetti. I don't play games and I don't share." Francis was a pretty simple and straightforward guy. He was too old to be involved in a love triangle. Most of the guys thought he and Johnny were here temporarily but that wasn't the case. At least not for him, OB was still deciding.

"Max and I are done. He decided that Sonny had a say in our relationship." Diane told the big blonde. The fact that Max had broken up with her because his boss said so told her everything she needed to know about her ex. She didn't want a boy looking for his pseudo-dad's approval, she wanted a man.

"Sonny doesn't tell me what to do in my personal life. Jason either, just so we are clear." Francis heard what he wanted. Max was holding out hope, she was not. That was all he needed to hear. "When are you free?"

"Tomorrow evening." Diane was looking forward to spending time with Francis.

"I will pick you up at six thirty. We can go for drinks and dinner after if you are interested." He was interested. It'd had been a long time since he'd been this interested.

"I will see you then." Diane got in her car when Francis opened the door.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and when she opened it Jason was on the other side. "I told you that you don't have to knock." She said reaching out and pulling him into the penthouse. "Did you forget something?" He had said he was going to work after dropping off Cam.

"Yeah this." Leaning down he kissed her, letting his tongue duel with hers for dominance until she submitted.

"Okay, then." She said breathless when he pulled back.

Walking her backwards to the couch, he sat down pulling her onto his lap. "Sonny wanted you to know he'll be home all day. Leticia is also there."

"That's fine." Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder. "So you're just passing along a message."

"No. I have the day off Max. Will call if he needs me." The big guard had better say someone was dead if he did. "Sonny told me that when Cam was on a play date I should take advantage of the child free time."

"Have I mentioned how much I like this new Sonny?" She said letting her fingers walk up Jason's chest.

"Woman, get your mind out of the gutter. Is that all I am to you? Orgasms." Jason gave her a cross look but inside he was happy.

"Do one thing and do it well." She said laughing. Was it her fault he was really good in bed? No it was not.

He laughed out loud he couldn't help it. She was becoming bolder and it was so sexy. Honestly he planned on them spending time in bed, but not right now. "I want to take you out."

"On the bike?" It was a nice day. She'd never been on his bike during the day.

"No, not on the bike. You're still recovering." Jason pointed out.

"It's been a week Jason. Most of the bruises are gone." Elizabeth really wanted a bike ride.

"Who came to see you today?" Her friends were still stopping by to check on her.

"Epiphany." Elizabeth knew her bike ride was slipping through her fingers.

"What did she say?" Jason asked even though he knew.

"Not to overdue while I'm recovering. Jason I'm fine really." Elizabeth loved how protective he was of her.

"No bike riding until you get the cast off." He wasn't going to budge on that one.

"Fine, we'll take the truck. What do you want to do?" Elizabeth was sitting up looking into his blue eyes.

"How about a picnic?" He'd surprised her. "It will be our first official date." He knew of a nice private spot where they could have lunch and then they could have each other.

"Okay. I haven't been on a picnic in forever." Elizabeth was excited about spending the day out with her guy. "I'll make us sandwiches."

"I'll order us a basket." He wanted to spoil her. With her still on his lap he called the gourmet shop and told them what he wanted.

"Did that before?" Elizabeth was jealous thinking that he did this all the time. It's not like he was a monk before last week.

"Sonny told me who to call." He couldn't help but grin over the fact that she was jealous. "The basket will be ready in an hour. Whatever shall we do with ourselves?"

"I can think of a few things." She told him kissing his neck.

"Me too." Standing up he threw her over his shoulder fireman style and carried her upstairs.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	20. Chapter 20

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hi! You all sent me a lot of PM's about the update schedule. Some liked the two daily updates, some were worried about the pacing and not being able to keep up due to schedules (work, timezones and life in general). So here what we will do. On Tuesdays and Fridays there will be two updates (as long as my life doesn't interfere) the rest of the week one a day. I think this is a fair compromise, because yes I want everyone to be as happy as possible. Thank you for the input!

* * *

Chapter 19

Elizabeth sat back and just enjoyed the quiet. Today had been busy. This morning she'd gotten her cast off, and to celebrate she had Morgan and Jimmy, from the hospital daycare, over for a play date. Emily had also dropped by and the two of them had very nice visit before her friend had to leave to go to work. Elizabeth noted that Emily looked tired and seemed a bit sad. She'd have to find some time for them to talk. Over the last two weeks Elizabeth hadn't seen much of the young doctor.

Having three three year old little boys had kept her busy all day. The plan had been a trip to the zoo, with four guards, but rain had cancelled that idea. Instead they spent the day at the penthouse, building forts, painting pictures and running around like lunatics. It was quite a workout.

Jason had chosen to steer clear of the chaos and Francis informed her that he would be next door before running for safety. They were cowards she thought with a snort. Big bad mob guys scared off by three toddlers. Still she was glad that she wasn't a school teacher she could not imagine being in a room full of children with that much energy. Thinking that brought back to mind the application for Port Charles Academy.

The Friday deadline was three days away so it was time to make a decision. It really was a great opportunity for her son. The education he would get there was superior to the one he would get at his local elementary school. Not that the teachers at the public schools didn't work hard, it was just at the private school Cam would have access to the latest technology, he would have art and music lessons and they would start teaching him a language right away. All things her local school did not offer.

Then there was the safety issue. Cam could have a guard which she knew would make Jason happy. She had to consider Jason's role in this decision. He told her he wasn't walking away, and he was proving to Cam that he was a man her son could trust. Day in and day out he gave the little boy the love and kindness he so badly needed. Jason had stepped into the father role without hesitation and he was proving to be excellent at it.

Some would think she was a bad mother to let her son look up to a man who made his living on the wrong side of the law. Lucky had been a cop when he came into Cameron's life and look how that turned out. Her father was a doctor and he was lousy as a dad. What you did for a living did not determine what type of man you were. Jason was a good man, the best man she knew and he was what she wanted for her son.

Picking up her phone she called the man she was thinking of. "Jason, can you come over when you're done?" He was next door shooting pool with the guys.

"I can come now." He said putting down his pool cue.

"Don't interrupt your night, I can wait." It wasn't like she had to get sleep for work. Even though her cast was gone, with Lucky still unaccounted for the hospital didn't want her back yet.

"I'll be right over." He told her hanging up.

"You're leaving us for a girl?" Johnny said just to irritate his friend.

"Yup." Jason said not caring what his friends thought. "Was there a doubt? She smells way better than you do."

Francis just laughed. He wasn't touching that one. But Johnny had to get in one more shot. "Yeah, that's why you're going."

"How is Kelly?" Jason said hoping to make his friend back off. He should have known it wouldn't work.

"Very flexible." Johnny said with a satisfied grin. "And very smart." As he'd gotten older he looked for more than sex from women. He wasn't looking for a wife, but he did like to be able to hold a conversation with the woman he was seeing. Kelly kept him on his toes, and he really liked that.

"Feel free to keep playing." Jason said as he walked out of his home and crossed the hall to Elizabeth's. Even though he'd slept here every night since she moved in he didn't live with them. With a few notable exceptions he was up and dressed before Cam woke up. He and Elizabeth were not hiding their relationship but they were sensitive to the fact that Cam needed time to adjust.

When he walked in the front room was empty. He checked the kitchen, as he was coming out his girl came down the stairs. The bruises on her face and back were gone, and now so was the cast. While the visible reminders of her injuries were no longer there she was still having nightmares. Having him with her helped but she was considering going to see Lainey just to deal with everything. Whatever she decided he would be here to support her.

Walking over to him she lifted her head for a kiss. "Is this why you wanted me to come over?" Just one soft kiss and his body was stirring.

"No." She laughed at his pout. "However, I wouldn't mind some more kissing when we are done talking."

"Talking?" She was tense and he wondered what was up.

Walking over to end table she pulled out the large envelope. Taking a deep breath she came back over to him. "Carly gave me this last week and I've been thinking about it ever since."

Jason took the envelope and opening it removed the dark blue folder. "Port Charles Academy?"

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Carly said Morgan is going in September."

"Michael also went." Jason knew all about the school, he'd done the security check before Michael was enrolled. "You want Cam to go?"

She bit her lower lip. "Yeah, I do." It was hard for her to ask for help, but she trusted Jason and it was time to let him start making decisions with her. "Carly said the paperwork needs to be in by Friday."

"Okay, get a pen and we'll fill it out." He wasn't going to make a big deal out of this. Honestly he'd rather Cam be at Port Charles Academy than at the daycare in the hospital. The school was more secure. Carly might be on his shit list, but this was a good thing that she had done.

"Let's sit at the dining room table." Elizabeth suggested coming back.

When she walked by him, Jason reached out and pulled her close. Kissing the top of her head he rested his cheek there for a moment. He could feel her lightly shaking and he squeezed her gently to let her know he understood what a big step this was. Sitting down he opened the folder and they both just looked at each other.

The paperwork was already filled out. Looking over at the man sitting next to her Elizabeth's eyes were wide at what she saw on the form. For student name it listed Cameron Morgan. On the line where it wanted the student's father's name neatly typed was the name Jason Morgan. She was going to kill Carly.

Jason wanted to laugh at the look on Elizabeth's face. She would kill him if he did, but it might be worth it. He should have seen something like this coming. Carly was not subtle and this was something she would do.

"Jason I'm sorry." Elizabeth was mortified. Yes she wanted Jason to be Cam's dad but it was something they should decide not Carly.

"It's okay Elizabeth, I don't mind. In fact with the two of you living here, it's a good idea." His name would let others know to think twice about targeting the small boy.

"Jason, you know I trust you with Cameron. I just don't want to confuse him." She also didn't want to push. She didn't want Jason to ever wonder if she just wanted a dad for her son.

"I love him already Elizabeth, and I would be honored to be his dad. It's something that I planned on bringing up later but, I would love to adopt him." Jason covered her hand with his. "I'm hoping that at some point we'll all be Morgans." His intentions were clear, now he hoped she would let him know how she felt.

"I'd like that too." Elizabeth wanted a life with Jason.

"Good." Leaning over he kissed her softly. "I'll have Diane get started on the paperwork for the adoption." He was going to be a dad.

"We need to sit down and talk with Cam." Elizabeth knew that her son loved Jason. She saw it in the way he sought out the older man to talk and play with. In how he trusted Jason to not hurt him. He already looked up to the man he was coming to see as dad.

"We can do that in the next few days." He was nervous but hopeful. "You should review the information to make sure it's right." He pushed the papers over to her.

Elizabeth reviewed the first page and was fine. When she flipped to the second page she started getting upset. With each page she turned her temper spiked a bit more. The entire application was filled out, and everything was correct. Her salary information, her and Cam's health information even their social security numbers. "How did she get this information?" Elizabeth asked in a tight voice.

"I didn't give it to her." Jason watched as Elizabeth balled up her fist on the table.

"I never thought you did. Someone accessed all my personal information. Without my permission, someone went through my life." There was only one person she could think off who could do this. "I'm going to kill him." She said through clenched teeth. Without another word she got up and walked out of the penthouse.

Jason followed telling the guard on the door to sit in the living room and keep an ear out for Cam. He came through the door of his penthouse in time to hear Elizabeth yell for the computer hacker who lived upstairs.

"SPINELLI GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Being a mom had its advantages. Elizabeth could yell with the best of them.

There was a loud thud from upstairs, probably Spinelli falling off of his chair. He came down the steps in a hurry. "Yes, Maternal One?" He briefly noted that Stone Cold was with her and that some of the guards were at the pool table.

"Explain this." She shoved the school form at him.

"It's the application for the Little Dude. The Valkeyrie stated that it needed to be filled out so that he could attend school with Mister Sir's progeny." Spinelli had no trouble getting the information. For a computer genius like him it was mere child's play.

"So you just went through my personal information?" Elizabeth was surprised that he admitted it.

"Did the Jackal get something wrong?" Spinelli took the papers and flipped through them. "I thought I made sure to double check everything."

"No, Spinelli everything is correct." She was fighting back tears, she was angry and as much as she hated it she tended to cry when she was angry. "Do you have any idea how violated I feel right now? You looked through my personal information. You know things about me that you have no business knowing. How could you do this to me? I trusted you. How could you tell Carly such private things?"

Jason wanted to smack himself he should have seen this coming. He was used to having the more private parts of his life rifled through, but for Elizabeth this would be upsetting. Given her history this type of intrusion into her personal business would be unsettling to say the least. Spinelli had no clue when he filled out the application he just wanted to be helpful.

"I'm sorry I meant no harm. I did not give the Valkeyrie your information I filled the forms out myself." Spinelli hadn't meant to hurt her. He was upset that she was so upset. He was also a bit worried that Stone Cold was going to clean his clock.

"Don't ever do anything like this again. You don't get to look at my personal life without my permission. Are we clear?" She was not going to go off halfcocked on him, he was trying to help. Over the last few months she'd gotten to know Spinelli well enough to know that he was really very kind. He most likely saw filling out the form as a way to help Jason and the little boy he thought of as Jason's son.

"We are clear Maternal One." Spinelli swore to the young mother. "Please don't cry."

She sniffed trying not to. "I want you to go into the kitchen and bring me every bottle of orange soda as well as every bag of bar-be-que potato chips."

Spinelli blanched. "Maternal One I swear it will not happen again." The hacker promised.

"MOVE IT SPINELLI!" Elizabeth yelled making him jump. Dragging his feet he did as instructed. "Good, now take them over to my kitchen." When he was finished she looked at the young man. "You can have them back in two weeks. Don't even think of buying more."

"Yes ma'am." A morose and subdued Spinelli responded. How was he to go two weeks without his nectar of the gods? "Maternal One?"

"Yes Spinelli?" She was calming down.

"May I still spend time with Cameron?" He really did like the little guy.

"Yes, Damian you may still spend time with Cameron." He rewarded her with a lopsided smile. Cam needed all the family he could get and Spinelli was an excellent big brother.

"Good." After checking with Jason the young man went back upstairs.

"You okay?" Jason asked smiling at how she had handled his tech guy.

"Yeah." She felt the need for a shower. A long hot shower.

He walked over to his desk and got a pen. Going to the last page of the form he signed it before handing the pen to Elizabeth. Once she had also signed it he faxed it the school. In the morning she'd get a call about orientation dates and where to get uniforms. Jason couldn't help grinning at the fact that he'd just made his first decision as Cameron's dad.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	21. Chapter 21

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Guest - One it's not just her health and salary info it's all her information like her social security number. Two she thought he gave that info to Carly, someone she doesn't fully trust yet. Three good catch. :)

* * *

Chapter 20

Sam sat back in the tub full of hot water and relaxed. The girls were in bed and Viola was gone for the day, she'd spent the day with her mother at the hospital like a dutiful daughter. The doctors said there was some improvement which was good. The house was quiet so she decided to have a soak. Bubbles always helped her think. She had some planning to do.

Ric was off somewhere meeting with the person who was going to be helping them. He'd told her he would be back late and that they would find time tomorrow to discuss what happened. He refused to tell her who it was they were working with and for the moment she was willing to let it go. He told her to focus on her part, which was making sure Jason stayed distracted. Their mysterious helper was going to be handling Elizabeth, while Ric made sure Sonny didn't interfere. Everyone had a part to play but Ric had been clear that nothing could happen unless Jason had something else to focus on aside from Elizabeth.

Sam couldn't believe that he would rather be with that weak little girl than with her. With her Jason got a lover and a partner, someone who had his back in dangerous situations. He also got someone who was street savvy and knew how to get information. Hell she was even a better shot than the enforcer. Could little miss nurse do that? Nope.

He was thinking with the wrong head. Just like a man. Sam wasn't worried there either. She knew that Jason had wanted Elizabeth for years. He would get her out of his system and come sniffing around soon enough. There was no way that the flat chested brunette was better in bed than her. Sam knew tricks that made men beg. Elizabeth most likely laid there like a dead fish. The image made Sam laugh out loud.

There was only one problem. One person that could mess everything up. Carly. Sam needed to figure out what exactly the blonde knew, then find a way to keep her from telling Jason. Sam had kept both Jason and Sonny from doing a background check on her, but she'd underestimated Carly. It was something that wouldn't happen again. She was fully prepared to eliminate her if it came down to it.

Sam decided to start with a little recon. Jax and Carly were constantly going out, so getting into their house undetected shouldn't be that big of an issue. She wasn't worried about security there wasn't a system she couldn't crack. She'd need to watch the house for a few days then swing by her boat to get her tools. Ric said they weren't going to start anything until Elizabeth returned to work, which he expected to be any day now. He was working on getting the board to tell the nurse she could come back even though her loser ex was still running around.

Stepping out of the tub Sam wrapped herself in a towel. She hated it here at the lake house. It was too homey for her taste. She hated having to play mommy to two little girls. This wasn't what she was cut out for. She wanted her life back, she was going to be the next Mrs. Jason Morgan, it was what she was born for. Nothing and no one was going to keep her from achieving her goal. With a grin she walked from the bathroom. It was only a matter of time before she had everything she wanted.

* * *

"Thank you for meeting me." Ric said to the dark-haired man who was already sitting in the booth. He had to drive an hour outside of Port Charles for this talk but it was important that no one see the two of them together. A dive bar was the last place someone would look for either one of them.

"What can I do for you Mr. Lansing?" He wasn't surprised to receive this phone call about a meeting. An old friend had reached out and told him to expect it. That same friend had also told him what the acting D.A. wanted.

"We have certain enemies in common. I thought a joining of forces might be in order." Ric had given this a lot of thought. This man was the key to him getting everything he wanted. He just had to get him to do what he wanted.

"Is that right?" Lorenzo Alcazar sipped his bourbon waiting for the pitch to begin.

"If we work together, we can bring down the Corinthos Morgan organization." Ric took a sip of his own drink.

"Why would you want to betray your brother?" The man asked feeling disgusted, but not letting it show. Loyalty to family was everything, it was the reason he was in Port Charles in the first place. The fact that Lansing had none insured that they would not be doing business together. Not that the lawyer needed to know that.

"Sonny is a blight on society. He needs to pay for his crimes." Ric had no intention of telling the man what he really wanted.

"So you're going to fight fire with fire." The man gave a cold smile. "Sonny and I are after all in the same business. I'm sure that is something you know D.A."

"You are the lesser of two evils." Ric said grinning. If all went according to the plan then the man sitting across from him would not be in business for much longer. Jason Morgan would see to that.

"So what do you have planned?" He already knew most of the plan but wanted to see what the other man was going to tell him. Lorenzo was hoping to get a more detailed version of what the other man was planning.

"The key to bringing down Sonny is Jason Morgan." Ric started laying out his idea.

"Jason is a formidable foe. He is not a man to be taken lightly." That was the truth, Morgan was feared around the globe.

"Well he has a weakness." Ric said grinning. "A woman named Elizabeth Webber. She's a nurse at General Hospital."

"She is also the woman who was assaulted by her husband. One of your officers." He frowned before taking another sip of his drink. Hurting women was not something he condoned. "I don't hurt women."

"I don't expect you to. In fact I'm going to have to insist that you don't." Ric was going to protect Elizabeth no matter what. "But if you were to give her some attention, it would distract Jason long enough to allow us to move against Sonny."

"Distract?" He had no intention of leading anyone on.

"Jason thinks he's in love with Elizabeth. If you paid her some attention it would get his notice." Ric knew Elizabeth was the way to bring down Jason. "I thought you could start by using your position on the hospital board to get her re-instated. She's out on leave because Lucky Spencer is still not in custody."

"Getting her re-instated will help how?" Ric had mentioned this during their brief phone conversation but hadn't elaborated on why it was important. He wanted to know why the D.A. wanted Ms. Webber back on staff.

"If you get her re-instated it gives you easier access to her. I'm sure that as a new board member getting a nurse to give you a personal tour of the hospital will be no problem. Her guards will of course feel the need to call Jason. Once he sees your interest he will move to halt it." Ric told the other man.

"I'm supposed to just let him threaten me?" The man opposite him really had no idea of what Jason Morgan was capable of. The enforcer rarely made a threat he didn't back up. He didn't see Morgan as warning someone away from his woman. He saw him simply eliminating the threat.

"No. Sonny will keep him on a short leash." Ric firmly believed that.

"You know this for sure. I'm the one sticking my neck out." He leaned across the table. "If things go wrong and I get killed you can be assured your life will come to a swift end as well."

"Sonny will control Jason." Ric planned on keeping Sonny occupied so he had no idea what Jason was up to until it was too late. After Jason killed the man across from him, then Ric would send the enforcer to Pentonville. With Jason gone Sonny would need someone to help keep things running, Ric would step in and offer his support. Once on the inside he could start bringing Sonny down.

Elizabeth was not going to sit patiently at home waiting for Jason, who was going to go away for life. She wouldn't want her son calling a murderer daddy. But she would need the support of those around her. He planned on being front and center. With some patience she would be his.

"I should be able to get her re-instated within a few weeks." That should be no problem he was already aware of how much the staff respected the petite nurse. Elizabeth Webber had been on his radar since he came to town. He'd been looking for an excuse to get to know her better and this was perfect. He had no intention of letting Lansing anywhere near her. But the other man didn't need to know that yet. "I will call you when things are ready." Just like that the meeting was over.

Ric rose from the table and walked back to his car. He smiled unable to believe just how easy that had been. One domino would fall and it would take the rest with it. With one meeting Ric Lansing had set about becoming the man who rid Port Charles of the mob. Fame, glory and the girl not a bad night's work.

* * *

Johnny O'Brien sat in his car on the outskirts of Port Charles and waited for the person he was meeting to arrive. He'd checked in with Sonny when he got here letting his boss know that everything looked good. Cody Paul was up the road in case something went wrong. O'Brien didn't expect any problems but it paid to be safe.

Another sports car pulled up and a tall man got out from behind the wheel. "Johnny." He said in greeting.

"Lorenzo." Johnny said in return. At one point they had worked together. They had parted amicably which was why Johnny was here instead of Sonny. Once Jason knew what was happening, he would most likely take over these meetings. "How did your meeting with Lansing go?"

"The man is an arrogant prick." Lorenzo still couldn't believe that Lansing thought him stupid enough to play with Morgan's woman. "He wants me to focus my attention on Elizabeth Webber."

"Jason will kill you." Johnny said with a grin.

"Believe me I am aware of that." Lorenzo said grinning as well. Still he did want to get to know the woman, for reasons he had no intention of sharing with Johnny O'Brien. He just needed to figure out how to do it, as much as he hated to admit it the first part of Lansing's plan would give him the access he needed. He wanted to have the chance to talk with Ms. Webber before Morgan got wind of it. "I have no intention of harming her, or allowing Lansing to harm her as well. What about Ms. McCall."

"She is being monitored as is Lucky Spencer." Johnny wanted Lorenzo to know that all the major players were being watched.

"I will inform you when I'm ready to set things in motion." Lorenzo turned toward his car. "It's good to see you again Johnny."

"It's good to be seen." The Irishman said turning for his own car. Funny how one pain in the ass lawyer could bring about peace between two rival factions. Still it bothered him that Elizabeth was in the middle of all this. Jason was going to have a cow Johnny hoped his friend didn't try to kill Lansing on the spot. Ric was going to get his it was just going to take a little time.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	22. Chapter 22

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 21

It had been one week since she soaked in the tub and made her plans, now Sam was ready to follow through. Even though she wanted to be watching Jason she'd spent the last five days watching Carly. It had paid off. Today the Jacks family was taking Michael off to Military school. Jax, Carly and Michael would be gone for three days. Sam found herself with the perfect opportunity to go through the house and find out what the bitch knew.

First she needed to get her tools from the boat. Driving to the pier where her salvage boat was docked Sam gave a lot of thought to what she wanted to happen. After she got the information that Carly had she planned to immediately start working on Jason. And she had a lot more in mind than just distracting him. She planned on being his main source of comfort. He'd need her to lean on while mourning the loss of his love.

Sam did not intend to leave Elizabeth alive just so the woman could become a thorn in her side later down the road. The bitch had to go. She and Jason could raise Cameron until he was old enough to join his cousin at military school. She knew that Ric wanted Elizabeth for himself and that even though their partner was assigned to watch her, dear old step dad couldn't help but watch her too. It hadn't taken Sam long to learn about the restraining order. It made her wonder where Alexis fit in all this.

Pulling into a parking space she got out of her car unaware that she was being watched. It never even occurred to her that anyone was aware that she and Ric were working together. They'd done a great job of only being seen together at the hospital. No one else had approached her to reveal that they knew she and Ric had slept together. So her guard was down.

Walking onto the boat she took a look around and everything seemed fine. Going below to grab her gear she was humming when she spotted Lucky Spencer. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hello Sam." Lucky took a long pull off his beer before setting the bottle down. 'Damn, was she always this hot?' He thought to himself. Maxie had been unable to come to see him last week and he wanted to get laid. Sam would do.

"Answer the question Lucky, what the hell are you doing on my boat?" This was the last thing she needed. Jason was looking for this loser, so was the PCPD, getting tied up in his mess would not help her right now. If she had any inkling that he could be useful she'd sic him on his ex-wife but drugs made you a loose cannon and right now the lower a profile she kept the better.

"I'm hiding out. What do you think I'm doing?" Lucky sneered at the brunette. He would have thought it was obvious.

"Well, you need to hide out somewhere else. I'm going to get some tools and when I come back I want your drug addicted ass off of my boat." Sam told him heading toward the lone bedroom on the vessel.

Lucky grabbed her as she moved past him. "I'm not a drug addict." He said on a snarl.

"Of course not." Sam replied in a snarky tone. "You can stop taking the pills whenever you want." She pulled her arm free. "GET OFF MY BOAT!" She yelled getting in his face.

"I'm not going anywhere." Lucky picked up his beer and took another swig.

Sam pushed Lucky knocking him off-balance. Lots of people looked at her and saw a small woman, but she could more than hold her own. Especially against a stoned junkie like the man in front of her. He stared at her and she smirked back at him. Lucky snagged her shirt pulling her forward and she wrapped her arm around his neck in a head lock.

Pissed and stoned Lucky pulled his gun from the small of the back where he had stuffed it and pushed it into her stomach before pulling the trigger. Sam's body jerked as her eyes widened in shock. Looking down she saw a red stain spreading across the front of her white shirt. With a shaking hand she touched the spot and her fingers came away bloody.

Lucky just stood there watching as the stain spread. "I don't have a drug problem." He said reaching for his beer. With Sam dead he wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding him. He would have time to perfect his plan. As the woman in front of him dropped to her knees Lucky raised his gun and pulled the trigger again. "One less bitch in the world." He said laughing.

* * *

"Finally." Cody was with Milo today. The guys were getting tired of sitting here watching Lucky. At least now something interesting was happening.

"Took her long enough to show up. Now what?" Milo asked his partner. Working with Cody was much better than sitting here with his mopey faced brother.

"We wait." Since the pier was active around the clock they had opted not to try to bug Sam's boat. Too much of a chance of someone being seen. If they came up top to talk the sound boosting equipment would pick up their conversation. "Send Jason a text."

"Okay." Milo shot off the message. A minute later his phone beeped. Milo typed a response. "Jason wanted to know if she was alone."

"Look." Cody elbowed Milo to get his attention. Two police officers were approaching the boat. "What do you think that's about?" From the car they couldn't hear the argument. Sam's neighbor had called in a domestic disturbance.

"I have no idea." Before Milo could send message they heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. "Shit."

They watched as the two officers pulled their weapons and one grabbed his phone, most likely calling for backup. "Who shot who?" Cody asked out loud, he could hear Milo typing furiously. Sirens blazing another three cop cars pulled up.

"Spencer's on deck." Milo put his phone down as he and Cody watched waiting to see what would happen next.

* * *

Harper couldn't believe that a domestic disturbance call would lead to them finding Lucky Spencer. Now the former officer was standing on the deck of Samantha McCall's boat waving a gun. "Put the gun down Lucky!" David yelled. He hated Lucky with a passion, had thought him a crappy cop and egotistical asshole. He really hoped he got a chance to shoot him.

"Fuck you, Harper!" Lucky yelled from the boat.

"We need to find out if anyone else is on board." Det. Rodriguez said coming up behind Harper. Lucky had been his partner and he really liked him. He would try to talk him down peacefully but he like everyone else knew that Lucky was most likely high.

"Anything else obvious you want to say?" David Harper looked at his co-worker in disgust. There was no way Cruz didn't know Lucky was using. Hopefully his ass would get canned as well. "Maybe you want to advise me to get him to put the gun down."

"You don't need to get smart." Since the day Lucky had beat up his wife the other guys had been slowly ostracizing Cruz. He knew that his partner was using, but part of the job was watching out for each other. Lucky swore he was trying to get clean and he'd made the mistake of believing him. "What's the plan?"

"Lucky is anyone hurt?" Harper yelled trying to buy them some time. Mac was on the way with a negotiator and uniformed officers were evacuating the surrounding boats.

"No one important." He yelled back laughing. One of the officers moved and Lucky took a shot.

In order to protect a fellow officer Rodriguez had no choice but to return fire. He'd recently received a marksman award from the department, so when he aimed for Lucky's right shoulder he hit his mark. The man went down screaming in pain and the officers swarmed the boat.

"Check downstairs." Harper ordered as he approached Lucky. The wounded man was clutching his shoulder and screaming bloody murder. Harper didn't like Rodriguez but he had to admit it was a hell of a shot.

"Call an ambulance!" Rodriguez yelled up. "Female with multiple GSW's, one to the chest and one to the stomach. She's bleeding out, tell them to hurry." He dropped to his knees and applied pressure to her chest while another officer applied pressure to her stomach.

* * *

Sam McCall was trying to speak but was only making gurgling noises. This wasn't supposed to happen to her. She had a plan. Instead she was lying on the floor of her boat dying because of Lucky fucking Spencer and that bitch he married. She coughed and her whole body seized in pain. The officer was saying something but it didn't make any sense. She was getting cold and losing feeling in her hands.

"Hang on Ms. McCall help is one the way." Rodriguez said in encouragement. He looked at the other officer and he could see that they were both thinking the same thing. If Lucky survived, and he should, then he was going to facing a murder charge as well. She was losing blood to fast to have a chance.

The paramedics came down and quickly prepared Sam for transport. In the ambulance they called ahead to General Hospital to tell them to have a trauma surgeon waiting. Flooring it the driver got them there in record time. The doctors and nurses flooded the bay as they pulled the gurney from the back of the vehicle.

Voices were yelling multiple sets of directions. Calls for blood, calls for a portable x-ray machine and calls to prep an OR. Sam heard it all as if she was standing at a distance. The light was intensely bright as she tried to stay conscious as she tried to stay alive. She was fighting with everything in her but it was not enough. With one last shuddering breath everything stopped.

"PADDLES!" Matt Hunter yelled to Nadine. His patient had just flat lined. "Charge to three hundred!"

"Charged!" Nadine yelled back.

"Clear!" Matt yelled and everyone released the patient. He touched the paddles to her chest and then looked at the monitor. "Charge to four hundred!"

"Charged!" Nadine yelled back.

"Clear!" Matt yelled again. He was aware of someone running into the room before he looked at the monitor once more. Still nothing. "Charge!" He yelled out.

"Charged!" Nadine once again responded.

"Clear!" He yelled all hand released the patient once more. He sent another four hundred volts of electricity through the body of Sam but got no response.

"Call it." Emily said over his shoulder. She'd come down when she heard who they were bringing in.

"Time of death five twenty-three p.m." Matt said putting down the paddles. "Someone needs to go upstairs and tell her mother." No one moved. Telling a woman who was fighting lung cancer that her daughter was gunned down and was dead was not going to be pretty.

"You okay?" Emily asked her friend. Losing a patient was never easy.

"Yeah. She was dead when they brought her in." Matt threw his dirty gloves into the wastebasket.

Epiphany came up. "They are bringing in Lucky Spencer. GSW to the upper right shoulder."

"They shoot each other?" Matt asked reaching for clean gloves. "You want to help?" He asked the resident knowing that she and Spencer were friends. "No, I'll call his brother. Then I'll go tell Jason about Sam." Even though they were broken up she didn't want her brother or Elizabeth to hear about this on the news.

Matt just nodded his head as the bay doors opened and the gurney was wheeled in.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	23. Chapter 23

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 22

Jason sat on the couch in his penthouse rereading the text that Milo had sent. Sam had been shot by Lucky Spencer and was in route to the hospital. Lucky had also been shot by his former partner and was also going to the hospital. He wondered if there was something wrong with him that he didn't feel anything. He and Sam had been lovers and at one time close friends, he should feel something.

Elizabeth slipped into the penthouse and quietly sat with him. She didn't know exactly what was going on, and she didn't need to, she just knew that Jason needed her. Taking his hand in hers she offered him quiet support. Before he could speak the guard knocked and announced Emily.

"Good, you're both here." The young doctor came into the room slowly.

"What happened?" Jason asked his sister.

"Sam was shot twice by Lucky and she died at the hospital." Emily knew that just getting it out was best. "Lucky was also shot once and he's in surgery. He's expected to make a full recovery."

"Oh my god! Jason, I'm so sorry." Elizabeth placed a soft hand on his arm.

Jason turned and looked at her. She couldn't stand Sam yet here she was offering him sympathy. "I'm fine. How are you? Lucky was shot as well, do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No. I know that sounds cold but what happens to him is no longer my concern." She hoped he recovered and got clean, but the man she had loved once was gone.

"There's something else you should know." Emily said coming in further. This would not go over well.

"What?" Jason looked up at his sister. He could see that she was upset, he had to remember that Lucky was her friend too. "Do you need anything?"

"Nicholas is hiring a lawyer for Lucky. Laura called and asked him to. He and I had a pretty big fight and we broke up." The young doctor was trying her best not to cry. She didn't want to make this about her. She did note the look of disgust in Jason's eyes. Her brother was angry but not surprised. He had apparently expected this.

"Oh Emily." Elizabeth jumped up and hugged her friend. "What can we do for you?"

"Really?" The brunette said tearing up. "His ex-girlfriend is dead; your ex-husband killed her and is now in surgery. I should be asking you guys if you need anything."

"Sit down." Elizabeth steered her to the couch and sat her between the two of them. "I'm sorry about Nicholas, Emily you don't have to choose sides. I have no problem with you supporting Lucky." Her friend was in a tough spot. She had people she loved on both sides of the issue.

Emily dropped her head on her friends shoulder while reaching for her brother's hand. "Lucky hit you Elizabeth, I have to choose sides. It's Nicholas who ended the relationship. He said family comes first and I told him you are my family."

"Do you want to stay over with me and Cam tonight?" Elizabeth wanted to do whatever she could to support her friend.

"Thanks, but I'm on call. I have three days off coming up, maybe then? By that time you'll have a spare bedroom set up." She had no intention of coming between Jason and Liz.

"You can just sleep with me." Elizabeth said envisioning a sleepover.

"I don't think we'll all fit." Emily said laughing. She was guessing Jason hadn't spent many nights in his penthouse recently. "Maybe you'll let me stay over with Cam and you two can go away. That way I can spoil my godson." She'd be happy to babysit it would keep her mind off of Nicholas.

"That sounds like a plan." Jason said speaking up. He'd love to take Elizabeth away for a few days. "Does Alexis need anything? She doesn't have to know it's from me."

Emily gave her brother a hug. "I think she's okay. I saw Ric pulling up when I was driving out." She stood up. "I need to get back to the hospital. Call if you need anything."

When they were alone Jason pulled Elizabeth close. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Does it make me a monster that I don't feel anything but sad for Lucky?" She asked quietly.

"I feel the same way about Sam. It's such a waste." Jason placed a kiss on her nose when she looked up at him. "So will you go away with me? Cam will be in good hands with my sister."

"You, me and somewhere with a shower big enough for two?" Elizabeth gave him a sassy smile. "I think I can be talked into it." They were quiet for a bit. "If you need to go to Sam's funereal I will understand."

"No, we said all that we needed to the last time we spoke. Besides Alexis is not my biggest fan. Having me there will only upset her." Jason just enjoyed having his girl in his arms. "Let's go relieve Spinelli, I want to spend some time with my son."

"Jason?" Elizabeth said softly.

"Yeah, baby." He asked as they walked toward the door.

"Will you move in with us?" She could tell that she surprised him.

"I thought we were giving Cam some time to adjust?" Jason wanted to go upstairs and start packing.

"He asked for you at breakfast this morning. We both think it would be better if we all lived together." Elizabeth hadn't been surprised when Cam said he wanted Jason to stay with them. "Do you think Spinelli will want to come too?"

He loved that she worried about his young friend. "Would you rather just buy a house?" Somewhere where the family had room to grow. "Or will that be too much moving for Cam?"

"I think a house would be great." She'd love to have a backyard where Cam could run around to his heart's content.

"Good, I'll have Diane call you and you can tell her what you want." Jason was excited that they were going to be living together.

"What about what you want?" Elizabeth asked wanting to always make sure his needs were being met.

"If you and Cam are there, then that's all I need." He said kissing her softly. "Let's go see our boy."

* * *

"If anyone had told me that I would be house shopping with the two of you and there wouldn't be any bloodshed I would have laughed my ass off." Elizabeth said looking at Emily and Carly.

After reading the blonde the riot act for having Spinelli go through her personal information they'd gotten back on track. Carly was having a hard time with Michael being away so Elizabeth had invited her along. Emily had shown up unexpectedly and gotten an invite too. She was still having a hard time with her breakup. Now the three women were standing in the living room of the third house Diane had lined up. Johnny and Francis were looking at them with extreme caution.

"So what do you think?" The lawyer asked. Jason had opted not to come when he saw the lineup. So far both Emily and Carly had behaved. It was amazing especially since they had opposite opinions on every house they'd seen.

"I like it. What do you think Francis?" Elizabeth turned to her guard. He and Johnny were being called on for a guy's opinion. All the houses had already been deemed either safe or able to make safe.

"It's nice." It wasn't Francis's taste but he didn't have to live here. He knew that his boss's only criteria was that Elizabeth loved it.

The petite brunette walked out of the main room where everyone was currently standing back into the kitchen. No one moved because they could still see her. The open floor plan appealed to her. She could cook and still see her family. There were also plenty of bedrooms. Five upstairs and a large guest bedroom suite downstairs. There was even a finished basement that she was already mentally decorating. "So Johnny what do you think?"

"With a makeover it could be really nice." He had to admit to liking the farmhouse style structure; the place reminded him of where he grew up. It also had a barn that could be made over for the guards to stay in. Down front was a guest house and the property came with a stone fence that surrounded all five acres. "You gonna put in a pool?"

"Jason loves to swim so yeah." She'd look into seeing if they could build an enclosed pool so he could use it all year long.

"Carly?" Elizabeth asked the blonde.

"I like it. It pretty much screams Elizabeth." Carly could see the shorter woman being happy here. It was too much nature for Carly, but everyone was different.

"Emily?" Elizabeth waited for her best friend.

"This house is so you. Wait did I just agree with Carly?" Emily said looking around in shock.

"Damn, the world didn't stop turning. Just to be safe we need to make sure it doesn't happen again." Carly said laughing. The princess was turning out to not be too bad either. How the hell did that happen?

"So?" Diane said getting everyone back on track. She wanted to get back into the city.

"We'll take it." Elizabeth said smiling. She was going to build a life with Jason in this house.

"I'll call the realtor." Diane moved off to make the call.

"I'll call the contractor." Francis also moved off, in the same direction as Diane everyone noted.

"Okay, I'm going to get my driver to take me back downtown before I break out in hives. Congratulations Elizabeth." Carly headed out the door, she could never live this far out of the city. Johnny followed to make sure she got to the car okay.

"Is it just me or is there something going on between Diane and Francis?" Emily hated to be out of the loop.

"There is something going on, but neither one of them will talk about it." Elizabeth said pouting slightly. Every effort she made to get information got deflected.

"Well not everyone can be Johnny and Kelly." Emily said laughing. The Asian doctor talked a lot about her Irish boyfriend and his big gun.

"Thank goodness." Elizabeth said also laughing.

"Yeah. Ms. Hickey." Emily didn't like to think about Jason and sex, but she couldn't resist teasing Elizabeth. "I like this house. I can't wait to see what you do with it."

"Let me tell you what I'm thinking." Elizabeth said linking her arm through Emily's.

* * *

"Maternal One!" Spinelli yelled coming through the door. "I'm here." He'd just arrived at the new house. The young hacker was not looking forward to having Stone Cold move out. He'd never lived alone and found the prospect a bit frightening, not that he would ever admit that.

"Hi Spinelli." Elizabeth smiled as he bounded into the room.

"The Jackal is prepared to set up a state of the art security system." What he designed made the security at Fort Knox look obsolete. Only the best would do for his master's family.

"Good. First I want to show you something." The house had been under construction for three days now, and was close to being done. Diane had dropped off the keys the same day they picked it. Since Jason had paid cash, they hadn't had to wait.

"I am the Maternal One's humble servant." Spinelli said smiling.

Elizabeth had been worried about him. Sam had been his friend and he took her death hard. He'd felt guilty about wanting to go to the funereal since he knew what she was doing with Ric, but Jason had insisted he go to get closure. "Right this way." She took him through the kitchen and down a short hall to a closed door. Opening the door she stepped back so he could enter first. "What do you think?"

They were in a large bedroom with its own en suite. The walls were grape purple with bright red floor to ceiling curtains covering the patio doors. There was a large bed in black wood with matching furniture. On the bed was a bright yellow comforter. The bathroom had black and white tiles with blue walls. The room was loud and funky and he loved it. "It is most awesome." It was so much better than his pink room.

"Good." Elizabeth came up and put her arm around his shoulders. "We move in next week, you can come then or any time after."

"This is a guest room for the Jackal?" Spinelli said in surprise.

"We were hoping that you would be more than a guest. You're family Spinelli we aren't going to leave you behind." She saw the joy come into his eyes just before he hugged her hard.

"The Jackal will be most well behaved, Maternal One." Spinelli promised her.

"Two rules. No pot." She knew that he occasionally smoked. "And if you have any guest stay over they have to be respectful."

The first one made him try to look anywhere but at Elizabeth. Jason had the same rule which Spinelli often broke. The second made him blush to the roots of his hair. "Yes ma'am." He said as a promise.

"Okay I will make sure you have a key. Francis is waiting in the barn for you to go over security." Elizabeth told him preparing to go back out and supervise the workers.

"Elizabeth." Spinelli called out.

"Yes." She was surprised that he used her name.

"Thank you." He said smiling before walking out of his room.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	24. Chapter 24

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 23

Ric sat in his office and just shook his head. He'd just come from another conference with the Mayor. This time about Sam's death. The Mayor wanted to know why the acting D.A.'s stepdaughter had been hiding a wanted fugitive. Ric wanted to know the same thing. He didn't even realize that Sam and Lucky knew one another.

This turn of events meant that he had to re-work his plan. Without Sam to keep Jason's attention the enforcer would be a bigger obstacle to bringing down Sonny. Lorenzo's sudden interest in Elizabeth was not going to be enough to keep the blonde off his game. Ric needed another angle. If he wasn't so against hurting Elizabeth he'd consider kidnapping Cameron.

Another woman was always a consideration, but Ric didn't have the time that would take. He'd save that for a last resort. No what he needed was someone who was already here and available. Looking at the newspaper he started to smile. Sometimes the very thing you were looking for was right in front of your face.

He needed to go to the hospital to sit with his dying and now grieving wife. While everything was going on behind the scenes he needed to make sure he played his part for anyone watching. Since he was going to be there he'd drop in and see Lucky Spencer, the man did work for him after all. He would be remiss if he didn't stop to see how he was doing. First, however he needed to stop and see his guy in the hospital. You never visited without bringing a gift. He knew exactly what Det. Spencer would love to have. Ric Lansing didn't stay down for long.

* * *

It was funny how things worked out. He'd been all set to gather his fellow board members and tell them that a nurse as valuable as Elizabeth Webber should not be punished for the actions of her ex. It would have been his first official action as a member of the hospital board. Then Lucky Spencer kills Sam McCall and gets himself arrested. Edward Quartermaine was declaring that they needed to get Elizabeth back to work.

Alan Quartermaine now had plans to call her and see when she could start working again. He loved it when he got what he wanted and didn't have to lift a finger. And what Lorenzo wanted was Elizabeth somewhere that he had easy access to her. It was important that she get used to him being in her vicinity. Plus with them both at the hospital occasionally, okay frequently, crossing paths there was no way Morgan could accuse him of seeking the brunette out.

Lorenzo picked up the photographs he had scattered across his desk. Elizabeth and her son at the park. Elizabeth leaving the building where she lived. Elizabeth outside of Kelly's. He smiled, she was beautiful no one could deny that. She was also too good for a man like Jason Morgan. Lorenzo sighed, but if that was who she wanted he would not stand in the way. Or let anyone else do so. Elizabeth's life had been hard enough, she deserved to be happy. Morgan had better be the man to make that happen or he would end up in the harbor.

* * *

After spending the morning at the new house Elizabeth swung by the Towers and picked up Cameron. Today they were going to the hospital to have lunch with Emily. It would be nice to do something normal. It was also nice to be able to move about freely. She hadn't complained about staying indoors for the last month but it was restrictive. She still had Francis, he wasn't going anywhere but now she had outside too.

The two women grabbed a table sitting Cam between them. Emily was finishing up a thirty six hour shift so Elizabeth had stopped at Kelly's and picked them up lunch. It was much better than what the cafeteria offered. Francis and Cody, who was assigned to Emily today, were sitting nearby eating their lunches and chatting.

"So how are you?" Elizabeth asked once she had Cam's lunch spread out before him. He used to eat chicken nuggets all the time but now he was eating burgers, just like Jason.

"Good. Working helps. The next two days hanging out with Cam is going to really help." Jason had called his sister up and accepted her offer to babysit. He was taking Elizabeth out of town and Cam was staying at the mansion. "The Girls' Night Out you have planned is going to really, really help."

"That should be fun." To celebrate the new house Elizabeth was having all the girls over to penthouse four for a party. The guys were going to gather in penthouse two. She couldn't help but think that it sounded a lot like a bachelor/bachelorette kind of thing.

"Did Jason tell you were he's taking you?" Emily asked stealing one of her godson's fries.

"Nope, and to be honest I haven't asked. I'm guessing it won't be too far." Jason had been so cute when he asked her how far they could safely go away from Cam.

"There will be three doctors at the house." Her parents were also off. They were looking forward to getting to know Cameron better. The little boy rarely visited the mansion while they were home.

"I know." Elizabeth said laughing. "He worries." That he did filled her heart. "Speaking of the other doctors there's your mom."

Emily waved Monica walked over. "Want to join us?" Emily asked noting how she looked at Cameron. Emily and her mom both were hoping that Jason was going to make things permanent.

"I don't want to intrude." Monica said smiling.

"Please." Elizabeth said indicating a chair.

The Chief of Surgery sat down. "You look a lot better." Monica said to Elizabeth.

"I feel a lot better. Monica have you met Cameron?" Elizabeth asked not knowing if the older woman had.

"Not officially." She wanted to.

"Let me change that. Cameron." When her son looked up Elizabeth pointed to Monica. "This is Jason's mom, Dr. Monica Quartermaine. She's also Aunt Em's mom. Monica this is Cameron."

"Hello Cameron." Monica said resisting the urge to smother him in a big hug.

"Hi. I wike Jason." Cameron said with a big smile.

"I like Jason too." Monica said laughing. "I hear you're coming to stay at my house this weekend."

"Yes ma'am." Cameron was making sure to use his manners. "Chocowate cake." He remembered Aunt Emily promising him some.

"Oh my, Liz he is your son." All the women laughed.

"That he is." She wanted to tell them that Jason was adopting Cam, but she would talk to Jason first.

They had a nice lunch which ended when Monica got paged. "So, you still want to do this?" Emily asked her friend. Lunch today was not the only reason Elizabeth was at the hospital.

"Yes." It was time for some closure.

"Did you tell Jason that you were planning on seeing Lucky?" Emily wanted to know.

"Do you think I would be here if I had?" Elizabeth did feel guilty about that. He was not in the least bit controlling just very protective. "I haven't even told Frannie."

"Boy." Emily said blowing out her bangs. "You're gonna be in the world's longest time out." She said laughing. Jason's head was going to explode when he found out.

"I figure Frannie will call him as soon as we get upstairs. If we're in a public place he can't kill me right?" Elizabeth knew she was going to be in trouble.

"No comment." Emily said laughing harder. "Cam and I will stay here, with Cody. You go do your thing."

"Wish me luck." Elizabeth said gathering up her trash.

"With Lucky or Jason?" Emily asked tickling her godson.

"Both." Elizabeth stood up and looked at Francis. It was time.

* * *

"No." Francis said moving in front of the door and blocking Elizabeth's entrance. He should have seen this coming. Pulling out his phone he dialed Jason.

"Oh come on Francis, you don't need to call him." Elizabeth stomped her foot. The call didn't surprise her, the fact that he was not letting her enter the ward did.

"You need to come to General Hospital right now." Francis told his boss, his eyes never leaving Elizabeth. "She's trying to visit Lucky."

She just barely managed to resist the urge to kick the tattle tale blonde. She could hear Jason yelling through the phone. There was no way he wasn't going to be here in about twenty minutes. "I just wanted to tell Lucky a few things." She said as he hung up.

"No one thinks that you are here to try to get back together. It's not safe for you to be in there with him." Francis crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not safe for Jason to be in there with him either. Why do you think I came without him? And they won't leave us alone." Her boyfriend was looking for a chance to snap Lucky in half.

"Jason won't go in." Francis pulled out his phone and sent a text to Johnny. Backup was definitely needed. "But he should be here."

"Is there a problem?" Lorenzo Alcazar said smiling at the pair.

"No." Elizabeth had no idea who the man was, but this was none of his business.

"Back up, right now." Francis moved to place himself between the mob boss and his charge.

"I meant no harm." Lorenzo raised both his hands. "I saw the young lady arguing with you and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"Don't give me that crap you know exactly who she is." Francis wondered why Lorenzo was really here. He knew that the man had met with Lansing but that he told Johnny all about the meeting. Or at least he wanted them to think he told them everything. There were only three people Francis trusted totally with Liz's safety. Jason, Johnny and himself.

"I've not yet had the pleasure of a formal introduction to Ms. Webber." Lorenzo looked at the young brunette.

"And you will not be getting one today." Francis gave the other man a cold glare. Footsteps came from down the hall. After years of working together Francis recognized Johnny's gait. He didn't even bother to turn around before speaking. "Escort him to the elevator."

"After you." Johnny told the dark haired man. When they walked down the hall Johnny spoke again. "Don't do this again."

"I don't take orders from you." Lorenzo said in a hard voice.

"On this you do. Morgan is on his way here, you need to be elsewhere." Johnny didn't know why the other man was here but something felt wrong. He wasn't getting a vibe that Alcazar meant harm still the other man should not have approached Liz without an invitation.

"I'm sure that Ms. Webber and I will cross paths again." Lorenzo said looking back down the hall. "The city is too small not to. Give my regards to Mr. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan." He said stepping on the elevator.

As one set of doors closed another opened and Jason stepped off. Johnny let out a breath at how close that was. Then tensed again when he remembered why his boss was here. "She's down the hall."

"Why are you here?" Jason asked as he started walking.

"Francis wants me to keep you from killing Lucky." Johnny said grinning.

"He should have called Max." Jason knew Johnny was more apt to start pounding on the asshat.

"Really, you want him and Max in the same room." Diane had become a bone of contention between the two men. It was clear she was over Max and the burly guard was licking his wounds. He'd been giving Francis a hard time for the past week, and now the dark haired guard was sporting a black eye.

"Good point." His blue eyes locked on his girlfriend and he tried to relax some. "Having a visit?" He asked when he was standing next to her.

"No, you visit with friends. I'm here to tell Lucky to go to hell." She was pissed with this whole situation. "Who is Lorenzo Alcazar and why does he know my name?"

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	25. Chapter 25

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 24

Jason's head snapped around to look at Francis. "He was here?" He asked and the other man nodded. "He's a South American businessman who six months ago came to Port Charles."

"Do I need to avoid him?" Elizabeth asked if Jason said yes then she would.

"Let your guards deal with him if he approaches you." Jason would need to ask Sonny if the other mob boss had spoken to Kate. He'd also need to know if he'd spoken to Carly. Sonny could find that out as well, Jason still wasn't speaking to his so called best friend.

"Why didn't you tell me you were visiting Lucky? Did you think I was going to try and stop you?" He hoped she realized that wasn't who he was. If she wanted to see Lucky he wouldn't try and stop her. He would be there though.

"You wouldn't try to stop me. I know that Jason. I was trying to avoid the need to bail you out." Elizabeth said placing her hands on her hips. "You are not exactly Stone Cold when it comes to Lucky."

"You are protecting me?" Jason asked starting to grin. Of all the answers she could have given him that was not one he expected.

"We look out for each other." She couldn't shoot, but she could protect his heart and his feelings. "I was going to tell you when we got home, but Corelli here ratted me out." She glared at her guard.

Johnny laughed, he couldn't help it. "You are in so much trouble." He said to his friend.

"Shut it O'Brien." Francis said annoyed. Trust was not something he took lightly and in order to do his job he needed Liz to trust him. "Elizabeth."

She held up her hand. "Can it Frannie, I'm not in the mood to hear it." She would deal with him later. Juggling Jason and Lucky was enough right now.

If she was calling him Frannie then they would get past this. He'd just have to grovel a bit first. He shot O'Brien another dirty look when his friend snorted. They'd both been on Liz's shit list a time or two.

"Where is Cameron?" Jason asked tabling the Lucky discussion. He had his answer so they didn't need to get to talking it to death. She wanted to visit he wanted to be here when she did. They were both going to get what they wanted.

"In Alan's office with Emily." Francis reported to his boss.

"Fine." If Cam was with his sister then that meant Cody was nearby. Tomorrow he planned on introducing Elizabeth to Cam's permanent guard and make sure she approved. "Go visit we will wait here."

Rolling her eyes she walked down the hall to the detox ward.

* * *

It was a lot like visiting a prison. Any guest had to be patted down before being allowed to see a patient. Only staff and law enforcement officials were exempt from that protocol. Elizabeth was shown into a lounge while Lucky was brought in from his room. Because of his crimes he would be cuffed during their talk, and they would not be allowed to be alone. Not that she needed privacy she didn't care who heard them.

"Well, if it isn't the whore." Lucky said as the orderly cuffed his uninjured arm to the table.

"As they say it takes one to know one." She wasn't surprised that he would go on the attack right away. He may try to blame his actions on the drugs but the truth was that he'd been a controlling, manipulative ass since he came back from the dead. She was just too blind to see it. Well the blinders were off and she couldn't believe how stupid she'd been.

"How many times did you go from my bed to his?" Lucky asked with a sneer.

"None, if you recall we never shared a bed. You were too injured or too high." Elizabeth decided to twist the knife deeper. "Trust me there was no way I would go back to you after having been with Jason. He knows how to please a woman."

"FUCKING BITCH!" Lucky screamed. She didn't get to talk to him like that.

"Name calling again, what are we twelve. I came to tell you that our marriage was over." Elizabeth got to the point of the visit.

"If you think I'm letting you go you can think again. You don't get to be Morgan's whore." Lucky rose from his seat but the cuffs kept him from getting too far. "You belong to me Elizabeth. You owe me, I saved you!"

"We are already divorced Lucky." Elizabeth wasn't backing down.

"You can't get a divorce without my consent." Lucky was starting to shake, he wanted to go back to his room and take one of the pills that Ric had given him.

"When you beat up your wife you can." Elizabeth smirked at the pathetic man in front of her. "It was granted the same day you broke my arm. Cam and I are no longer your concern."

"I don't want your bastard anyway. Let Morgan raise him, he's good at raising other people's children. That's the only reason he's with you, because he wants to be a daddy. He'll get bored with your frigid ass soon enough." Lucky tried to play on her insecurities. He knew Elizabeth well and he knew what her weaknesses were. She was so into pleasing everyone that the thought of not pleasing Morgan would eat at her.

She just laughed as she rose from her seat. "You keep telling yourself that Lucky. If you need to believe that so you can sleep at night then that's fine. But I know the truth and tonight when Jason and I are in bed and I'm having my fifth orgasm you won't even be a blip in my memory." She watched with satisfaction as he face turned red.

"WHORE!" He screamed pulling at the cuffs.

"Good bye Lucky. Enjoy life in prison." Elizabeth walked out of the room. As she was signing out she noted that Ric had been by to see Lucky. She'd need to let Jason know.

* * *

The three men stood in the hall by the locked double doors and waited. Jason fully intended to have Spinelli pull up a copy of the visit. He wasn't spying on Elizabeth, her he trusted. He intended to make sure that the piece of shit she'd been married to paid for every hurtful word he said. Lucky's time in prison would be long and painful.

"What did Alcazar want?" Jason asked Francis.

"He said that he wanted to make sure Elizabeth was okay since she and I were having words." Francis leaned against the wall. Liz had been inside for almost fifteen minutes now. He didn't like her being in there without one of them.

"You believe him?" Jason trusted Francis's judgment.

"No. I didn't like the way he was looking at Elizabeth." The older Italian told the two men in the hall with him. "He seemed entirely too interested in her."

Johnny didn't say anything but he was already thinking that it was time for Sonny to tell Jason what they had learned. Ric wanted Jason off-balance and that couldn't happen. Still Lorenzo's behavior had been odd. Johnny couldn't figure out why he would risk pissing off Jason.

"We already have men watching him." Jason rubbed the side of his face. "With him on the hospital board he had a reason to be here. It's only a matter of time before Elizabeth is allowed to return to work. That puts them too close together."

"Can you stop her from coming back?" Johnny asked that really would be the best thing right now.

"I can try." Jason knew how important it was to Elizabeth that she make her own money. She was the only girlfriend he'd ever had who insisted on working. If Diane's friend showed interest in Elizabeth's art it might be enough to get her to quit. But Jason wouldn't do anything to hurry that along. If she was going to succeed as an artist he wanted it to be on her own.

"Good luck with that." Francis said chuckling. "You might want to wear armor for that conversation."

"Or bring back up." Johnny suggested smiling. Liz was so stubborn she could be an O'Brien.

The conversation stopped when the doors swung open. Just looking at her the men could tell she was beyond pissed. It might be good time for that driving lesson Jason had mentioned Johnny thought to himself. Nothing made him feel better than pushing a car to its limits, and Liz was a speed freak. "How'd it go?" The Irishman asked.

"Why didn't one of you tell me he was such an asshole?" She spat out. The men wisely kept silent. "He kept calling me a whore, like I'm the one who repeatedly slept around. At least the person I slept with was an adult."

Jason cleared his throat loudly. When she was angry Elizabeth had a habit of just saying what came to mind. He didn't want their sex life bandied around the hospital. Nor did he want Johnny on his case for the next month.

"I told him our marriage was over and he said that he owned me. Can you even believe that?" She was getting worked up again. "Let's go get Cam and go home. Or at least I can go home you need to go back to work." She said glaring at both Jason and Johnny. Francis she just ignored. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she took a step forward and the room spun.

"Whoa." Jason reached out and steadied her. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"My blood pressure is up because of that asshat." Elizabeth let Jason lead her over to a grouping of chairs. Francis moved off and when he returned he handed her a bottle of water from the vending machine.

"Take a drink." Jason said as he crouched in front of her. "Do you want me to call Emily?"

"No. I just need a minute." Elizabeth took a long drink and then closed her eyes as she took deep measured breaths. When she was feeling better she stood up while the guys watched. "I just need to go home and spend some quiet time with Cameron." Or as quiet as it could be with a three-year old.

"You sure?" Jason was still worried.

"I'm positive." Elizabeth said giving him a smile. She was feeling better already. "Come on. Cam will be happy to see you." She needed to shake off her confrontation with Lucky. She and Jason were planning on talking to Cameron about the adoption tonight and she wanted to be in a good space for that.

Jason caught Francis's eye and the older man nodded. He would keep a close eye on Elizabeth until Jason came home. Probably early. The last month had been stressful and it still wasn't over. Now that he was in custody Lucky would be standing trial and Liz would be called to testify. It was their job to make sure she didn't overdo.

* * *

"Cam honey can you come down here?" Elizabeth waited for her little boy to join her before going over to the couch where Jason was sitting.

"Yes momma?" Cam climbed up onto Jason's lap. It was his favorite place to sit these days.

"Jason and I wanted to talk with you." She started slowly.

"I's in trouble?" Cam was still worried about trying to get the candy before dinner.

"No, sweetie. Mommy and Jason have been talking. Jason would like to adopt you." She told her son who was looking up at the man he already loved. "Do you know what that means?"

Cam shook his head and sent his curls flying.

"Adoption is when Jason and I sign some papers that say he can be your daddy." Elizabeth said smiling trying to make this easy for her son to understand.

"You can do that?" The little boy asked looking between the two adults with wide eyes.

"We can. We have to tell the judge its okay, but we can do that. What do you think?" Elizabeth would stop everything if her son wasn't ready.

"Can I call Jason daddy?" Cameron asked getting excited. He loved Jason.

"That's up to you." Jason said quietly. He was scared that Cameron would reject him. It would break his heart if the little boy didn't want to be his son.

"Do I still have to call my other dad daddy?" Cam asked dimming a bit.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "Lucky isn't coming back." He would be facing a very long prison stint if he was fortunate. By the time he got out he would be a distant memory for her son. If he wasn't fortunate he would be facing Jason. "So no, you don't have to call him daddy anymore."

"I want Jason to be my daddy." Cam turned and stood facing the man whose lap he was sitting on. "Will you be my daddy?" He asked with all the innocence of his age.

The unconditional love that this child was extending made Jason choke up. "I would love to be your dad." He said honestly.

"Okay." Cam said, and just like that it was done.

Elizabeth had to wipe her eyes before she could continue. "Cam, guess what?"

"What?" This was a great night already. He couldn't wait to tell his cousin Morgan that Jason was his dad.

"You get to have the same last name as Jason." Elizabeth figured that he would love that so when he frowned she was surprised. "Don't you like the name Morgan?"

"Won't you be sad?" He asked moving to his mother's lap.

"You aren't leaving baby, just getting a new name." She assured him giving him a hug. "You, me and Jason will all live in the new house." She would wait for Cam to actually call Jason dad before referring to him that way.

"But you be the onwy Webber. I don't want you to be sad. You should be a Morgan too." As far as Cam was concerned that was the best solution. "Daddy can dopt you too."

Both adults smiled wide when Cam called Jason daddy as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Daddy can't adopt me sweetie. I'm an adult and you can't adopt adults."

"You could get married. Mommies and daddies do that." Cam said looking at his mom.

Jason fully intended to ask Elizabeth to marry him, he even had a ring. It didn't have to be right away. If she wanted to wait he would he just wanted her to know he wasn't going anywhere. He wanted his ring on her finger. Cam was doing such a wonderful job he would just let the little boy keep going.

Elizabeth looked to Jason for assistance, but by the way his eyes were twinkling he had no intention of helping. "Daddy has to give mommy a ring first." She said throwing the enforcer under the bus.

"Well?" Cam looked at his dad.

He would get her for that. "Don't you worry Cam, I got it covered." Jason told his son. "You ready for a bath, I can tell you my plans upstairs." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Three year olds can't keep secrets." She warned him.

"Who says he needs to?" Jason said as he lifted the toddler tickling him and making his squirm. "Come on buddy, let's get you cleaned."

They left Elizabeth sitting on the couch wondering what Jason was up to.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	26. Chapter 26

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 25

She straightened up the downstairs until Jason called her to Cameron's room. She sat on the bed while Jason read a story and then tucked their son in. "Night baby." Elizabeth said kissing his forehead. "I love you."

"Night, momma wove you." He said sleepily. "Night, daddy wove you too."

"Night buddy." Jason also kissed his son's forehead. "I love you." He said watching the little boy's eyes drift close.

The two adults walked in to the hall and Jason pulled Elizabeth into a scorching kiss that left them both breathless. "Thank you for giving me a son." He said in a gruff whisper.

"Thank you for wanting one." She said softly. Diane already had the signed paperwork tomorrow Jason would call her and tell her to file it.

"I have to go out to a late meeting, but when I get back I plan on showing you that daddy knows how wonderful mommy is." He said giving her a wicked grin.

"I can't wait." She hated that he had to go. "Be careful."

"I'm just meeting Sonny. I don't know how long I'll be out, so don't wait up." He would love to wake her slowly with kisses.

"Okay." She gave him another kiss before he walked away. She still needed to pack for their getaway tomorrow.

* * *

Jason walked into the conference room of the warehouse with Francis by his side. Johnny was already waiting with Sonny. "What's up?"

"Ric is making some moves." Sonny got right down to business. He knew Liz was waiting for Jason and Kate was waiting for him.

"Not surprising." Jason had expected this.

"Actually what he has planned is. Before we go any further I want you to know that Johnny and I have been digging into this for almost two weeks. I wanted to have as many of the pieces as I could get before I brought it to you." Sonny wanted full disclosure, when Johnny called about Lorenzo approaching Liz he agreed it was time to bring in Jason.

"Alright. I trust you." Jason didn't like being kept in the dark, but Sonny had proven that he was going to support his relationship with Elizabeth. Still he would make sure everyone knew not to do this again. Any information on a threat to his family was to be brought to his immediate attention."What do you have?"

"Ric is trying to get Lorenzo to help him bring us down." When Jason started to speak Sonny held up his hand to stop him. "Lorenzo is not interested he contacted Johnny after he met with Ric and filled him in on what he knew."

"Did Lorenzo seem genuine?" Jason still didn't trust the other man.

"As genuine as can be expected." Johnny added shrugging his shoulders.

"Ric wants Lorenzo to show Elizabeth some attention, thus getting you riled up. With you distracted Ric plans on moving in on me. Sam was supposed to distract you giving Lorenzo time to do his thing." Sonny laid out the plan.

"And Lucky?" Jason still didn't understand that connection.

"We didn't hear his name until this afternoon. Ric now plans to use him to throw you off-balance. I suspect he's planning a jail break and is going to point Spencer in Liz's direction." That just pissed Sonny off.

"He wants to bring us down using Lorenzo Alcazar and Lucky Spencer?" Even for Ric this was pathetic. "What am I missing?"

"Three key points." Johnny added. "One Ric expects you to kill Lorenzo for looking at Liz. Two he plans on sending you to jail for life for the murder. With you gone he has access to Sonny and Liz."

"He thinks Elizabeth will come back to him? After what he did to Carly, after the way he lied to her?" Jason was incredulous. "He's married."

"That's the third point." Sonny said leaning back in his chair. "Ric is planning on murdering Alexis."

The room was silent for a moment. "Are you serious? Sleeping with his stepdaughter wasn't enough. Now he's going to kill his wife?" Jason said to the room.

"Sam slept with Ric?" It was Sonny's turn to be stunned. "Okay then. Yes he plans on giving her fake medicine and letting the cancer do the work."

"That's sick." Was Jason's comment.

"As the mother of my daughter I will not allow that to happen." Sonny would protect Alexis even though she hated his guts. "Francis and Johnny are bringing in some outside guys to take care of Alexis and watch Ric. That just leaves Alcazar. I have no idea why he approached Liz today." As of now they hadn't meet with the South American. His brother had been a pain in the ass, and it looked like Lorenzo was following.

"He is definitely interested in Liz. I have no idea why. I'm talking to some sources but so far nothing." Johnny told the group. "It worries me."

"We need to set up a meeting." Jason would ask the man and see what he said.

"Lorenzo said he has no intention of letting Ric hurt Elizabeth." Johnny repeated what was said at his meeting.

"I have no intention of letting him protect my girl." Jason shot back. Ric would get his wish if Lorenzo didn't back off. "I'm going out-of-town for the next two days so set it up for when I get back. Who is coming to town?"

"We are bringing in Dante Falconeri." Francis spoke up for the first time. He had wondered why Sonny had him call the younger man.

Jason just nodded. Dante worked for them in South America. He was a great worker and would be a good fit with the guys already here.

"A good friend of mine, and surprisingly enough Cody's, Shawn Butler is also coming up. You've never met him, but I've been waiting for him to become available so that I could bring him in. He's just finished his last tour of duty and is looking for other work. Sonny will assign him to Alexis, he has medical training so we'll get him a job at the hospital so he can be close. Dante is going to get close to Ric." Johnny laid out the plan.

"Fine." Jason tapped his fingers on the table in irritation. "They cannot be allowed to get anywhere near my family." He would protect Elizabeth and Cameron to the death.

"No one will let them." Sonny promised his friend.

"Do you know if Alcazar had approached Kate or Carly?" Jason knew the other mob boss had not approached Emily.

"He has not approached either one." Sonny had already checked. "Just Elizabeth."

"You think he's planning on making a play for her?" Jason asked the room.

"She is a beautiful woman Jason. She's also very smart and compassionate." Francis laughed at Jason's look. "I'm not interested in her that way, but you have to know that other guys look."

"His tone has been possessive." Johnny had to admit. "Alcazar's interest is in my opinion definitely personal. Physically she's the type of woman he goes for." From his time working with the South American's organization he knew that Lorenzo liked brunettes and redheads. His brother had preferred blondes.

Jason was getting angrier by the minute. That fucker was not going to be making a play for his girl. Not that he was worried, Elizabeth loved him. She hadn't said it, neither had he for that matter, she wouldn't give herself to him the way she had if she didn't love him. If she didn't trust him. No he wasn't worried about her but Lorenzo Alcazar would bear watching.

"Get the meeting set up." Jason repeated, the sooner he met with the man the sooner they could get things set straight.

* * *

Jason quietly entered the room not wanting to wake Elizabeth just yet. She'd left a light on for him and he smiled as he looked at her curled up in the middle of the bed. Disrobing he slid in behind her delighted to find his girl was already naked. Since they never knew when Cam might come in neither one slept in the nude. He loved feeling all her soft skin against his.

Pushing her hair aside he placed gentle kisses across her shoulder and on the nape of her neck. Her vanilla scent drifted up to him layered with the unique smell of her skin. He hummed softly to himself as he set to waking her up.

"Jason." She moaned softly trying to turn in his arms.

"Don't move." He whispered in her ear tightening his arms around her.

"But…" She started to ask but stopped when his hands cupped her breast. His thumbs rubbing her hardening nipples. "That feels so good." She told him arching her back seeking more contact.

He smiled as he kissed the shell of her ear and pushed his hard shaft against her bottom. Letting one hand drift down he lifted her leg so that it covered his. "Trust me." He said in low voice as his fingers gently caressed her pleasure button. When her hips snapped forward then back he groaned against her neck.

"Jason, please." She begged moving her hips faster against his fingers. How he managed to do this to her each and every time they came together amazed her. Jason was a very patient and attentive lover. He never failed to please her.

"Come for me baby." He commanded gently biting the tendon that connected her shoulder and neck. Reaching behind him he grabbed a condom, wishing they could go without them.

With a low groan she did. As her orgasm was cresting she felt Jason push into from his position behind her. Her breath caught as he hilted within her accepting body. This was different from previous times and she felt almost full to bursting. "Jason?"

He could hear the uncertainty in her voice. "Feel good?" He asked once again working her clit. If this was too much for her he would stop. He hoped it was okay because he'd never felt anything this exquisite before, she was gripping him so tight he was starting to sweat.

She nodded. "Oh god, yes." Elizabeth let her head drop back onto his shoulder as Jason began moving inside her. In this position she couldn't really move much, but it felt amazing.

Placing his hand low on her belly Jason pushed against her soft skin and when her body bucked he knew he was hitting her g spot. With a feral smile he stroked harder and faster pushing her toward the peak of pleasure. "Again, come for me again baby." He told her in that low voice.

When she did, biting her lip to prevent herself from screaming he gave a low moan as he joined her. Keeping her close he pulled from her body finally turning her to face him. He kissed her before she had a chance to speak. "Good?" He asked again.

She just blushed and nodded. "I've never done it like that before."

"Sweetheart there are lots of ways I plan on taking this beautiful body of yours." He said unable to resist kissing her again.

She just blushed brighter dropping her head to his shoulder as she cuddled close.

* * *

The next morning they had just finished breakfast and were awaiting the arrival of Emily when there was a knock on the door. Jason opened the door and stepped in the hall. He was only gone a few moments before returning with a dark-haired man.

"Elizabeth." Jason held out his hand silently asking her to come join them. When she was by his side he made introductions. "This is Rory Stewart, he's going to be Cam's guard."

"It's nice to meet you." She'd never seen him before but that there were lots of guards that she'd never met. If Jason trusted him then so would she.

"Ma'am." The young guard said. He was only a bit nervous he'd spent the morning get a lecture on how his life depended on not screwing up this assignment.

"Elizabeth." She automatically corrected, knowing it would do no good.

"Rory is Johnny's cousin." Jason told Elizabeth and watched as she relaxed further. "He's been working for us at the casino and is ready to be promoted. I think he'll be a good fit with Cam."

"I won't let anything happen to your son." The young man swore to both parents.

"Johnny would kill you if you did." Elizabeth said only half-joking.

"I would much rather face Jason." Rory deadpanned back. His cousin was the one doing the lecturing on the elevator ride up.

"I'll get Cameron." Elizabeth went upstairs and ushered her son down. She let Jason make the introductions.

"Cam." He picked his son up. "This is Rory. You know how Morgan has someone with him to keep him safe?" When Cam nodded Jason continued. "Rory is going to keep you safe. So you need to listen to him if he tells you to do something. Okay?"

"Okay daddy." Cam said seriously. "Hi." He waved to his new friend. Jason just grinned wide at being called daddy. That was never going to get old.

"Hello Cameron." Rory grinned back.

Cameron giggled. "He sounds funny." He whispered to Jason.

"Cameron!" Elizabeth scolded her son for being rude. "I'm sorry." She said to the guard.

"No problem." Rory laughed. "I'm from Ireland. So I guess I do talk a bit funny." He said winking at the youngster.

"Wike Johnny?" Cam asked his dad.

"Yeah, like Johnny. He's Johnny's cousin." Sometimes Jason was amazed at how smart Cam was. There was another knock and Emily entered followed by Milo. This weekend the young Italian was assigned to Jason's sister.

"AUNT EM!" Cam yelled and launched himself from Jason's arms.

The enforcer was for once caught off guard. But Rory made an excellent catch. Amid lots of hugs and kisses they left and Jason turned to his girl. "Ready?"

"So ready." She said smiling, she was going to miss her baby but she was so looking forward to seeing what Jason had in store.

Holding open the door he smiled at her. "Let's go.

* * *

She was right he didn't take them very far away. However the location didn't matter, all that mattered was that he wanted time alone with her. "So, um, where are we?" Elizabeth asked as they entered the small cabin. It was lovely and the surrounding woods peaceful, but she had no idea where they were.

"Just outside of Port Charles. This was going to be a safe house, but instead I decided to make into a place where we could come and be together. Away from everything and everyone else." He said leaning down to give her a kiss. "What do you think?"

"I think it's wonderful. That you are wonderful, thank you for this. I've been so spoiled by you." Elizabeth looped her arms around his neck keeping him close.

"You deserve it. You are the best friend, lover and mother I could ask for." Jason said opening his heart to her. He never thought that they would get this opportunity and he wanted her to know that he was grateful for it.

Elizabeth gave a watery laugh. "You need to stop before you make me cry." She'd been really sensitive lately. Everything seemed to make her tear up.

"What if I don't want to stop?" He teased her as he lifted her off her feet and walked her into the bedroom. Laying them down he came over her kissing her deeply. He kissed her until they were both breathless. Pulling back he looked at her. "I love you Elizabeth." He said softly. When she gasped in surprise at his declaration he took advantage and kissed her again.

"Oh Jason." She said softly when he placed his forehead on hers. "I love you too."

They lay there holding one another before he slowly began to make love to her.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	27. Chapter 27

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Dante is not Sonny's son. He is one of Jason and Sonny's employees from South America.

* * *

Chapter 26

"Come in!" Ric yelled in response to the knock on his door. He was sorting through files and didn't even bother to look up.

"Mr. Lansing?" The dark-haired young man said stepping into the office.

"Yes, who are you?" Ric was busy and didn't have time for nonsense today. He wanted to be free by four-thirty to get ready for his meeting with Lorenzo Alcazar. His partner wanted to know what was happening now that Sam was no longer helping them. Plus Ric wanted to know how Elizabeth's reinstatement was coming along.

"I'm Dante Falconeri, your new ADA." He stepped closer to the desk. He was already looking around the office for good places to plant listening devices as well as cameras.

Ric looked up in surprise. He wasn't aware that he was getting anyone new. You would think the mayor would let him know these things. Not that he was complaining the office was short-staffed now that Alexis was out. More hands would be a great thing. The young man handed Ric his paperwork and he looked it over. "Very nice. There is an empty desk down the hall you can have that. I'll be out in a few moments to get you up and running."

"Sounds good." Dante walked down the hall making sure to have a good look around out here as well. Working from inside the department he should be able to keep Lansing under surveillance pretty easily, as well as keep a tab on the police department. He had no problem passing the background check since he actually did have a law degree and had in fact spent the last five years practicing law. Just not where his resume said he had. Dante was in fact one of Sonny and Jason's lawyers. It would be interesting to see how the other half lived, so to speak.

"Did you find your desk?" Ric asked ten minutes later. Dante was standing in the hall looking at pictures of the city.

"Yes sir, I did. I was just looking over the map trying to familiarize myself with the city." Dante responded lying through his teeth. He'd been studying maps of Port Charles since Francis had called him.

"Good. For the next few weeks you'll be shadowing me. That way I can make sure you know how to do this properly." Ric said giving his newest employee a smug grin.

"Yes, sir." Dante wanted to laugh. This pompous asshole thought he was going to bring down Corinthos Morgan. "I'm ready to get right to work and I don't mind putting in long hours if necessary." In fact he was hoping that Lansing left him here late at night all alone. He would accomplish his goals that much faster.

"No time like the present. Grab you things, I'm due in court in thirty minutes. I'd be happy to show you around after." Ric walked back down the hall. Power suited him. Maybe after he got rid of Sonny, he could move to a bigger city with more chance of public exposure. Who knew, in ten years he could be governor.

* * *

"Who is that?" Nadine said looking at the man standing with Epiphany.

"I have no idea, but let me just say thank you." Kelly said smiling.

"Back off sister you have a man." Leyla reminded her. "I on the other hand have been a very good girl and deserve a treat."

"Who exactly are you thanking?" Nadine asked her colleague.

"The Universe for sending him here." Kelly said fanning herself. She really enjoyed being with Johnny but when a man that fine walked your way you had to take notice.

"Hey, guys can you…hello!" Robin walked up with a chart and noticed where everyone was looking. "Who is that?" Never had set of scrubs looked so good. "Look at those shoulders."

"And the pregnancy hormones kick in. It's the whole second trimester thing. Don't stop at the shoulders keep going down the view gets even better." Kelly said grinning. "And we have no idea who that is, but Leyla is willing to fight you for him."

"Don't think that the bump will make me go easy on you." The two women were okay now, but they both had a history with Patrick Drake. Leyla wanted him but Robin got him.

"Here comes Epiphany." Nadine said trying to look busy. Like everyone else though she was hoping to get an answer.

"Why are you all standing at the hub? Are there no patients in need of attending? Or did you forget that this is a hospital?" Epiphany knew why everyone was gathered here. It was a wonder she didn't slip in a puddle of drool. She missed Elizabeth. No way would she be standing there staring. She had Jason to look at.

"Who was that?" Kelly didn't even try for subtle.

"Really Dr. Lee? Don't you have a boyfriend?" Epiphany asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do. A wonderful and very energetic boyfriend who makes sure all of my needs are met. Now spill, who was that?" Kelly asked again.

"That was Shawn Butler he's the newest nurse here at General Hospital. He specializes in oncology. I'm sure that everyone here will do their part in welcoming him to the staff. Right after they take care of the patients." Epiphany said pointedly.

"Yes ma'am." Nadine and Leyla both said moving off.

Robin just looked at Epiphany. "I'm a doctor and you don't scare me. Much." She added with a grin.

"Speak for yourself." Kelly mumbled heading off to answer a page.

"Don't you have a supply closet to inspect?" The head nurse asked, poking fun at the doctor.

"Look at the time." Robin said as she blushed and left to find Patrick.

With the hub cleared Epiphany chuckled to herself. She couldn't blame everyone for staring. Shawn Butler was a fine specimen of a man. With a very nice butt. Grabbing files she set off to see who else she could whip into shape today.

* * *

"Look who's here!" Emily said carrying Cam into the front room. Her parents and her Grandfather were having coffee.

Edward scowled as Milo took up position on the door and Rory stood by the patio doors. He didn't like Jason's employees in the house but Monica had made it clear that if Jason wanted to protect his sister no one was stopping him. After the whole Connor Bishop nightmare no one wanted Emily harmed again. "Who is this young man?" Edward asked smiling. He really was a cute little thing.

"That's Elizabeth's son." Monica came over and was thrilled when Cam gave her a hug. "Cameron this is my father in-law, Edward. And this is my husband, and Jason's dad, Alan."

"Tell them your name." Emily said with a twinkle in her eye. Cam had indeed been unable to keep last night's news to himself. Emily would bet that Elizabeth wanted the news to be broken this way. On the ride over the little boy had talked nonstop about his new last name.

"Cameron Alexander Morgan." He said grinning at Monica.

"Morgan?" Monica repeated as a wide smile lit up her face.

"Jason is dopting me. He's going to be my daddy." Cam said smiling. "Does that make you my gwandmom?"

Monica's eyes filled with tears and she looked at an equally shocked Alan. Unfortunately she had no idea how to answer that question. She and Jason were getting closer but she didn't know if he wanted Cam to view her as his Grandmother. She wanted it though, she wanted it very much. "Why don't we wait and ask your mom and dad when they come back?"

"Okay." Cam said squirming to get down. He ran to Alan and shook his hand before doing the same with Edward. His mom had told him if he didn't use his manners he could not get any cake.

"Wanna go see where we're going to sleep?" Emily asked her nephew. She gave the room a big smile before leaving. Other times when Cam stayed with her they slept in the guesthouse because that was where Emily lived. This time they were staying at the mansion. Emily wanted her parents to start getting to know Cam, so did Elizabeth.

"Jason adopted Cameron." Alan said smiling. He was a Grandfather.

"Now all he has to do is propose to Elizabeth." Monica said hoping that her son would. Elizabeth was just the kind of woman he needed. Someone who was strong and at the same time loving.

"Asking Elizabeth to marry him would be the smartest decision he's made in a long time." Edward said adding his two cents. "Lila always did like her."

"Well we will have to wait and see." Monica said moving toward the door. "I'm just going to go make sure Cameron doesn't need anything."

* * *

Carly was pissed that she never got her chance to smack down Sam. The bitch had to go get herself shot by Lucky the loser. She had been looking forward to putting that tramp in her place she also had to grudgingly admit that having Sam around kept her in the loop. She was afraid that now she would be shut out completely. But today was looking up. Today she had something they didn't. After having lunch with her mother Carly headed right to the restaurant she had information that Sonny needed to know. Ordinarily she would just call Jason, but he still was not speaking to her. Since she and Elizabeth were getting along so well you would think he would be fine.

"Sonny." Carly said walking into his office.

"Don't you ever knock?" The mob boss asked. He was meeting with Francis and Johnny.

"Whatever. Luke is on his way home to rescue my idiot cousin." Carly told the men.

"How do you know that?" Sonny asked already trying to figure out how to stop whatever Luke had planned. Lucky was going to go to prison.

"My mother told me. She wants you to make sure that it doesn't happen." Carly took the seat that Francis vacated.

"Bobbie wants me to stop Luke from helping Lucky?" Sonny didn't see that one coming. The Spencer family normally stuck together.

"Bobbie has always liked Elizabeth. Plus she knows that Lucky needs help. Luke won't admit that he's a drunk do you think he's going tell Lucky to get clean." Carly just didn't want Jason to end up in jail for killing her cousin. "Also Lucky's lawyer is on her way to town. Nicholas hired her, someone named Claire Walsh."

The three guys looked at one another. Carly was actually being helpful. She said she was trying and they had all doubted her. Based on her actions they were wrong. "I thought Nicholas was staying out of it?"

"Laura called." Carly and her former Aunt did not get along. "So is someone going to call Jason and let him know?"

"Jason is out-of-town this weekend." Was all Sonny said. He didn't mention that the enforcer threatened grievous bodily harm to anyone, other than Emily, who interrupted his time away.

"Good, Elizabeth needs some time to relax." Carly stood up. "I have to go I'll let you know if I hear where my uncle is coming in from. Momma wasn't sure." With that she walked out of the office.

Sonny shook his head. "Luke tends to go to Europe, particularly Greece. Let's see if he's coming in from there." It would be best to keep the man from entering the United States at all, but if they couldn't do that than a delay would work. "We can't let him get to Lucky."

"You want me to start digging into Claire Walsh?" Francis asked the mob boss. With Elizabeth away he had free time.

"Yeah, I want to know everything there is on her. Maybe you could ask Diane if she's ever heard of her." Sonny said to Francis. "Have we heard from Shawn or Dante?"

"They both started work today. Spinelli made sure that Shawn was assigned to Alexis." The things that kid could do with a computer made Johnny lose sleep at night. "Dante will be shadowing our esteemed D.A. for the next few weeks. Ric wants to personally show him how it's done."

"My brother is going to be tripped up by his own ego." Sonny said shaking his head at how easy Ric was making it.

"Also Lorenzo said that he and Ric are meeting this evening." Johnny told the guys.

"Any news of his fascination with Elizabeth?" Sonny really wanted to know what that was all about.

"Not yet." Was all Johnny said. He had a lead but so far it hadn't turned up much.

"Alright. Let's get started." Sonny dismissed Francis and Johnny. He needed to finish up the shipping schedule because he was meeting Kate for dinner at seven.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	28. Chapter 28

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 27

"Morning." Jason said placing a soft kiss on Elizabeth's shoulder. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." She said snuggling closer to him. Yesterday had been wonderful. Just him and her with no one calling or stopping by or plotting. They'd spent most of the day in bed. Thinking on it made her smile.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. He had lost count of how many times he said that to her since the first time yesterday morning. What he did know was that no matter how many times he said those words he couldn't wait until the next time he could say them again. Or hear them.

He hadn't said them just to get her to say them. He had told her that he loved her simply because he wanted her to know. In fact Elizabeth was the only woman he'd ever said those words to first. Usually he said them in response to his girlfriend's declaration. Hearing her say the words back had filled something in him that he hadn't even known was empty. Kissing her shoulder again he pulled her even closer still before burying his face in her hair.

"I love you too." She told him trying to keep her voice level. She'd had to swallow the lump in her throat before she could answer. Yesterday hearing those words had filled her with joy, this morning they had moved her to tears. She would never get tired of him saying that to her.

Gently Jason turned her and tucked her close. He let her have her cry before pulling back. Using his thumb he brushed the moisture from her cheeks. Leaning forward he kissed her. "How about I make us some breakfast and then we go for a walk. It seems ashamed to bring you here and not show you around. Not that I regret how we spent yesterday."

"I can help." She said kissing his chin.

"Let me spoil you. Stay here under the covers." Jason grabbed his sweat pants and started a fire before leaving the room.

* * *

They had a very leisurely breakfast that ended when Jason 'accidentally' spilled some syrup down the front of her nightshirt. Of course he had to clean her up and he did very thoroughly with his tongue. That had led to them getting a bit sticky and needing a shower. Eventually they managed to get dressed and Jason took Elizabeth for a walk.

They followed a well-worn trail through the woods until they came to the edge of a lake. It was a wonderfully crisp early October day. It was just chilly enough for her to need a jacket. Finding a fallen log Jason sat down and offered his lap to Elizabeth. They snuggled talking softly and kissing occasionally mostly they just sat and enjoyed the silence.

"Jason look." Elizabeth said in a hushed tone. On the other side of the lake was a deer and two fawns. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" She watched the family fixing the scene in her mind to paint later.

"Yeah I have." Jason said taking his eyes from the animals and looking at the woman in his arms.

"Jason." She said blushing. Wow the man was all kinds of potent. She wondered just how many people had seen this side of him. Looking away she focused on the deer again trying to get herself back under control.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, will you marry me?" Jason asked softly.

Her eyes snapped back to his as her heart rate increased. "Really?" It wasn't the most romantic answer but she simply couldn't believe that he had asked.

Instead of speaking Jason reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. Taking her left hand in his he placed it on the third finger of her hand. Raising his eyes to hers he let her see his sincerity, his need and his love. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

She looked at the ring and almost couldn't breathe. She knew this ring, had spent countless hours as a young girl looking at it. It was stunning in its simplicity. A gold band with diamonds of the highest clarity. But that wasn't what made the ring so special. What made it special was that for years it had been on the hand of Lila Quartermaine. "Yes." She said softly before smiling wide. "Yes. I will marry you."

"We don't have to rush. I know that things have been going at a million miles an hour lately and I don't want you to feel pressured. I want you to know that I'm yours." Jason told her needing her to know he would understand if she needed some time. She hadn't been divorced for very long.

"When do you want to get married?" She asked him.

"Tomorrow." He answered with a boyish grin. "Only because I don't think we have time today."

"How about a month from now?" Elizabeth asked thinking about the intimate ceremony she'd like to have.

"How about on the day Cameron's adoption becomes final? You can both become Morgans on the same day?" He liked the symbolism.

"I love that." She said smiling wide and sneaking a peek at her ring. "How about if I plan it and then run everything by you?" She knew that Jason wouldn't want to get bogged down with wedding details.

"How about if we hire a planner?" He suggested. "You can tell them what you want and they can do it. That leaves you more free time to make out with me." He said bobbing his eyebrows. He wanted her to have whatever she wanted and he didn't want her to stress getting it.

"Okay. But only because a month is a really short time to plan a wedding. I'm not even sure we can get a venue in that time." Elizabeth frowned at all that needed to be accomplished.

"None of that now." This was what he didn't want. "If we have to we can have it at our house. It will work out." He would see to it.

"We should head back." They were picking up Cameron at four.

"Why the rush?" He asked glancing at his watch. It was just past ten.

"Because for the next few hours the only thing I want to be wearing is your ring." She whispered in his ear.

"Let's go." He said rising and grabbing her hand.

* * *

They were both smiling as they walked through the terrace doors. Edward was the only one in the parlor and he instantly scowled. "Jason a woman like Elizabeth deserves to come through the front door." In the time since Lila's death Jason had become closer to the Quartermaine's. He and his Grandfather had managed to mend the rift between them they still however butted heads on occasion.

"Hi Mr. Quartermaine." Elizabeth said laughing. She wondered if the two men recognized how alike they were.

"Now my dear what have I said to you about calling me Mr. Quartermaine. You can call me Edward." He said coming over and taking her hand. "Thank you for letting that adorable young man stay with us this weekend. He's brought new life to this house."

"I'm glad you enjoyed having Cam over." Elizabeth looked up at Jason with a small smile. She tilted her head slightly and he huffed before giving her a half-smile. "And instead of calling you Edward how about I call you Grandfather instead?" It seemed right that Edward would be the first to know.

"Grandfather?" He asked starting to smile. "Does this mean that you are going to be a Quartermaine?"

"She's going to be a Morgan." Jason instantly corrected, but you could clearly hear the pride in his tone.

Edward lifted Elizabeth's hand and saw Lila's ring sparkle. "She was always so fond of you. This ring could not have a better home." He told her reaching for his handkerchief to wipe his eyes.

"Thank you Grandfather." Elizabeth said fighting back tears of her own.

They heard voices and Edward leaned close. "May I tell them?" He asked quietly and smiled when Elizabeth nodded.

Cam came running in first. "Momma! Daddy!" He yelled seeing his parents. He ran right to Jason who happily picked him up. "Did you give her the ring?" Cam asked excited.

Emily, Monica and Alan came in after the energetic toddler, all smiling and they couldn't help but hear his question. "The ring?" Emily asked trying not to jump up and down.

"You've been scooped Edward." Jason said smirking. "Yeah, buddy I gave Momma the ring." Jason confirmed to the room.

"Let me see." Emily was quickly across the room with Monica right on her heels. When Elizabeth held out her hand both women squealed. "It's Grandmother's ring." Emily said softly.

"It looks so right on your hand." Monica said echoing Edward's sentiment. "Congratulations." She said hugging her soon to be daughter in-law. "On the engagement and the adoption."

Alan came forward to offer his congratulations as well. "So do you have a date?"

"In one month, on the same day Cam's adoption becomes final." Elizabeth told the room.

"That's fantastic." Emily couldn't wait. "But we don't have a lot of time to get things together."

"We are hiring a planner." Jason said before his sister could start making lists.

"You will of course get married here." Edward interjected with a smile.

"Grandfather, that's very nice of you, but we haven't decided on anything else yet. I will be sure to let you know if that works." Having the ceremony here would work, but only is Elizabeth could be assured that Edward wouldn't use the opportunity to invite business associates.

He grinned. "I like you, you have backbone. You will fit in fine with the family." Elizabeth grinned while Jason rolled his eyes.

"We should go." Jason wanted to leave before Edward started talking about Cam and ELQ. Things would only go downhill.

"Before you do, Elizabeth the hospital would like for you to conclude your leave of absence." Alan told one of his best nurses. "As would Dr. Drake." The surgeon had complained about the loss of his best surgical assistant.

Elizabeth smiled wide. She missed working and her friends. "I can call HR and see when I can come sign the paperwork."

"No need. Just call Epiphany and see when she wants to put you back on the schedule. You can sign the paperwork before you start your first shift back." Alan told her.

"Okay. Cameron give your Aunt and Grandparents hugs." The question of whether Monica and Alan would be grandparents was settled just like that. Elizabeth smiled as she thought about how she couldn't wait to get back to the hospital.

"Let's go." Jason wasn't happy with her going back but as long as Alcazar behaved there should be no issues. After a flurry of hugs and kisses, which Jason managed to avoid, the Morgan family left.

* * *

They didn't go home, instead they headed for Greystone. Sonny answered the door and Cam shot passed the mob boss into the house. Morgan was standing by the stairs and Johnny and Francis were next to him. Cam was so excited by all the news that he started shouting as soon as he spotted his best friend. "I'm a Morgan now. Jason's dopting me, and Momma's gonna be a Morgan too!"

"Does that mean we really are cousins?" Morgan asked excited too.

"Uh huh." Cam said almost bouncing off the walls.

"Wanna go play?" Morgan asked, the news was great but he got new blocks yesterday.

"Okay." And with that the two boys ran to the playroom.

"So you have news to share." Sonny said laughing.

"What makes you think that?" Elizabeth deadpanned back to the mob boss fighting back a grin.

"I have no idea." He said opening his arms wide for a hug. "Congratulations sweetheart." And not giving a damn what Jason thought gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Francis was next in line for a hug and kiss. "Congrats." He shook Jason's hand as Elizabeth hugged Johnny.

"So when's the big day?" The Irishman asked. He wasn't surprised that Jason was moving so fast. The two of them had waited long enough.

"In a month. We want to get married on the same day Cam's adoption becomes final." Elizabeth told them.

"A November wedding. You could have it here." Sonny offered, knowing that the couple wouldn't be having anything very large.

"And you were worried about getting a venue." Jason smirked at his fiancée. "Edward offered the mansion."

"Where ever you have it I'm going to be in charge of the food." Sonny told everyone.

"Will you two still be here?" Elizabeth asked her friends. She had no idea if they were in Port Charles to stay or not.

"Are you kidding? This is the wedding of the century, no way are we going to miss it." Johnny told Elizabeth. He wanted something new to tease Jason about, with any luck the enforcer would cry.

"Good." Elizabeth was excited and she hoped the month flew by. "I'm going to hang with the boys and let you guys talk." With that she moved down the hall.

"So what's been going on?" Jason asked his partner.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	29. Chapter 29

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 28

"Well, well, well what do we have here? They just let anyone work at the hospital these days." Carly smirked as she walked up to the nurse's hub.

"Hi Carly." Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling. She was thrilled to be back at work. "I did call you yesterday."

"I know the hotel was crazy. What was so important?" The other woman had sounded very excited. Elizabeth simply held up her hand and watched as the blonde's mouth fell open. "Shit." Carly exclaimed.

Her reaction surprised Elizabeth. She thought they were doing better. "Is this a problem?"

"I had Christmas in the pool. At least tell me it was romantic." Carly also recognized the ring.

"What pool?" Elizabeth asked glaring at Nadine who was looking everywhere but at her friend. "And yes it was very romantic."

"The betting pool that Robin started." Carly said with her hands on her hips. "I'm oh for two now."

"What is this pool for?" Elizabeth couldn't believe that her friends were betting on her personal life. But then she thought about it and really could. Shaking her head and smiling she waited for an answer. It came from behind her.

"Baby, house and wedding." Epiphany supplied the answer.

"Did you bet too?" Elizabeth asked her supervisor.

"I most certainly did, and I'm two for two because I'm just that good." The woman said with one of her rare smiles. She was so happy for Elizabeth. The young mother deserved to be happy.

Elizabeth laughed out loud. "Well, the wedding is in one month and you three are invited. I will give you more information."

"The MetroCourt is open." Carly said grinning. It would be good press.

"I'll let you know." But Elizabeth had to admit to liking that idea of getting married there. She could avoid hurting both Sonny's and Edward's feelings.

"Now she needs to get back to work." Epiphany said to her nurse.

"Yes ma'am." Carly said making a call me sign as she walked off.

Elizabeth reached for another chart when she saw Francis rise from his seat in the waiting area. Looking over she saw Alan Quartermaine approaching with Lorenzo Alcazar. Taking a deep breath she hoped that things were not about to get ugly. That hope sank when the Chief of Staff stopped in front of the hub.

"Elizabeth, have you met Lorenzo Alcazar. He is our newest board member." Alan was unaware of the situation between the mob boss and his son.

"Yes I have." Elizabeth said trying to be professional. Frannie was already on the phone which meant Jason would be arriving soon.

"Good, I'd like for you to give him a tour of the wards." Alan knew that Elizabeth would represent the hospital well.

The Brazilian looked a bit smug thinking he'd found a way around Jason, but she had no intention of being used as a pawn. Taking a deep breath she took the only way out she had. "I quit effective immediately."

"What?" Alan said stunned. "Elizabeth we quite often ask the staff to show around board members." He thought maybe she was offended.

"I know, just like I know that he specifically asked you to have me show him around. Mr. Alcazar has already been told by Jason to stay away from me and he doesn't seem to want to respect that." She looked at the older man and tried to rein in her temper. Kelly, Robin and Patrick along with Epiphany were already watching. "You don't get to use me to piss off my fiancé. This is just a game to you and I'm not playing."

"I had no idea." Alan said upset that he'd been used to hurt the woman who was going to be his daughter in-law.

"I don't doubt that. This will not be the last time he tries to use his position at the hospital to get near me." Jason had warned her last night this might happen. "It's best that I leave."

"Ms. Webber." Lorenzo started, he had not meant to upset her. He just wanted some time alone to speak with her.

"Don't speak to me." Elizabeth grabbed her purse and walked from the hub. She got a few feet away when she simply collapsed. Francis was right there.

"I've got you." He said in a soothing tone, catching her before she could hit the floor, as her friends gathered around.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Kelly was already taking her pulse while Robin checked her forehead.

"Dizzy." Elizabeth said trying to make the hall stop spinning.

"Is this the first time this has happened?" Patrick asked crouching down to look at her eyes.

"No, it happened a few days ago." Francis said. He was still watching Lorenzo who had the grace to look ashamed. He missed the look Robin and Kelly exchanged.

"Bring her to my office and I'll have a look." Kelly's office was right down the hall, but that wasn't why she wanted to do the examine. She showed Francis into a room and he gently placed Elizabeth on the table.

"I'll be on the door. Jason is on his way." Francis told his friend. He hoped there was nothing seriously wrong.

"Thanks Frannie." Elizabeth said feeling drained.

Once they were alone Kelly did a quick exam before drawing a vial of blood. "Did you know that ELQ is issuing a massive recall on Enduro condoms?" The report had come across the petite doctor's desk last week. "It seems they may be defective." When Elizabeth's eyes popped open Kelly laughed. "Do I even need to ask what brand Jason uses?"

Elizabeth let her eyes drift shut as her friend headed to the lab. She and Jason had been having a lot of sex. A lot. With all that was going on she had assumed her missed period was due to stress. They always used protection and it never occurred to her that it didn't work. She and Jason hadn't discussed having more children yet. Still Elizabeth was thrilled and she knew Jason be too.

* * *

The call about Alcazar was bad enough, but the follow-up call had Jason frantic to get to the hospital. Elizabeth simply could not be sick, not when they were just getting a chance to be together. When the elevator doors opened Robin pointed down the hall and Jason saw that Johnny was waiting.

"She's in room five." The Irish guard had also been called by Francis. Mostly to watch and make sure Alcazar kept his distance.

Francis just nodded as Jason walked into the room. Elizabeth was lying on the exam table with her eyes closed. She looked pale. Why hadn't he noticed that she looked pale? She was doing too much. Taking care of everyone, overseeing the house and now the wedding. He needed to start taking better care of her.

Walking over he took her hand in his and kissed just above where his ring rested. On her arm he saw a bandage and understood that Kelly had taken a blood sample. Elizabeth's free hand was resting across her stomach and she still hadn't opened her eyes to look at him.

Kelly had taken a blood sample. Those words ran through his brain again. Kelly, the baby doctor, had taken a blood sample. Suddenly his heart rate increased and he looked again at where her hand was resting. Slowly he placed a now trembling hand over hers. Elizabeth opened her eyes and with a small smile looked at him. When he smiled in return she blushed a light pink as tears came to her eyes.

They were pregnant; he and Elizabeth were going to have another child. His family was growing. Leaning down he gave her a whisper soft kiss before squeezing her hand lightly.

A sharp knock sounded and Kelly entered the room. She looked at the couple both with bright shining eyes. "Congratulations." She smiled wide. There was another knock and the nurse pushed in a portable ultra sound machine. "Let's just have a quick look."

Elizabeth raised her shirt and pushed down her scrub bottoms. Kelly squirted the gel on her stomach before placing the wand down. After a few passes both women smiled. "Right there." Elizabeth said softly pointing to the screen since she knew that Jason wouldn't be able to see it on his own.

"Our baby." He said in a soft tone.

"Yup, based on measurements I'd say six weeks." Kelly looked at her friend who simply nodded.

Elizabeth had been doing the math ever since Kelly told her about the recall. She'd gotten pregnant the very first night they were together. "Who won the pool?"

Kelly pulled out her phone and scrolled down. "That bitch." She said laughing. "Epiphany is three for three. I'm taking her to the track." Kelly rose and wiped off Elizabeth's stomach. "Here is a script for pre natal vitamins. Regular meals, try to get as much sleep as you can. Avoid stress, that's the biggie. I'm counting on you for that one Dad, since everyone else in Liz's life seems to want to work her last nerve. You have an appointment in six weeks." Kelly's pager beeped and she left the couple to themselves.

"There is a recall on Enduro's." Elizabeth told Jason as he helped her down from the table. "I know we haven't discussed this-" That was as far as she got before he kissed her. Deeply and a bit frantically.

"I love you, I love Cam and I love this new baby." Jason said crushing her to him before he caught himself and gentled his hold. She was pregnant he needed to be more careful with her now. "Why did you pass out?"

"I didn't, I got really dizzy. It happened with Cam too." She admitted sheepishly. She'd had a whole host of symptoms and she hadn't ever connected the dots. "So you're happy." She said trying not to cry.

"Incredibly happy. I'm so blessed. "He said kissing her softly. "Are you happy?"

"I am. A baby makes everything complete." She said giving up and letting the tears come. "I quit my job."

"Good." He said unapologetically. That would make it easier to keep Alcazar away from her. "Let me take you home."

"Will you come too?" She knew he was busy.

"Nowhere else I'd be right now." Jason told her smiling.

When they walked out he handed the script to Johnny who would see that it got filled. Emily was waiting with Elizabeth's coat. Rushing forward she gave her friend a big hug. "Congratulations." She whispered smiling before hugging her brother. They wouldn't talk about it just yet but everyone guessed why Elizabeth had gotten light-headed. "I'll clean out your locker and bring everything by tonight."

"Thanks Emily." Elizabeth said leaning into Jason. She was exhausted. Slipping on her coat she let the guys lead her to the car.

* * *

He took her to his penthouse and up to his bedroom. They'd never been in here together because he'd been staying with her and Cam. With as much care as he could he stripped her naked before placing her in bed. Taking off his own clothes, down to his briefs he joined her. Rolling her to her back he placed a gentle kiss on her stomach before laying his cheek against the soft skin. His baby was there. Part of him was inside this amazing woman. It was simply too much to take in.

She ran her fingers through Jason's short hair, enjoying this moment of just the three of them. She thought that it was adorable that he was lying on her stomach. But then she gasped softly when she felt the first drop of moisture. He was crying. They had created a new life and he was so moved that he was crying. That of course made her tear up as well.

When she sobbed Jason moved up her body and pulled her into his embrace. He couldn't ever remember crying after the accident had changed him. Even when Sam's baby had died he hadn't shed any tears. Now he couldn't seem to stop. "I love you." He whispered softly.

"I love you so much Jason. All my dreams are coming true." She'd wanted more children and now she would have them with this amazing man. "Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"I don't care, as long as both of you are healthy. That's all the matters that you both are healthy." Jason said looking into his love's eyes. "I'm really glad I proposed before we knew about the baby. I would never want you to think that was why I wanted to marry you." He told her before kissing her softly.

"Yeah, I probably would have thought that." She admitted to him. "I'm so tired."

"Sleep baby." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and held her while she drifted off.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	30. Chapter 30

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

For those at work or reading in a public space this chapter contains the Girls' Night Out and adult conversation.

* * *

Chapter 29

"I cannot believe you invited Carly to Girls' Night Out." Emily said looking at her best friend. Her pregnant best friend who was soon going to be her sister. That still gave her a thrill.

"We are doing better now. She's even getting along with you these days. Admit it." Elizabeth nudged Emily with her elbow.

"You know she's only being nice to you because you're the only way she can stay close to Jason." He'd been serious about cutting her out of his life.

"I know it started that way, and it's still a big part of why she's trying so hard, but now we genuinely get along. We'll never be best friends but I think our kids might." Carly had just yesterday announced during lunch that she was three months pregnant. That made three pregnant chicks at this GNO. That was why there wasn't that much booze flowing. Elizabeth smirked. "If we can keep her and Robin apart things should be fine." The two had already had words.

"I'll grab the brownies you bring the ice cream." In lieu of tequila shots they were making hot fudge sundaes.

"Right behind you." Elizabeth told her friend.

In the front room of penthouse two there was assembled the oddest group for GNO ever. Robin, Lainey, Leyla, Nadine, Diane, Carly and Monica. Tomorrow the moving van and crew would take everything to the new house, so tonight they were going to celebrate. "So what is the topic of discussion?"

"SEX!" Came a chorused reply.

"Should have known." Emily sighed, it never failed that this was what they ended up talking about.

"So." Elizabeth said. "What did we miss?"

"Nothing we just started. Want to go first?" Kelly said hoping to get some dirt on Jason.

"Considering that the man who shares my bed is Emily's brother and Monica's son I think I'm going to pass." Elizabeth said to a chorus of boos and two cheers.

"Okay. At least tell us this is he any good?" Leyla thought it would be criminal for a man that hot to be bad in bed.

Elizabeth looked down the table at Robin and then next to her to Carly. All three women shouted. "YES!"

"Next!" Elizabeth chimed taking the spotlight off of her.

"I'll go." Kelly said grinning.

"So. What is Johnny like?" Carly asked she'd known him a long time and had always thought he was hot.

"Very, very good." Kelly purred. "I mean make your toes curl just remembering what he did to you good."

"I bet he likes to be in charge." Nadine piped up.

"Yes, he does. I only get to say no in the bedroom." Kelly said smiling at their shocked expressions.

"You Kelly Lee, let a guy call the shots in the bedroom." No one could believe it. Robin said shocked.

"Johnny isn't going to have it any other way. And considering what I get out of it, hell yeah." Kelly said raising her club soda and the other women clinked glasses with her. "What about Sonny?"

Carly was the only one in the room that could answer that question. Robin wasn't sure she wanted to know, Sonny was like her brother. "Don't ever tell Jax I said this, but Sonny is incredible. It really is all about you when he takes you to bed."

"So the whole Latin thing isn't a myth?" Lainey wasn't sure she should know this about her patient.

"Not in his case." Carly smirked and the table laughed. "But honestly Jax is just as great. That man is dedicated to making me feel good."

"What about Patrick?" Nadine asked. He wasn't her type but she was dating his brother.

"Excellent." Leyla responded sending a look to Robin.

"I can't argue." The very pregnant doctor said scooping out ice cream. "I know my comparison group is small, but I'd say that some of the things that man can do could cure diseases." She and Leyla clinked spoons.

"Matt?" Kelly said looking at Nadine who blushed really red.

"We haven't yet." The nurse admitted.

"You've been dating for months." Kelly said in disbelief.

"We are taking things slow." Both had come out of bad relationships and were taking their time.

"Alright, but by the next night out you better have something to report. Is he at least a good kisser?" Kelly grumbled to the nurse.

"He's a great kisser. The best kisser I've ever dated." Nadine was happy to share that much.

"Diane, would you like to share with the group?" Robin asked the attorney. Everyone leaned forward. So far neither Diane nor Francis would even admit they were dating. All the woman wanted some details. Hopefully they were about to get them.

Diane just grinned. It was time to let the cat out of the proverbial bag. "Well let's see. Max is extremely flexible and has incredible stamina." Between the sheets was not where they went wrong. "And with all due apologizes to Elizabeth, who thinks of Francis like a brother, he makes Max look like a novice. Lord the things that man can do!" The attorney hit the table in her excitement. "I now see why some women kill for sex. I wouldn't because I can't afford my hourly rate but I now understand the principle."

The assembled group had their mouths hanging open. "But he's so quiet." Robin knew Francis for a long time and she also got a brotherly vibe from him. Not once had she ever pictured him the way Diane was describing.

"Still waters and all that. Francis could teach a doctorate level class. The man is a sex god and he's all mine!" Diane said nodding her head. She saw Elizabeth blushing. "I know that look." Diane said calling the younger woman out. "I guess we'll just call Jason Prof. Morgan from here on out."

"You aren't going to tell us anything about Jason?" Kelly said hoping to get a nibble.

"Nope." Elizabeth closed an imaginary zipper.

"Then you spill." Kelly turned to Carly.

"It wouldn't be fair Robin and I had him when he was young. Elizabeth is the one who is reaping the rewards." Carly said to the table.

"I have to agree." Robin said shocked at Carly's restraint. "We had him when he was still learning. Sorry Monica and Emily."

"It's fine." Monica said helping herself to a second brownie. "I was at one point married to Elizabeth's father, so I can get revenge."

"Oh dear lord I forgot about that. I'd like to point out that I didn't say anything." The young mother was laughing so hard tears were pouring down her face.

"How about this, the most outrageous place you've ever done it." Kelly said. "I'll go first. Dolphin tank at the aquarium."

"No way." Nadine said incredulously.

"Yes way." Kelly responded grinning. "Scuba gear and all."

"Damn. I don't know if anyone here can top that." Leyla said impressed. "Backseat of a car at the drive in."

"Same here." Nadine said shrugging her shoulders. "Unless I count the grain silo. We got a great echo."

"Way to go Nadine. On a boat." Emily said thinking of a night with Zander.

"A boat, that's the best you've got?" Robin said shaking her head.

"Yes Dr. Supply Closet, that's the best I've got." Emily snarked back.

"Emily just answered for me." Robin said grinning.

"In my office, but not with a patient." Lainey answered quickly cutting off any assumptions.

"Carly?" Diane said looking at the blonde.

"An empty movie theater." Jax had rented one out for them and they'd gotten a bit frisky.

"Not bad. I once did it a men's restroom in a crowded restaurant." Diane said applauding herself. "The line was six deep by the time we came out. I was of course much younger and more daring."

"An OR." Monica admitted to the group. She was not going to tell them it was with Alan.

"Mom! Please tell me it wasn't at General Hospital." Emily begged them gagged when her mother just laughed.

"That just leaves Elizabeth." Kelly said with an evil grin.

"On the back of Jason's bike." She admitted turning beet red.

"Was it parked in the garage?" Carly couldn't believe that the muffin had sex on Jason's bike. He had never even let her near his bike and over the years Carly had asked for a ride numerous times. Sam hadn't even been on the back of the bike.

"No." Elizabeth turned even redder.

"You had outdoor sex on the back of Jason's bike." Robin looked at her friend with new respect.

"We were in a rush." And it had been hot. Really, really hot.

"Favorite position." Leyla yelled out. "I'll start reverse cowgirl."

"On top." Robin said next.

"Up against the wall." Kelly chimed in.

"Straddling a chair." Diane added to the conversation.

"That's a good one." Lainey concurred. "But I gotta go with on top."

"On top." Nadine said going with the majority.

"I may be old-fashioned but I gotta go with Missionary." Monica said embarrassing her daughter further. "It's very intimate to be face to face with your partner."

"No comment." Emily said earning a chorus of boos. "Fine, on top."

"I like to sit on Jax's lap with my legs wrapped around him." Carly said and earned a fist bump from Lainey.

All the women looked at Elizabeth. "All of them." She said smiling. "There isn't a bad position in the lot."

"Amen sister!" Kelly yelled and all the ladies clinked glasses.

The women burst out laughing and only looked up when the door slammed. "Oh crap, I forgot Milo was there." Elizabeth exclaimed which set the group off again. Jason had insisted that the guard stay because Robin and Carly had a history of getting physical. He didn't want his pregnant fiancee trying to break up a fight.

"If he needs therapy he can call me." Lainey said cracking everyone up again.

* * *

Milo stormed into penthouse four and the guys turned to look at him. Right now it was just Jason, Francis, Johnny and Cody. "Is something wrong?" Jason asked.

"I will quit if you make me go back over there. I know things about people that I never wanted to hear." Milo was so embarrassed he was tomato red. "Do you have any idea what they are over there talking about?"

Johnny knew what a group of woman could be like. "Sex."

"Not just sex but they are comparing the guys in their lives." Milo said and was satisfied to see them look uncomfortable.

"I know things that no one should know." Milo needed a stiff drink.

"Elizabeth is talking about our sex life?" Jason didn't like the thought of that at all.

"No." He lied because he didn't want Jason to kill him. "But you two." He pointed to Johnny and Francis. "I didn't need to know that about either of you. I'm going home, do me favor and fire me for abandoning my post." Milo turned and walked out of the room.

Cody was laughing and trying to hide it. He was so glad he didn't have a girl in that room.

Just as Milo left the door opened again and Leyla walked in. She went right up to Cody. "Elizabeth said that I could have you."

The former Marine looked shocked for a moment before grinning. He'd seen Leyla around and thought she was hot. "For how long?" He asked looking her up and down she was doing wonders for those jeans.

"She said it could be an indefinite loan I just had to promise not to break you." Leyla had been eyeing Cody up for a while now.

"You can try." Cody said flirting.

"Your place or mine?" She threw back at him. It was time for the dry spell to end.

"Yours." Cody grinned at the guys. "Bye." He said before walking out with the nurse.

"Elizabeth is pimping out my guards." Jason wondered just what the hell they were doing over there.

"Kids are expensive and she is unemployed." Johnny said laughing.

"Patrick Drake is here." The guard announced.

The doctor walked in and stood stiffly by the couch. "Are they done?" Robin had called him.

"I have no idea." Jason told the neurosurgeon. He was saved from further small talk by the petite doctor's arrival.

"Hey." Patrick said and managed to catch his wife as she launched herself at him.

"We need to leave right now." All that sex talk had her ready to go. Patrick just smirked he recognized that tone. Robin pregnant was a wonderful thing. Without another word he walked out of the apartment.

Kelly was through the door next she walked right over to Johnny and kissed him with plenty of tongue. He picked her up threw her over his shoulder. Girls' Night Out was a wonderful thing. He hoped they did it every week. "Wait!" She yelled before they cleared the door.

"What?" He asked stopping short. It was true that Johnny was very dominant in the bedroom but he respected his lady's right to say no.

"Jason." Kelly said looking up at the blonde.

"Yes." He was surprised that she was addressing him.

"I'm supposed to tell you that it's okay for you to have sex with Elizabeth." She snickered at his blush. "You won't hurt her or the baby. Just table anything extreme for the time being. Okay we can go now." She told her boyfriend smacking his ass to get him moving.

Johnny shot Jason a look that promised a life time of teasing.

"Go get your girlfriend. If I have to watch Diane kiss you I'm firing you both." Jason said desperately wanting the ground to swallow him whole.

"Like you aren't getting any tonight." Francis muttered as he walked across the hall.

Sure enough twenty minutes later Elizabeth came through the door with a big smile. "Is Milo okay?"

"I think he's scarred for life." Jason chuckled watching his girl walk over to him. They hadn't had sex since they found out she was pregnant a few days ago. It was completely his fault, she wanted to and he was terrified to touch her. All he worried about was hurting her. "Kelly gave me your message, in front of Francis and Johnny."

"Sorry about that." She was. She never wanted to embarrass him. "I think they know we have sex."

"Was I that obvious?" He asked pulling her close.

"Yeah. I love how you care for us, but I miss you." She kissed the underside of his jaw.

"I miss you too." He told her in a low tone. "Spinelli is upstairs watching a movie with Cam. Wanna go break in my mattress?"

"I'll race you." She said and turned only to have him wrap her tight in his arms.

"No running on the steps." He let her go and with a light smack on the ass urged her forward.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	31. Chapter 31

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

For those at work or reading in a public space this chapter contains sex.

* * *

Chapter 30

Upstairs he took her mouth in a gentle kiss. Yes Kelly had said that they could have sex, but he was still worried about hurting her. When they came together it tended to get explosive and he needed to keep his head about him. Sometime things got a bit rough and that wouldn't do. They could still be playful but he would make sure they were also careful.

Quickly he unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it off her before unhooking her bra. Immediately her nipples tightened and he dipped his head to take one in his mouth. She hissed and he pulled back. "Did I hurt you?" He asked concerned.

"No." Her breath was choppy as she answered. When she'd been pregnant with Cam she was single and hadn't had the opportunity for sex. Now she did and based on what she'd just felt she was going to love it. Her breasts were really sensitive now and that little bit of attention had rocked her entire system. She began to wonder if she could climax from that alone.

"What happened?" Jason was ready to stop. He was not going to cause her pain.

She could see his worry in his eyes and smiled. "That felt really good." Elizabeth said pulling him close. "Really good."

"Is that right?" Jason said slowly smiling. He dipped his head and sucked her tight flesh deep into his mouth once more and she moaned.

"Oh my god." Elizabeth hadn't ever felt anything like this before. No wonder Robin couldn't keep her hands off of Patrick. They weren't even in the much talked about second trimester yet. When Jason switched breast she swore her eyes crossed. "Jason." She groaned feeling herself already on the brink of exploding.

"Hmmm." He hummed against her soft mound and she screamed his name.

Gentle pretty much went out the window as they raced to get one another naked. They fell back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs. "Now, now, now." She chanted as he moved between her legs and his erection slid against her already damp flesh. If he wasn't inside her in the next few seconds she felt like she was going to go mad.

He pushed inside her filling her in one stroke and she came around him. Having never been inside a woman without a latex barrier Jason barely hung on. As it was he was shaking. She started pumping her hips and he was powerless not to do the same. Each stroke was harder and faster than the one before it and he growled in primal satisfaction when she peaked again. Unable to fight it he followed her over shouting her name in satisfaction. It was fast and sweaty and possibly the best sex of his life. He flopped down next to her breathing hard. "You okay?" He managed to get out.

"I have no idea." She answered honestly. "If it's going to be like that for the rest of the pregnancy you're going to need to take stronger vitamins." She said giggling.

"Whatever is needed." He said laughing along. "It's my job to keep mommy happy."

"Um, Jason?" She asked him.

"Yeah?" His breathing was returning to normal.

"How long till we can do it again?" She said linking her fingers with his. He didn't even bother to answer her with words but rolled over and kissed her. It was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

The next morning she gingerly rolled over. Last night had been epic. She wasn't sure how many times they'd had sex. She was wonderfully sore and grinning like a Cheshire cat. She so owed a certain doctor an apology for all the times she teased her. Because yeah she foresaw herself pushing Jason up against flat surfaces as often as he would let her.

Sitting up she looked around for something to wear and snagged Jason's t-shirt from the floor. It was early still so she was going to have a soak. Hopefully that would ease her ache because today they were moving into the new house. She was absolutely giddy with the thought. It time for them to become a family. Even if Jason hadn't proposed that is what today would symbolize for her. Them starting their life together. She stood up took a step and moaned softly. Oh wow, that hurt. It was not softly enough because Jason sat up as if shocked. The man was entirely too light a sleeper, no child of his was sneaking into the house after curfew.

"Are you okay?" He was by her side in an instant.

She looked over and realized he was naked. Last night he'd never put his underwear back on. Just seeing his incredible body on display was enough to make her start breathing hard. She wasn't really that sore. Once they got started the way he made her feel every single time he touched her would make any aches fade to a distant memory.

"Elizabeth?" He knew what that look meant and his body was already responding. They wouldn't be doing anything until he knew what that noise was. If she was fine then they could go back to bed.

"Yes?" She was fascinated watching his body swell. The man certainly was impressive. The fact that she could do that to him with just a look was pretty heady.

"What was that noise?" He asked trying to behave. Remembering last night made him just want to throw her down and have her again. After the third time he said they were done and then she asked him what reverse cowgirl was and they were having sex again. Six times he had her and yeah he still wanted her right this minute.

"I'm a bit sore." She told him. Just standing here her legs were starting to shake.

"Damn. I'm sorry baby." He knew they shouldn't have made love that last time. She was just so fucking sexy he couldn't keep his hands to himself. He never wanted to hurt her and the guilt was quickly settling in.

"Don't apologize. It would help if you covered up though. There really is only so much temptation I can handle." She was still staring at his groin. Pregnancy had turned her into a sex maniac. The thought made her giggle a bit.

"Oh. Okay. Get back in bed I'll run you a bath." He would make sure that they didn't over due in the future. On his way into the bathroom he stopped suddenly as he wondered if she was really okay. She tended to downplay any discomfort not wanting to be a bother. Instead of asking her he ran the bath and once she was settled he called downstairs to Johnny's place.

"O'Brien." The Irishman said barely awake.

"Is Kelly there?" Jason jumped right into why he called.

"Shit, is everything okay." Johnny was wide awake now.

"Let me talk to Kelly." Jason repeated keeping an ear out in case Elizabeth called for him. He heard Johnny muffled voice before Kelly came on the line.

"What's wrong?" She was already reaching for her jeans.

"Can you come up and look at Elizabeth?" He asked the doctor.

"Five minutes." She hung up.

Jason was downstairs when she knocked. He gave her instructions on where to find Elizabeth. Johnny had come up with his girlfriend. "What happened?" He asked his boss. Elizabeth had been fine when he left.

"We got a little carried away last night." Was all Jason said. "I just want to make sure I didn't hurt her."

"She's pregnant Jason you have to be careful." Johnny told his friend. He fully prescribed to the whole pregnant women were delicate theory. It might be chauvinistic but that was how he thought. He intended to treat Elizabeth like she was fragile.

"I was careful." Each and every time he'd held back some.

"Then why are we here?" Johnny was confused.

"I was careful…a lot." Jason said not meeting his friend's eyes.

Johnny smirked and then choked back laughter. Right then and there he decided he was staying in Port Charles. This was going to be too much fun to miss. Elizabeth being pregnant was going to make Jason a basket case. He wanted to take advantage of it.

* * *

"Elizabeth?" Kelly called walking through the bedroom. The man was clearly a minimalist the only furniture in the room was the bed.

"Kelly?" The pregnant nurse said from the tub. When her friend walked into the en suite she sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Jason called me. He wants me to make sure you're okay." Her friend looked fine so far.

"I'm going to kill him." Elizabeth said laughing. "I'm just sore." She told the doctor.

"Do tell." Kelly said perching on the edge of the tub. "Why are you sore?"

"There is nothing to tell." Elizabeth said turning pink.

"Liar. Why was Jason so worried?" Kelly really was concerned.

"I woke up sore this morning and he over reacted." Elizabeth said turning even redder.

"Sore? Any bleeding?" Kelly asked in doctor mode.

"No, we had a lot of sex last night." Elizabeth finally admitted.

"How much is a lot. I'm all for my patient's maintaining healthy sex lives, but you're pregnant." Kelly admonished her friend. "You have to know your limits." She already had to give this speech to Robin.

"Six times" Elizabeth had recounted each one while soaking.

"I thought my night was good. Six is a lot." Kelly was thinking of blood pressure spikes. "I'm going to cap you at three times a night. Spread the rest out during the day."

"Yes ma'am." Elizabeth said sticking out her tongue. "Get out spoilsport."

Kelly patted her friend on the head and walked back downstairs. Elizabeth was perfectly healthy but did have a history of miscarriages. She wasn't high risk but it wouldn't take much to change that. "Johnny can you wait in the hall?"

"Liz is okay?" He asked first.

"She's fine." Kelly assured him. Once he was gone she turned to Jason. "She's fine, but six in one night in too many. No more than three, you can spread the rest out during the day." She repeated her instructions. "No heavy lifting for her today." She knew they were moving.

"The crew will be doing all the work." Jason told the doctor. "Thanks for coming up."

"No problem." She walked out thinking that both she and her friend were pretty fortunate to have such wonderful guys. They both had dated jerks in the past, now they were doing better.

* * *

"I cannot believe you called Kelly." She was standing in the bathroom doorway with her hands on her hips.

Jason groaned softly because she was only wearing a towel. "I don't take chances with you and it's not just because you're pregnant." He told her unapologetically. "You mean everything to me and I want to make sure you're okay."

"Fine." How was she supposed to argue with that?

"Feeling better?" He asked she was certainly moving better.

"I feel good as new." She grabbed her clothes from yesterday and slipped them on. She needed to go across the hall and get changed. "I'll make breakfast and you guys can come over. After Cam leaves for school we can get started on the move.

"There is no we." He told her getting dressed as well. "The crew will be here at eight and they will be doing everything. You and I are going out."

"Where to?" She had planned on supervising.

"We need more furniture to fill out the house." Jason planned on keeping her as far away from the new house as possible for as long as he could. She was not going to stress. "Plus we are meeting with the wedding planner to get everything started. By the time we finish the crew should be ready for us."

"You think you're so sneaky." He had everything all planned. "You're very sexy when you get protective." She walked over to him putting a bit of extra sway in her hips.

"Woman you are going to kill me. Kelly said we have to calm down a bit." He would do what her doctor advised not what his body wanted.

"Okay. But tonight you are mine." With that she headed across the hall to get things started.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	32. Chapter 32

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 31

Furniture shopping was quick for which Jason seemed to be very grateful. The meeting with the planner was a whole different kettle of fish. Elizabeth was used to Jason sitting back and not saying much. It turned out when it came to the wedding there were things he had very definite ideas on.

"Ms. Webber and Mr. Morgan?" A very perky young woman walked over to them.

"Yes." Elizabeth shook her hand and Jason just nodded.

"I'm Clarice, Kate Howard sent me to plan the wedding." She had her binder ready with pictures and a list of contacts. She had been told it would be an intimate wedding and that she could not screw anything up. "Our table is waiting."

Elizabeth knew it wasn't a coincidence that they were meeting in Sonny's restaurant or that Kate had picked the planner. She was beginning to wonder what she was in for. Jason just smiled at his fiancée. "It's nice to meet you." Elizabeth said to the other woman.

They ordered drinks for now and once the waiter left they got right down to it. "So the wedding is on November eighth which is a Saturday. I was told late afternoon or early evening. So what were you thinking?"

"The MetroCourt is available." Elizabeth said to the young woman. The more Elizabeth thought about it the more she liked the hotel as the venue.

"No. It's too public." Jason immediately shot that down. He was not having his wedding in Carly's hotel. He was still pissed.

Elizabeth looked at him surprised she had not expected him to offer any opinions. And she didn't believe that public access was the only reason he shot the venue down. "Okay then. How about Greystone?" Sonny did offer. It was not her first choice but the grounds were beautiful this time of year.

"Not there either. Nor at our house." He didn't want outsiders to have access to where they or Sonny lived.

Elizabeth just sat back and tried to control the impulse to strangle Jason. It was clear he had something in mind. "Where then?"

"The Quartermaine mansion." He'd talked it over with Francis, who was an expert on security, and they both agreed the house was the best option. It was no biggie to have non family members on the ground or in the house. The Quartermaine's entertained frequently.

Clarice looked at Elizabeth for approval. "That's fine." Elizabeth shot Jason a dirty look. He could have just said so. "I will call Edward and tell him to expect Clarice."

"Alright then." The perky young woman made a notation. "Will the wedding and reception be there?"

"Yes." Jason said reaching for his water. Edward paid a lot of money to maintain Lila's gardens. His grandmother had all types of roses including ones that were just blooming now. "If the weather is nice we can have the ceremony in the rose garden." Elizabeth looked ready to kill him and he was trying not to laugh. She was just too cute when she got annoyed. Still he knew that last part would make her happy.

"Is the guest list ready?" Clarice asked thinking about invitations. With the wedding so close they needed to get right on that.

Elizabeth reached in her bag and handed over the list. "Also I went on-line and picked a style of invitation." She handed the print out over. A simple invitation done in cream and dark grey. The writing was gothic script. It was timeless and classic.

"I can get this printed up and the invitations sent out by the end of the week." Clarice assured the couple. She noted the business card attached to the print out.

"Okay next music band or DJ?" Clarice asked the couple.

"Band." Jason reached in his pocket and handed over yet another business card.

"Alright." Clarice hadn't ever had a groom this involved before. "Photographer."

Elizabeth didn't even bother to speak up instead she just glared at Jason as he handed over still another card. There really was no point in her being here. She caught his eye and realized he was enjoying himself. It only made her frown harder.

His pregnant fiancée was going to kick his ass. However, he had no intention of letting anyone near his family who hadn't been thoroughly vetted…twice. Since he was already in deep he went ahead and handed over cards for the florist and baker as well.

"Okay then." Clarice had been warned by Kate to expect to be micro managed. "What type of cake?"

"Chocolate with chocolate icing." Jason quickly responded.

"Jason, not everyone likes chocolate cake. We should do alternating layers." Elizabeth finally spoke up.

"I don't care what everyone else likes. I care about what you like. You like chocolate." Jason said giving her a smoldering look.

Damn him for being so sweet and sexy. She was actually tearing up. "Alright then."

"Flowers?" Clarice asked trying not to notice how they were undressing one another with their eyes.

"You don't have an opinion?" Elizabeth said to Jason.

"Nope." He said smirking.

"Lilies, all different types in mine and Emily's bouquets but roses on the tables. Red, yellow and orange." Elizabeth said smiling at the thought.

"What were you thinking in terms of colors for the linens?" Clarice was thinking that this would actually be the easiest wedding she'd ever done. She wasn't surprised when Jason pushed a card across the table for party supply rentals.

"Brown cloths and ivory overlays." Elizabeth could actually see the room. She wanted a neutral background so the flowers shone bright.

"Okay then. That's the ceremony and reception. Mr. Corinthos is handling the food. What were you thinking about for your dress? I can call Kate and have her send down gowns. You could just pick what you like." Clarice offered.

"That will be fine." If none of the gowns suited her then she could always go shopping with Emily.

"I will set up appointments with the baker, florist and supply house so we can get what you want noted. Do you need help planning the honeymoon?" Clarice didn't think so but it was part of the service.

"No." Jason had that covered.

"I'll be in touch then. If any problems pop up I'll be sure to call you." Clarice stood and after shaking the couple's hands left.

"Where were these opinions when we were furniture shopping this morning?" She turned to Jason and teased.

"I don't really care what kind of dining room table we have." He said shrugging. "I do care that our wedding day is everything you want it to be." He gave her the intense gaze he knew made her weak in the knees. "There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you." He said in a husky whisper.

"I guess that makes me really fortunate." She leaned against him feeling so loved.

* * *

Emily was committing the cardinal sin of texting and walking. She had just hit the reply button when she slammed into someone spilling her large coffee over both of them. Her eyes widened in shock at the impact before she started apologizing. "I am so sorry. That was totally my fault."

"It's not a problem." Dante looked down at his coat and wondered if the dry cleaners could get out what was going to be a horrific stain. "Is that chocolate?"

Emily was looking through her bag for the wet wipes she always carried. "Yes. I like it in my coffee. You will of course send me the dry cleaning bill."

"That's really not necessary." Dante said looking at his shoes which were covered in foam. Looking up he couldn't help but smile the woman who had bumped into him was stunning.

"I insist. I wasn't paying attention and this was absolutely my fault." Emily looked up and found herself at a lost for words, the guy was smoking hot. "If the stain doesn't come out I will replace the coat."

"Really it's fine. I'm Dante by the way." He extended his hand and smiled.

"Emily." She said trying to make the most of an awkward start. He really was very nice to look at.

"Doctor Emily?" He said pointing out her scrubs.

"Yes." For some reason she wanted to blush. "Let me give you my card so that you can contact me about the cleaning bill."

"Doctor Emily, it really is not that big of a deal." He was definitely going to take that card. He was going to be here for a while there was no need to be alone. "Why don't I give you mine as well?" He pulled out his wallet and retrieved one of his new business cards.

"I don't think I've seen you around." It was lame but if it kept him here talking she had no problem with that.

"I'm a new transplant. However I'm really starting to like it here." He was flirting and judging by her smile she didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Good, maybe you'll stick around." Emily was fishing around for something else to say when her pager beeped. "That's the hospital I need to get back. Call me… about the coat." Or anything else she mentally added.

"I'll do that." She wasn't paying for the dry cleaning, but he'd let her buy him a coffee sometime. After that she might let him buy her dinner. As she walked away he looked at the card and wanted to swear out loud. Dr. Emily Quartermaine, shit he just hit on Jason's sister.

* * *

"Why do you smell like chocolate?" Ric asked walking into Dante's tiny office.

"I just had a large coffee with chocolate syrup in it poured on me by Emily Quartermaine." Dante explained, trying to get the beautiful woman out of his head.

"Really? What did you think of the young doctor?" Ric asked leaning on the doorjamb.

Something about his boss's tone raised his hackles. "I thought she was very nice. She insisted on paying for the dry cleaning. Do you know her?"

"She's my ex-wife's best friend." Ric knew that Emily hated his guts but he didn't need to tell Dante that.

"I have no intention of making her pay for what was just an accident." Dante said waiting to see what the other man came back with. He knew Ric was obsessed with Elizabeth Webber.

"Take her up on the offer." Ric was seeing how he could use this to his advantage.

"Why?" Dante asked confused. His office like Ric's was wired for sound. Whatever the D.A. said would make its way back to Sonny and Jason.

"Emily Quartermaine is Jason Morgan's sister. She could be a valuable source of information for this office." Ric didn't think she knew anything but having an ADA sniffing around his sister would irritate Jason. This could be an unexpected gift.

"You want me to pretend to be interested in her just so that I can get information on her brother? What makes you think she'll tell me anything?" Lansing really was a piece of work.

"Actually I was thinking that you might give Morgan some information and gain his trust. If he thinks he has an in at the D.A.'s office he might get sloppy." Ric had no problem poking the hornet's nest. The more ways he could irritate Jason the better.

"Isn't that entrapment?" Dante asked playing naïve.

"Not if it's done right. And I know just how far I can go. Make sure you call Emily back, that's the starting point." Ric straightened up. "Here is the file on the Wilson robbery be ready to go to court in the morning." Dante was sure that what his bosses had planned for Ric Lansing was not pleasant and this little tidbit was going to make it that much worse.

* * *

Joe and Vincent were sitting at the warehouse monitoring all the communications around the city. It was normally a very tedious job. Mostly they made sure that the bugs were still transmitting and occasionally were instructed to actually listen to conversations.

Anything Ric Lansing said was to be immediately reviewed. If it was hot enough then Sonny or Jason was to be called right away. If they couldn't reach their bosses they could call Johnny or Francis. The guys were listening to Dante and Ric talk about Emily and knew that Jason was going to freak. His baby sister was off-limits. That was a well-known fact. Having Lansing tell Falconeri to use her to get close to Jason was just stupid.

"You want to rock, paper, scissor to see who calls?" Joe asked.

"You out rank me on the seniority grid, so you get to make that call. You might want to call Sonny and not Jason." Vincent suggested.

"Do I look suicidal? I'm calling O'Brien, let him report it. Sonny used to date Emily. He's not going to take it any better than Jason will." Joe said reaching for the phone.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	33. Chapter 33

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note Please Read**: Next week I am having out patient surgery on Tuesday (on my left eye not LASIK) so the double update will be on Monday. Tuesday there will be one update either before I leave the house or after I get back. I have a post op check up on Thursday so the update maybe late that day as well. Friday should be normal. I should be able to respond to reviews like normal. Thanks in advance for understanding.

* * *

Chapter 32

To keep his pregnant fiancée from having a breakdown from lunch they went right to the new house. As Jason was unlocking the front door the truck came up the driveway. All the furniture had been delivered to one of their warehouses right after it was picked so that the crew could bring it to the house. He had been very serious about no outsiders getting in his house.

Elizabeth supervised the placing of the furniture and Jason decided that every guy here was getting a bonus. The poor crew had placed the furniture in every configuration possible as she tried to decide what she liked. Jason just tried to stay out of the way. Once the living room was set she left him there to oversee the kitchen.

Not even two hours later everything was exactly where she wanted it to be and the crew was gone. "I'm never moving again without one of your crews that was simply amazing."

"Now we are here all alone, in this brand new house with lots of rooms to christen." Jason said picking her up to nibble on her neck. As he was carrying her out of the room the house phone rang. It would be the guards at the gate. "Morgan." He growled pissed at the interruption.

"Sonny, Johnny and Francis are here." He announced.

"Send them up." Jason hung up the phone annoyed. He would find out what they wanted and then send them on their way. Quickly. Cam would be home in just over an hour.

When the doorbell rang Elizabeth answered it. "Hi guys." She said with a bright smile. "Please come in." She was excited they were the first visitors.

"Congrats on the new house." Sonny said kissing her cheek and handing over a basket filled with pasta, sauce, bread and wine.

"Congrats, honey." Francis gave her a hug he also came baring a gift. This one was a set of La Crueset, which made Elizabeth's eyes widen. They were very expensive.

"What they said." Johnny handed over a large wrapped gift and when she opened it Elizabeth found a top of the line coffeemaker. It also made all those fancy coffee drinks that Emily liked.

"Thanks guys. Who wants a tour?" She took them through the house and the guys made the proper appreciative noises. Honestly none of them were surprised at how warm the place felt. Comfort was the theme and it perfectly suited the family who lived here. The only room that was off-limits was Spinelli's. Elizabeth didn't have his permission to show it so she didn't. "You guys are just in time for Jason's surprise."

"I get a surprise?" He said grinning. What did she have up her sleeve?

She took them down the corridor off the kitchen that led to Spinelli's suite. Aside from the hacker's room there were three other doors in the corridor. One was for the laundry room, one was for the half bath and the other led to the basement. That was the one she stopped in front of. "I had a contractor come out and do some work downstairs." She was a bit nervous only because she really wanted him to love the space.

"For me?" Jason asked actually getting excited.

"Yes for you." Elizabeth opened the door. "Head down and you can tell me what you think when you come back up."

The guys headed down and when they reached the bottom they couldn't look around fast enough.

"Holy shit!" Johnny exclaimed grinning.

"It's a man cave." Francis was also grinning.

"And then some." Sonny added on. "You are a lucky son of a bitch you know that right?"

"Yeah, my girl's the best." Jason said grinning wide. The main room contained large leather sofas that surrounded the largest television he'd ever seen. Opposite that was a full working bar including three gleaming brass taps. Behind them was a room just for the pool table including a wall case with twelve custom-made cues. There were even stools and tall tables to wait at when it wasn't your turn. There was a half bath done in greys and white. Next to that was a room set up for poker.

On the wall that the television was mounted on was a doorway and when the stepped through it they found a full home gym so that Jason could still work out. Stepping out into the main room once more their eyes went back to the glass wall opposite the stairwell. Beyond that wall was the thing that had made Johnny O'Brien shout when they walked downstairs. An indoor lap pool gleamed under the overhead lights. Jason decided that after Cam went to sleep he and Elizabeth were breaking that in first.

"When are you hosting poker night?" Sonny asked thinking he would need to find out who worked on the space. He wanted one like it at his place.

"Next week." Jason knew that this was Elizabeth's way of making sure he relaxed. She'd given him a place to come and cut loose. He didn't have the words to express how loved that made him feel. He did frown a bit when he realized that he didn't see a studio space for her anywhere. They would have to correct that immediately.

"Sounds good." Sonny clapped Jason on the back. Elizabeth was going to spoil the man rotten.

At the sound of running overhead Jason knew that Cam was home. He wanted to see his son's face when he saw his room for the first time. Elizabeth had painted a mural of Chuggin Charlie and all his train friends on the wall. The little boy was going to love it. Throughout the house you could see how much she loved them.

"Thank you." He whispered in her ear when they got back upstairs.

"You deserve it." She whispered back with a wink. "Maybe later I could get a pool lesson?"

"Count on it." He gave her a quick kiss and they joined everyone at the kitchen table.

Dinner was very loud and laughter filled meal. Sonny and Francis cooked which didn't surprise anyone. The mob boss very rarely let anyone else handle meals when he was around. Since his cooking was phenomenal no one complained. He made a few dishes that he thought might work well at the wedding and Elizabeth gave each one her seal of approval.

* * *

While Jason saw their guests out Elizabeth took Cam upstairs for a bath. Even though it was their first night in the new house she wasn't worried about him being scared or having trouble falling asleep. Between his Chuggin Charlie bed and the pictures on the wall he couldn't wait to go to his room. He also couldn't wait for next week when Morgan was going to spend the night.

When Jason joined them Elizabeth scooted down so that he had room to kneel beside the tub. "So Cam, Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you."

"Okay." Cam said grinning. Daddy had bought him a whole bunch of new toys for bath time.

"We are going to have a baby." Elizabeth wasn't sure how much of this Cam would really understand. It would become clearer when her belly started to grow.

"Is it in your tummy, like Mrs. Green?" Cam asked them.

"That's right." Elizabeth forgot his daycare teacher just had a baby. "Mrs. Green worked at the hospital daycare." She told Jason.

"Is your tummy gonna gets big?" The little boy asked.

"Yeah, it is." Elizabeth said smiling. "How does that make you feel."

"Can I have a brother?" Cam asked. If he could have a brother that would be okay.

"We don't know if the baby is a boy or girl yet." Jason said laughing. "But we do have to be careful with Mommy while the baby's in her tummy."

Cam looked at his dad. "Okay. Can I see the baby?" He asked Jason.

"Not just yet, buddy. The baby won't be here until next year. So are you excited to be a big brother?" He asked his son.

"Wike you?" Cam grinned. "You're Aunt Em's big brother. Nana said so." Cam told them what Monica said.

"Like me." Jason said grinning. Everyday as Cam's dad brought a new gift.

"Okay, can I have two stories tonight?" The little boy asked. A baby was nice but daddy also brought him some new Chuggin Charlies books.

"Yeah. You can have two stories." Jason got a towel and wrapped Cam up before carrying him into his bedroom.

* * *

With Cam asleep Jason headed to the master suite where he found Elizabeth waiting. For all their talk of christening rooms the first time they made love in their new home was in their bed. Which was how it should be. He loved her slow and gently and she fell asleep smiling.

* * *

"NO!" Elizabeth bolted upright from sleep, shaking hard. Her stomach rolled and she sprinted from the bed into the bathroom. Jason was right behind her. She felt him gather up her hair, keeping it out of the way, before putting his arm around her waist to help keep her steady.

When she was done being sick she leaned back into his warmth just needing to rest for a bit. Feeling less shaky she let him help her to her feet and over to the sink. While she brushed her teeth Jason stood close by just in case she needed him. After cleaning her mouth she let him carry her back to bed.

He lay down beside her holding her close. "What happened?" The vomiting he got, pregnant women did that. He didn't understand what had come before that. He was guessing a nightmare. Instead of answering Elizabeth clutched him tightly before starting to cry. He was at a total loss as to what to do so he simply held her tight.

"They took him." She sobbed against his shoulder knowing Jason had no clue what she was talking about. "He was gone. One minute he was there and the next he was gone. They took our baby."

"Cameron?" He asked trying to figure out what she meant. "He's down the hall. We can go check on him if you want." He'd already done that right after she fell asleep but they could do again if it would make her feel better.

Shaking her head she placed his hand on her stomach. "Our baby." She looked up at him with drenched eyes.

His heart just broke. "It was a dream baby."

"I know." She sighed snuggling close. "But it felt so real."

"Are you worried about that? That someone will kidnap one of our children." It was a very real threat. One not limited to the world he moved in. Everyday children went missing. Michael and Kristina had both been kidnapped. "I'll do everything in my power to keep our family safe."

"I know." She did trust him to do what was necessary. And if something happened she trusted him to fix it. "It was a nightmare. I had them when I was pregnant with Cameron. It's actually pretty common for pregnant women to have bad dreams."

That news made him frown. She'd been alone the first time she was pregnant. He did not like the thought of her curled up afraid and alone. "I'm sorry." He gave her a soft kiss.

"It isn't about one of our kids being taken. Not really. It's me worrying that I won't be a good mother. That I'll somehow fail them." Elizabeth couldn't help her insecurities. Almost all parents worried that they would screw up their kids.

"You're the best mother I know." Jason quickly re-assured her. "I couldn't ask for a better mother to raise my children." They lay quietly for a while. "You said he, do you think it's a boy?"

"I know it sounds crazy but yeah I do." She was finally starting to relax.

"Did you feel like this with Cam?" He didn't think it was crazy at all. The baby was in her body so if she felt she knew who was he to doubt her?

"Yeah. But I could be wrong." She didn't want him to get his hopes up and be disappointed.

"Elizabeth." He knew what she was doing. "Boy or girl it doesn't matter. This baby is already loved. Just like their big brother, and their mom. Cuddle up and go back to sleep you need your rest." He told her softly. Once she was sleeping again he let himself his mind drift.

He needed to get his butt in gear and start reading some baby books. He had no idea that nightmares were common during pregnancy. He needed to know what else might be coming down the pike. It was his job to take care of her while she protected and nourished their child. Kelly said Elizabeth should avoid stress and he was going to do everything he could to see that she did.

Since he was up he carefully slipped from the bed and walked down the hall to check on Cameron. The little boy had once again kicked off his covers so Jason straightened them out. Maybe they should get him some pajamas with feet so he stayed warm. As he walked out the room he was laughing softly at himself. He was a mob enforcer and right now he was fretting over whether or not his son's feet got cold at night. His life had changed so much in the last month. For the better.

Elizabeth was still sleeping deeply when he came back into their bedroom. Since she was on her back he took the opportunity to place a gentle kiss on her stomach. "I love you baby Morgan." He whispered as he placed his hand over the still flat area. "I can't wait until you arrive. You're mom and I are so excited to meet you." One more kiss later he moved back up her body to curl himself around her. He made sure the covers were pulled up nice and high so that she stayed warm before letting himself sleep again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	34. Chapter 34

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks for the well wishes!

* * *

Chapter 33

The guys were sitting around the kitchen table completing their lunch break. They were meeting in Jason's home office today because Elizabeth had been feeling crappy this morning and he didn't want to leave her alone. Although he hadn't made any official announcement yet everyone knew that Elizabeth was pregnant. They were only keeping quiet because it was bad luck to announce it before the first trimester ended. Sonny had informed them that the ziti was made with whole grain flour and was very healthy. He'd also mixed in a lot of grilled vegetables. He knew how important it was for pregnant women to eat a balanced diet.

Right now the woman in question was over at the island making herself a cup of herbal tea. She wasn't allowed too much chocolate so she saved her hot chocolate for bedtime. She'd eaten already and needed to move around. This was something else she remembered from her first pregnancy, an inability to stay still. She would go until she dropped which should be in about an hour. During the first week in the new house she'd gotten into a routine of napping about an hour after lunch. During the week it had been fairly easy, this weekend Jason had taken Cam and Morgan to the zoo so that she could rest.

The house phone rang and Elizabeth grabbed it. "Hello. Okay send her up." She saw the guys look over wanting to know who was arriving. "Your sister is here." She said to Jason. Even though Emily was on the approved list the guards still had to call. Jason didn't want anyone just walking in on them. He said he got enough of that with Carly to fill three lifetimes.

Thinking on the blonde Elizabeth gave a small shake of her head. They'd had lunch yesterday and Elizabeth had had to tell her the wedding was not going to be at the hotel. Carly was hurt but covered it well. So she should find a time to have her out to the house. A time when Jason was out.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the front door slammed shut and Emily came storming into the kitchen. "It's been a week and he hasn't called me." The doctor said steaming. "What the hell is wrong with him? I'm a great catch how could he not call me. I mean really I'm a doctor, I graduated top of my class. I'm the top resident in the top program in the county. I'm smart, funny and pretty. What the hell is he waiting for?" Emily said finishing her rant.

"Asshole." Elizabeth said with conviction. She caught Jason's eye and walked over to the table snagging a plate of brownies since the guys were done eating.

"Who is she talking about?" Although he thought he had a clue. He'd told Falconeri to be careful where Emily was concerned. Apparently the younger man had taken that as a warning to back off completely. Truthfully Jason didn't care if the two of them saw one another. Dante was about as safe as a guy in their world got, he just didn't want Emily hurt. There was also the bonus that Jason actually liked Dante as a person. Something he couldn't say about Nicholas. He hoped he hadn't screwed this up for his sister. He wanted her to be happy.

"I have no idea." Elizabeth admitted she was behind on her gossip. Not working had taken her out of the loop.

"But you just called him a name." Cody pointed out.

"She's my best friend. I always have her back." For Elizabeth it was that simple. Going back across the room she joined her pacing best friend. "We should go kick his ass."

"Yeah, we should. Passing me up. I mean really, he should be so lucky as to get a date with me." Emily crossed her arms over her chest and pouted a bit.

Elizabeth retrieved the strawberry ice cream from the freezer and got two spoons from the drawer. "Obviously he's an idiot." They both dug into the carton.

"But he's hot." Emily said around a mouthful of the frozen treat. "I deserve a hot a guy. A hot guy who graduated top of his class from Columbia." She'd done her research. "Did you know that Nicholas is dating Lisa Niles?" Emily said switching topics. She'd seen the two of them outside the hospital on her way to her car. They were kissing. Lisa had also been making catty comments at work.

"Skank." Elizabeth didn't have to fake that one. Lisa had tried to come between Patrick and Robin. The blonde doctor had immediately been ostracized by her co-workers. No one messed with one of them. "We should replace her shampoo with hair removal cream. You know the one that's used to prep for surgery."

Emily laughed out loud. "Oh my god, that would be so good. She's always flipping her hair like she's in a commercial."

"What would we do to him though? Because it's clear he needs to be taught a lesson." Elizabeth had no issue with Nicholas moving on it was healthy for both of them. But he should not be dating someone from the hospital she believed he was doing that just to be mean.

"Yes he does. But what should we do?" Emily scooped out more ice cream and gave it some thought.

The guys just watched the women as they plotted. "Okay your girl is a lot scarier than I gave her credit for." Cody said to Jason.

"This is nothing you should she her when she's really pissed. You would need to take cover." Johnny told the guard. "Just ask Francis. She forgive you yet?"

"Nope." She still spoke to him and listened when he gave instructions but she was still peeved with him. "But I've got a plan." He knew exactly how to get back in her good graces.

"Do I want to know?" Jason asked his friend.

"I never got her arrested that was OB." Francis said defending himself while throwing the other man under the bus.

"I forgot about that." Jason said glaring down the table. "You two got busted drag racing." They'd both been younger and Jason had wanted to kill his friend.

"She never got booked." And Johnny paid the ticket she'd gotten.

When Elizabeth walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with her cell phone all the guys focused once again on what the girls were discussing. It was clear that during their sidebar they had missed something.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elizabeth asked her best friend. "Once it gets started then it's going to almost impossible to stop."

"It's no less than he deserves. He got pissed at me when I refused to stand by and support his drug addicted, wife-beating brother. Did you know that he said if you had handled things better this wouldn't have happened?" Emily had been struck speechless when he made that announcement. That one sentence was the beginning of the end of their relationship.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth like Jason had expected Nicholas to take his brother's side but for him to blame her for what happened was just wrong. Still she didn't want Emily to get eaten up with guilt. "That's not important. What is important is what you want to do about him flaunting his relationship with Lisa in your face. And that tomorrow you won't wake up feeling guilty."

"Make the call." Emily said putting down her spoon. She forgave Nicholas for breaking her heart and cheating on her while she was trying to recover from being raped and this was how he treated her. She didn't think so.

"Okay." Elizabeth dialed the number and waited until it was answered on the other end. "I need a favor."

"Whatever the Maternal One needs." Spinelli answered happy to be of service. Right now he was in Jason's office behind the coffee shop working on a project for Mister Sir.

"Can you make it look like someone is in the county illegally?" Elizabeth asked the young man.

Spinelli simply scoffed. "I know that you did not intentionally mean to cast doubt upon the awesomeness of my cyber skills so I shall let that pass."

Elizabeth smiled, the hacker was so strange. "I need you to bring Nicholas Cassadine to the attention of INS. See if you can get him deported to Greece and if you can get his assets frozen that would be good too." Let's see him pay for a lawyer then.

"I had no idea you had this side to you." He was surprised at the request. She was more of a match for his master than people suspected. "May I ask why?"

"He hurt Emily and now he has to pay." Elizabeth said smiling at her best friend.

"I would be most honored to champion the Dedicated Doctor. I will call you when the quest has been completed." Spinelli said ending the call.

"Okay." Elizabeth said as she put down her phone. "I think you have a call of your own to make."

Emily smiled wide as she retrieved her phone and the business card Dante had given her. "Wish me luck." Elizabeth reached out and took her friends hand. "Hi, Dante? It's Emily."

"Well, hello there Doctor Emily. How are you?" He asked. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind.

"I'm good. How are you? And your coat?" She gave Elizabeth a thumbs up.

"We are both fine. The stain came right out." He leaned back in his chair curious as to why she called. He was glad that she called on his personal cell, which was the only line he had that wasn't tapped.

"Good, I was wondering if you might like to meet for dinner some night this week." Emily held her breath.

"I'd like that." Dante might be committing suicide but he had really liked what he saw of her. Maybe she could keep her brother from killing him. Life was boring without risk or at least that was what his mother believed. He named a restaurant and a time.

"Okay, I'll meet you there?" Emily got a high-five from Elizabeth.

"Sounds good. I'll call if I'm going to be late. Work and all." He didn't think he'd be late. Ric would most likely tell him to leave early thinking he was getting what he wanted.

"Same here. Bye." Emily hung up and raised her hand in the touchdown symbol. "I GOTTA DATE!" She yelled dancing around.

"Of course you do. Obviously the man has great taste." Which was the total opposite of what she said earlier.

"You are the best friend ever. Wanna go shopping for a dress?" Emily wanted to look good.

"I can't Francis is in meetings all day." Elizabeth looked over at the table.

"We could send Milo." Sonny said and didn't understand why everyone laughed. "What?"

"Milo worked the last Girls Night Out." Was all Jason said, but of course Johnny couldn't leave it there.

"He got an earful and now he can't look at Elizabeth or Emily without turning red." The Irishman filled in the blanks.

Sonny just looked at the ladies and smiled. He knew what a group of women could be like. "I'm shocked." He said in mock disappointment.

"Carly was there." Jason threw in and watched as Sonny's eyes got wide.

"Okay the two of them being friends is not going to work." The older man was afraid of what his ex might have said. "You need to control your woman."

"Yeah, you figure that one out and let me know what to do." Jason responded sarcastically. "I'll call Hank to go with them."

"How about we go tomorrow?" Emily offered her friend was starting to flag a bit. Pregnancy was a lot of work. "I'll call tonight and set it up. Right now I need to get home." With a hug she left.

Elizabeth yawned and informed the group she was going to go lie down. Jason made a mental note of the time. In fifteen minutes he would go check on her. Make sure she was sleeping peacefully since the nightmares hadn't yet stopped.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	35. Chapter 35

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 34

It was early morning and Jason was watching Elizabeth sleep. Last night she had slept straight through without waking, something he was grateful for. She seemed to always be tired and even though he worried she assured him this was normal. The stack of baby books he now owned backed her up. Still he hovered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a small smile. They started every morning this way. Looking into the eyes of the person they loved the most. It was something he wanted to do every day for as long as he lived. He returned her smile and waited for the next part of the morning to come.

While he watched the smile was replaced by a frown as she rolled over and bolted from the bed. He was right behind her as she dropped to the floor and put her head into the toilet. He held her hair as she was sick and placed an arm around her waist to help support her. When she was done she leaned back into him breathing hard and shaking some.

They sat that way for a few minutes before she leaned forward and threw up again. He hated to see her like this, but again according to all the reading he was doing this was perfectly normal. With Cam, the sickness had lasted through the first trimester. "Okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah." Elizabeth let Jason help her over to the sink so she could brush her teeth. "You don't have to come in with me. I know it's not pleasant." She told him as they walked back to the bed.

"You are carrying my baby. If you are going to be sick I should be there." He said kissing her nose.

"So romantic." She teased him as they cuddled under the blankets. Some mornings they made love and some she went back to sleep. Today it was the latter.

Jason snagged a travel guide on Scotland and settled in to do some reading. Over the last three weeks he'd discovered that she slept much better if he was in bed with her. He frowned thinking about the fact that her bachelorette party was a sleepover at the Quartermaine mansion. True it was several weeks away and by then she'd just be entering her second trimester, but if the nightmares hadn't stopped they might have to re-think that.

He opened his book to the last section he'd read and just as he settled in a small knock sounded. Careful not to disturb Elizabeth he slid from the bed and walked over to the door. Cam was in the hall clutching the stuffed tiger Jason had bought him at the zoo. "What's up buddy?" He asked squatting down so he was eye level with his son.

"Monster." The little boy said.

The corner of Jason's mouth quirked up a bit as he took in the sleep rumbled little boy. Last night he'd had a movie night with Spinelli. They'd watched Monsters Inc. and at one point Cam had hidden under the pillows. "Wanna come in with me and Momma?"

"Kay." He said walking into the room.

"Careful buddy." Jason said lifting the toddler up so that he didn't pull the covers. Elizabeth was on one side of him and Cameron snuggled into the other. Jason switched books to the one about Africa. The same one he used to read to Michael. One chapter in Cameron was out.

"Don't stop reading." Elizabeth said barely awake. She loved the sound of Jason's voice.

With a small chuckle he resumed.

* * *

"Alexis is doing much better." Robin Scorpio-Drake was giving Ric a progress report on his wife's condition. She was bound by honor to treat everyone with respect but she just couldn't stand the man. Alexis could do so much better.

"Good." Ric couldn't figure out why she wasn't getting worse. He'd paid Shawn Butler good money to give his wife the counterfeit drugs.

"I've been personally administering the new protocol and I like what I've been seeing." Robin told the older man.

Ask a question, get an answer. "I appreciate you taking the time to do that."

"No problem." Robin resisted the urge to kick him. Sonny had called her and told her what Ric was planning on doing. He'd also informed her that Shawn was one of their guys sent to protect the ailing lawyer.

"I wasn't happy with how she was doing so I thought it was for the best." Now to implement Sonny's plan. "While she is doing better, there is only so much we can do for her here at General Hospital. I'd like to talk to you about sending her to California."

"What's in California?" Shawn had been doing his job until Robin interfered. Away from the overzealous doctor his man could get back to what he was being paid to do.

Now she wanted to throw one of her very large medical texts at him. He actually perked up at the notion of sending his wife away. Pregnancy was making her violent. "A case trial for some new treatments for aggressive strains of cancer. I went to school with the doctor who is running the study and was able to secure a spot for Alexis." There was no study but Alexis would get world-class care. The best cancer team in the county would be handling her case. "I think it could be the final step in getting her well."

"When would she have to leave?" Ric liked the idea of her dying while away. No way would anyone think he was involved.

"If at all possible I'd like to see Alexis leave tomorrow. I know its last-minute but time really is a factor if we are going to keep her improving." Robin stopped waiting for him to pick up.

"If it's best for her, then we should do it." Ric said nodding trying to go for the right level of concern.

"Each patient is encouraged to bring a personal nurse. I've taken the liberty of speaking with Shawn Butler since he's been with her nonstop since his arrival last month. He is willing to re-locate." Sonny stressed to her that Shawn had to go.

"That's very kind of him." And perfect for me Ric said to himself. Considering how many things had gone wrong this was gift. "Would Alexis be staying at the hospital?"

"Actually it's a private study at a medical facility in San Diego each patient gets their own cabana." Sonny had already purchased a house. "I know this might be hard but would you consider letting the girls go too? Sam's death was very hard for Alexis and I've noticed she likes to have Kristina and Molly close by."

"I think that's a great idea. I know they would just worry about their mother if they stayed here." Ric was wondering if this could go any better. He stood up and extended his hand. "Thank you for everything you've done for our family." He gave her a wide smile and left the office. Sometime today he'd need to check in with Shawn, but right now everything was looking good.

Once her door closed Robin stuck out her tongue. The man was just disgusting. Picking up her phone she called Sonny. "He swallowed it, Alexis and the girls should be leaving for California in the morning." As she hung up she shook her head. Ric was going to get what he deserved, she trusted Sonny to see to it.

* * *

Just as he hung up the phone the guard knocked on the door. "Lorenzo Alcazar is here to see you."

"Let him in." Sonny stood up and prepared to receive the other man.

"Corinthos." Lorenzo said as he walked in.

"Alcazar. Have a seat." Sonny sat back down and steepeled his fingers. "Thank you for coming."

"Free coffee." The South American said sarcastically.

Sonny chuckled. "Funny."

"What do you want?" Lorenzo was fairly certain he knew. Too bad he had no intention of doing it.

"I want you to stay away from Elizabeth Webber." Sonny got right to the point.

"Why is that any of your business?" Lorenzo smiled as he sipped his coffee. "This really is very good coffee."

"I'll see that you get some." Sonny was always happy to have another customer. Of course if Lorenzo didn't back off his business with them would be short because Jason was going to kill him. "As for Elizabeth, she's family and you're upsetting her."

"I've barely spoken to her. It's Morgan I'm upsetting." Lorenzo corrected the Cuban. "Is he concerned that I'm trying to steal his woman? If they love one another he has nothing to be worried about."

"You and I both know what Jason is capable of. I was just trying to extend a courtesy to you and warn you that you are treading on thin ice. We appreciate you coming to us about Ric, but that will only get you so much leeway. Now is not the time to upset Elizabeth."

"I do feel bad about what happened at the hospital and have kept my distance. I fully intend to talk with her. You, Morgan, O'Brien and Corelli will not stop me." Lorenzo came here for a reason, and intended to succeed.

Sonny just looked at the other man, trying to get a read on him. His brother Luis had almost killed both Alexis and Kristina. History was not going to repeat itself. "If you harm her in any way you will die." He couldn't make it any clearer than that.

"I have no intention of harming Ms. Webber." Lorenzo rose to his feet. "Tell Morgan I wish to meet with him at his convenience. If Ms. Webber was there as well it would be nice."

Sonny smiled wide enough to pop out his dimples. The man had balls, he'd give him that. "No way in hell." Elizabeth was not going to be in the same room as this man until they figured out why he wanted so badly to get close to her.

"We'll see." Was all Lorenzo said. "I'll have my secretary call you about ordering some coffee for my offices."

* * *

A very sleepy Elizabeth came downstairs just in time to give Cam a kiss as he left for school with Rory. Jason made her breakfast; dry multigrain toast and ginger ale. That was all her stomach could handle in the morning. She would have something more substantial in a few hours. Plus she was having lunch with Sonny today to go over the wedding menu after her gown fitting and he would feed her something healthy.

While she was in the shower Francis arrived with a brightly colored gift. "It's too early for baby gifts." Jason told his friend.

"It's my peace-offering." Francis had ordered it and last night it arrived.

"Really? What is it?" Jason asked reaching for the box.

"Hands off. It's for your wife." The guys were already referring to her that way even though the couple wasn't married yet. "I'm not telling you." He'd put a lot of thought into the gift.

Before Jason could harass Francis further Elizabeth came into the room. "Hi Frannie."

"Hey kid. I got you something." He didn't even wait just pushed the box over.

"Really?" She had been expecting this. Both he and Johnny tended to buy their way out of trouble.

"Open it." He said grinning knowing he'd hit a home run.

Elizabeth smirked as she ripped the wrapping paper. If it was chocolate it was a huge box, enough to last her entire pregnancy. Looking down her eyes widened and as was often the case these days she started crying. "Frannie thank you." She rushed around the island and gave her friend a big hug.

He just grinned and patted her back.

Jason looked at the box and tried to figure out why she was so happy. So Francis bought her some paints so what? He was building her a studio in the backyard and she could fill that with paint. "What's so great about these paints?"

"They are from Italy. No other company carries the selection of colors this one does." The art store didn't even carry them, they were special order only. "Almost no stores in the United States carry them. Frannie you shouldn't have spent so much money."

"It didn't cost that much. They are pretty cheap back home." He'd simply called his sister and asked her to pick them up. "I got you the starter set you can order more yourself."

"That's okay. I'll only use these sparingly. Once my studio is finished I'll just go to store and get the house brand." Elizabeth slid her hand down the outside of the box. When Jason had told her he was having a studio built for her here at the house she'd cried all over him too.

Jason made note of the brand. He would see that she got one of every color they made. While she ooh'd and aah'd over her paints Francis handed his boss the supplier information knowing he'd want it.

"So I'm forgiven?" Frannie said grinning.

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Yes, you are." She placed a kiss on his check. "I'm going to go over to the table and look at my paints."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	36. Chapter 36

The story, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 35

Emily stepped into the lobby of the trendy restaurant and immediately spotted Dante. The man looked even better than she remembered and she had no idea how that was possible. Brushing a hand down the front of her dress, to remove imaginary wrinkles, she silently gave herself a pep talk. Her track record with men could not be called good. But still she refused to give up on finding the right guy. Maybe it was Dante and maybe it wasn't what mattered was that she hadn't closed her heart after Nicholas broke it.

Since he hadn't spotted her yet she took the opportunity to study him. He had a muscular build that was highlighted by his custom-made suit. A bit pricey for an ADA but she was a resident and drove a Mercedes so who was she to talk. Dark brown hair and the same color eyes with golden skin that announced his Italian heritage. The man really was yummy and for the next few hours all hers.

"Enough stalling." She muttered to herself. Walking over her eyes snagged his in the mirror and instead of turning to face her he simply watched her in the glass. How sexy was that? When she was directly behind him he finally turned to face her.

"Doctor Emily, you look beautiful." She really was stunning. Several heads had turned when she walked in. "That shade of blue looks wonderful on you."

"Thank you." The electric blue wrap dress was simple and elegant. Both she and Elizabeth had given it two thumbs up. "It was tough choice between this and the scrubs."

He laughed at her joke. "I kinda have a special place in my heart for the scrubs."

The man was all kinds of smooth. "Is that right?"

"Yes ma'am it is." Dante stood and offered her his arm. "Shall we?" It was time to sit down and really get to know one another. If Morgan was going to kill him for taking Emily out he planned on making the evening count.

* * *

"How did I let you talk me into this again?" Francis asked Elizabeth as they got out of the car in front of the house.

"Talk you into what? It's not like we killed someone and dumped them in the woods. We haven't done anything wrong." Elizabeth said placing her hands on her hips and stared at her friend.

"We left Port Charles without telling Jason." Francis pointed out.

"We were thirty minutes outside the city limits." Elizabeth said as the moved to the rear of the SUV. "Jason takes me further out on the bike."

"Yes because you're with him. We aren't supposed to take you out of the city limits without notifying him first. Add to that what you did when we got there." Jason was going to skin him alive.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She repeated opening the rear hatch.

"Jason hates surprises." Francis reminded her as he hefted one of the large crates.

"That's just at work." Elizabeth reached into the back of the SUV. "He loves my surprises." Mostly because they usually involved sex.

"Don't even think of lifting that." Francis said returning from the porch. "He's also gonna be mad because I kept you out late."

"It's seven." Elizabeth realized that Emily should be sitting down to dinner. She hoped everything went well.

"We've been gone since five thirty." They'd left on this mystery mission right after dinner. Jason had already called him three times. "I almost told him what you were doing."

"Francis Anthony Corelli, if you ruin this surprise for me I will never forgive you." Elizabeth said wagging her finger.

Francis actually cringed. He had fifteen years on her but having a mom say all three names brought out a knee jerk guilty reaction. "I didn't. Let's get you inside it's cold."

She huffed. The guys were driving her crazy. Pregnant did not mean fragile. She sneezed the other day and Johnny called Jason. "Fine let's go." She really couldn't wait to see Jason and Cameron's reactions.

Jason was sitting at the table with Cameron, Cody and Johnny. All three men had invoices in front of them. Cameron also had a piece of paper and a bright blue highlighter. "I's helping Momma!" He yelled across the room.

The guys all stood up and Elizabeth waved them back down. "Let me see." Her son handed her an inventory list that was covered in bright blue lines. "Good job." She smiled at Jason he was so going to get something good for this. Her son just grinned at her.

"How was your trip?" Jason asked after she gave him a quick kiss. He still had no idea where she and Francis went. He'd told the older man to fess up and Francis had said he was more afraid of Elizabeth than him.

"Great. No Sonny tonight?" She asked, just lately he always seemed to be over.

"He took Kate out to dinner." Jason told Elizabeth. She was starting to glow with her pregnancy.

"Out to dinner. Where?" She thought she had an inkling. "Tell me you didn't."

"Didn't what?" Jason asked innocently.

"Send him to the same restaurant that Emily is at." Jason had agreed to his sister's request to not take a guard on her date. Elizabeth was still trying to figure out why he gave in to the request so easily.

"I wouldn't do that." He hadn't. However he did send Max and Milo to have dinner on him. He knew Dante wouldn't let anything happen to Emily, but back up never hurt.

"Alright. I have a surprise for you and Cam." She said clapping her hands together.

"Really?" Jason looked less than enthusiastic.

"Surprise!" Cameron said standing in his seat.

"Yes a surprise. Okay Frannie." Elizabeth yelled to her friend who was standing by the front door. It took a few minutes but they finally heard the scrambling of nails on the hardwood floor.

"Doggie!" Cameron climbed across Jason and jumped down the floor. The puppy immediately starting licking the little boy who giggled in delight.

"You got him a dog." Jason said starting to smile. The reddish-brown ball of fur had about as much energy as Cam.

"I did. Frannie?" She called out again.

"I'm working on it." He called back. "In coming." He warned her.

More scrambling of nails across the hardwood floor brought another dog into the kitchen. "More doggies!" Cam yelled in excitement. This was the best day ever.

"You got him two dogs?" Jason asked wondering why she felt he needed to get two dogs.

"What kind of dog is the red one? I don't recognize the breed." Cody asked from the table.

"That one is a Bull Mastiff." She said of the dog licking Cam. She turned to her fiancé. "The tan one is an English Mastiff and that one is your dog." At the joy that came onto his face she knew she'd made the right decision.

"You got me a dog?" Jason hadn't ever owned a pet before. He really liked dogs but hadn't ever thought to get one.

"She got you a horse, those things are huge." Johnny said watching the two dogs pretty much trample Cam.

"Cam's dog will be smaller than yours but they'll both be pretty big. They are excellent watchdogs and family companions." She'd done her research. "They are eight weeks old and trained."

"They are already trained?" Jason was liking this more and more.

"Yup. Watch." She clapped her hands twice and instantly both dogs stood at attention and looked at her. She pointed at them and they sat. She pointed to the floor and they lay down. Placing her hand at her shoulder she dropped it snapping her fingers and both dogs growled low. "Patrol!" She shouted and the dogs were off like a shoot running through the downstairs while Cam chased after. They came back to where they started standing at attention once more. Elizabeth gave Cam two biscuits and every one watched as the dogs gently took the treats.

"That was impressive." Cody really liked the look of the dogs.

"You will need to take them both on a tour of the grounds, but once you do they can patrol together." Elizabeth was very pleased with herself.

"What should we name them?" Jason asked Cam.

"Actually they already have names. Look at the tags." Both dogs were wearing black collars with a variety of medallions hanging from them.

"Mines is Charwie." Cam said thrilled that his dog was named after his favorite train. "What's yours named Daddy?"

"Thor." Jason said laughing. "The god of thunder. Thank you baby." He said rising and giving her another kiss. "Did you get things for them?"

"It's all in the car." Bowls, food, beds and everything else they would need. But Francis was already standing there with two leashes.

"Come on Cam, let's walk the dogs and then you can help unload the car." Jason grabbed his son and showed him how to attach the lead. The two puppies automatically heeled as they walked with their new masters.

"Jason Morgan dog owner. Never thought I'd see the day." Johnny said shaking his head. Jason had no idea how lucky he was. After thinking on it a minute or two he changed his mind. Jason did know that was why he was doing so much to make sure nothing threatened it. "Let's get the car unloaded."

* * *

Dante walked Emily to her car after dinner. He couldn't remember having a better time on a date. The woman beside him was smart, funny and a natural-born smartass. Add to that her beauty and you had the total package. He wanted to see her again but was already seeing a potential pitfall. Ric was going down that was certain and when he did Dante's role in it might come out. As might Ric's agenda where Emily was concerned. He never wanted her to think he was using her. Yet he couldn't tell her what was going on. "I had a great time tonight." He said once they reached the vehicle.

"Me too." She wondered if he was going to kiss her. Or ask her out. She really wanted him to ask her out.

"Would you like to maybe do this again sometime?" Dante would find a way to get in touch with Morgan and get his take on things. If possible he wanted Emily in the loop.

"I would love to." Inside she was doing a happy dance.

"Should I call you to set up a time or would you like to plan it now?" They were both busy in their professional lives but Ric said that Dante could have off whenever Emily was free.

"I'm free next Thursday if that works for you." That was the second of her three days off.

"I will find a way to make that work." Dante assured her. "Dinner and a movie this time? Or maybe dinner and dancing." He watched her eyes light up. "The second one it is."

"I love to dance." She admitted smiling wide.

"May I pick you up this time?" Dante wasn't sure if she would be comfortable with that just yet.

"Sure. I'll leave my address on your voicemail." She told him.

"Alright then." When she unlocked the car he opened the door for her.

"Drive careful Doctor Emily." He said flashing her that brilliant smile again.

"Night." She waved as she pulled off. It wasn't lost on her that Max and Milo excited the restaurant at the same time as she did and were now following her. Jason had sent guards but they hadn't been at all intrusive so she would let it slid. It was nice that he cared so much for her she just didn't want him scaring Dante off.

Once she got home she would call Elizabeth and tell her all about the wonderful night and see how the dogs went over. Cam would most likely be too excited to even want to sleep, but Jason would be stunned. She hoped Elizabeth took some pictures. She turned onto the drive and past the gate, the Giambetti brothers kept going no doubt reporting in. It was a great night and she had another date to look forward to.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	37. Chapter 37

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 36

"Mr. Lansing." Lorenzo looked at the other man and tried to hide his disgust. A task that was becoming more and more difficult with each passing day. Once he was sure that he had Lansing's entire plan and knew who all his accomplices were they could end their association. "Why did you wish to see me?" They were supposed to be keeping their distance.

"Our plan has hit a snag." Ric said pacing the length of the backroom of the bar. Things were looking up with Alexis and the girls leaving and then this happened.

"Another one. I'm losing my faith in you." Lorenzo sipped his coffee.

"Luke Spencer is being detained in Ireland. Apparently he tried to smuggle a gun into the country." Ric was pissed, this was a delay they didn't need.

"Hire someone else to get the job done." Lorenzo told the other man. "Surely you know a person capable of breaking Lucky out of the rehab center he is at."

"We cannot get a better fall guy than Luke. If Lucky goes missing while his father is out of the country an investigation will be launched. That's something I'm not willing to risk right now. With Luke here he automatically becomes the focus and Mac doesn't look anywhere else." Claire Walsh had no problem convincing a judge that her client needed to go through a detox program before standing trial. It was a move the D.A.'s office didn't even bother to counter. The private rehab center that Nicholas Cassadine paid for was far easier to spring Lucky from than the hospital.

"I will see what I can do." Lorenzo made sure to sound put upon. Since Johnny was behind Luke's arrest Alcazar would not be interfering in any way.

"Good. How are things going with Elizabeth?" Ric had seen her just the other day and she looked radiant.

"I have backed off for the time being." Lorenzo watched Ric carefully.

"Why? We need Jason off-balance." Ric was not happy.

"She's pregnant." Done with his coffee Lorenzo poured himself a brandy. He didn't bother to offer one to the other man.

Ric was struck momentarily speechless. This was not something he had planned for. "So?"

"Stress in the first trimester can lead to a miscarriage. You said that you didn't want Ms. Webber harmed." He reminded his partner.

"Trust me miscarrying Jason Morgan's baby will not harm Elizabeth. It would be the best thing to have happen to her." He had no plans to raise Morgan's child. He was so lost in his own thoughts he missed the deadly scowl that came to Lorenzo's face.

Alcazar had a hard time not beating Ric to death where he stood. He claimed to love Elizabeth, yet he wanted her to lose her baby. "I have another meeting. I will call you about Luke." Lorenzo left the bar and walked to his limo. Once inside he called O'Brien. "I need to meet with Morgan and Corinthos tonight." It was time for him to put all his cards on the table. Ric Lansing needed to die as soon as possible.

* * *

Emily and Elizabeth were sitting in the guest room of the Morgan house sipping hot chocolate and having girl talk. Emily was staying the night, which was good because Jason had just left for an emergency meeting with Sonny. Earlier before her friend had arrived Elizabeth and Jason had talked about Dante. Jason needed his fiancée to do something for him and she'd given a lot of thought as to how to convey the information she needed to.

"So I'm reading this really great book right now." Elizabeth put her mug down.

"I wish I had time to read. But I'm not a lady of leisure." Emily teased her best friend. If anyone deserved to not work for a while it was Elizabeth.

"Brat." Elizabeth said poking Emily in the ribs. "Anyway, it's a about this young lawyer who comes to this small town. Everyone thinks he's just an average Joe, but he's not. In fact he's a spy."

"You're reading a political thriller. I thought you liked romance novels." Emily said a bit confused.

"Let me finish. See the lawyer is actually there to spy on his boss for this powerful syndicate. Because the lawyer's boss is more dangerous than anyone suspects. It's all going well until the young lawyer meets this beautiful and smart doctor." Elizabeth watched as Emily began to connect the dots. "The young lawyer starts to worry the doctor will not believe that he really likes her if the true reason he's in town gets out."

"Is the doctor related to a member of the syndicate? I mean if I was writing the story that's what I'd do." Emily said looking at Elizabeth.

"I haven't gotten that far. Just to the part where the young lawyer feels guilty and wants to confess his true purpose." Elizabeth picked up her drink again now that she knew Emily had gotten the message. "Would you also write it so that the lawyer's boss wants to use the sister to get to her brother?"

"The young lawyer shouldn't worry. I bet the doctor will take it in stride." Emily said to her best friend. "I mean he's working to keep her and everyone the young doctor cares for safe. That is why he's been sent in right? Or have you not gotten that far yet?"

"Not yet, but I think that's what will be revealed. I also agree the young doctor will take it in stride. She's really strong." They were quiet for a little bit. "So do you want to bring a date to my wedding?" Elizabeth needed to meet this Dante.

Emily smiled at the woman she'd long thought of as a sister. "Yeah I do." The two women clinked mugs.

* * *

They met in the conference room of the Corinthos Morgan warehouse. As a show of faith Alcazar came alone. "Gentlemen." He said as he walked into the room.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked he didn't like to be summoned by anyone.

"I'm going to kill your brother and I wanted to do you the courtesy of telling you in person." Lorenzo said smiling. "How is Ms. Webber?"

"She is none of your concern." Johnny said speaking up. Jason just watched the proceedings.

"I beg to differ. She's the reason Lansing is going to die as painfully as possible." Lorenzo explained to the three other men in the room.

"You are killing Ric because of Elizabeth?" Sonny asked not understanding why.

"He is a threat to her and must be eliminated." Lorenzo told Sonny.

"We know that. What we don't know is, why you care?" Johnny couldn't believe the man's gall.

Lorenzo threw a thick padded legal envelope onto the table. "That is for Ms. Webber I would like you to take it to her."

Johnny, Jason and Sonny just looked at one another. "You don't give orders where my wife is concerned." Jason finally spoke.

"She isn't your wife yet. The information inside clears up the misunderstanding between she and I. I would ask that you let her open it. I mean her no harm. I can promise you that Lansing does. He wants her to lose the baby she is carrying." Lorenzo told them of Ric's plan.

"WHAT!?" Jason just exploded.

Lorenzo rose from his seat. "Have her review the information and then call me. I will explain what we are going to do." With that he left the room.

"How do you want to handle this?" Sonny asked his partner.

Jason didn't answer right away. His mind was still on Ric's threat to Elizabeth and the baby. He wouldn't get anywhere near her.

"Jason?" Sonny called the younger man's name.

Getting up he grabbed the envelope. It was heavy for its size. Taking a deep breath he pulled out his phone. "Hey baby, it's me."

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked she was back in their bedroom.

"I'm fine. The meeting is over." He told her hoping she would relax some.

"Good." All night the meeting had been in the back of her mind. Despite Frannie repeatedly telling her it would be okay she'd still been worried. "Will you be home soon?"

"Yeah. Sonny and Johnny are coming with me. Is Emily asleep?" Jason didn't want his sister involved in this.

"Yes." Elizabeth wondered why he wasn't coming home alone.

"Good. Alcazar gave me an envelope for you." He told her.

"What's in it?" She asked surprised.

"I haven't opened it. He wants you to be the one to do so." Jason wanted more than anything to know what was inside.

"I trust you Jason. If you feel it's best that you open it right now then go ahead." He always wanted to protect her she knew that. She didn't trust Lorenzo Alcazar and she knew that Jason didn't either.

"Thank you." He said knowing why she said that. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too. I'll be downstairs with Frannie when you get home." She knew that he would be able to hear the smile in her voice. Jason hung up the phone and then opened the envelope.

* * *

When he walked through the front door Elizabeth forced herself to walk over to him instead of running. "Hi." The other guys were coming in behind him.

Jason opened his arms and she stepped into his embrace. He could feel her trembling. "It's okay. I'm fine." He assured her again.

"I know." She said softly. "I'm glad everyone is okay. I had a lot of friends in that room." She said looking over at Sonny and Johnny who both smiled back at her.

"Where is Francis?" Jason asked not yet letting her go.

"Come on." They followed her into the kitchen. "I made fresh coffee." Despite the late hour she knew they would want it.

Once everyone was around the table Jason pushed the envelope to Elizabeth. "According to the information inside you are Lorenzo's younger sister."

She didn't speak because what would she say. Instead she tipped the parcel up and dumped the contents on the table. There were five DNA tests from the best labs in the country all saying that she and Lorenzo were full siblings. DNA tests could be faked she knew that, but the labs he'd gone to were above reproach.

She put them aside because something else in the pile had snagged her attention. Among the paperwork were several photographs. Most in black and white. They were of several different women to whom she bore a striking resemblance. "How is this possible?" She asked finally finding her voice.

"Johnny is looking into it." Jason clasped her hand in his.

"I'd like to talk with Lorenzo. Will you come with me?" She asked looking at the man she loved.

"Absolutely." He had told Sonny and Johnny this would be her wish. He had no intention of letting her go alone. Even if Lorenzo was her brother Jason didn't trust the man.

"Should the guys come as well?" She trusted his judgment.

"I think so." He wanted her to have as much support as possible.

"Will you set it up?" She gripped his hand tighter.

"I can do that." Sonny offered Elizabeth was handling this very well. But that no longer surprised him. In his arrogance he had badly misjudged her.

"There is something else you need to know." Jason told her what Ric was hoping to have happen.

"You'll handle it?" She asked Jason.

"Yes." He told her. Just that one word.

"Then we don't need to discuss it anymore." Jason wouldn't let anyone harm her or their children. "I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late." She gave him a quick kiss before rising from the table.

When she was gone Sonny turned to his friend. "You have an amazing woman there Jason."

"I know." The enforcer said looking at the doorway she had just walked through. He would keep her safe and if it meant working with Lorenzo Alcazar then so be it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	38. Chapter 38

The show, character and locations are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 37

The guys stayed downstairs for another hour discussing different scenarios for disposing of Ric. Sonny already had Spinelli working on something and they decided to start with that. Jason walked everyone out and let the dogs roam a bit as he tried to settle some. Knowing that Ric wanted to kill his child had the enforcer rattled. He couldn't help but remember the first nightmare that Elizabeth had, the one where she cried because their baby was gone.

With the house locked up and the dogs settled for the night he headed upstairs. Emily was in her room and he liked the fact that Elizabeth had decorated that room just for his sister. He stopped to check on Cam, he'd missed bath and story time tonight. When he straightened the covers Jason noticed that his son's pajamas had feet. It made him smile that Elizabeth didn't hesitate to accept his ideas. He gave the little boy a kiss before leaving the room.

Opening the door to the master suite he immediately knew something was wrong. The bed was empty. The covers were mussed so Elizabeth had gone to bed but now she was back up. The bathroom door was cracked and when he peeked inside he saw her sitting on the floor with a towel covering her face. By the way her shoulders were shaking he could tell she was crying.

"Elizabeth." He said going down on both knees behind her and wrapping her tight in his arms. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering she simply turned in his arms and clutched him tightly.

He picked her up and carried her back to bed. "Were you sick?"

She just shook her head. "I was in the bathroom and I started crying."

"Talk to me honey." He shifted so that his back was against the headboard. Grabbing the blanket he pulled it over them so that she wouldn't get cold.

"What if it's true?" Was all she said.

He didn't need her to say anything else. "You don't have to let him in your life if you don't want to." But he knew her, she would want to. She simply was incapable of turning her back on family. That was why how the Webbers treated her hurt so bad.

"My whole life would be a lie. I wouldn't know who I am." She clutched his shirt like she was afraid he would vanish.

"You are Elizabeth Imogene Webber soon to be Morgan. You're a wonderful mother, an outstanding nurse, a great friend and a phenomenal lover. You are everything you were yesterday and the same person you'll be tomorrow. The only thing that will change is that you don't a have family that makes you feel less than worthy. Lorenzo seems to want to get to know you. Badly enough that he risked pissing me off to get close to you." Jason would never admit it out loud but he respected that the man didn't back down.

"What if he rejects me?" That was her greatest fear that he would get to know her and then deem her unworthy. Her family had never been there when she needed them. She didn't want him to come along with false promises, it would break her heart.

"Then I will kill him." Jason said without hesitation.

She giggled against his chest. "I love you."

"Of course you do." Jason said smiling when she laughed again. "I love you too. Once Lorenzo gets to know you he will love you as well."

"You said that Johnny is looking into how I could be an Alcazar?" There were so many questions she needed to have answered.

"Yes, but I suspect that Lorenzo already knows. I don't think he'll tell anyone but you." Jason snuggled her closer. "But no matter what he says you and I are getting married in eight days. Then you'll be a Morgan. That should clear up any doubts of who you are."

"That's the only name that matters." She said feeling lighter.

"You weren't up here crying this whole time were you?" He didn't like the thought of that.

"No, only a few minutes." The tears had come suddenly and she'd simply sank to the ground under the onslaught.

"Good. Even if I'm in a meeting if you need me, come get me." He placed his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head. "Nothing is more important than you. You know that right?" He may have been lousy at prioritizing before but those days were gone. Nothing and no one came before his family.

"I know. You know that I feel the same? You are my heart Jason." She placed her head on his shoulder again.

"Tired?" His girl was fading on him. This was a late night for her. She needed her rest tomorrow she and Emily were taking Cam trick or treating. They were also taking a small platoon of guards.

"Um-hmm." She said already slipping into sleep.

He gently rolled them so that she was lying on the bed. Quickly he toed off his boots and stripped down to his underwear. He grabbed the sweats at the bottom of the bed and slipped under the covers. He spooned up behind Elizabeth. Taking a few minutes just to watch her he marveled that this beautiful and kind woman was his to love. Placing a protective hand over her lower stomach where their baby lay he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Elizabeth that is too freaking cute!" Emily said snapping the picture of her godson in his Halloween costume.

"I know when he told me what he wanted to be I cried for about an hour. These hormones are killing me." Elizabeth laughed as she made some last minute adjustments to her son's outfit.

"Can I send a picture to Monica?" Emily knew her mom would love this.

"Sure. Go ahead." Elizabeth smiled at her son. "You ready to go show daddy?" Cam nodded a bit shyly. He was worried that Jason wouldn't like it, but Elizabeth knew that her soon to be hubby would love it. He wasn't coming with them, not wanting to attract attention but he was sending six guards. This morning she'd asked him he thought that was a bit excessive. They were meeting Carly who would have four guards of her own. He kissed her and said no.

"My mom and dad are freaking out. They think he's adorable." Emily relayed the message. Both her parents were working. Halloween tended to be a busy day at the hospital.

"I wonder what Edward would say?" Elizabeth laughed thinking about that. So did Emily. "Okay let's get downstairs." They tended to trick or treat early in the night.

* * *

Jason had just finished giving the guards their instructions for the fifth time that night. "You want us to write it down?" Francis asked being a smartass.

"Very funny Francis." Jason scowled at his friend. "Just keep them safe."

"There goes our plan to sell them on the black market." Johnny quipped and then wisely shut up at Jason's glare.

"What is Cam going as?" Cody asked his boss. He hadn't been trick or treating in years and wondered if it had changed much.

"An Engineer." Jason had tagged along for the costume shopping. Instead of going to a store and buying a pre packaged outfit Elizabeth had pieced the outfit together at several different stores. Each part could be worn as everyday clothing so nothing got wasted.

"I bet he's going to be adorable with it all assembled." Francis had also been along for the shopping trip. Jason wanted a guard with her at all times until Ric was handled.

"He might even be able to see unless Elizabeth blinds him with the camera flash." Johnny smirked, the woman loved to take pictures.

"Hi guys." Elizabeth came into the room dressed in jeans and a bulky sweater. It was a warm night for late October but she got cold easily. "Ready to see Cam?"

"Yeah." Jason was not much for holidays, but that was changing now that he had Cam.

"I'll go get him." She popped out into the hall and Emily came in ready to snap pictures of Jason's reaction. "Ta-da!" Elizabeth came back leading her son into the room. "So dad what do you think?"

Jason was shocked. Cam wasn't wearing the Engineer's outfit that he'd talked about for an entire month. Still there was absolutely no doubt exactly who he was dressing as. Unable to speak Jason dropped down to his knees and opened his arms. Cam happily ran to him.

"What happened to the overalls?" Francis asked smiling. Not often was Jason rendered speechless.

Cam was wearing motorcycle boots, dark blue jeans cuffed at the feet, a black leather belt, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. His normally wild curls had been clipped so that his hair could be spiked up, and it was a dark blonde.

"Cam told me he wanted to go dressed as his hero for Halloween." Elizabeth was tearing up again just thinking back on the conversation.

"Thank you Cam." Jason said regaining his speech. He was Cam's hero, how amazing was that?

"I can't believe you dyed his hair." Johnny was laughing at the mini enforcer.

"It's not dye. He's three Johnny. It's colored hair gel. When he gets his bath tonight it will wash right out. It comes in all kinds of colors. I think he looks adorable." She sniffed again.

"Okay let's get going before Elizabeth springs another leak." Emily said laughing.

* * *

They were back home by eight. Cam's outfit had been a huge success. Morgan had chosen to dress up as a doctor and he also looked adorable. Now they were in the living room sorting through the candy. Elizabeth explained that it was tradition to do this before Cam went to bed.

Jason wasn't surprised that Elizabeth was pulling out the chocolate, but only the ones with caramel filling. Apparently the baby was craving those right now. Emily helped herself to anything with chocolate and mint. Cam wasn't really interested in the candy at all, but Elizabeth put aside a small amount for him anyway. She would ration it out over the next few months.

That still left a large mound of candy. Jason had been floored at just how much candy his son had collected. Elizabeth didn't bother to tell him that they got more last year. "Cam, sweetie go get the bags from your room."

"Kay, Momma." He ran from the room but came back five minutes later with a handful of brown paper bags.

While the guys watched, because Elizabeth said that no one could leave, they divided what was left into seven piles. One much larger than the rest. Emily and Elizabeth started bagging up the stash. Each paper bag was decorated Elizabeth had drawn a picture and Cam then colored it in.

"Rory." Elizabeth whispered to her son.

Cam ran over to the man he thought of as a friend and held up the bag. "Thank you."

The delight on the young guards face made Elizabeth smile. When Cam came back over she whispered. "Cody." Cam repeated his part. Johnny, Francis, Reggie and Milo also got candy. Milo's bag was a bit heavier as the poor man had spent most of the night beet red. He was still recovering from Girl's Night Out.

The really big pile was put into a plastic bag and Emily would take it to the hospital tomorrow and put it in the staff lounge. The doctors and nurses counted on Cam to get them some candy since no one else on staff currently had a small child. "Okay Cam, you and daddy go walk the dogs and then it's bath time." Thankfully Halloween was on a Friday this year so she wouldn't have to deal with a cranky child tomorrow. Cam did mornings about as well as she did.

Before they walked out the door Elizabeth whispered in Jason's ear. "You do bath time tonight and when you're done come find me." She gave him a sassy grin. She had something in store for Jason Morgan.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	39. Chapter 39

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement.

For those reading at work or in a public space, this chapter contains sex.

* * *

Chapter 38

Elizabeth gave herself a good long look in the mirror. Jason was going to need first aid when he saw her. It was a good thing she knew CPR. Turning she made sure the back view was just as good as the front. Turning forward again she ran a hand over her still flat stomach. Her body hadn't yet started to change with her pregnancy but it would soon. Kelly said with second babies the body knew what to do already so everything happened faster. She would most likely start showing earlier than she had with Cam. She couldn't wait to see Jason's reaction to her bump.

But tonight wasn't about Elizabeth's being pregnant. Nope, tonight was all about her making one of his fantasies come true. The man spent an insane amount of time spoiling her so it was time he got something too. He'd once asked her why nurses no longer wore the white uniforms and she told him scrubs were easier to work in. He seemed a bit disappointed that she didn't have one so she decided to make it up to him. Halloween seemed the perfect time to play dress up. She heard him come into the bedroom. "Jason."

"Hey." He was standing by the bed. Her message to him before he'd taken the dogs out had him on pins and needles. He suspected he was about to get a treat of his own.

"Strip down to your underwear and have a seat on the side of the bed." She called out instructions confident that he would follow them.

"Okay." He was grinning, looks like she wanted to be in charge again. The last time she'd taken the reins it worked out very well for him. He did as instructed and waited impatiently for her to come out.

With one last look to make sure everything was as it should be Elizabeth walked over to the closed door. She knocked three times. "Mr. Morgan are you ready?"

"Yes." He called back hoping it was true the woman had the power to knock his world off its axis. He wondered if she knew that. Elizabeth opened the door and he almost fell off the bed. He didn't know where to look first.

She was wearing a very short and tight white nurse's uniform. Although no hospital he'd ever been in would let their nurses dress like that. If they did men would never leave. The front had a very deep v that revealed a white lace push up bra that her breast overflowed. The hem of the dress was short enough that he could see the garter belt that was holding up her thigh high stockings. He loved it when she wore stockings. On her feet were very high heels that made her legs go on forever and her hair was up held in place by a white nurses cap. She was a walking wet dream.

Putting some extra sway in her hips she slowly walked over to where he was sitting until she was standing between his legs. The very large bulge in his underwear let her know that he very much liked her surprise. The man was so good for her ego. "So Mr. Morgan what brings you in today?"

He didn't have enough blood in his brain to form an answer to her question. But he did watch her bright red lips as she asked it. Instead he just grinned like a fool.

"Having trouble talking? Poor baby. Let's start by taking your temperature." Just like she'd done all those years ago she leaned forward and placed her cheek on his forehead.

He groaned loudly as the new position gave him a perfect view of her cleavage.

"Did that hurt?" She said giving him a saucy grin. "Let's check your pulse." She bent slightly at the knees so she could place her lips on his neck and she felt his pulse jump. "Your heart is racing Mr. Morgan. Maybe we should check your tonsils to see why you can't talk." Elizabeth leaned over and took his mouth in a carnal kiss. She let her tongue entice his into a slow and sensual dance.

When she pulled away he was breathing hard and shaking. She kissed his neck and down his chest until she was on her knees in front of him. "Swollen again? You seemed to have this problem before. Let's have a look. Lift up." She instructed with a sultry purr.

He did and she pulled his underwear down his legs and tossed them over her shoulder. Jason dropped a pillow on the floor, he didn't want her hurting her knees and she gave him a big smile for that before getting back in character. "I think I need to have a closer look." She wrapped her small hand around his length and he jerked against her palm. "You don't mind do you? Let me know if I hurt you." She placed a kiss on the tip of his cock before opening her mouth and taking him in deep.

She'd never done this for him before and she was nervous. He'd finally gotten it out of her that Lucky had been the one to tell her she was horrible at it. She knew that guys liked this. Jason never asked her to go down on him but she suspected that he wanted her to do this for him. It came down to trust. He would never say anything hurtful and if she was bad at it she was confident he'd help her improve. It turned out that she had nothing to worry about.

He damned near passed out at the warmth of her mouth. The fact that she was making herself so vulnerable to him didn't escape him despite the fog of lust in his brain. He gripped the top blanket hard and tried to remember how to breathe as her mouth moved over his rock hard length. When she looked up at him, with those big blue eyes, from her position between his legs Jason almost came on the spot. "I won't last." He managed to get out.

She pulled back and her lips were shiny and swollen. "Who says you have to?" She whispered before taking him in again.

He groaned deep in his chest and his breathing increased. He was sweating it was so fucking good. She was on her knees looking sexy and powerful and it was just too much for him to take. "Elizabeth." He said in a choked warning. He had reached the end of his restraint. "Baby, please let me be inside you."

Slowly she let him slid from her mouth. "On the bed, in the middle." She instructed. Elizabeth hadn't expected him to let her finish so she had another surprise for him.

Once he was in position she crawled over him and with her eyes on his lowered her body onto his. Letting her head drop back she moaned at the same time he did. For some reason she was never prepared for just how he filled her. How much having him inside her made her feel complete.

"Elizabeth." He begged. "Move." She was fucking killing him.

She gave him a wicked smiled and shook her head no. Instead she reached under the pillow and pulled out a small toy. While he watched she turned it on and a buzzing sound filled the room. Making sure she still had his attention Elizabeth raised the hem of her dress and touched the toy to the bundle of nerves at her center.

"FUCK!" Jason hadn't been at all ready for the feeling running down his shaft. That vibration was moving through her body into his. He went from on the edge to over stimulated in a heartbeat. Grabbing her hips he thrust his hips hard and fast seeking release.

"JASON!" Elizabeth screamed as the combination of the vibrator and him moving deep inside her sent her flying as her climax rolled through her.

Her inner muscles clamped down hard on his engorged flesh and Jason exploded. "ELIZABETH!" He roared as he held her tight to him and pumped even faster. He'd never come so hard in his life. His ears were ringing as he shot into her body filling her with his seed. When he was finally finished he slumped back on the bed trying to keep from passing out.

Elizabeth just fell onto Jason breathing hard. Staying upright wasn't even an option. She should move but her legs weren't listening to her brain's command. That had gone even better than she had thought it would. She made him scream twice. Once was her name. Now all she had to do was get up. Any minute now. "You okay?" She managed to ask stealing his line.

"I think you broke me." He said still breathing hard. "Do I even want to know where you learned that?"

"That's my secret." She had been looking for something fun for them to do in bed and Kelly had given her an idea. "I don't want you to get bored with me."

"You cannot be serious." He said trying to raise his head to look at her. He was exhausted and she'd done most of the work.

Elizabeth giggled against his neck. "I wanted to surprise you."

"That you did." He said grinning. "Where did you get the outfit?"

"I did some shopping on the internet. I wasn't about to take any of the guards to a lingerie store. I found a few things that I liked." She would wait a bit before showing him some of the other things she'd purchased.

"Did you buy the toy at the same time?" The vibrator was definitely something they would be using again.

"No." She could feel herself blushing. "I already owned it. I just haven't used it since we got together." She hadn't needed to.

He just thought she was the sweetest thing ever. After what they'd just done she was blushing over talking about her vibrator. "You can use it. The thought of you pleasuring yourself in our bed is hot. Maybe you'll even show me sometime." They were still intimately joined and he was starting to stir to life again at what he'd just said.

Something else for her to keep in mind. She felt him hardening inside her and shifted her hips to encourage him. "Mmm. That feels so good." She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, are you sure?" He didn't want to hurt her. Sitting up she pulled the dress over her head. She was sitting on him and he got to see the white lace garter belt. "Pretty." He told her running a finger across the rose that was on the fabric. "Can I be on top this time?" He wanted to love her.

She nodded and he flipped them without breaking their connection. She assumed that this time would be fast like the last, but she was wrong. Jason was over her and moving in and out of her body in long slow strokes. The entire time he kept his eyes on hers until they peaked together.

"Don't move." He instructed pulling free from the tight clasp of her body. He cleaned up and came back with a cloth to clean her as well. He undressed her and they cuddled up but didn't sleep right away. He looked at the clock and saw it was after midnight. "We are getting married in one week."

"I know. I can't wait." More than anything she wanted to be his wife.

"Me either." He said smiling. "After the baby is born I want to take you to Italy. Will you come with me?" He asked her.

"I would love to go to Italy with you. There's no rush." She didn't want him to feel pressured to take her.

"I already have a house there." He told her.

She wasn't surprised he visited the country often. "I can't wait to see it."

"I've never been in it." He admitted to her. "I saw it on a website and it made me think of you so I bought it. If something had happened to me before we got around to figuring out our mistakes you would have inherited it along with enough money so that you could move to Italy if you wanted." Actually he left her enough money so that she could move and never have to work another day in her life.

"Jason." She said his name on a soft whisper. The way the man cared for her was astounding.

"It's always been you Elizabeth. Always." He said kissing her softly. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth kissed him knowing that from here on out her heart was safe.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	40. Chapter 40

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 39

She rolled over in bed to find the other side empty. Rarely these days did Elizabeth wake up alone. If Jason had to leave early he always let her know. Sitting up she gave herself a minute to see if her stomach was going to play nice this morning. In the last week her sickness had started to wane. Now if only the nightmares would go away.

Convinced that her stomach was going to behave she flipped the covers back just as the door to her room opened. Jason entered carrying a tray and Cam was right behind him with a large bouquet of flowers. Scooting back until she was up against the headboard she straightened the covers again as her boys came over.

Jason placed the tray across her legs before leaning forward and kissing her softly. "Happy birthday baby."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMA!" Cam yelled holding up the flowers. Jason placed them on the nightstand and helped their son up onto the bed. "I helped cook." He proudly announced.

"You did, well thank you. It looks wonderful." She beamed at them both.

"I took a risk that you'd be able to handle waffles this morning." He had also noticed a lessening of her morning sickness. Now she was napping longer in the afternoons. Twice last week he'd called home to check in only to have Francis tell him she was still sleeping.

"It smells wonderful." She was hungry and dug right in. A gorgeous man who cooked. Really did it get any better? She of course shared with Cameron. When he hopped off to the bed to go visit the dogs she peeked over at him.

"Everything okay?" Jason saw her watching their son.

"You feed him this morning?" She asked him.

"He ate two waffles." Jason had been surprised.

"And half of mine." Elizabeth pointed to her plate.

"Is that bad?" Jason heard Cam coming back up the stairs.

"No, he's gearing up for a growth spurt. I'll have to go shopping soon." Poor Frannie she thought to herself.

"Do you want me to make you another waffle?" He asked concerned, he didn't want her to be hungry.

"I'll have a piece of fruit." She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you for breakfast."

"You're welcome. Get cleaned and come downstairs. I have gifts." Jason teased with a grin. He'd gone a bit overboard but he couldn't seem to help himself.

"Ooh. I love gifts." She clapped happily as she moved to the bathroom.

* * *

When he said gifts she figured he meant one from him and one from Cam. Not even close. There were ten boxes on the kitchen table. Nine from him and one from Cam. "I don't suppose there's a Harley in there somewhere?"

"No." It had long been her dream to own her own Harley. She was tiny so it'd have to be custom-made. He could do it but he was selfish. He wanted her on his bike. "Start opening we have somewhere to be."

She just gave him a look before diving into the pile. Cam's gift was a painted frame with a picture of him and Jason. That was going in her studio when it was completed. Her fiancée's gifts ranged from diamond earrings to a pair of fuzzy slippers. Her favorite was by far the glass vase from Murano. It was two shades of blue, that matched his eyes and hers, swirled around one another. She filled it with the flowers that had been in another box.

The doorbell rang and when Jason came back Rory was with him. He was taking Cameron to the Quartermaine mansion to spend the day with Monica. She'd been thrilled when Jason called and made the offer. She was going to have her grandson all to herself. She told him that Alan was jealous. "Give your mom a kiss buddy."

"Bye Momma!" Cam gave her a kiss and walked off with his guard.

"You ready?" Jason was excited by what was coming next.

"Let's go." They put on their coats and headed out the door. "OH MY GOSH!" Elizabeth yelled as she stood on the porch.

"Do you like it?" Jason gave her a wide smile. He was learning why people liked giving gifts so much.

Johnny looked at Francis before pulling out his wallet and handing his friend a fifty. Francis said she was going to cry. Johnny knew the hormones were making her emotional but he'd never seen a woman cry over a car before. He'd cried over a car before but his love of automobiles was deep and true.

Jason just put his arm around her and let her cry all over him. When she calmed down he wiped her face. "Johnny is going to take you out and teach you how to drive it."

"It's really mine?" She asked just looking at the gleaming automobile with the large bow on it. Jason handed her the key in answer to her question. She trotted over to the car and for a moment just looked at it.

"You do know what kind of car this is right?" Johnny wasn't sure how much she knew about cars. He'd done her defensive driving lessons and she could handle a car like she was born to it. She also liked going really fast. That didn't translate into knowing what you were driving.

"It's an Aston Martin Vanquish." She almost squealed. "It does zero to sixty in 4.1 seconds with a top speed of two hundred and ninety-five miles an hour with five hundred sixty five brake horsepower. It has a V12 engine and six three way catalytic convertors. And it's candy apple red!" She was pretty sure she was drooling.

Johnny just blinked as she rattled off the stats. He had expected her to get the make and model nothing more. "Okay then." He had to admit he was impressed.

"He bought the James Bond car." Elizabeth ran back to Jason and hugged him tight before kissing him. "Thank you. You know that I don't love you for the things that you can buy me. But I really love you right now." She was bouncing in excitement.

Jason couldn't help it he had to laugh. "I love you too. Go back over, Johnny's waiting for you." He gave her a gentle push while at the same time he gave Johnny a pointed stare. His friend nodded in understanding, they wouldn't do anything crazy in the car. Not until after she had her baby he added.

"First of all calm down or you'll kill us before we get off the property." Johnny said trying not to laugh. "I have three of these so I can show you the way to drive it. Get in and let's get started."

From past experience she knew they wouldn't be driving the car for a while. Johnny was a very good teacher. He would take her through all the system before they even started the machine. Then he'd make her play with all the knobs and buttons before putting it in drive. She'd have no less than four lessons before he took her to the track and let her open the sucker up. She couldn't wait.

* * *

"Doesn't exactly scream soccer mom." Francis grinned as he stood next to Jason.

"That isn't for Elizabeth the mom, that's for Elizabeth the woman. She needs a chance to be free every once in a while." Jason wanted her to not just to live but to be alive.

"How's the studio coming?" Francis looked at his friend. In the last two months the man seemed more present than the older man could ever recall. He wondered how much happier Jason would have been if everyone had left the two of them alone all those years ago.

"It's almost finished." He'd not been happy with some of the layout and had his construction crew reconfigure it. In another week Elizabeth could use it. She was a bit sad to be letting go her old studio, but knowing she had the chance to paint at two in the morning if the urge struck her was making it all better. "How is Lucky doing?" They had someone at the center keeping an eye on him.

"He seems to not be getting better. It could have something to do with all those pills Ric keeps sending him." Francis just shook his head. The pile of things they had to use against Ric got bigger every day. The man was entirely too confident in his abilities. "We got confirmation this morning that Ric's father will not be a problem."

"Good to know." Jason didn't care how they neutralized Trevor just so long as they did. "Do you know what Sonny is up too?"

"No clue." Francis told his friend. "He and Spinelli are cooking up something, whatever they are doing is making Sonny really happy." Francis had been surprised at just how much Sonny hated Ric. "Lorenzo is going out of the country on the tenth. He would like to meet with Liz before he leaves. I told him he will meet with her when she's ready."

"Is he leaving for business?" Jason asked knowing that Francis would have the answer.

"Yes, is she going to invite him to the wedding?" Francis asked Jason.

"She hasn't said so, but I'll be surprised if she doesn't." Jason didn't care if he came so long as he didn't upset Elizabeth. "She's gonna be with Johnny all day, you can knock off if you want."

"I think I'll stick around. I can go down and bail them out if necessary." The large Italian said laughing at the face Jason made.

"Don't even joke about that. I'll be in my office." He looked at the car again muttering as he walked back into the house.

* * *

After two hours Johnny let her start the car so that she could drive it into the garage. She pouted all through lunch which made the guys laugh. After they ate she went into the living room and passed out.

When she woke up she was ready to get back in her car. Just as she was buttoning her coat the house phone rang. It was Diane to see Elizabeth the petite brunette opened the door before the lawyer could even knock. "Come see my new car." Elizabeth grabbed Diane and pulled her to the garage.

"I think she likes the car." Johnny said laughing.

"I think someone is getting lucky later." Diane said when they came back into the house. Elizabeth raised her fist and Diane tapped it.

"That's so wrong. To say that he's going to get sex because he gave her a car." Johnny said in mock outrage. "Liz aren't you offended."

"No." Elizabeth said winking at Jason as he tried not to blush. "Not in the least. Why did you need to see me Diane? Not that I'm trying to rush you out, but I want to go play with my new car."

"I don't blame you. It really is fabulous. I wanted to bring you this." She handed over an envelope.

Elizabeth opened it and blinked at the check inside. "This can't be right."

"I assure you it is." Diane had wanted to deliver this personally because she wanted to see Elizabeth's reaction. "My bill is inside as well as a letter for you."

She put the check face down on the counter she'd get back to that in minute. Reviewing the bill showed that Diane had indeed removed her fee. "Wow."

"How much is the check for?" Francis asked, normally he wouldn't ask such a personal question. But he knew Elizabeth was talented and it was time she figured it out as well.

"Eleven thousand dollars." Elizabeth said looking at the rectangular piece of paper.

"Clarence Dunwitty was beside himself with joy when I told him that living right here in Port Charles was the next darling of the art world. I thought I was going to have to roll up a newspaper and swat him with it he was so excited. The letter is from him." Diane was rather pleased with herself.

"You showed my art work to Clarence Dunwitty. As in Dunwitty gallery?" Elizabeth was so glad she hadn't known who Diane's friend was before now.

"Read the letter." Diane said smiling at her young friend.

"I think I need to sit down first." Elizabeth eased onto a stool as the guys looked at her in concern. If she passed out she'd never get back in her car today so she took a few deep breaths to calm herself before reaching for the letter.

She read it twice before looking up. "He wants to see more of my art for a possible showing at his gallery in the new year. Oh my, I could have a showing at the Dunwitty gallery."

Jason pushed the box of tissues across the counter. They had a box in every room of the house.

"She isn't going to cry is she?" Diane didn't do tears.

"Hormones." Elizabeth told the lawyer.

"As in a baby? Those kinds of hormones?" Diane said looking at Jason. "You took my advice to keep her busy to heart I see. Congratulations."

Switching from tears to giggles Elizabeth smacked Diane on the arm. "Enduro." She leaned over and whispered.

"Would you like to sue? Jason's reformation has left me with some free time." Diane would love to get in on that lawsuit.

"Jason's a shareholder so we can't sue." Lila had left her shares of the company to her grandson replacing the ones he sold to Sonny. "Sorry."

"That's alright more time to shop. I have to go. Call Clarence, and make sure I'm on the guest list for the showing." Diane was walked out by Francis to a chorus of kissing noises made by Elizabeth and Johnny.

"C'mon squirt let's get back to the car." Johnny said helping her down from the stool.

"Vroom-vroom." Elizabeth said as they headed to the garage.

* * *

Clarence Dunwitty is an OC.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	41. Chapter 41

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks for the well wishes! Thanks also to my hubby who put out Wednesday's update for me. He also read me the reviews and typed up my responses.

* * *

Chapter 40

For dinner that evening Sonny closed his restaurant for a private party. Jason and Elizabeth arrived at six and she found herself amazed at how many people had shown up. Lots of the guards who worked for her fiancée were there as well a lot of the staff of the hospital. It seemed bizarre that all these people were here to celebrate her birthday.

She was doing her level best to not look over at the gift table. The sheer number of brightly wrapped boxes made her somewhat uncomfortable. She'd asked Jason if the guards had to buy her something and he assured her they did not. A lot of the guys just really liked Elizabeth. They found her to be down to earth and sweet. More than a few found her to be hot.

Elizabeth didn't really make that big of a deal out of her birthday because growing up her family hadn't. The girls at the hospital usually arranged for a cake to be in the break room and of course Emily always got her a gift. Really that was about the extent of the celebration. Even when she had been married to Ric and Lucky they didn't make that much of a fuss. So this was a bit mind-boggling.

"You doing okay?" Jason asked coming over with a glass of juice for her.

"I'm fine." She assured him smiling. "It's just I've never really had a birthday party before."

"Sonny is pretty big on birthdays. He gives the guys a paid day off when theirs roll around." Jason said shrugging his shoulders. As far as he was concerned it was just another day on the calendar. Although he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the extra special attention Elizabeth had lavished on him.

"He didn't make a fuss over yours." She pointed out. That had celebrated quietly at home because that was what he wanted to do.

"I threatened to shoot him." Jason told her with an unrepentant grin on his face. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes, warden I have." Sonny had shoved a plate in her hand as soon as she took off her coat.

"Happy Birthday!" Emily came over and gave Elizabeth a giant hug before turning to give one to her brother. "Sorry I'm late, I had a surgery." She knew Elizabeth would understand.

"Anything good?" Elizabeth had days where she really missed working.

"Yeah, an Astrocytoma." Emily said getting excited just thinking about it. "I had to beg Matt to let me scrub in. I've never seen one up close before so I didn't want to waste the opportunity." Jason moved off to talk with one of the guards.

"Okay, enough small talk. Where is he?" Elizabeth scanned the room looking for a dark haired man who was unfamiliar.

"He's at work." Emily told her friend. "If he can get free he will swing by. He is a yes for the wedding by the way." Emily was anxious for her friend to meet Dante. She wanted her honest opinion. "So what marvelous things did my brother get you, aside from the earrings?"

"This." Elizabeth pulled out her phone and showed Emily a few pictures of her car.

"When are we taking it out?" The young doctor asked.

"As soon as Johnny clears me." Elizabeth said grinning.

"After you have the baby?" Emily translated raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much." The guys had already gone into hyper protection overdrive. They had already started insisting on driving her around instead of following her car in theirs. Pretty soon she expected them to want to carry her from the house to the car. The two women laughed.

"Skye will be home next week. Would you like to get together with us for lunch?" Emily asked her friend.

"That sounds good. How is she?" Elizabeth liked Jason's half-sister.

"She's doing okay. I think she's a bit lonely." Emily knew that Skye hadn't been in a relationship since Luke Spencer broke her heart.

"Bring her to the wedding. I'll make sure her name is on the guest list." Elizabeth told her maid of honor.

"I think she'd like that, especially since the rest of the family is going to be there. I'll call her and check but I don't think it will be a problem." Emily said as an evil grin came onto her face. "We just have to make sure and keep her away from Carly."

"Her, Robin, Leyla and Kate. No problem. I should probably warn Max." Elizabeth just shook her head in wonder. Carly had not been lying when she said she didn't get along with most people. Pretty soon they have to put the blonde and her husband in a separate building.

Emily looked around the room, just to see who was here, and an entirely different type of smile bloomed on her face. "Look." She pointed to the door.

"Wow." Elizabeth also smiled. A very handsome man was looking around the room clearly searching for someone. When he spotted Emily he smiled wide and walked over. The fact that he was completely oblivious to the fact that several women were checking him out scored him some points.

"Hey. You look beautiful." He told Emily as he walked up.

"Thanks." Emily had indeed picked out the bright red top to get his attention. She did have to fight the urge to fuss with her hair. "This is Elizabeth."

"It's nice to finally meet you. Emily has spoken of you often." He said extending his hand. His free hand because the other hand was on Emily's hip keeping her close to him. It was a not so subtle warning to the other men in the room to stay away.

"Hello Dante." Elizabeth accepted the handshake. "Emily I think Kelly is trying to get your attention." This had been pre-arranged. Elizabeth wanted a few minutes alone with Dante.

"Excuse me." Emily walked away giving her best friend a 'behave' look.

Dante turned to follow and Elizabeth stepped in front of him. "I like what I've heard about you and am looking forward to getting to know you better. I know that Jason respects you and that makes me like you even more. Still I want to be crystal clear about something. If you hurt her what I do to you will make you wish that Jason had opted to handle things." She warned him.

Dante's eyes widened a bit in shock. He had already been warned by Jason to be good to his sister. Honestly he hadn't expected the small woman in front of him to draw such a hard-line at their initial meeting. "I have no intentions of hurting Emily." He assured Elizabeth.

"You can do better than that." Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a glare that would have made Jason proud.

"I won't hurt her." Dante gave his word. One he intended to keep.

"Good." Elizabeth heard someone come up behind her and turning saw Cody.

"Everything okay?" Cody had been sent over by Jason to rescue Dante.

"We are just making sure that we understand one another." Elizabeth told the guard. Turning back to Dante she asked. "We do, right?"

"Yes, we do." Dante had to admit that he was impressed. Elizabeth was all about protecting her friend. You had to respect that.

"Enjoy the party and I'll see you next week at the wedding." Elizabeth moved off to greet some of her other guests.

"Did I pass?" Dante asked Cody. They'd known each other for a few years now.

"You haven't even been tested yet. Don't piss her off. She's small but frightening." Cody told his friend thinking of Nicholas Cassadine. The Greek was having all kinds of trouble these days. The entire federal alphabet was looking at him. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the members of the crew you don't know yet."

* * *

As was his normal practice Jason stood in the back of the room and monitored the crowd. In particular he watched his soon to be wife. One more week he told himself. He grinned as she stared down Falconeri. Elizabeth rarely defended herself, but she fought hard for those she loved. Like him.

He scanned the room noticing that Monica and Alan had joined the party. With everyone that was here it became glaringly obvious who wasn't present.

Audrey Hardy had not bothered to speak to her granddaughter since that morning at the Towers. Elizabeth had gone to the hospital to talk about what Cameron had told them and the older woman simply walked away. Despite not saying anything Jason knew that Elizabeth was hurt that Audrey had chosen Lucky over her. All her life Elizabeth had been made to feel unworthy of the Webber name and this was just another example of that. She had told him that this wasn't about re-establishing a relationship. The older woman would never be allowed around Cameron again. With Audrey being older Elizabeth didn't want her grandmother to pass away with things left unsaid. He couldn't stand the woman but he did understand the need for closure.

"Have any of the Webbers or Hardys at least called her?" Sonny asked as he walked up to stand beside Jason. He too noticed the obvious absence.

"No." Jason's jaw ticked the only outward sign of his anger. Johnny told him her phone rang several times during the driving lesson but not one call had been from her family members."That's just wrong." The mob boss said shaking his head. Sonny knew he wasn't the greatest father but his kids knew without a doubt that they were loved. "Is she gonna be alright?"

"Right up until the minute she puts Cam to sleep." He already knew that she'd end up crying herself to sleep. Not from the baby hormones but from the hurt. Elizabeth was so strong when she had to be that so many people forgot how soft her heart really was. He knew. He'd be the one holding her while she cried. It just didn't seem like enough.

"Audrey's been visiting Lucky." Sonny told Jason not sure if he knew. The enforcer just nodded his head to indicate that he indeed knew.

"Hey." Johnny walked over to where his bosses were talking. "I need to head out. My guy has some information on Elizabeth. I told him to meet me in about half an hour. Hopefully we can get this all cleared up tonight. Do you want me to call you later?"

"Come by the house tomorrow. No one should hear it before her." Jason tilted his head at Elizabeth who was laughing with Kelly and Nadine.

"What time?" Johnny asked his boss.

"Why don't we do it at my place? Since I'm hosting brunch I'll be up early. Come over around nine. Cam and Morgan can play while we talk." Sonny suggested to Jason. "If you guys need some privacy after you can just take her up to the room I keep for you."

"Okay, I'll tell Francis to meet us there." Jason moved off to do so. After he was done he would join Elizabeth who was now talking with Robin and Patrick. He'd been away from her too long tonight. He just wanted to be close and to remind her that she was loved.

* * *

It was early in the morning and Jason was wide awake. Insomnia wasn't the root of his sleeplessness. No, that would be anger so strong it was bordering on rage. Elizabeth had given Cam his bath and after the little boy was in bed she had walked into the master suite, right over to where he was waiting and started sobbing. Deep, heart breaking sobs. She had asked him why her family didn't love her and he simply had no answer to give her.

Now he couldn't sleep because his heart hurt for her. He wanted to teach the Webbers a lesson, Audrey too. He wanted to hurt them the way they constantly hurt Elizabeth. But his girl wouldn't want that. Tomorrow they would learn if what Alcazar told them was true. He found himself hoping it was. Not that he trusted Lorenzo, but at least the man seemed genuinely interested in getting to know Elizabeth. She had suffered enough at the hands of those who were supposed to love her. It was past time to cut them loose.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	42. Chapter 42

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 41

Once they arrived at Greystone, Elizabeth set about making sure that Cameron and Morgan were all set. The guys patiently waited in Sonny's office. No one said anything about how long it was taking the normally efficient mother. They all knew that she was putting off the coming conversation for a long as possible. After almost forty minutes she walked into the office. "I'm ready."

"Couldn't find anything else to do?" Johnny asked her with a smirk.

"Asshole." Elizabeth said without any heat behind it. Honestly she had needed that, and her friend knew it. Johnny was prepared to play the bad guy and give her an outlet for her emotions.

"Feel better?" Johnny asked her smiling wide now.

"A little." She admitted smirking too.

"Good, just avoid the face." He said laughing.

"Can we get started now?" Elizabeth was ready to hear what her friend knew.

"Have a seat." Johnny just smirked again when she choose to sit on Jason's lap. "It's true, you are an Alcazar." There was no point in dragging out the answer.

Elizabeth just took a moment to absorb the information. "How?" She finally asked. "How is that even possible?"

"I have all the information that my source could find. Do you want me to tell you or do you want to hear it from Lorenzo? He probably has more." Johnny had learned a lot about the Alcazar family last night.

Elizabeth looked at Jason. "Whatever you decide." He told her.

"I'd like to know now." Elizabeth looked at Johnny. "How is it I'm an Alcazar and why was I raised by the Webbers?"

Johnny looked at Jason and when his boss nodded he proceeded. "You're mother's name is Lucia, when she was seven months pregnant she was kidnapped by an enemy of Leonardo, your father. The Alcazar men did everything they could to find the both of you. Your mother was finally located and taken to a nearby hospital but she was no longer pregnant. She managed to tell your father and two brothers that she had given birth to a baby girl, who was alive, but that her captors would not let her see you. Lucia died shortly after arriving at the hospital." Johnny paused in his story. "You doing okay kid?"

"Francis why don't you pass Elizabeth one of those bottles of water?" Sonny's office had a small bar.

She drank half the bottle while the guys watched. "Do you want to step outside and get some air?" Jason asked since she was sitting on his lap he could feel that she was trembling.

"No. Keep going Johnny." Her voice was shaking but she was holding her own.

"Okay. Lorenzo promised his mother that he would find you and bring you home." Johnny picked up his narrative.

"Stop." Elizabeth said suddenly. She had felt Jason stiffen underneath her. "I'm not going anywhere without you." She told him ignoring everyone else in the room. "You know that right? I need to talk to Lorenzo and I'll want to someday see the country I was born in but I will need you with me to do both."

"Sorry." Jason wasn't trying to make this about him. Hearing that Lorenzo had promised to take her back home brought up his greatest fear. Jason was terrified of losing Elizabeth. He'd waited so long for her it would destroy him if she left.

"Don't be sorry." She whispered in his ear. "I'm yours Jason. " She promised him.

He gave her a quick kiss. "I'm yours too." He whispered back.

"So, they've been looking for me?" Elizabeth turned back to face Johnny.

"Since the day Lucia was found. For your entire life they've been looking for you." He told her with a smile. He knew how much that statement would mean to her. If Luis had even seen her once while he was alive, they would have already found her. "Ready for the rest?"

"Yeah." She felt a little lighter since it seemed that the Alcazars actually wanted her. She still had questions but it was looking promising.

"Okay. The people who kidnapped you knew that they couldn't keep you. Leonardo was tearing the country apart trying to find you. When you got sick they called in an American doctor to take a look at you. Jeff Webber. The woman who was watching you made him an offer. She would give him a large amount of cash if he took you out of the country, Jeff accepted." Johnny refused to call the man her father. "He didn't do it for the money."

"Why do you say that?" Elizabeth was starting to feel sick to her stomach. She'd been sold.

"Carolyn suffered a miscarriage while the Webbers were in South America. Jeff took the offer because he thought that a new baby would snap her out of her depression." Johnny told her.

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth frowned and instinctively touched a hand to her stomach. "It doesn't work like that. You can't just replace one baby with another. No wonder she hated me." Carolyn had made no bones about the fact that she never wanted Elizabeth and now the brunette understood why. "She was as much a victim as I was."

"No she wasn't." Jason wouldn't let Elizabeth white wash the past.

"Jason." Elizabeth protested softly.

"No, she wasn't. What Jeff did was wrong, but she had a choice. Carolyn could have given you up for adoption or she could have opened her heart and loved you. What she should have done was make sure you got back home. She didn't do any of those things, instead she abused you and let your siblings do the same. Jeff was no better. He brought you into the family he should have protected you." Jason was even angrier than before.

"They never hit me Jason." Elizabeth was trying to calm him down.

"Abuse comes in more forms than physical." Sonny spoke up. He knew all about child abuse. "You were married to two abusive men Elizabeth. Only in the end did Lucky hit you. Both he and my brother manipulated you. Made you think that you had to be a certain way to get their love. They called you names and criticized you. Does that sound at all familiar?"

She was looking down and biting her lower lip. "It sounds like how my mom and sister treated me growing up. My dad and brother just ignored me." She admitted for the first time.

"Neglect is abuse as well." Francis's heart was breaking for her.

"Carolyn taught you that you weren't worthy of being loved and for years you've been repeating the cycle." Sonny pointed out not to be mean but to help her see things for what they were. "Now you're doing better."

"Lainey would be so proud of you Sonny." Elizabeth gave her friend a small smile. She leaned into Jason feeling a bit battered from what she had learned.

"I'm trying Elizabeth. So are you." The mob boss told her.

"Yes I am." She squeezed Jason's hand. "I need to speak with Lorenzo. Today if possible."

"We can call him right now." Jason nodded to Johnny. "Cam can stay here."

"We can use the conference room at the warehouse." Sonny told the group.

"That's too obvious. Let's use the restaurant. It doesn't open until noon, if Lorenzo can meet this morning." Jason didn't want to be seen with Lorenzo just yet.

Johnny made the call. "He can be there in thirty minutes." When Jason nodded again Johnny set it up.

"Let me tell Kate that I'm heading out." Sonny had no intention of missing this meeting. "I'll call Marco and Max to come out and set up the buffet." Everything was already prepared. Both guards knew how Sonny liked things.

* * *

The Corinthos Morgan contingent arrived first. The restaurant was spotless, there was no sign that there had been a party the night before. Jason took Elizabeth into Sonny's office and closed the door behind them. He just wanted a few moments of privacy so that he could make sure that Elizabeth was really holding up okay.

"You think they're gonna have sex in your office?" Johnny said to irritate Sonny.

"That's just wrong O'Brien." But the mob boss did laugh.

"Well she is almost in her second trimester." Francis pointed out.

"Jason will need some time off." Sonny said laughing harder. He'd missed having Francis and Johnny around to lighten things up. He was glad they were staying.

"Alcazar's here." Cody said walking into the main room of the restaurant.

Sonny had guards stationed all around the building. He was taking no chances. "Show him in." Francis was already knocking on the office door.

Elizabeth and Jason came out hand in hand. She looked a hell of a lot calmer than Jason who was fully in enforcer mode. Lorenzo walked in and immediately his eyes landed on the petite brunette. With a smile he came over to where she was standing. "Querida." Lorenzo said in greeting.

When Jason stiffened beside her Elizabeth pulled her hand from his and walked over to Sonny. "What did Lorenzo just say?"

"He called you sweetheart." Sonny told her smiling.

"Jason speaks Spanish?" She hadn't known that.

"Jason speaks several different languages. Chief among them Italian and Spanish." Francis cleared up.

"Okay then." Elizabeth walked back over to Lorenzo, placing her hand back in Jason's she addressed the man who was her older brother. "You may call me Elizabeth. I think it's too early for endearments." She didn't want her fiancé in jail before the wedding.

"I'm sorry, I was excited." She was of course correct. Lorenzo knew he had to give her time to adjust. He'd known for months who she was. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. You must have questions."

"I do yes, only about a million. But for today I only have one." Elizabeth responded.

"Of course. Should we sit down?" Lorenzo wanted her comfortable. "First let me apologize for upsetting you that was never my intention."

"Thank you. You did upset me and Jason also. You can apologize more for that later." She didn't want to get sidetracked.

Lorenzo gave her a fond smile. She was strong. "What did you want to know?"

"Did you keep looking for me after our mother died because you promised to?" Elizabeth needed to hear that he was looking for her, and not just trying to keep his word.

"May I tell you something? It will help you understand my answer." Lorenzo had also looked into how she became a Webber. Doing so had uncovered just how shabbily her so called family had treated her. Elizabeth didn't trust easily. He would have to prove to her that she was wanted. More than anything he wanted the Webbers to pay for her abuse. But he already knew his sister's heart, and that she would not want him to go after them. It was hard for him. He figured Morgan was having the same struggle.

"Alright." Elizabeth settled in her chair still holding Jason's hand.

"Two weeks before out mother was taken she had a doctor's appointment. My father normally took her but he and Luis had a meeting to attend, so I went with her. I stayed in the waiting area while the doctor examined her. I was watching the nurses." He smiled ruefully. Even when he was younger he liked pretty women. "After about twenty minutes the doctor's assistant came out to get me. She said my mother wanted me to hear something. I went in the examination room and she was on a table with her shirt up. The doctor put an instrument on her stomach and the room filled with the most amazing sound. It was your heartbeat. In that moment I fell in love with you. You became mine. I told my mother that I wanted to name you Lisabetta. She and my father both agreed. I looked for you because I promised our mother that I would find you, yes that is true. But I also looked for you because you were in my heart." By the time he was done he and his sister were holding hands.

"I was wanted." Elizabeth was crying.

"You were wanted. I never would have given up on finding you." Lorenzo told her. "I'm sorry that Luis and our father are not here to see how beautiful you are."

"Do I look like our mother? I've never really looked like anyone before." Elizabeth had always felt out of step with the Webbers, now she knew why.

"I brought this." Lorenzo handed her a picture. "I didn't include it in the parcel I sent because I didn't want you to think I had altered it."

"I look just like her." There were slight differences but it was clear that the woman in the picture was her mother. "She's even short like me." Elizabeth said smiling.

"You may keep that. She loved you Elisabetta, we all did." Lorenzo felt that he was whole for the first time since she was taken from them.

"Thank you for the picture and for looking for me." Elizabeth gave him a smile before showing the picture to Jason who gave her quick kiss. The fact that he was happy for her was clear in his blue eyes. "I'm getting married on Saturday."

"I know." Lorenzo glared at Jason. "You could have married her before you got her pregnant."

"That is not open to discussion." Elizabeth chastised her brother. He was going to be just as bad as Frannie and Johnny. "He asked before either of us knew."

Lorenzo shot Jason another glare before turning back to his sister. "I'm sure you'll be a beautiful bride."

"I'd like for you to come." Elizabeth was already making space in her heart for him.

"I'd love to but I'm not sure that's wise right now." Lorenzo knew that her safety needed to come before everything else. They had a plan to set in motion and him being at the wedding could derail that. he didn't know if she could hide that she was happy to see him. The same was true of him.

"You mean Ric the prick?" Elizabeth said raising an eyebrow. All the men laughed at the nickname.

"Exactly." Lorenzo said wiping his eyes. She had the Alcazar sharp tongue. His mother had welded it well.

She closed her eyes and leaned against Jason. "Tired?" He instantly asked concerned that the morning had been too stressful.

"Yes, but I'm thinking." Sitting up she reached into her purse. "Are you off?" She asked the person she had called. "Can you come to Sonny's restaurant through the back?" When she hung up the guys were looking at her. She just grinned.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	43. Chapter 43

The show, characters and locations are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 42

Twenty minutes later Emily was escorted in. Seeing Lorenzo she put her hands on her hips. "Am I going to have to kick your ass?" Why the hell was he here the young doctor asked herself.

"I should hope not." Lorenzo said smiling. He already liked Emily for how she treated his sister.

"Come here Em. I need to tell you a few things." Elizabeth waited until her friend joined her. "How do I look?" She asked first.

"A little tired. Have you been overdoing it?" Emily reached out and took Elizabeth's pulse. "Anything you tell me is confidential, you know that right?"

"Yup." Now that her friend was protected Elizabeth proceeded to fill her in on the newest developments.

"Wow, you need to come back to work. If you were still at General Hospital I'd already know all this. Geez, I thought my getting a social life was a major development. So we need a way around Dickhead Lansing." The two women moved slightly away and put their heads together.

"Should we be worried?" Johnny asked looking at Jason.

"The last time they did this Nicholas Cassadine was the target and you all know how that turned out." Francis said chuckling.

"They are behind Cassadine's troubles?" Lorenzo looked over at the two women. INS interrupted the last hospital board meeting and removed Nicholas in handcuffs. The picture of him being arrested appeared on the front of every local paper the next morning.

"Uh-huh." Sonny told the man he had looked upon as an enemy. "Maybe we should just leave Ric to them."

"Ric is mine." Jason told the room.

"I don't think so." Lorenzo instantly opposed. "She's my sister."

"For the last hour. I've been in love with her for over a decade." Jason threw back.

"Then why the hell are you just now getting married?" Lorenzo was not going to back down. He knew the romantic history of the couple. They'd both screwed up in the past in his opinion Morgan more than his sister.

"Because I was an idiot." Jason freely admitted. "Lansing is mine." He growled out.

"We will see." Lorenzo protected those he loved. "What about Spencer?"

"Mine." Jason said with a feral grin.

"Now you're just being greedy." Lorenzo gave Jason a glare. "You can't have them both."

"Yes I can." Jason was going to kill them both and no one was going to stop him.

Francis cleared his throat as the ladies came back. Elizabeth just eyed Jason and Lorenzo before turning her attention to Emily who was making a call. "I need a favor." Emily said starting the conversation. Five minutes later she was done. "All set."

"Great." Elizabeth said smiling. She was feeling a lot lighter. "Lorenzo you need to be at the Quartermaine mansion at three forty-five, do not be late. Also don't wear black and white or someone will think you're part of the wedding party."

"Three forty-five." Lorenzo repeated to the petite brunette.

"Also you need to ask me to dance, but only once. Johnny when he does you need to cut in half way through." It needed to look like Lorenzo had finagled an invite to get close to Elizabeth.

"Will one of us be escorting him out after that?" Sonny asked wondering what the two women had planned.

"No, but it wouldn't hurt if Francis was seen talking with Lorenzo after he leaves the dance floor. At the same time Sonny you should be talking to Jason." Elizabeth told the men.

"It will look like Francis is warning Lorenzo and that I'm trying to calm down Jason. That's pretty good." Sonny said complimenting the ladies. Cody was right they were scary together.

"Under no circumstances can Ric get in. He needs to hear about all this after the fact." Emily couldn't stress that enough. All the men nodded They already knew Ric would be out-of-town that day.

"I am impressed. How will I get in?" Lorenzo asked his sister.

"Your date will bring you." She paused frowning. "You are single right?" There was so much she didn't know about him.

"Yes." He told her. "How is it that my men missed this side of you?" Morgan was going to have his hands full.

"I haven't been this way in a long time. I was pretty wild and fearless as a teenager." Elizabeth gave a sad smile how much of herself she had lost along the way.

"You have a nephew named Diego he's pretty wild and fearless himself." Lorenzo told her, he couldn't wait to sit down and tell her about her family. "Looking at you I have hope that he will outgrow it and make something of himself." Instead of smiling at the compliment she seemed to pull into herself a bit which confused him.

"Emily and I need to iron out a few more things." She looked up at Jason. "Will you talk to Lorenzo for me?" Jason answered by nodding. He knew what she wanted her brother to know.

"What did I do?" Lorenzo asked the enforcer. He'd unknowingly struck a nerve and hurt his sister.

"She didn't outgrow her fearless streak." Jason made sure that Elizabeth was across the room. "She was raped at fifteen."

"By who?" Lorenzo was still as a statue. He didn't want to think of her enduring such pain on top of everything else.

"A man named Tom Baker." Jason told the other man.

"Is he dead?" Lorenzo wanted to know.

"No." Jason said gritting his teeth.

"Why the hell not? You claim to love my sister and yet three men who have hurt her badly are still breathing." Lorenzo would not allow a man who hurt a woman of his to live.

"Lucky and Ric are already dead they just don't know it." They were both going to die at his hands no matter what anyone else said. "Tom Baker is only still alive because Elizabeth asked me not to kill him." Emily had as well, that was before they knew what else Baker had done. Elizabeth wanted him to serve his time in prison.

"She hasn't asked me. I will kill him." Lorenzo already had a man inside Pentonville. "Consider it a wedding present."

"She didn't ask Jason to let him live because she forgave Baker. She asked Jason to let him live because she wants him to suffer." Francis informed the South American mob boss.

"How is it I missed this in the background check?" Lorenzo's man had been very thorough.

"She never reported it, but we know it was him." Johnny answered the question. "He went to jail for something he did to Emily, somehow his other crime got leaked. Funny how that happens."

"He is mine." Lorenzo made that clear. "At fifteen she wasn't yet yours so Baker is mine." If she wanted Baker to suffer then Lorenzo would make sure that happened. And when he got out he would die.

"Fair enough." Jason wanted Baker to hurt.

"Okay everything is all worked out." Emily announced to the group.

"Are you hungry, we're going to Sonny's for brunch?" Elizabeth said to her friend.

"I could eat." Emily loved Sonny's cooking. "You should try to lie down when we get there. Doctor's orders." She added on before Elizabeth could argue.

"Fine. You all are impossible." Elizabeth said rolling her eyes.

"We all love you." Jason said pulling her close. A morning nap with his girl sounded great. If they did more than nap no one needed to know. "Let's go."

* * *

She was slipping back into her jeans when she looked up at Jason. "If you go downstairs with that grin on your face everyone will know we weren't napping." She said fighting off a blush.

"You did nap." Jason said watching her wiggle into her jeans. They'd made love when she woke up and he wanted her again already. "So it won't be a lie."

"Thank you. For this morning." She walked over and gave him a soft kiss. "I wouldn't have been able to do that without you." She leaned into him. In his arms was her favorite place to be.

"Yes, you would have. You are so strong Elizabeth." Jason wrapped his arms around her. "Even without me you would have been fine but I'm glad I was there. Once Ric is handled you can be open about your relationship to Lorenzo."

"Do you think that Audrey knows?" Elizabeth could no longer bring herself to call the older woman Gram.

"You can ask her." Jason wanted her away from that entire family but he knew she would need closure.

"I intend to. I also want to talk with Jeff and Carolyn. I still can't believe that he thought a replacement baby was the answer to his problem. When you lose a baby that hole can't ever be filled." She knew that from personal experience. Jeff Webber was a brilliant man who let one very dumb decision alter a lot of lives. "He didn't even seem to question why the woman was giving a baby away." She was silent for a moment.

"It won't make a difference." Jason finally said.

"What?" Elizabeth just looked over at him.

"How much money he accepted. It doesn't change that what he did was wrong." Jason told her.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" She asked a bit amazed.

He simply tapped his chest over his heart. He knew because he understood her on a level no one else did. "Johnny can find out."

"You're right it doesn't matter." She slipped on her shoes and walked over to the only person in her life who felt like home. "I'm an Alcazar."

"I like Spanish women." Jason said with a leer.

"Before now you were just toying with me?" She said laughing.

"Before now you were just sexy. Now tu eres caliente." He said bobbing his eyebrows. He watched her eye darken with lust.

"You speaking Spanish is just…hmmm." She said shifting on his lap as her whole body heated.

"You keep that up and we won't be leaving this room for a long while." Jason's voice dropped to a rough whisper. He wanted her all the time.

"Okay." She was already tugging on his shirt.

"If we stay up here any longer everyone will know we aren't sleeping." Jason never wanted to embarrass her.

"I don't care." She pushed his shirt up higher. "I want you again, right now."

Jason hesitated for a few seconds before bringing his mouth down on hers. If anyone said anything to upset her he'd kill them. "This will be quick." He warned her.

"Hurry!" She demanded between kisses. She was right there with him.

Jason slid inside her and they both moaned. He took her hard and fast. As she peaked he covered her mouth in a kiss swallowing her scream. He buried his face in her neck to stifle his groan. Bracing his weight on his forearms he smiled down at her. "You are going to ruin my reputation." He said laughing.

"I've turned into a sex maniac. I've never been like this in my entire life. I want you all the time." It didn't have a damned thing to do with hormones. It was just him.

Jason groaned as he felt himself hardening inside her. This wasn't normal he shouldn't be ready to go again so soon. "We need to stop." He said pumping his hips slowly. "Kelly said we had to spread out the sex."

"We didn't make love last night or this morning." Elizabeth rationalized. "We are overdue. Oh god Jason, that feels so good." She moaned against his shoulder.

"Look at me." When her eyes locked with his he pumped harder. "I love you Elizabeth."

She arched up as another orgasm rolled through her body. When she came down she wrapped her whole self around him. "I love you Jason." Just like for her the words pushed him over the edge and she held him as he came.

Jason rolled to the side. "We need to get cleaned up and head downstairs otherwise we won't ever leave this room."

"Does Sonny have room service?" She asked giggling against his shoulder.

"You are so bad." He said laughing as well. "Get clean, I bet the baby's hungry."

"If you need a break all you have to do is say so." She told him sitting up and removing her shirt. Naked she walked across the room to head to the shower.

Jason was lying on the bed watching her sashay into the bathroom. When the water came on he swore quickly, he was so weak where she was concerned. He quickly took off the rest of his clothes and followed her in.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	44. Chapter 44

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Surprise! A third chapter today. Why? There will be no update on Sunday because it is Mother's Day and I just found out I will not be home. Tomorrow I will give you another update before I leave. Just so you know it is the Wedding!

* * *

Chapter 43

"Cameron!" Elizabeth called up the steps to her son. "We need to leave." Walking back into the living room she surveyed the men in the room. Tonight she was staying at the Quartermaine's because tomorrow was her wedding day. They'd had the rehearsal yesterday followed by dinner at the Quartermaine's. She and Cam were sleeping at the mansion tonight. She would be having her bachelorette slumber party while Jason had his bachelor party. The gals from the hospital were coming and so was Carly. She was bringing Morgan so Cam wouldn't be lonely.

Walking slowly up to Johnny she looked her friend dead in the eye. "No brunette strippers."

"Why are you telling me?" He said feigning innocence.

"Because I know you too well OB. You have girls on order, none of whom had better be a brunette." She poked him in the chest to get her point across.

"Strippers are okay as long as they aren't brunettes?" Sonny asked Kate would kill him if he had a stripper at one of his parties.

"I trust Jason." Elizabeth said shrugging. "But I'm the only brunette he gets to ogle."

"There aren't going to be any strippers." Jason shot Johnny a dirty look and the rest of the guys pouted.

The front door opened and Emily pretty much bounced into the room. "Who's ready to party!?"

"Not us Jason just said we can't have any strippers." Johnny said poking fun at his friend. "How can you have a bachelor party without a stripper?" He might tease but he wasn't dumb he hadn't order any dancers. Kelly would kill him.

"I'm fairly certain it's illegal to have a bachelor party without a stripper." Emily said to her friend. "We have one coming to our party."

"What?" Jason's head whipped around.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes in a doctor's uniform, because we thought that would be funny." Emily watched her brother's eyes bug out.

"No." Jason said putting his foot down. "No strippers."

"It's a bachelorette party. You have to have a stripper. We went down and picked him out personally. You know he looks a lot like you." Emily said driving the knife in deeper.

"No stripper." Jason had his teeth tightly clenched.

Elizabeth was laughing so hard she had to hold her stomach. "Jason your sister is just teasing you. Cam and Morgan will be at the house so no one's taking off their clothes."

"I was having fun." Emily said to her friend. "Did you see how red he got?" Emily was laughing now too. "You are so easy."

"Aunt Em!" Cam ran in going right to his Aunt.

"Hey buddy, you ready for some chocolate cake?" She asked her nephew. Tomorrow he would officially become a Morgan just like Elizabeth.

"Give your dad a hug." Elizabeth instructed her son. When Emily came over they watched Cam and Jason. "I miss his curls." She said to her friend.

"They'll be back in no time." Emily assured her.

"Not if Cam has a say, he wants to keep his hair short like his dad." Elizabeth loved that Jason was Cam's hero, but she wanted him to grow his hair back.

"You should ask Jason to grow his hair. It won't be curly but it might make Cam want to grow his out." Emily suggested she missed the curls too.

Elizabeth pretty much zoned out as she thought of just how hot Jason would be with longer hair. That was a suggestion that merited more consideration. "Come on Cam, we have to get going." Elizabeth walked over to give Jason a hug. It was supposed to be short but neither one of them wanted to let go. They hadn't spent a night apart since August. "I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." He said giving her a kiss.

"Oh for god's sake you'll see each other tomorrow." Johnny was getting nauseated.

"Leave them alone, they're in love." Emily teased making kissing noises.

Jason rolled his eyes but didn't let Elizabeth go. "I'll miss you." He whispered giving her another kiss.

"I'll miss you too." She said kissing him again.

"Stop kissin." Cam said. "I want some chocowate cake. They kiss all the time." The little boy didn't understand it.

The adults laughed. "You heard your son. There's chocolate cake to be had. Get you priorities straight woman." Emily told the couple.

"Have a good night guys." Elizabeth said as her son pulled her from the room.

"She'll be fine Jason. There are ten guards at the house." Francis had set up security himself.

* * *

Ric sat in his living room and enjoyed the silence. He had the whole house to himself. Alexis had called earlier in the day and she'd sounded just awful, he thought to himself grinning. When Kristina came on the line she said that her mother was having trouble adjusting to the new treatments. Ric gave his stepdaughter the right amount of sympathy before asking to speak to Molly. When Alexis died he was shipping Kristina back to her father. Once Sonny was dead the girl would go to boarding school.

He had a good talk with his daughter. Ric had been surprised by how much he missed the little girl. There was no doubt she was a wonderful child. She'd be a great big sister to Cameron and the other children he and Elizabeth had. He was hoping that they had at least three more.

Lorenzo had been in touch to say that Luke should be freed by the end of the week. Which was a good thing. If Lucky didn't start showing signs of improvement soon someone would suspect that he was still using. He needed to be out of rehab before that. Between Lorenzo irritating Jason and Lucky roaming around free Elizabeth should be sufficiently stressed enough to have a miscarriage. If Faith hadn't pushed Elizabeth down the stairs they'd already share a child. Hell they'd probably still be married.

Ric didn't regret much but he did regret his association with Faith.

This current plan he didn't regret, because it was going so well. Even with the occasional hitch. Even using Dante to get close to Emily was going well. There was some sort of dinner party at the mansion tomorrow and Dante had been invited to attend. It was most likely ELQ business if it was social then as D.A. he would have been on the guest list. Not going was fine with him, he didn't need to be trapped listening to Edward go on and on about nothing interesting.

A check of the time let Ric know he needed to get moving. He was flying into New York tonight. He was spending the weekend attending a law conference. Not to learn anything, but to make connections. The head of the New York bar would be there and Ric wanted to introduce himself. If he was planning on getting out of Port Charles then he needed to let others know that he was someone to take seriously. His bags were already in the car so he set the alarm and locked up. His chartered plane left in just over an hour.

* * *

The guys were spread out around the basement. Some were playing pool, others poker while a third group were wagging a life or death battle on the gaming system. Everyone was relaxed and enjoying the night. The laptop that Spinelli was never far from beeped. The hacker checked the message before walking into the pool room. "Stone Cold, the Loathsome Lawyer has left for New York."

"Okay." Jason took his shot before stepping back and grabbing his pint glass. It was just a happy coincidence that Ric was out of town for the wedding. Of course if he knew that Elizabeth was getting married tomorrow he would not be leaving. The vendors had all signed confidentiality waivers so everything was being kept quiet. Tomorrow after the ceremony photos would be leaked to the paper Edward owned. As well as an eye-witness account of an altercation between Jason and Lorenzo, that left the bride in tears.

He and Elizabeth were going to the cabin while Cam stayed at the mansion. During that week, Sonny was going to start working on Ric. Yesterday he'd finally told Jason what he had Spinelli doing. It was brilliant. Simple and brilliant. Ric wouldn't even see it coming. Best of all it would be his own words, from the various recording devices, that would bring him down.

"What did you get Elizabeth for a wedding present?" Francis asked his boss.

"The man just got her a half million dollar car, I think he's good." Johnny said knowing that Jason bought something.

All the guys were looking his way, even the ones out playing the video game. "I got her a boat." Elizabeth loved to be on the water.

"Like a sailboat?" Max asked taking his shot. He and Francis had come to a truce. Max had finally admitted to himself that Milo was right. If he hadn't let Sonny dictate what he could do in his love life then he would still be with Diane. If Francis screwed up then Max would certainly take advantage of the opportunity.

"No, a four bedroom yacht." Jason said lining up his shot.

"Seriously?" Johnny shouldn't be surprised.

"Yeah, it's docked over by Jax's yacht." The Australian had been very helpful in getting the vessel. He didn't particularly care for Jason but he very much liked Elizabeth.

"Did you name it?" Francis knew Elizabeth was going to love it.

"The Anima Gemella." Jason said smiling.

"The Soul Mate." Max said puzzled.

"Yeah." Jason didn't bother to explain to the guard. He could do romance with the best of them, when he told Elizabeth what the words meant she would love it.

"The rest of us don't stand a chance in the gift giving department." Johnny said shaking his head, although he had a dousy of a gift for Kelly come Christmas.

"It's not my fault you guys are slackers." Jason said smirking.

"Of course I'm sure that Elizabeth is getting all kinds of great gifts tonight." Sonny chimed in watching as his enforcer blushed. Given how the Girls' Night Out went they could only imagine how wild things were right now.

* * *

Elizabeth was laughing so hard she was having trouble breathing. She was in the middle of a pile of some of the most x-rated items she had ever seen in her life. Her friends must have cleaned out every adult toy store in the area. "You guys, Jason's gonna keel over when he sees this stuff."

"Hopefully not before he uses it." Carly said making Nadine crack up. The older blonde's gift to her friend was pair of handcuffs telling the room that Jason would know how to use them. The girls had howled with laughter.

"Me next." Emily said handing over a box. "I want you to know that I tried my best to not think about my brother as I was shopping."

"Thank you Emily." Elizabeth blew her maid of honor an air kiss. "Alright then."

"What is it?" Kelly leaned over and peeked in the box. She'd given Elizabeth a set of vibrators. Some of which seemed to scare her friend.

"A corset." Elizabeth held up the bright red lace item and the girls in the room applauded.

"You'll look great in that." Leyla agreed.

"I recognize the label, that's hand-made so make sure Jason doesn't rip it." Carly advised Elizabeth.

"Okay." It really was beautiful.

"After the baby." Kelly said when you were pregnant was not the time to be cinching your waist in.

"Incentive to get back into shape." Elizabeth looked at all her friends. "Thanks guys, this was the best party ever."

"Of course it was." Robin said grinning. "Look at all the loot you got." The petite doctor had gotten Elizabeth seven pairs of crotchless panties telling it everyone it was to save time.

"It was fun." Nadine said. She and Leyla had pooled their money and gotten Elizabeth several teddies.

"We should clean up." Elizabeth made sure to put the cards somewhere safe so she could send out thank you notes. Epiphany, Monica and even Skye had sent gifts despite not attending. Elizabeth felt bad that Skye wasn't with them. The woman was down the hall, but had opted not to join the group. She didn't want to ruin the night since Carly was in attendance. The two women had gotten in each other's faces downstairs in the main hall. Both promised to be well behaved tomorrow.

"It's late so we should turn in." Emily noticed that Elizabeth was yawning a lot. "Everyone has their room assignments right?" Everyone said yes as they moved to their rooms. Robin was heading home since she was so far into her pregnancy she felt better sleeping with Patrick. Carly was heading home because no one trusted her not to strangle Skye overnight.

"I'm going to go check on the boys." Elizabeth moved quietly down the hall and after making sure Cam and Morgan were covered went back to her room. She was tired but at the same time so excited. Tomorrow she was getting married to the man of dreams. She would be Elizabeth Morgan and she couldn't wait.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews the follows and the favorites!


	45. Chapter 45

The show, the character and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy Mother's Day!

* * *

Chapter 44

Despite being early November the weather was warm enough for an outdoor ceremony. When Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes she could already hear the crew outside setting up for the nuptials. It was almost time to get up and start getting ready. But not right now she smiled as she snuggled closer to her fiancé.

They were going to keep with tradition and not see one another the night before the wedding. Jason was supposed to sleep at their house. However at around two in the morning Elizabeth woke up screaming from another nightmare. When no one could calm her down Kelly called Jason.

He of course came right over. After he got her calmed down he had planned on heading back home, but Kelly was the one to suggest that he simply stay. Tradition be damned she just wanted her patient calm. It wasn't all that hard to get him to agree. "Good morning." Jason said as her eyes opened again.

"Good morning. I'm sorry I interrupted your night." She had no idea what time Jason planned on tossing the guys out. The ceremony wasn't until four so he had plenty of time to rest.

"Everyone was gone by the time Kelly called. I was awake because I couldn't sleep without you beside me." Jason told her. Even if they weren't if she needed him then he would have come. "You ready for today?"

"So ready." She assured him.

"Me too." He said pulling her closer. Just as his lips covered hers someone knocked on the door. "How did they know?" He laughed against her mouth.

"No clue." Elizabeth answered the door and got pulled into the hall.

"She's not coming back!" Emily yelled into the room before slamming the door. "Let's go."

Elizabeth was laughing. "My clothes are in there." She pointed to the room.

"I'll loan you something." No way was she letting her friend go back inside.

"What would you have done if Jason answered?" Elizabeth let her friend lead her down the hall to her room.

"Told him I had sex with Dante and when he was doubled over puking I would have ran in and grabbed you." Emily had a schedule to keep.

"You had sex with Dante?" Elizabeth said surprised.

"Not yet, but hopefully soon. It's been a while. Nicholas and I hadn't had sex for a couple of months by the time we broke up." Emily confessed things went downhill right after Elizabeth moved into the Towers.

"I'm sorry my life wrecked yours." Elizabeth hugged her friend tight.

"It didn't. Yes, I was sad when Nicholas and I ended, but if we were together I wouldn't have met Dante. He's so much better for me than Nicholas. I loved Nicholas but in a real way he was my Lucky. My childhood crush and we both grew and changed yet neither one of us wanted to admit it. I'm happy, really happy for the first time in a long time." Emily told her friend. "I'm sorry you had to be hurt for me to realize that."

"I'm okay now. I'm happy for you, and for me." Elizabeth started smiling. "I'm getting married."

"To my brother." Emily finished. "We have to start getting ready."

* * *

"My car is right out front. If you want we can be in Canada by sundown." Johnny offered his friend.

"O'Brien, don't make me shoot you." Jason said trying to remember his vows. Forgetting things was unusual for him but right now he could barely recall his own name. He was marrying Elizabeth in thirty minutes. All afternoon he'd been expecting someone to knock on the door and tell him she'd come to her senses and left.

Twice someone did knock and his heart almost leapt out his chest both times. The first was Diane with the completed adoption paperwork and Cameron's new birth certificate. Jason had actually cried seeing it. The second time brought them Johnny.

"Tell me you aren't carrying a gun on your wedding day." Johnny said giving his friend a look.

"No, he's not." Sonny said from his chair by the window. Both Elizabeth and Jason had a single attendant. Sonny was serving as the best man.

Francis stepped into the room. "Lorenzo is here. I have Cody watching him." It was just for show.

"Who is his date?" Sonny asked Francis. Neither Elizabeth nor Emily would give up that information.

Francis gave them a wide smile. "Skye."

"My sister, he came with my sister?!" Jason's jaw dropped.

"Yes, apparently they have mutual friends in Llanview." Francis hadn't known that. "They appear to be getting along very well."

Jason couldn't comment because some else knocked on the door. Johnny went to see who it was and the guys heard him whistle as Emily walked in. "You look beautiful Emily." Jason said smiling at his sister.

"Thank you." Elizabeth had let her pick out her own dress and she'd gone with a strapless red dress that was floor length. Elizabeth had given it two thumbs up. "You all look very dashing, but of course Jason looks the best. I have a gift for you from your bride."

"Really?" He loved it when she gave him things. She put a lot of thought into everything she'd ever given him.

Emily handed him a small box with a white ribbon around it. "You're supposed to open it now. That way I can report back."

"Okay." Jason tugged on the ribbon and then opened the box. Inside on a bed of cotton was a St. Raphael medallion. It was most likely meant to be worn on a chain but Elizabeth had it refitted so he could put it on his keychain. On the back she had the following words engraved:

Where you go so does my heart – Love Elizabeth.

"Tell her I said thank you." He said smiling at his sister.

"St. Raphael is the patron saint of love." Sonny said in case Jason didn't know.

"Also." Emily said stepping closer to her brother. "She asked me to deliver a message."

"What?" Jason was still admiring his gift. His girl had given him a talisman of protection.

"Elizabeth asked that if you are wearing a tie that you take it off." Emily knew how much her brother would love that.

"She said I don't have to wear a tie?" Jason was really smiling wide. He hated ties. "I don't mind."

"She knows she doesn't want you to wear one. She said it isn't who you are. Cam doesn't have to either or Morgan." Sonny's youngest son was the ring bearer. Emily helped her brother remove the silk garment. "Sonny." She almost laughed when the mob boss paled a bit. "Elizabeth said that you can leave yours on."

"How does she look?" Jason asked his sister.

"Stunning." Emily told him. "And very happy. I need to get back." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"We should get downstairs." Sonny said looking at the time.

"Let's go." Jason was ready.

* * *

The music started and the first person down the runner was Morgan. He stood between his dad and his Uncle at the arch. After he was in place Emily came down the aisle she smiled and beamed at the crowd and when her eyes caught Dante's she blushed just a bit. Everyone stood as the wedding march began and Elizabeth started down the aisle escorted by Cameron who was giving her away.

She smiled and the only person she looked at was Jason. He looked impossibly handsome standing there waiting for her. Not only at the end of the runner, but the end of a very long journey to find the one place her heart belonged. He was her life's partner, the father of her children and the quite simply the best man she knew.

She was so beautiful that it was hard to believe that she was real. And that she was his. The fact that he had the opportunity to love her every day for the rest of his life never stopped amazing him. His eyes traveled down to her hand that was holding their son's. She had given him this amazing child to love and protect. Then his gaze shifted to her still flat stomach and he thought of the life they had created together.

"You look beautiful." He whispered when she reached him. Offering his hand to Cameron the three of them turned to the judge who was performing the ceremony. "Who gives this woman to be married?"

"Me." Cam said just like they he had practiced with Aunt Em this morning. When he finished Jason positioned his son in front of him so that they both faced Elizabeth.

"We are gathered here today to take part in the most time-honored celebration of the human family, uniting a woman and a man in marriage. These two souls have come to witness before us, telling of their love for each other. Jason and Elizabeth in presenting yourselves here today to be joined in marriage, you perform an act of faith. This faith can grow and develop and last, but only if you both decide to make it so."

"If you would have the foundation of your marriage be the devotion you have for one another, not just at this moment, but for all the days to come, then treasure the hopes and dreams that you bring here today. Establish that your love will never be blotted out by the common nor obscured by the ordinary in life."

"Dedication, love, and joy can grow only when you nourish them together. Stand fast in that hope and confidence, having faith in your shared destiny just as strongly as you have faith in yourselves and in one another today. Only with this spirit can you forge a union that will strengthen and endure all the days of your lives."

"Jason, will you receive Elizabeth as your wife? Will you pledge to her your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing her with a husband's loyalty and devotion?"

"I will." Jason said in a clear and strong voice.

"Elizabeth, will you receive Jason as your husband? Will you pledge to him your love, faith and tenderness, cherishing him with a wife's loyalty and devotion?"

"I will." Elizabeth said and the joy in her heat was clear for everyone to see.

"May I have the rings please?" Sonny placed Elizabeth's on the bible and Emily repeated the action with Jason's.

"This circlet of precious metal is justly regarded as a fitting emblem of the purity and perpetuity of the Marriage State. The ancients were reminded by the circle of eternity, as it is so fashioned as to have neither beginning nor end; while gold is so incorruptible that it cannot be tarnished by use or time. So may the union, at this time solemnized, be incorruptible in its purity and more lasting than time itself. Jason please place this ring on Elizabeth's finger and repeat these words wear this ring forever as a symbol of my love which is unending."

"Elizabeth, wear this ring forever as a symbol of my love which is unending." Jason said as he pushed the band of gold onto her finger.

"Elizabeth please place this ring on Jason's finger and repeat these words wear this ring forever as a symbol of my love which is unending."

"Jason, wear this ring forever as a symbol of my love which is unending." Elizabeth repeated the words as Jason had before her.

"May this day shine eternally in your lives.  
May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune.  
May you care for each other in all sadness.  
May you give cheer to each other.  
May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings.  
May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always. By the power given to me by the State of New York it is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. Jason and Elizabeth you may kiss one another."

Jason smiled as he dipped his head and kissed his wife.

* * *

Vows from Elegant Wedding Vows. Com

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	46. Chapter 46

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's note at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 45

They entered the ballroom to the applause of their guests. Elizabeth and Jason immediately launched into making the rounds to greet those in attendance. No one was surprised that Elizabeth did most of the talking. Jason pretty much just hung back only occasionally talking with someone. He completely ignored both Carly and Lorenzo. When they had said hello to everyone Jason pulled her close to him and whispered in her ear. "Elizabeth Morgan will you dance with me?"

"You want to dance?" She asked totally shocked. Jason didn't dance in public.

"I want to dance with you." He had no intention of dancing with anyone else.

"Jason, you don't have to." She knew he was doing it just for her.

"I want to." He had this planned. The band leader was waiting for a signal from him to start playing. He held out his hand. "Dance with me."

"Yes." She said as she placed her hand in his.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to present Mr. and Mrs. Morgan." The conductor turned around and the music floated from the bandstand.

Jason walked with Elizabeth onto the dance floor and the entire room got silent. Most people simply didn't believe that they were going to get to see Jason dance. Smiling down at his wife he led her into the waltz.

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

She kept her eyes on his feeling like she was dreaming as they moved around the floor. In his arms she felt light almost like she would float away if he let her go.

_But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

He had heard this song while watching Shrek with Cameron. The words just wouldn't leave him. It was almost like the songwriter knew what was in Jason's heart. Those words that he'd been trying to find give to Elizabeth.

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_

She absolutely loved this song. Cam frequently watched Shrek and she always stopped and listened when it came on. All her life she wanted someone to feel this way about her. Now she was at her wedding dancing to this song.

_There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you_

They circled the floor eyes locked onto one another in their own little world. As far as they were concerned no one else even existed.

_But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along_

"I love you Mrs. Morgan." Jason said smiling.

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_

"I love you Mr. Morgan." Elizabeth said back to him.

_Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins_

"Thank you for marrying me, for giving me a family and trusting me with your love." Jason told her as the song wound down.

_And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face_

"Thank you for being a man that I can trust and that our children can look up to." Elizabeth hadn't ever felt this loved in her life, and this was just the beginning.

_It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along_

As the song came to an end Jason placed a gentle kiss on her lips holding her close before they walked from the dance floor hand in hand.

* * *

They sat at the sweetheart table pretty much ignoring everyone else through dinner service. Jason was counting down the minutes until he could have her all to himself. For the next week it would be just the two of them. He planned on calling to talk with Cam once a day but other than that he was not sharing his wife with anyone else.

"May I have your attention please?" Sonny smiled as he tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. When the room settled down he raised his glass in a salute to Jason and Elizabeth. "As the best man I'm duty bound to say a few words. Jason has been my best friend and brother for many years now and I can honestly say I've never seen him so happy. Elizabeth is the other half of his soul and because of her, and Cameron, Jason smiles and laughs more. He's always looking out for everyone around him and now he has someone who looks out for him. Jason you are a very lucky man. Elizabeth make sure you remind him of that regularly. To Jason and Elizabeth." Everyone raised their glasses in a toast as Sonny went over to hug Jason and kiss Elizabeth.

Emily stepped up to the microphone to give her toast. "I'm going to do my very best not to cry. Elizabeth is the very best friend a person can have. From the moment we met I knew that I had found someone who would always have my back, someone who would always listen when I needed it and best of all someone who I could get into a lot of trouble with. I have always thought of her as a sister, and now she is. Elizabeth deserves to have a man who loves, respects and cherishes her. She is the best person I know and she is the only person I think is good enough for my big brother. I love both of you so much and I wish you every happiness. To Elizabeth and Jason." Emily was crying and Elizabeth was pretty much sobbing as they hugged. Jason gave his sister a hard squeeze to thank her for her words.

Elizabeth took a few minutes to compose herself before she and Jason moved to the microphone. Everyone expected that she would talk but it was Jason who stepped up to say a few words. "I'm not really much for speaking but I want to say thank you to everyone for joining us today. Thank you to Edward, Alan and Monica for allowing us to marry in the garden and have our reception in the ballroom. Thank you Sonny for overseeing the menu. Thank you to Emily for all your help. We also want to thank everyone who worked to make sure today was perfect." Jason turned to see if Elizabeth had anything she wanted to say. She just shook her head no. "On behalf of my wife and I, we hope everyone has a good time." Finished speaking he escorted Elizabeth back to their table.

They cut the cake and after dessert was served the dance floor was opened. True to his word Jason didn't dance with anyone else. While Elizabeth danced with some of their guests Jason sat with some of the guys and talked. As he watched Kate went to speak with Diane and Sonny joined him. It was time for Lorenzo to make his presence known.

* * *

"You need to go dance with Elizabeth." Skye turned to her date.

"Why would you say that?" Lorenzo had placed himself in his sister's hands as far as his date for the evening went. He had expected to spend the evening making stilted small talk with someone he had nothing in common with. Imagine his joy at being paired with Skye. She was smart, funny and incredibly beautiful.

"That's why you're here right? To cause drama?" Skye gave him a flirtatious smile. She had no idea why he needed to stir up trouble. If it wasn't for Emily's assurances that it was necessary Skye wouldn't have let someone distract from Jason and Elizabeth on their big day.

Skye's place in the family still wasn't clear. She was the illegitimate child of Alan and her appearance had caused waves. Actually it caused a tsunami. Jason had been one of the few people to not judge her on the actions of her parents. Emily and Lila had been the others. Her sister had been the one to ask her to bring Lorenzo as her date so she had. She expected an arrogant jerk. Instead she found a suave, urbane, intelligent man. One she would like to know better.

"I find that I have no desire to leave my current companion." Lorenzo was not a man who tiptoed around things. These last few months trying to get close to his sister had tested his will. He had no intention of being anything but clear with the woman across the table.

"Then come back when you are done." Skye told him. She really hoped that he did.

"I will. If they don't throw me out." Lorenzo said nodding his head. A new song started and before anyone else could ask he walked up to Elizabeth. "May I have this dance?"

She hesitated briefly only long enough to give the impression to those around her that she didn't really want to give in to his request. If asked those near her would say she only accepted the invitation to not be rude. "Of course."

"You look beautiful, Mrs. Morgan." Lorenzo moved her slowly around the floor.

"Thank you." She looked up and him and gave him a polite smile. "I'm surprised to see you." She said for the benefit of those listening. It was her friends from the hospital who unknowingly provided the reaction they were seeking. It hadn't taken long for the gossip mill at the hospital to crank up after her confrontation with Lorenzo. Her collapse only fed the fire. Now people were watching her and they were watching Jason as well.

Right on cue Johnny walked over. "May I cut in?" The Irishman said with just enough force to make it known this wasn't a request.

"Absolutely." Lorenzo stepped back. "Mrs. Morgan." He said before walking away.

"Good job, kid." Johnny murmured. She was shaking slightly and taking some deep breaths. "Hang on and I'll get Jason over." Johnny looked up and silently signaled to Jason that his wife needed him.

* * *

On the side of room Francis was talking with Lorenzo. "It looked good."

Lorenzo frowned and looked around. "I don't like using her like this."

"No one does, but she won't stand aside and let Ric win. Trust me she doesn't interfere in the business and if there was another way we would have found it." Francis knew that tonight was the start of Ric's downfall. Tomorrow the game began in earnest. By the time the newlyweds returned it would be almost over.

"She's upset." Lorenzo frowned deeper.

"Jason will take care of her. You and your lovely date should go." Francis walked away.

Lorenzo moved to his table and offered his arm to Skye. She gracefully rose and together they walked from the room.

* * *

Jason watched Lorenzo lead Elizabeth around the floor. Anyone looking over saw him with his Stone Cold face in place. They would say that watching his wife dance with Lorenzo was pissing him off. Despite the fact that he was her brother that opinion was true. Jason still didn't fully trust or like Lorenzo; it would take time for that to happen.

If asked Lorenzo would probably say the same thing about Jason.

They both loved Elizabeth so they were going to find a way to get along. Hurting her simply wasn't even an option. However if the South American did anything to upset Elizabeth then Jason would see that he ended up buried next to his brother.

"Johnny's going over now." Sonny said to his partner. "Jason they are going to be spending time together so you need to get used to him being around."

"Eventually." Was all Jason said.

Sonny tried not to laugh. It wouldn't look right. Jason was stubborn and so was Lorenzo, unfortunately for them Elizabeth wasn't going to put up with their posturing. Within a month Sonny expected that she would have them both whipped into shape. "All done." The mob boss said watching as Jason relaxed.

When Johnny looked over at the table Jason sat up straight. "Shit." He said softly as he stood up and went to where his wife was standing.

* * *

Lyrics from It Is You (I Have Loved) by Dana Glover.

A/N: I was asked if I would give an update and some info what stories I am currently working on. I will be working on chapter 70 of story four today. It is AH early Liason. Story five is on chapter 27, it is AH/AU early Liason. I don't want to go into any more detail just yet and I know you guys will understand. Please know that all your reviews/comments help inspire me to write! So thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	47. Chapter 47

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 46

Jason took Elizabeth down the hall to what had been his Grandmother's office. The room still smelled of roses and looked as if she would come down the hall any moment. Feeling the soothing presence of Lila was just what they both needed. "Are you okay?" He asked cupping her face looking for signs of distress. The look on Johnny's face when his friend signaled him had Jason rushing to his wife's side.

"I'm fine. I just was worried I would do something wrong. I also didn't like having everyone looking at me while waiting for you to snap and kill someone." She'd felt they were being judged and didn't like it. Normally she would shake it off but the emotions of the day had her hormones in overdrive.

"I think you scared Johnny." Jason said holding her against him.

"Jason, me sneezing scares Johnny. The man does not do well with pregnant women. If I had started crying he would probably have killed Lorenzo on the spot." She giggled against his shoulder. "I'm going to have so much fun at his expense."

Her laughter made him feel better. "Good because he's looking to have fun at my expense." Johnny was just waiting to pounce.

"Don't worry I'll protect you." She told him. "That's what wives do."

"Is that right?" Jason said smiling at her. "Is that all they do?" He asked in a husky whisper.

"If their husbands are really good boys their wives might be persuaded to do other things." Elizabeth said looking up at him with those big blue eyes.

"I want so badly to kiss you right now, but I can't do it in my Grandmother's office." He laughed at his own discomfort.

"I don't think Lila would mind but we really should go. If we stay away any longer then people will start to talk." Elizabeth took his hand in hers as they returned to the party.

* * *

"You okay?" Emily asked as soon as the couple returned.

"I'm fine it just occurred to me that we might have put Skye in a bad spot." Elizabeth had been so focused on what they needed to have happen she didn't think about everything that would come after.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked confused.

"Your parents are going to give her a hard time because she brought Lorenzo to the wedding." Elizabeth looked at her sister-in-law. "Can you run interference?"

"Don't worry I've got it covered." Emily didn't know how she would handle it but she would. It wasn't her parents that worried her it was her Grandfather. "Skye and Lorenzo really seemed to hit it off."

"I know." Elizabeth said trying to resist the urge to high-five Emily. "Do you think they've figured out we used this to play cupid."

"Nope and I for one don't ever plan on admitting it." Emily said trying not to look smug. "I knew they'd be perfect together."

"You did suggest her as his date." Elizabeth looked around the room. "Speaking of dates where is yours?"

"Dancing with my mother." Emily had done her best to keep him safe from her parents but in the worry over Elizabeth, her mother snuck in. "She's grilling him as we speak."

"He does look a tad uncomfortable." Both women laughed. "Go rescue your brother from your Grandfather. Ask Edward to dance and when you get near Dante switch." When Emily walked away Alan came over. "Hello, may I have this dance."

"I would be honored." Elizabeth followed him onto the floor. "Have you been enjoying yourself?"

"As a matter of fact yes. So far the only bad part was trying to keep my father from killing Lorenzo Alcazar. He was surprised that Jason allowed the man to get close to you." Alan hadn't been.

"Is that what they were talking about?" Elizabeth looked over to see Emily pulling Edward away. Jason looked ready to hurt someone. It was a common outcome from talking with his Grandfather.

"Yes, I managed to keep Monica away from Skye." Alan said proud of himself. His wife and daughter didn't always get along. "I didn't want Monica to derail your plan.

"What plan?" Elizabeth said not giving anything away.

"I've been a Quartermaine all my life. I know a plan when I see one. Lorenzo would not have gotten in if Jason didn't want him here." Alan smiled and nodded as they passed another couple. "I don't want to know what it is. Just that you are okay."

"I'm fine. Jason won't let me get hurt." Elizabeth said putting the older man at ease.

"That's all that matters." Alan said twirling Elizabeth around making her laugh.

* * *

After another hour Elizabeth sought her husband out. If they stayed much later she'd be too tired to enjoy her wedding night. Jason wasn't going to give her a hard time about leaving. He was ready to go after they danced. She made her way to the table where he was sitting. "I think I'm ready to call it a night." She told him.

"No problem, what do we still have to do?" Jason asked her.

"Toss the bouquet and the garter." She told him.

Hand in hand they walked to the bandstand. Seeing the approach them band leader brought the song they were playing to an end. He announced that it was time for the tossing of the bouquet. All the eligible ladies gathered on the dance floor and Elizabeth let the replica of her bouquet fly. It landed right in Leyla's hands.

Jason helped his bride down and guided her to a chair that had been placed on the dance floor. Turning her so that her back was to the room he slipped his hand under her dress to remove the lace garter. Her breathing increased at his touch and he had to fight like hell to keep from getting hard. They were leaving shortly and then she'd be all his for a week.

Jason stood up and with a smirk shot the garter. It landed right where he wanted it to. In Cody Paul's hands. The guard smirked at Jason knowing his boss had aimed for him. Cody hadn't even been on the floor with the single guys. He'd been standing off to the right talking with Sonny. Jason knew that whoever caught the bouquet danced with whoever caught the garter. He also knew that Cody and Leyla had been seeing each other since Elizabeth set them up.

"After they dance do you want to leave?" Jason asked his wife.

"Let's sneak out while everyone is watching them." Elizabeth said knowing it was their best shot of escaping quickly.

Without another word Jason led her to the ballroom doors. He turned and nodded at Francis who nodded back. He would tell everyone else that the bride and groom had snuck away. They stopped to check in on Cam who was upstairs with Morgan. The boys were playing before it was time to get ready for bed.

"Be good for Aunt Emily and your Grandparents okay?" Jason said kissing his son's forehead. "Momma and I will call you every day."

"Okay daddy." Cameron said looking up from his train.

"I love you baby, and I'll miss you." Elizabeth said before placing kisses all over her son's face. "Don't forget me okay?"

"Okay momma." Cam said between kisses. The little boy ran back to play with his cousin.

"Ready?" Jason asked her.

"So ready." She was ready to have him to herself for a bit. They would have a longer honeymoon once the baby was born, but for now she had him all to herself for an entire week.

* * *

"Have I mentioned how stunning you look tonight?" Dante told his date.

"You did, but I would be okay with you saying it again." Emily said giving him a flirtatious smile.

"You look absolutely beautiful Emily." Dante said told her bringing her closer. "Easily the most beautiful woman here."

"That is an honor reserved for the bride." Emily had to admit she liked hearing he didn't want to look anywhere but at her.

"The bride and groom left ten minutes ago." Dante told her laughing. Not many people had seen the couple sneak out.

"They didn't." Emily stopped dancing and looked around the room. "I can't believe they snuck out of their own reception."

"I can." He said still laughing. "Since they did that makes you the most beautiful woman here and you don't have to feel guilty about it."

"It's a heavy burden but I think I'm up to it." Emily said smiling. She really hoped that Dante was going to kiss her tonight. So far he'd been a complete gentleman and while she appreciated the fact that he wasn't rushing her into bed she was ready for some kissing.

"So I was wondering." Dante started pausing a bit when she put her head on his shoulder. She fit so perfectly against him. "Since I don't get to drive you home tonight can I still try and steal a kiss?"

Emily sighed in happiness. "You can walk me to stairs at the end of the night and try then."

"Just try?" He left his hands slowly drift up and down her back. He was glad that the cut of his jacket would keep everyone from knowing how much he liked having her this close.

"I don't want you to get overconfident." Emily moved closer and she could feel his arousal.

"I don't take anything about you for granted." Dante assured her trying to maintain control.

"Thank you." He made her feel safe and she liked that.

"How long till you need to go upstairs?" He asked chuckling.

"Entirely too long." She said laughing as well.

* * *

He wasn't ready to call it a night so Lorenzo invited Skye out to the nightclub he owned. Since she also wasn't ready to call it a night she accepted. At the club he asked the waiter to bring them a bottle of sparkling water and two glasses with orange slices. He'd noticed that she didn't drink any alcohol at the wedding, not even during the champagne toast.

"You're very observant." Skye said as he poured the fizzy water in her glass. "Most people don't notice that I don't drink."

"I did notice. I could try to impress you by saying that I always notice what a beautiful woman drinks but I don't think that a line like that would work." He said tapping his glass against hers.

"I appreciate a man who doesn't waste my time or insult my intelligence." Skye told him. "This is a lovely club."

"Thank you. I love jazz and there seemed to be a lack of good jazz in this city." Lorenzo sat back in the private booth and watched his companion. "You are a very beautiful woman Skye Chandler Quartermaine."

"Thank you." She was very much enjoying her time with this man. "Before we go any further with this dance, should I be concerned about your interest in Elizabeth Morgan?" Skye stressed her new sister in-laws last name.

"Not in the least. That's all I can tell you at this point." Lorenzo would not risk Elizabeth.

"That's fine. I don't know you well enough to give you my total trust but I trust Jason." Skye sipped her drink and tapped her toes to the beat from the trio on the stage.

Lorenzo picked up that she'd been hurt. He found himself angry at whoever didn't treat her as well as she deserved. "That's fair enough. I'd like a chance to prove to you that I can be trusted."

"Why?" She wasn't fishing for compliments. She'd longed since learned that they were words that were easily tossed out and just as easily forgotten.

"You intrigue me." Lorenzo said smiling. "It's been a long time since I met a woman who understands her own power."

"You think I'm that woman?" Skye hadn't expected him to say that, but she very much liked hearing it.

"I do. I'm not an easy man to deal with. I need a strong woman." He admitted hoping she was willing to take on the challenge.

"Ego?" Skye asked laughing.

"Yes." He watched as other men looked their way. He found that he didn't like that.

"Thank you for the warning." Skye said leaning back against the soft padding on the banquette set. "I'm incredibly stubborn." Since they were listing faults she may as well come clean.

"Me too." Lorenzo said smiling. He was beginning to wonder if he would find more than his sister in Port Charles.

"A stubborn ego maniac. How is it you are still single." She asked him sipping her beverage.

"Dumb luck." He flashed her a brilliant smile as he chuckled. "I'm guessing that you are still single because the men here are idiots?"

"Now that was a great line." Skye warmed at his compliment.

"Good enough to get me a dinner date?" Lorenzo wanted to see her again.

She tilted her head to the side. "Is it safe?" Just because she wasn't in Port Charles all the time didn't mean she was out of the loop about what was going on. Just last month Jason's men were warning Lorenzo off and today he was at her brother's wedding. A wedding he was supposed to cause a small scene at.

"At the moment no. If you are willing to wait?" He knew he had no right to ask this of her, but he had the feeling she would be important to him.

"I have to go to Pine Valley to handle some business, I'll be gone for a few weeks. Will that be enough time for that to change?" She found him interesting. She'd be willing to give it some time.

Lorenzo went over everything in his mind. He knew that Sonny was planning on making his first move against Ric tomorrow. The 'leaked' photos from the wedding would be in tomorrow's morning edition. Ric should high tail it back to Port Charles and hopefully make an ass of himself somewhere. That would be the sign that it was time to move on to stage two. The total destruction of Ric's professional reputation. That should lead to Ric fleeing Port Charles. That was when they would grab him.

It was during that last part they would have to be the most careful. With nothing to lose Ric was expected to try and make a grab for Elizabeth. Desperate men often did stupid things. Jason would be sticking close to his wife during that time. Lorenzo would rather Skye not be around then. "How about if I call you when it's safe to return to Port Charles?" He wanted her safe.

She raised an eyebrow. "I can work with that." She would make sure to check in regularly with Emily to make sure everyone was staying safe. "I was thinking of leaving tomorrow."

"That would be good. I have a private plane that I could make available to you." He offered wanting her to travel in comfort.

"That's very gallant of you. I've never had someone make that offer." She confessed with a grin.

"Impressed?" He asked leaning in close.

"Very." She said softly.

"Would you care to dance?" Lorenzo asked her standing and extending his hand. The night had taken an unexpected turn. One that made him happy. He would keep her close until it was time to let her go.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said rising. She'd wait for his call and when he did she'd return to Port Charles.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	48. Chapter 48

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is the wedding night. By now you know my muse has a dirty mind so do I even need to say it? Just in case this chapter is not safe for work!

* * *

Chapter 47

Her hand shook as she inserted the key in the lock of the cabin's front door. Elizabeth had no doubt that once they got inside that things would get hot very fast. They might end up taking one another right on the floor. They hadn't been together in over twenty-four hours and she missed him. Missed the feel of him so close to her. Of his body sliding into hers. She almost killed them both in the car because she couldn't keep her hands to herself on the drive over.

Jason didn't disappoint, as soon as the door was open he carried her over the threshold kicking the door shut behind him. He placed one of his large hands on the back of her head and kissed her hard as he let her body slide down his. The kiss was one of complete possession. He swept his tongue inside of her mouth and relearned every inch. He teased her tongue using soft swipes until she responded by sucking on his. Meeting his need with her own.

Pushing her jacket to the floor he let his hands explore. When she pulled back to gulp in air he dropped wet kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Jason wanted to kiss every inch of exposed skin until all she could do was tremble in his arms. Just the thought of having her laid out for his pleasure made him as happy as a kid in a candy store.

He growled as his mouth found her again just as his thumbs brushed over her rock hard nipples. She moaned to let him know that she liked what he was doing, so he did it again before cupping her breasts and squeezing. He needed to feel the warm weight of her soft mounds against his palm so the dress had to go.

"Take it off." Jason demanded unzipping the gown. His voice was like gravel and he hoped to hell he wasn't scaring her. He wanted to be sucking her hardened nipples into his mouth right this second. Needed to bring her to the edge so that she screamed his name and begged for him to make her come. Then he changed his mind.

Not even hesitating for a second Elizabeth did as instructed and closed her eyes as a low sound of approval rumbled up from his chest. He made her feel like it was their first time together. She waited for the feel of his lips on her body but instead he surprised her by swinging her up into his arms. On the short trip to the bedroom Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed being cradled to his chest. She felt dainty and feminine being held like this. It was also incredibly romantic to be swept away to have mad passionate sex.

When Jason placed her on the bed she immediately sat up. He was undressing and she didn't want to miss a second of it. He didn't bother to unbutton his shirt but simply pulled it and his t-shirt over his head. She loved his mind, but Jason's body was amazing. Just thinking of all that toned muscle made her hot.

He gave her a grin filled with promise as he undid his belt then popped the button on his pants. With that motion her eyes were drawn to his groin. She hummed in approval. Elizabeth had to clench her thighs tight at the thought of him pushing deep into her. She was getting impatient.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

"Yes." She whispered in a breathless voice,

"Want more?" He asked as he watched her breast swell with her rising desire.

"Please." She was pretty close to begging.

Still smiling Jason slowly lowered the zipper then in one motion pushed down his underwear and pants. He stepped free of his clothing and stood naked before her. Elizabeth gave him a sassy smile. The man was just too much and he was all hers. For the rest of their lives he was all hers.

"Take off the rest of your clothes." Jason ordered her.

He watched as she stood next to the bed and finished undressing until her beautiful body was bared to him. Now that she was naked he could get started. "Get on the bed." When she reached for the covers he stopped her. "On top of the covers, I want to see you." She was so fucking sexy. Everything about her turned him on from her curly brown hair, her beautiful blue eyes, her lush kiss swollen lips, her perfect breasts and that sweet ass. What more could a man want physically? And everything in front of him was his.

Jason walked over to the bed to stand in front of her. She was lying flat on the bed which was fine, but not how he wanted her. "Prop yourself up on your elbows and put your shoulders back." She did and in this position thrust her breasts out. Just at the right height for sucking. Next he turned his attention to her legs. They were rather primly closed which wouldn't do for what he had in mind. "Open your legs."

Jason hadn't ordered her around in the bedroom since the night they done the role play. She knew why he was doing it tonight. It was no surprise that it turned her on, way on. She liked the idea of being under his control. Not all the time because she liked surprising him, but once in a while it could be fun. She let her legs fall open and watched his blue gaze darken with passion.

"Beautiful." He murmured just before he knelt in front of her. He leaned forward and she closed her legs; surprised he looked at her with one raised eyebrow.

Elizabeth simply smiled at him as she gave him an innocent look. She had her share of power. It was time that she used it. She really liked teasing him.

"Open your legs baby." Jason's voice was like velvet but she could still hear the command.

Slowly letting her legs fall open Elizabeth laid back on the bed ready for him to love her. Jason surprised her by grabbing some pillows and gently lifting her to stuff them under her back. At this angle she would clearly be able to watch everything he was going to do to her.

Once again settled between her outstretched thighs Jason growled before giving her a feral smile. He lifted her leg and starting at her ankles worked his way slowly up her legs. Very slowly. She never knew that her toes were an erogenous zone. Or that having a man gently bite behind her knees would bring her to the brink of orgasm. Several times the sensations he evoked were so intense that she closed her eyes because it was too much. Each time Jason demanded that she open them and watch. He wanted her just as involved as he was.

Having worked his way up to the center of her being Jason took a minute to just savor the fact that he was here with this woman. The one he never felt could be his forever. He couldn't help but smile at her panting. His lover was very giving of her responses. He liked that she didn't hide herself away when they made love. With his eyes never leaving hers he dipped his head and let the tip of his tongue tease her. When she moaned he began lapping at her sopping core.

He settled into alternately licking her and suckling her. Elizabeth was thrashing on the bed so he used his hands to hold her steady. She was strung tight from the deep pleasure and he knew that she could feel everything he did to her in every part of her body. Finally it was too much as Elizabeth stiffened and with a scream came hard.

She lay trembling on the bed still reeling from that incredible release. She felt Jason drop a kiss on her stomach, then in the valley between her breasts as he moved up her body at a leisurely pace. When his very hot and talented mouth covered her breast and sucked a nipple deep she was unable to do anything but arch beneath him. She'd just had a huge orgasm and yet her body was already primed for another one. How did he do this to her?

He gently nipped the underside of her breast then soothed the sting with his tongue. He listened as her soft whimpers filled the room. He loved that sound. Loved knowing that she was enjoying what they were doing as much as he did. He returned to the hard little berry atop the firm globe while at the same time he reached between them to her center. Carefully he opened her to expose the center of her pleasure.

Jason took her mouth in an eating kiss, using his tongue to simulate how he planned to take her. After Elizabeth came again of course. With that in mind he rubbed against her faster and lightly pinched one of her nipples. As he broke the kiss he lowered his head and sucked her other nipple deep. He trapped it between his tongue and the roof of his mouth and listened while she moaned his name.

He released her and whispered encouragements when Elizabeth started to move her hips beneath him. He watched in satisfaction as her eyes popped open and went blind as another orgasm ripped through her.

He stayed with her until she slumped beneath him. Jason gently lifted her. Elizabeth didn't have the energy to ask what he was doing. Nor did she really care. As long as he made her feel good he could do whatever the hell he wanted to. What he wanted was her in the middle of the mattress. She managed to get her eyes open in time to watch him cover her body with his.

Before joining her back on the bed he took a second to enjoy the sight of Elizabeth lying on the bed in complete sexual satisfaction. Her body was rosy with her climax and her eyes were still a little hazy. Jason loved the fact that she didn't hide how much she loved being with him.

He pushed his throbbing shaft inside her filling her with a single stroke. "Damn." He moaned softly. It was always so fucking good.

"Oh my god." Elizabeth moaned beneath him. "Move Jason please." She begged beneath him. "I need you." She sobbed out.

Slowly he pulled out then slid back in with a moan of his own. "Fuck." He whispered above her. "Is this what you need?" He asked as he placed his hands next to her head and caged her in.

"Mmmmmmmmm." She moaned long and low.

He continued to torture them both by slowly moving in and out of her center. "Tell me baby. Is this what you need?" Jason demanded in a gruff voice.

"I need more." Elizabeth whispered harshly. She needed him to come more fully into her.

"I can give you what you need if you tell me." Jason wanted to hear her say the words. He knew what she wanted but he withheld it. She needed to do as she was told before he'd give her the orgasm that he could feel hovering. "Say it." He demanded thrusting deep into her then pulling almost all the way out.

Elizabeth knew what he wanted to hear. She couldn't say it. She'd never talked dirty to a lover before even though she had admitted to wanting to try it. Her back arched as he slowly slid deep inside her again. She whimpered as he hilted before sliding out again "Please." She begged him. She needed to come.

"Elizabeth look at me." He commanded her. Unable to resist she did as he instructed. Her eyes were so dark that they almost looked black. "Say it." He said with a wicked grin.

Just the head of his cock rested within the opening of her channel. She needed him pounding into her. Touching a part of her that no one had before. "Jason." She didn't want to hold back, she wanted to experience every fantasy. And she trusted the man above her to give it to her. "Fuck me." She begged him.

He didn't hesitate, but surged into her high and deep. They moaned together as he took her at her word. His hips moved at a frenzied pace and his chest worked like a bellows as he moved within her. The clasp of her muscles on his cock felt like heaven. His body began to shake as his need for release became too much to contain. As his cock swelled then started to spurt inside Elizabeth her inner muscles clamped down hard and she came beneath him.

Jason stiffened over her as the most intense release he'd ever experienced rolled through him. He growled as he barely managed to lock his elbows to keep from falling on the woman beneath him. He didn't want to hurt Elizabeth or the baby. He could feel her core rippling around his shaft as her orgasm pulsed through her. He was unable to hold back a groan at the exquisite sensation.

Elizabeth lay on the bed trying to come back down to earth as bright lights continued to flash across her closed eyelids. Jason relaxed and briefly let her take some of his weight pinning her to the bed a feeling she loved. That last orgasm was so intense that she had almost blacked out. She felt totally relaxed and a little sleepy.

He leaned down and kissed her sliding his tongue slowly into her mouth. As he kissed her he pulled gently from her body. She was boneless and quiet, but when she snuggled into his heat as he lay next to her he knew she was okay. He needed his hands on her so he lightly rubbed her back from her shoulder blades to the swell of her ass as she purred softly.

"I love you Elizabeth." Jason said smiling at how she had trusted him so completely and just followed his lead.

"I love you too Jason." She said smiling, wondering how they would top the wedding night.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	49. Chapter 49

The show, characters and locations are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 48

On Sunday morning the Port Charles Gazette announced via its front page the marriage of Jason Morgan to Elizabeth Webber. Several pictures were included along with the story. The paper also reported that there was a bit of tension between the groom and one of the guests, a man named Lorenzo Alcazar. Because Jason was a member of the Quartermaine family, as well as an alleged mobster, the story was immediately picked up by several news outlets around the state.

Ric was still in his hotel robe sipping coffee when the annoying blonde on the morning program he was watching reported the nuptials. For a moment he simply sat staring at the television. She had married Jason. How the hell had he not known that they were getting married? He reached for his phone and called Lorenzo.

"Alcazar." Lorenzo had expected this call an hour ago. Lansing must have slept in.

"Why didn't you tell me that she was getting married?" Ric managed to refrain from yelling. The last thing he needed was someone calling security. This weekend he had been very successful in making some important connections.

"I found out at the very last-minute." Lorenzo lied to Ric.

"Yet you still managed to procure an invitation." Ric was pacing around his room. He had to get Elizabeth away from Jason as soon as possible.

"No, I asked a friend of a friend who was going to take me." Lorenzo figured if Ric looked into it he would find out that Skye was his date. In fact it was mentioned in the society gossip column that they had attended the ceremony together. "I did manage to dance with the bride."

Ric stopped pacing. "Oh really?" That was the first thing this morning that he liked hearing. "How did Jason take that?"

"He sent O'Brien to interrupt and he also had Corelli ask me to leave." Lorenzo sent a text to his man in New York to watch for Lansing's departure.

"Good." Ric was thrilled there was no way Lorenzo would be breathing too much longer. Hopefully Alexis would follow quickly after. "I'll be leaving for Port Charles within the hour. Have Elizabeth and Jason left for their honeymoon yet?" It was important that he find a way to keep her from leaving the city.

"No, they are still in the area." Lorenzo told Ric. He knew that the newlyweds were about an hour away. Their exact location was only known to Corelli and O'Brien. Neither one of them would tell anyone else.

"Any word on Luke?" Ric may as well get all the information he could.

"He should be out by the end of next week." Another lie. Luke was looking at a lengthy jail sentence. He would not be helping his son.

Ric was relaxing some. Once Morgan was in prison it wouldn't be hard to talk Elizabeth into a divorce and Alexis should be gone by then. A quick plane trip to the Dominican Republic could make sure that she didn't have time to change her mind. He'd probably just go ahead and marry her while they were down there. That way no one could interfere. Walking over to the closet Ric removed his suitcase. He needed to get back home.

* * *

Edward sat in the front parlor and chuckled to himself. He never thought that he would have the opportunity to work with his grandson, but life sometimes threw you a curveball. True what they had done wasn't business related but Edward was happy nonetheless. The large color picture of Jason and Elizabeth sharing their first kiss was proof that they could work together for a common goal.

One of the guards had snapped the pictures and then slipped him the camera. Late last night Edward had gone through the snapshots and picked several to send to his editor. Jason had given him complete freedom as to which pictures to use. Considering they were supposed to irritate the D.A. Edward went for pictures where Elizabeth looked the happiest. She was a Quartermaine now and no one threatened a member of his family. Ric Lansing was about the learn that.

Flipping the paper over he looked at the picture on the lower half of the front page. It made him laugh out right. A large color photo of Ric Lansing kissing his stepdaughter Sam McCall. Apparently yesterday his editor had received a parcel from an unknown source detailing a torrid affair between the acting D.A. and the now dead women. That young computer hacker that worked for Jason did excellent work you couldn't even tell the picture was photo shopped.

Not only did the package contain pictures, there was also a recording of the several of their conversations where the two laughed at how no one suspected they were lovers. Even as Edward sat there sipping his coffee, his editor was launching an investigation into Sam's past. It wouldn't take long to uncover her alias, ex-husbands and numerous cons.

Edward hated Ric the man was entirely too pompous. He also had no respect for his elders. Alexis could do so much better. That poor woman was the only thing that had made Edward hesitate to run the story, but Sonny assured him that Alexis and the girls were well protected. They would not be hearing about Ric's misdeeds.

This was of course the opening salvo. In tomorrow's paper the editor would run a story disclosing Sam's past. One day after that they would drop the bomb about Ric smuggling in pills to Lucky Spencer, his plot to kill his ailing wife and his obsession with his ex-wife. To avoid prosecution Ric would flee the city, or it would look that way. Edward had been assured that Jason had no intention of allowing Ric to go anywhere.

When his phone buzzed Edward checked his messages. Lorenzo was alerting all concerned that Ric was on his way back to Port Charles. Good. Edward was prepared to launch into the next part of his role. He needed to make a phone call to the Mayor demanding that these allegations be looked into immediately. Considering how much money Edward had given his Honor's election campaign he expected there would be no argument.

Dara Jensen would make an outstanding acting D.A. until Alexis returned. If the other woman intended to return at all. California was a wonderful place to raise children, maybe she and her girls would like to stay. Edward heard the running feet of his great-grandson and flipped through the paper until he reached the financial section. He and Cameron had some stocks to check on.

* * *

"It's amazing what you can do with a computer these days." Johnny said shaking his head as he looked at the photo of Ric and Sam. "How did you do this again?" He asked the young hacker. Johnny was stopping by the Morgan house to take care of the dogs. Jason wasn't sure Spinelli would remember to feed them.

"I just took a still photo from a movie and superimposed the Dastardly D.A. and Sam onto it." He had been crushed to discover just how involved in the plot Sam had been. She hadn't intended to harm her mother, but she had intended to help harm Elizabeth. Spinelli adored the woman he had at one point called Nurse Hottie.

"It was a mere morning's work, to doctor all the photos Mister Sir wanted. The recording was a bit more work, but nothing the Jackal couldn't handle." No one would be allowed to harm his master's family.

He looked so harmless was all Johnny could think as he watched the kid eat a massive bowl of cereal. He was possibly the scariest person working for Jason and Sonny. "You can do this to anyone?"

"Pretty much." Spinelli said smiling. "Did The Protector of the Maternal One need something done?"

"No, I'm good." He would make sure that he never pissed the kid off. "Jason's pretty lucky to have you. "

"The Jackal is the lucky one. I have not only Stone Cold, but Fair Elizabeth and the Little Dude as well. I didn't have much family growing up." Spinelli said shrugging his shoulders. It had been him and his Grandmother. When Spinelli came to work for Jason, the enforcer made sure that the older woman was well cared for.

"Liz is pretty awesome." Johnny had to agree to that.

"I was very surprised when she fixed up a room just for me." Spinelli loved his room. "When The Godfather asked me to help protect the Maternal One I was most pleased. It feels nice to do something for Mrs. Stone Cold."

Both checked their phones when they buzzed. "Lansing is on his way home." Johnny said to the hacker.

"Which means the fireworks should begin soon." Spinelli hoped Ric got everything he had coming to him.

"I'm going to walk the dogs and then head over to Sonny's house." Johnny got up and grabbed his jacket. "Will you be over?"

"Alas I will not. I have been up all night monitoring some transactions for Stone Cold." The work he had done to help eliminate Ric's threat was not the only thing he had going on. Most often Spinelli worked over night moving money through various channels for his bosses. He needed to write-up a report for Bernie before calling it a night. "After a few more things I will be visiting the land of slumber."

"Sleep well." Johnny said whistling for the dogs who both came running.

* * *

Sonny was chopping tomatoes when his phone buzzed. Looking over he saw that Ric was on his way back to Port Charles. No doubt the other man now knew that Elizabeth was Mrs. Jason Morgan. He would have loved to have been there when Ric heard.

For entirely too many years Sonny had protected the man he called brother. It was a wonder that Jason hadn't killed the both of them. Lainey had really opened Sonny's eyes to a great many things. Chief among them was that Sonny didn't owe Ric his protection or loyalty. In keeping the lawyer in his life the mob boss had traded an abusive stepfather for an abusive stepbrother.

It had been Sonny who realized that his mother would not expect him to protect a man who deliberately set out to hurt him. All these years Ric had prayed on Sonny's guilt that their mother had raised him and not Ric. With the help of Lainey, Sonny had come to understand it was a decision that had nothing to do with him. It was a choice his mother had made, just like he had to choose for himself who to call brother.

The choice had been so easy. Jason was Sonny's brother. He was the one that Sonny would protect time and time again. For years Jason had put Sonny and his family ahead of himself not because it was his job but because he protected those he cared for. Now that Jason had Elizabeth it was time for Sonny to step up and protect his brother's family.

Sonny wasn't sure that he could be there when Ric died. But he was now at peace with the fact that Ric's time was almost up. Listening to those recordings had killed any bit of compassion that Sonny might have had. Ric was planning on killing Alexis so that he could have Elizabeth. A woman who didn't even want him.

With the tomatoes chopped Sonny moved on the peppers. Kate had caught the red-eye to Paris last night after the wedding. She would be gone for the next three weeks, which was good. He didn't want her around while they dealt with Ric. Today he was going to talk to Jax about sending Carly and Morgan to the island, he'd also see if they'd take Cam as well.

Sonny wanted Elizabeth to go too but she was needed here. Ric would focus on her the minute he got back, the rest of his plans would fall by the way side as he tried to get to his ex-wife. Her security had been tightened and she was going to be staying on her property as much as possible but things could still go wrong. It was up to them to make sure she walked away unharmed. If Jason lost her it would kill him.

Francis walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apron. "Everything's set." He told his boss.

"Good. When does he touch down?" Sonny asked putting the tomatoes in a sauce pan.

"Forty minutes." Francis told his boss.

"The cabin is secure?" Sonny still didn't know where exactly the cabin was. Nor did he want to. The fewer people who knew the less chance anyone had of finding it.

"Yup." Francis confirmed reaching for an onion. "Jason went over everything on Friday. I know that Jason wants to be the one to kill Ric, but part of me hopes Lansing does something stupid this week and we can deal with him and get it over with."

"That would be best." Sonny added salt and pepper to the tomatoes. "How can we make that happen?" Jason would be pissed but he still had Spencer to pound on.

"Really?" Francis sent a silent apology to Jason, but he wanted Lansing gone before Liz came back.

"Really." Sonny said looking at Francis.

"I think we will need Lorenzo's and Johnny's help." Francis had a plan but he wasn't quite sure how to pull it off.

"Johnny should be here shortly. You can tell me then. After we deal with Ric, we can figure out how to get Elizabeth to keep Jason from killing us." The mob boss laughed. Francis did too.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	50. Chapter 50

The show and the location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

My hubby's birthday is tomorrow, so the double update will be today.

* * *

Chapter 49

Knowing that Lorenzo was set to leave town Francis called him right after running his plan past Johnny. The South American mob boss was only too happy to postpone his trip and stay in Port Charles. He wanted a crack at Lansing. With Morgan out-of-town he could get it. He agreed to meet with everyone at the coffee warehouse later that night to work on refining Francis's plan.

During brunch Sonny pulled Jax into his office and explained what would be happening over the next week. Jax agreed that now would be a good time for Carly and both boys to take a vacation. He even offered the use of his private plan so that no one saw Sonny's leave. Once that was agreed upon, Sonny called Emily and asked the young doctor to meet him on her lunch break. He asked her to bring Alan as well. Sonny wanted Emily to go to the island with Cameron. He would need Alan to approve his daughter's time off since it was last-minute.

That should cover everyone Ric might try to target to get to Jason. The only reason Sonny didn't worry about Robin was because Anna was in town preparing for the arrival of her granddaughter. If Ric went after Robin then they wouldn't need to use Francis's plan. Anna would kill him.

"All set?" Francis asked when Sonny joined him and Johnny on the patio.

"I think so I'm going to talk with Emily and Alan a little bit later. If she can go the ladies and kids will leave today. Jax's jet is on stand-by at his private airstrip." Sonny told the two guards. "We still need to figure out how to keep Jason from returning home when he finds out we've sent his son out of the country."

"He's going to figure something is up." Johnny told his two partners in crime. They all knew that it was damned near impossible to get anything past the enforcer. "Maybe we should call Elizabeth and tell her what we are doing."

"You think that's better?" Francis looked at Johnny like he'd grown two heads. "She's almost as bad as he is. Once you told her Elizabeth would insist on coming back and once they got home he'd insist she leave for the island with everyone else. Then they'd have a fight and they would both be pissed at us. I just got out of the doghouse."

"What do you suggest we do then? It is after all your plan." Johnny said to his friend.

"We lie." Francis didn't like being dishonest but he saw no way around it this time. "We say that Carly planned to take Morgan to the island all along and Cam wanted to go to with them. Emily went so that Jason and Liz wouldn't worry. Plus with Emily along Carly will have medical supervision." The blonde's pregnancy was high risk.

"That just might work. You better let me tell Liz though." Johnny told his friend. "You can't lie to her to save your life."

"Emily will have her cell phone she can call Jason at a pre-arranged time every night." Sonny added on. "We just need to clean up a few more details and with any luck Ric will be handled by the middle of the week."

* * *

The newspaper was waiting on the porch when Ric got home. He was so busy being pissed at the fact that Jason had managed to sneak this wedding past him that he didn't even bother to look past the picture on the top of the front page. All he was thinking as he stormed into his house was that Morgan was not going to win.

"Lansing." Ric answered the phone without bothering to check the caller ID.

"This is Stephanie Marks from the Port Charles Gazette, I was wondering if you'd like to do an interview on the allegations against you. Get your side of the story on record." The young woman asked.

"What the hell are you talking about? What allegations?" Ric went over everything he'd done in the past few months. He'd covered his tracks there was no way anyone knew anything. If that was true then why was a journalist calling him for a statement?

"The allegations that you were having an affair with your stepdaughter. It's on the front of today's paper." The reporter told him.

Ric snatched up the paper and flipped it over. He paled at what he was seeing. "No comment." He said ending the call. The picture was a fake he knew that but no one else did. The only person Sam said that knew about them was Carly. She was petty enough to do something like this. Then he remembered Sam saying that someone told Carly. In his quest to bring down Sonny and get rid of Jason he'd forgotten he needed to find out who else knew about that night.

Sitting down he read the article and felt like throwing up. He was reading his own words. Actual conversations he'd had but not with Sam. He'd had those conversations with himself. Talking out loud as he formulated his plans, only the words had been reworked to make it seem like he was talking to his lover. Ric's head snapped up, as he looked around. The house was bugged. This had to be Morgan's doing.

With one article all of Ric's plans were unraveling. There would be no taking down Sonny and Lorenzo ridding the city of the mob. There would be no using that to springboard to more prominent position in the New York legal community. Everything he had worked for was slipping through his fingers.

There was no way he could stay in Port Charles now. Even if he could prove that the story was fake his reputation would be ruined. Right now his best option was Europe. His father would be able to help him relocate with a new identity. Him and his new wife because he was not going to leave without Elizabeth. He'd find a doctor to take care of Morgan's spawn but nothing was going to keep him from having Elizabeth.

Stepping out onto the porch he called Lorenzo.

* * *

"What the hell is so important that you called me and demanded we met right away?" Lorenzo didn't like being ordered around by anyone.

"I would hardly say that this meeting was right away since you'd kept me waiting for three hours. And it doesn't matter who sees us together because I am leaving Port Charles as soon as possible. Hopefully today." Ric had used the time to tear the lake house apart. He didn't find any listening devices. That was because while he was in New York Spinelli and Johnny removed them all. Then he called his father and left a detailed voice mail telling him what he needed. He was waiting for his father to call him back.

"I was busy. What do you want?" Lorenzo had spent the last three hours with Sonny, Johnny and Francis. With Ric calling for an emergency meeting the four men reworked the plan to have everything happen today. The fact that Ric ripped his house apart before heading to Alcazar's house played right into their hands. It showed a man out of control.

The new plan was not even close to the original. It was amazing how fast Francis came up with something new. Lorenzo was going to reveal that Elizabeth was his sister. Once he did Ric would know that he'd been played. They were hoping that Ric would pull the gun he carried and try to kill Lorenzo. If he did the mob boss could kill Lansing in self-defense. If he didn't Lorenzo would just shoot him. Either way Ric was not leaving Alcazar's house alive.

Originally they had the week to push the man to the brink of losing control. The newspaper articles assured Ric would lose his job. The final article would have the former D.A. facing criminal charges. Since Ric was going to die today they had men placing a file in his house right now. It contained information on Elizabeth including the fact that she was related to Lorenzo. That would be backed up by files that Spinelli put on Lansing's computer an hour ago. Files that contained thousands of pictures, most of which were photo shopped, as well as detailed reports of her activities from a local P.I. who was being well paid to say the D.A. hired him.

Lorenzo would simply say that Ric demanded to know where Elizabeth was honeymooning and when he refused to tell him the man tried to force him at gun point.

"Did you see this?" Ric threw the paper on the Alcazar's desk.

"No, I've been busy." He looked at the picture. "As have you. Ms. McCall was a beautiful young woman. You could say it was a moment of weakness. Both of you were upset about Alexis's illness and you comforted each other."

"That picture is a fake, but what concerns me are the quotes in the paper. Someone bugged my house." Ric was pacing. He needed to get moving. Lorenzo was in as deep as he was so he should be willing to help him get Elizabeth out of the country.

"Are you implying I'm behind the listening devices?" Lorenzo leaned against the desk and watched the man unravel.

"No, I already know that Morgan is behind this. We are both in a great deal of trouble. There is no way he will let us live. He needs to die as soon as possible." Ric was adapting his plan. He had wanted Morgan in Pentonville and to know that he'd lost. Now he just wanted him dead before he had a chance to put whatever he was planning in motion. Probably while he was on his honeymoon so he would have an unbreakable alibi.

"He's on his honeymoon." Lorenzo told Ric.

"I thought you said he was still in the area." Now they would have to find him, Ric didn't have time to wait for him to come home.

"I was mistaken. He and my sister left last night." Lorenzo said with a cold smile.

"Your sister?" Ric didn't immediately make the connection.

"Elizabeth." Lorenzo said walking over to the bar and pouring himself a drink. "Didn't I mention that Elizabeth is my younger sister? Wonder how I forgot to tell you that."

"Elizabeth Webber is your sister?" Ric smiled and then laughed. "That's funny. For a moment I almost believed you."

"I'm not lying. Elizabeth really is my younger sister. She was kidnapped and sold as a baby. I've spent years looking for her, but six months ago I found her." Lorenzo watched as Lansing slowly stopped laughing. He saw the exact moment the lawyer realized it was true. "I can't believe I forgot to mention that. I mean that is something you would want to know since you were planning on making her miscarry my niece or nephew. Once that was done you were then planning on forcing her to marry you. It's everything a big brother would want for his sister." Lorenzo said putting down his drink.

"This whole time you've been playing me." Ric said understanding that he was in more trouble than he thought.

"Yes, I have and you made it so easy. You were so sure of yourself." Lorenzo said in disgust. "You aren't worthy of my sister. Even if she wasn't with Morgan she'd never be with you."

"Were you working with Jason?" Ric wanted to know before he killed Lorenzo.

"Actually I've been working with Sonny." Lorenzo said happy to fill Ric in on everything he'd been doing. "Your brother is behind the photo and the story. He's also behind the story that's going to come out later in the week. The one that reveals how you've been supplying Lucky Spencer with drugs and tells about your plot to kill your wife so that you can pursue your ex-wife. The people of Port Charles will be shocked at all you've been up to."

Ric didn't even bother to say anything because there was nothing to say. He reached for his gun, knowing that Lorenzo was planning on killing him. There was no way the man would leave him alive to get to Elizabeth. Ric was fast but Lorenzo was faster. Before Ric could even point his revolver Lorenzo fired his gun.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	51. Chapter 51

The story, characters and locations are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy Birthday Guest!

* * *

Chapter 50

Sunday night while the PCPD worked Ric Lansing's death, Lucky Spencer sat in his room taking the very last of his current stash of pills. He wasn't worried he would be getting more tomorrow. For the last month every Monday he got a new little baggie to tide him over. He had no idea why but being as he was an addict he didn't care.

Right now he only cared about one thing. Getting to his bitch of an ex-wife. There was no way he was going to allow Elizabeth to cheat on him. Claire had explained that he was indeed divorced, that would be the first thing he corrected. They were getting married again as soon as he could arrange it. Jason Morgan was not going to win.

Nicholas hadn't come to visit in a week or so and while his brother got on his nerves Lucky needed him to get a message to Luke. The security here was tighter than anticipated and in order to get out Lucky was going to need some help. His father was just the man for the job. No way would he let his Cowboy go to jail.

Lucky paced the room still agitated. He'd been going through his own detox program. Since he only got a limited number of pills each week he had to make the supply last. So he'd been slowly decreasing the number he took each day. In Lucky's mind that proved he wasn't a junkie. No way would an addict voluntarily take less of their drug of choice. He really could stop whenever he wanted to. He just didn't want to.

He was making another pass of his tiny room when a newspaper was shoved under the door. Stopping in his tracks Lucky just looked at the item on his floor before walking over to investigate further. It was today's paper and on the cover was that whore and her lover. Reading the headline Lucky started shaking in rage.

"BITCH!" Lucky screamed unable to believe she would do this. She would learn she couldn't make a fool of him like this.

"Pipe down Spencer." The orderly on the overnight shift warned.

"FUCKING WHORE!" Lucky screamed paying the man no attention as he tore the newspaper up.

The orderly called for a nurse and together the two men subdued an enraged and high Lucky Spencer.

"ELIZabet…" Lucky yelled as the sedative took effect. His last thought before going under was that she belonged to him.

* * *

Mac watched as the coroner removed the body of former acting D.A. Ric Lansing. He was willing to bet this was not how the man saw his plans ending. They knew all about his plans because just before the call came in Mac received some interesting listening materials at the station. Proof that an affair wasn't all Ric was up to. The man was dealing drugs and along with Sam plotting to kill Alexis.

On the way to the Alcazar estate Harper had called in from Ric's house to report that the place was trashed and that there were files on Lansing's laptop all about Elizabeth Webber. Actually her name was Elizabeth Morgan now. Mac just shook his head wondering how he had missed that. Ric's obsession with his ex-wife wasn't news to anyone still Harper said that Lansing had a PI all but stalking the woman.

"Scorpio." Mac said answering his phone.

"I have a neighbor who says Lansing ransacked the house before leaving. She was walking her dog and saw him through the window." Harper reported in.

"So he left New York, came home and trashed his house before arriving here to threaten Lorenzo Alcazar. Why did he come here and what set him off?" Mac hadn't yet spoken to Lorenzo he had him taken to the living room so that they could process the scene.

"Hold on a second." Harper took the papers from the forensics tech. "Elizabeth is Lorenzo's younger sister."

"What?" Talk about not seeing something coming. "That's not possible she's lived here pretty much her whole life." He'd watched her grow up.

"According to some papers Ric had he was looking into her background. Mrs. Morgan was born an Alcazar." People were going to be talking about this for years.

"Keep going over the house and call me if anything else turns up." Mac left the crew to do their work and walked across the house. "Elizabeth Morgan."

"What about her?" Lorenzo sat calmly in a recliner. Once everyone left his house he'd have a cleaning crew come over. He looked at his watch. Hopefully this wouldn't take long he still needed to meet again with Sonny.

"She's your sister?" Mac wanted to know about that.

"Yes." Was all Lorenzo said.

"Did you know that Ric was having her watched?" That could provide a motive for murder.

"No." Lorenzo kept his answers brief.

"Why was Lansing here tonight?" Mac was surprised that the man hadn't yet asked for a lawyer.

"He wanted me to tell him where Elizabeth is. He had plans to kill Morgan and take my sister out of the country. After I told him what he wanted to know he planned on killing me as well." Lorenzo told the police commissioner.

"Ric was planning on killing Jason?" The man must have snapped if he thought he even had a chance. "Why?"

"He was upset that Jason and Elizabeth got married. Lansing kept saying she was his." Lorenzo was putting the final nail in the coffin. He watched as Mac looked up to the heavens and suppressed a smile, the commissioner believed him.

"The wedding set him off." At least Mac wasn't the only one who hadn't known about the marriage.

"It seems that way. Elizabeth and I just recently discovered that we are siblings. I would appreciate it if your department exercised discretion in who you share that information with." Lorenzo knew that there was no way someone wouldn't leak this to the press. In fact he suspected that the front page of the local paper would be very crowded in the morning.

"I will do my best." Mac would have to find out who else besides Harper saw those papers. "Take me through what happened."

"He came in demanding that I tell him where Elizabeth is, we argued when I said no and he pulled his gun." Lorenzo wrapped it up in a neat bow. Since the only other person in the house at the time was dead it was just his account of what happened. An account the evidence was going to back up.

"You have a permit for the gun?" Mac asked just because it was procedure.

"Of course." Lorenzo said smiling. He had many unregistered guns but the one he used to kill Lansing was legal. "I will get my gun back?"

"When we are done processing it, we will return it to you." Mac assured the man. So far it was looking like self-defense. When Mac's phone rang he stepped away. "Scorpio."

"The crew of the private plan that Ric took home said that he paced the entire flight. The steward said he was mumbling that 'this had to be stopped' and that 'he had to get her away from him no matter what'," Det. Cruz reported. "The steward also heard Ric say the name Elizabeth several times during his ramblings."

"Alright." Mac said ending the call. There it was proof that Ric was looking for Elizabeth. The department would investigate this thoroughly but it was pretty clear what had happened. He never liked Ric and avoided the man as much as possible so he had missed this. At least the man never got near his intended victim. Elizabeth had suffered enough.

"Commissioner?" Lorenzo was standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Yes, Mr. Alcazar?" Mac just wanted to go home. He needed to check on Maxie.

"I have business to attend to out-of-town. When do you think I might tell my associate to expect me?" Lorenzo needed to reschedule his business trip. He wanted to be back in Port Charles when his sister returned home. They still had a lot to discuss. "I assure you I have every intention of returning."

"You can take your trip." Mac told him knowing full well that if Lorenzo wanted to leave the country he was powerless to stop him. Telling him to stay put wouldn't keep him here.

"Thank you." Lorenzo stepped back into the living room to make some calls.

* * *

They were waiting for Francis to join them. "You should have this room redone the colors are dreadful." Lorenzo said sipping his coffee.

"You're not a very polite guest are you?" Sonny said shaking his head.

"No, but I'm right, ask Elisabetta to help you." Lorenzo said smiling. "When Morgan returns the three of us will sit down and discuss an alliance. I doubt my sister will be pleased if we try to kill each other."

"No she won't." Sonny knew that a partnership with Lorenzo would be very profitable. Also the South American had contacts in the government that could keep both the FBI and the IRS out of Port Charles. "We don't ship drugs or weapons."

The Alcazar money was made in arms deals. Lorenzo still kept that wing of the family business running because the United States government asked him too. He'd already helped to bring down several weapons dealers. "I have no intention of asking you too." Those products here in Port Charles would endanger his family. "We will talk more when my brother-in-law returns."

"You sound so pleased to have Jason in the family." Johnny said smirking.

"She can do better." Was all Lorenzo said.

"Not according to Elizabeth. If you mention that too her she'll eat you alive." Johnny would love to see that. Lorenzo was entirely too cocky.

Lorenzo chuckled softly. "Elisabetta has quite the sharp tongue. I've already been on the wrong end of her temper it's not something I want to repeat." They would argue, they were both too stubborn not to clash every once in a while.

Francis came into the room. "According to my source at the department the Mayor is pushing Mac to rule self-defense and close the case. Floyd is trying to avoid a complete public relations disaster." It was already too late. Francis checked in with Edward who had an advance copy of tomorrow's paper. Ric's death was the lead story with the second lead story being more information about the affair as well as a recounting of Sam's past misdeeds.

"What about Elizabeth and I being siblings?" It was the only thing the men felt guilty about. Outing the secret was the only way to tie everything together quickly.

"So far it's being kept quiet. Edward's paper won't run it." They had enough stories to keep them busy for the next few weeks. "But the other's will when the information gets out."

Sonny's phone buzzed. "It's Jason. Corinthos."

"Why is my son on the island?" Jason asked his partner.

In the rush they'd never gotten around to calling Jason and Elizabeth. "We had a bit of a problem and I thought it was best if he and Morgan were out of the city. Emily went with him."

"What happened?" Jason was watching his wife pack everything that she had unpacked this morning.

"Ric went supernova faster than we expected. He wanted Lorenzo to tell him how to find Elizabeth. He was planning on killing you and taking Elizabeth to Europe." Sonny told his partner.

"News of the wedding set him off?" Jason walked over and pulled Elizabeth close. She could go back to packing in a minute right now he wanted her to calm down some. Stress wasn't good for her or the baby.

"It looks that way. Lorenzo had no choice but to shoot him." Sonny knew that Jason wanted to kill Ric. Honestly this was better for everyone concerned.

"He was mine." Jason growled into the phone.

"He can't hurt Elizabeth." Sonny knew that ultimately that's all that mattered. "Don't come home just yet. Elizabeth's name will be in the paper over the next few days. She doesn't need the stress. Cam is fine."

"We will discuss it further when I get home." Jason had to figure out how to keep his wife at the cabin. "Is Lorenzo hurt?" He only asked because Elizabeth would want to know.

"He's fine." Sonny told him.

"Not even a graze?" Jason asked hopeful.

Sonny just laughed. "Sorry, no. Tell Elizabeth everyone is fine." He ended the call before looking around the room. "Okay that just leaves Lucky Spencer."

"If we kill him now Jason really will hurt us when he gets back." Johnny pointed out.

"That wasn't what I was going to suggest. With Ric out Lucky is not going to have access to pills. Do we want him clean?" Sonny asked the men.

"Yeah, Jason will want him lucid when he kills him." Johnny said speaking for the enforcer. "Luke isn't going anywhere. So Lucky has time."

"For now we let him be, when he's clean then we take him out." The other men just nodded before rising from the table. For tonight everything was handled.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	52. Chapter 52

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

This is Friday's update. Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 51

"So what did they say?" Elizabeth asked Jason. He'd hung up the phone a few minutes ago.

"Ric is dead." Jason told her everything that had been told to him.

"He wanted to take me to Europe." Elizabeth was shocked by that. Ric really had been insane. It wasn't even like she had given him any encouragement in his pursuit. She placed her hand over her stomach as she realized something.

"Everything okay?" Jason placed his hand over hers.

"He would have done something to me to make me lose the baby. If he had succeeded he would have killed our child." In her heart she knew that to be true. "How did I not see for so long what kind of a monster he was?"

"He didn't succeed. You didn't see it because at one point you loved him." Jason didn't say it as an accusation but as a fact. "I loved Sam once and I'm fairly certain if she was still alive and knew about the baby she would have helped him. I didn't see that side of her until we broke up. You and I both made mistakes and let people in our lives that we shouldn't have."

"He can't hurt our baby, that's all that matters." Elizabeth gave Jason a smile.

"You're right, that's what is most important." Jason would get over not being the one to kill Ric, although he hated that Lorenzo had been the one to do it.

"We have an appointment next week." Elizabeth said still smiling.

"Will Kelly be able to tell what the sex is?" He still didn't care if it a boy or a girl, he just wanted to know so they could start getting ready.

"Not at this appointment, but in December she might be able to if the baby co-operates." Elizabeth smiled wider. "I still think that the baby's a boy."

"I'm not going to argue. If you say the baby's a boy then I agree." Jason gave her a soft kiss. "Can you feel him moving yet?" He knew it would be some time still before he could feel it. Elizabeth hadn't even started showing yet.

"No it's still too early. In a few weeks I'll be able to, and a few weeks after that you'll be able to feel him kicking." Elizabeth couldn't wait for Jason to feel the life they created together moving inside her.

"I'm looking forward to that. I remember how amazing it felt when Cam kicked." Jason told her smiling.

"That was a long time ago." Elizabeth leaned against him.

"It's late we should go to bed." He kissed her this time deeper.

"Are you tired?" She smirked at him. "Did I wear you out?" So far they hadn't left the cabin.

"I'm not the least bit tired I work out every day just so that I can keep up with you. But I'll understand if you are." He had a devilish twinkle in his eyes. "Or if you're not I can think of a few things to help you sleep."

"Just a few?" She laughed as he nibbled on her neck.

"More than a few. I've been thinking about some of the toys you got." He whispered a suggestion in her ear and when he looked at her she was blushing bright red. He found the assorted playthings after Emily kidnapped her yesterday. He'd been waiting to use them ever since. He had made sure she packed them. "So you wanna?" He asked grinning.

She couldn't even look at him, what he had just said was so…wild. Instead she just nodded burying her face against his chest. She never thought of self as sexually adventurous before Jason, now she wanted to try everything. The vibrations of his laughter made her shiver. Or maybe that was because of what he just suggested. It didn't matter she trusted him.

Jason kissed her as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he took them back into the bedroom kicking the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Hey, I thought you were at the hospital." Johnny shrugged out of his coat and smiled at his girlfriend. She spent most nights here with him and he loved that. He liked seeing her clothes mixed with his in the closet.

"It's after midnight so my shift is over. I'm off for the next two days." She didn't expect him to have the same days off as her. She knew that right now there were several threats against Elizabeth. Kelly had no problem with Johnny working crazy hours if it kept her friend safe. Ric seriously creeped her out and brought back bad memories.

"So am I." Johnny said pulling her close. She fit against him like she was made to do so. "Well, I'm on call that would be more accurate." As long as everything stayed quiet Johnny wasn't needed. The main threats had been Ric, Lucky and Alcazar. Two of the three were no longer a concern and Spencer was currently neutralized.

"I thought you said it would be crazy busy this week?" They didn't talk about the particulars of his job.

"Lorenzo killed Ric tonight." He wasn't betraying a confidence. That much would be on the news already.

"Good, the man was scary. I saw him a few times at the hospital watching Liz while she was married to Lucky. The way he looked at her you could see that he wouldn't have ever stopped trying to get to her." Kelly shuddered hard and held tight to Johnny.

"It's okay. He can't hurt her now." Her reaction had him a bit puzzled. Because he couldn't really talk about his past he didn't ask her much about hers. But occasionally things upset her and he often wondered if something bad had happened to her when she was younger. He didn't push but when she got like this he simply held on until she felt better. "Kelly?" He gently raised her face to him and saw that she was crying. He'd never seen her cry before. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"When I was a resident I had this boyfriend." She stopped suddenly before continuing. "The whole thing with Ric reminded me of that." She wiped her face. "It's not important."

"Yes it is." Johnny wasn't going to let her hide this time. "Come on." He got them in bed and under the covers. "Tell me." Most people only saw this really tough woman but he knew that she was really a softie. It didn't take him long to understand that her attitude toward men was to keep herself from being hurt.

"He treated me like a possession, like I belonged to him. When I dared to express an opinion he would yell and I usually backed down. One day I finally had enough and walked away." Kelly hadn't ever shared this with anyone.

"He didn't let you go did he?" Johnny knew entirely too many men like that.

"No." She said really softly, taking a deep breath she continued. "I got a restraining order which I quickly learned was only good for giving him a paper cut."

"Did he hurt you?" Johnny tightened his arms around her.

"No, he never laid a hand on me but he stalked me throughout the rest of my residency. Going right up to the line of what was legal, but never going past it." There had been a few times when she'd been terrified.

"Has he contacted you since you moved here?" There was a part of Johnny that wanted her to say yes. He wanted a reason to show the guy that fucking with Kelly was a mistake.

"When I first moved here he showed up a few times, but one of the Detectives that used to work for the PCPD made him stop." Kelly told her boyfriend. "You probably know him. Marcus Taggert."

Johnny snorted in surprise. "I hated Taggert, now I guess I owe him one." The man had been the only member of the police force who came close to catching them. Johnny thought about asking Kelly the guy's name but stopped at the last moment. Spinelli would be able to get that information for him. Kelly didn't need to know what was going to happen. "Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for listening." Kelly felt better than she had since Ric had started watching Elizabeth.

"Any time." Johnny kissed her hoping to take her mind off her ex. They liked to play in the bedroom. Tonight they'd take a break from him being dominant, not that she didn't love it, but tonight his lady needed him to let her call the shots. He could do that for her. He could show her just how much he adored her and loved having her in his life.

"I love you Johnny." Kelly said being brave and letting him into that final part of her heart. She hadn't fully trusted a man since that last boyfriend. Johnny was different, he wouldn't ever hurt her.

Johnny's head popped up and he smiled. "Damn woman, you made me wait long enough. I didn't think you were ever going to say it. I love you Kelly Lee."

She laughed and playfully smacked his arm. "You were waiting for me to say it first."

"Yes." He said coming over her. "If I had said it first you'd have run screaming out the door." At least he now knew why. No doubt her loser of an ex-boyfriend had used his love to control her.

"You're right." She admitted looking up at him.

"Of course I am. Let me show you, just what I think about the fact that you love me." Johnny kissed her before very slowly moving down her body. This was one demonstration she wasn't ever going to forget. When he reached her center he brought his mouth to her and proceeded to drive every thought out of her mind. It wasn't until she had her second screaming orgasm that he moved back up her body. As his lips took hers in a passionate kiss he slid his rock hard cock into her snug channel. "How do you want it?" He asked in a husky whisper.

"Hard and fast." Kelly told him. Even though he was asking what she wanted they both knew he was still in charge.

"Yes ma'am." Johnny said with a wicked grin. Giving her what she requested he pounded into her willing body. "Touch yourself." He ordered, it drove him crazy when she did that.

"OH MY GOD!" Kelly threw back her head and screamed in delight as her free hand latched onto the head-board. She needed something to anchor her as she flew apart. Every single time he touched her it got better.

"KELLY!" Johnny followed her over not even trying to hold back. He would rest and they could go again. He rolled to his side and pulled her with him. Dropping a kiss on her temple he couldn't help but smile. This amazing woman was his and he was going to make sure that didn't change.

* * *

"Well, hello Francis." Diane had been reviewing some contracts when her doorbell rang. It was late so she hadn't been expecting anyone.

Francis smiled at the woman he had fallen in love with. "Do you always answer the door in your pajamas?" Not that he was complaining. The deep purple silk looked amazing against her pale skin.

"I checked before opening the door." Diane assured him. She'd never had a man who was so protective of her before. It was kind of nice. "Besides these are lounging pajamas perfectly acceptable to receive guests in."

Francis stepped forward moving her out of the doorway. He closed and locked the door. Giving her the once over he finally spoke. "I don't think so. No one else is seeing you in that outfit."

"Possessive?" Diane asked with a bit of feminine pleasure.

"Extremely." Francis didn't bother to deny it. Walking over he backed her into the wall and placed his hands on either side of her head. "Mine." He growled before leaning in and kissing her hard.

Diane could hardly remember her name by the time he released her mouth. "That is a very persuasive argument."

"I haven't even started yet." Francis said before kissing her again.

Diane felt her knees go weak. She'd heard the expression but had never experienced the sensation. His arm came around her waist and held her tight to him which was good because she'd been sliding down the wall. "Should we go upstairs?" She asked once he decided to let her breath.

"Nope." Francis had been surprised to find that Diane suffered from body image issues. She'd been worried that she wouldn't measure up to other women he'd been with. She'd said that a man like Francis could easily get the attention of a woman younger than herself. He didn't want another woman, he wanted her. "Right here."

"In the kitchen?" Diane looked over to make sure that the blinds were closed.

"Yup." Francis unbuttoned her top happy to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. Pushing down her pants he saw she wasn't wearing panties either. "Step out." He didn't want her tripping on her pants. "I think this is my favorite look for you. Heels and diamonds."

"Maybe you should undress as well." She was feeling a bit exposed being the only one naked.

"Maybe you should help me." Francis responded as he toed off his shoes. He stood totally still as Diane peeled his clothing off until he was just as naked as she was. "Better?"

"Much." She purred his body was amazing.

"Good." He simply wouldn't allow her to be ashamed of her body. She wasn't in her twenties so things weren't as pert as they had been, but he wasn't in his twenties either. She looked incredible for any age. He was going to make sure that by the time he left in the morning she understood that. "Why don't you and I see what we can cook up?"

"Frannie, that was really bad." Diane said laughing.

"No worse than your legal puns." He said kissing her neck.

"Ladies choice the table or the countertop." Francis asked her.

"I'm not sure that my table is strong enough." Diane told him. "So the countertops."

"We need to get you sturdier furniture." Francis said as he reached for the dishtowel. He placed it on the countertop before picking her up and putting her right where he wanted her. He then stepped between her legs. "Let me show you that I do some of my best work in the kitchen." Kissing her he let his hands caress her. He loved her curves. She was soft and lush, everything a woman should be. "Lie back baby." He instructed as his lips found an already hardened nipple. She gave a husky moan and he sucked harder as he fingers found her center.

Sliding two fingers inside he found her g-spot and stroked. He knew just what to do to make her come apart and she peaked explosively around the digits. While she watched Francis put his fingers in his mouth and licked them clean. "You taste sweeter than honey."

Diane was breathing hard and couldn't even form a sentence she was so hot. She'd never in her life had a lover like Francis Corelli. The man did not hide the pleasure he got from her body. He never made her feel like he was simply passing time until something better came along. He also made sure she knew that she was his woman and that only she could change that. Not Sonny, her.

"Get down." Francis said as he assisted her to her feet. Turning her he had her put her hands on the counter. The heels gave her the extra height needed for this to work. He kissed the back of her neck and her shoulders before asking her. "Are you ready baby?"

"So ready." She told him. She could see them reflected in the surface of the refrigerator and that made her even more excited. She felt him at the opening of her body and moaned deeply when he pushed home stretching her inner muscles so that he fit. "Yes." She hissed in pleasure.

"I love you Di. You know that right?" He'd told her that for the first time last week.

"I love you too Frannie." She arched as he pushed his full length inside her.

"Amazing." He said gripping her hips in his large hand and pumping faster. "Come for me." She shuddered hard and he continued to stroke sending her over the edge again before joining her. "Good?" He always checked. If he wasn't getting it right he wanted to know. Diane deserved the best.

"I don't think my legs will work." Diane laughed. She'd just had mind-blowing sex in her kitchen.

"That's not a problem." Francis easily lifted her. "Pick a room." He said grinning.

Diane smiled back. It was going to be a great night.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	53. Chapter 53

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 52

Jason was trying his best to stay calm. He and Elizabeth were at the hospital waiting for Kelly to call them back for their appointment. He didn't expect that anything was wrong so it wasn't nerves that had him wanting to jump up and start pacing. No what had him shifting in his seat was excitement. He was hoping to see the baby today.

He looked at his watch and both Elizabeth and Francis smirked. He'd been doing that every five minutes since they arrived. Elizabeth thought it was cute. He was just like Cam got on Christmas morning. She patted his knee and he gave her a smile. Then he looked at his watch again. When Kelly appeared the normally calm enforcer jumped out of his seat.

"Liz, come on back." Kelly said smiling at the couple. "Exam room four put on the gown and hop up on the table. You know the drill. I'll be right in." The doctor told them. Liz was just stretching out when Kelly knocked. "So how was the honeymoon?"

"Fine." Elizabeth said turning red.

Kelly arched an eyebrow at her friend and noticed that Jason was turning pink as well. "That's all I get. You're both blushing and fine is all I get. How about this? I'll tell you what Johnny did to me last night and then you can you share."

Elizabeth simply looked away. "I'm sticking with fine."

"You are no fun. After you have this baby, I'm taking you out getting you drunk and pumping you for information." Kelly warned as she gently massaged Elizabeth's stomach. "Everything feels good. Let's have a look." Kelly turned on the portable ultrasound.

"Right there." Elizabeth leaned up and Kelly pulled the machine closer. "That's the baby." She turned to look at Jason who was staring at the screen in awe.

"Is he opening and closing his hand?" Now that he knew what to look for he could see all kinds of details.

"He, it's a bit early to tell that." Kelly warned the new dad.

"Elizabeth said the baby's a boy." Jason told the doctor still looking at the screen.

"Well okay then." Kelly smiled at her friend. "Everything with the baby looks good. How are you feeling these days?"

"No morning sickness or nightmares in the past week." Elizabeth reported happy that both things were gone.

"That's about right. Now mom, there is only one thing that concerns me." Kelly said looking over the chart and then at her friend.

Elizabeth simply crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. She already knew what Kelly was going to say. It really wasn't that big of a deal but it was going to make Jason hover even more.

"What? What's wrong?" Jason asked looking from one woman to the other.

"It's not that bad Jason so calm down. " Kelly looked at her friend. "Has he been like this the whole time?" It was a side of Jason that she'd never even imagined existed.

"Yes." Elizabeth couldn't complain about being cared for. "When you tell him it will only get worse." Once Jason knew he would tell all the guys and they would be just as bad as him.

"Tell me what?" Jason was ready to call in a specialist to fix whatever was wrong.

"Will he take it better from you or me?" Kelly asked Elizabeth.

"You don't have to tell him at all." Elizabeth said trying to stall.

"If you don't want him to know what is going on don't bring him." Kelly told the mom. "Most women come alone you should be happy to have a dad who is involved. If he comes with you then I tell him everything."

"I am happy he's here, it's just that he worries over everything. The man is going to have a stroke before I have the baby." Elizabeth told the doctor. They were discussing Jason like he wasn't even in the room.

"Will someone just tell me already?" Jason could indeed feel his blood pressure rising.

"Elizabeth is underweight. It's not uncommon for women to lose weight in the first trimester, but I'd like to see her weight improve by the next visit." Kelly told the enforcer hoping to relax him some.

"But she eats everyday. I fix her breakfast and dinner, Francis fixes her lunch. How did this happen?" Jason asked the doctor.

Kelly looked at Elizabeth and tried not to laugh. "He went from zero to panic in three seconds."

"I told you he's somewhat overprotective." Elizabeth knew that for the rest of her pregnancy Jason would have her on the scale every week.

"How much does Elizabeth need to gain before her next appointment?" Jason was already planning meals. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Jason." Kelly said as she wiped the gel from Elizabeth's stomach. The next part of the visit should settle him right down. "Your wife had a rough run of morning sickness; she had stress from the wedding, and then there were the idiot twins Ric and Lucky. The morning sickness is gone, the wedding is over and those who don't need to be thought about are no longer an issue. If Elizabeth eats regular, well-balanced meals she should be fine. I'm recommending three regular meals and three healthy snacks in between."

"Okay." Jason was calming a bit. "But both she and the baby are okay?"

Kelly noted the order of concern. Elizabeth first and then the baby. Her friend was in great hands. "They are both fine. You are taking your vitamins?"

"Every day." Elizabeth confirmed patting Jason's hand.

"That means Liz is getting the nutrients she needs. Her blood work shows she is in great health, just a little on the thin side. Ready?" Kelly asked hooking up the fetal heartbeat monitor.

"Yup." Elizabeth looked at Jason. She wanted to remember his face in this moment.

"What?" Jason wondered why she was watching him so intently. Before he could ask the most incredible sound filled the room. "The heartbeat?" He asked in a voice filled with wonder.

"Yes." Elizabeth was tearing up again. She was sick of crying. "That's our baby."

The three adults just stood silently listening to the new life make its presence known. Jason remembered what Lorenzo said about instantly falling in love. He had already loved the life he and Elizabeth created, but somehow he loved their child even more. "I wish we had brought Cam." He said squeezing Elizabeth's hand lightly.

"Oh my god, just when I thought I couldn't love you anymore. You always think of him." Elizabeth was reaching for a tissue.

"He's my son, of course I think of him." Jason told her matter of factly.

"Hell." Even Kelly was reaching for a tissue.

"Get Frannie." Elizabeth wanted her friend to hear the baby.

"Okay." Jason gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room. He was back quickly with Francis and Johnny.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth instantly worried something was wrong.

"Taking Kelly to lunch. What has Jason so excited?" Johnny just wanted Liz to be healthy.

"Okay." Elizabeth said to Kelly who turned the speakers back on.

"Whoa." Johnny said grinning.

"That's incredible." Francis said smiling wide. "Boy or girl?"

"Too soon still." Jason told his friend.

"Have you guys started a pool yet?" Elizabeth asked Kelly.

"Yup, we banned Piph." Kelly said laughing. "So everything is good. Remember what I said." Kelly turned to her boyfriend. "Give me a few minutes."

"Okay." When Kelly left Johnny turned to Jason. "Everything's good?"

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and got ready.

"Elizabeth is underweight." Jason told the two men.

"Damn." Francis said looking at the petite brunette. He was already pulling out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Elizabeth asked sitting up. She noted that Johnny was now frowning. They'd have her hooked up to an IV before the day was out.

"Hey, Jason said that Kelly said Liz is underweight." Francis told whoever he had called. "Okay, that sounds good. I'll let them know."

"Who did you call?" Elizabeth asked again.

"Sonny. He's heading home now. He'll send over some meals to stock the fridge." Francis told Jason.

"That will help. Kelly said Elizabeth should be eating six times a day three meals and three snacks. I'll take breakfast and which ever one of you is with her can take lunch. I need to go to the supermarket so that we have healthy snacks in the house." Jason was mapping out a meal plan.

"I'm sitting right here." Elizabeth pointed out to the three men.

"And you look beautiful." Jason assured her. "I want to get her situated at the house so maybe I should send Milo to the store."

"The farmer's market is better. They have all that organic fruit." Johnny told his boss. "It's tomorrow morning and Milo goes anyway. Tell him what you want and he'll pick it up."

"Hello, you don't need to plan things around me." Elizabeth couldn't believe them.

"Relax baby, stress isn't good for you." Jason said giving her a quick kiss. "Get dressed and meet me in the hall." He helped her down from the table as Johnny and Francis stepped out of the room.

Elizabeth was muttering about the woods and a shovel as she walked into the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

One week later and she was still contemplating killing her husband and his three best friends. If she thought Jason was bad it was nothing compared to Sonny. The man had come over to the house and first given her a big hug to congratulate her on the baby before shoving a plate of pasta in her hand. Every single time she saw Sonny he was pushing food at her.

Stepping out of the shower Elizabeth reached for a towel. After drying herself off she looked in the mirror. It was her daily routine to check for changes in her body. Her breasts were bigger, something she seemed to enjoy more than Jason. Turning to the side she smiled. There it was her bump. It was small but definitely there. Last night nothing, this morning a baby.

Jason had left early to oversee a shipment so he wasn't here. But he could be. Elizabeth walked into the bedroom and picked up the phone. "Hey."

"Hey baby, what's up?" Jason was sitting in his office behind the coffee shop.

"Can you come home?" Elizabeth wouldn't normally interrupt his day, but this was special.

"Sure, give me half an hour?" Jason knew that if something was wrong Francis would have called.

"Okay." Elizabeth went back in the bathroom to put on her lotion and figure out how to show off her bump.

Francis was in the living room when Jason walked in. He was surprised to see his boss but didn't question it. Instead he offered to walk the dogs, just to get out of the house. Elizabeth hadn't come down yet so he knew Jason was heading upstairs.

"What's up?" Jason asked walking through the bedroom door. Elizabeth was sitting on the bed wearing one of his t-shirts.

"Come sit with me." She patted the bed.

"Okay." Jason shrugged out of his jacket and kicked off his boots.

Elizabeth lay down and picked up his hand. Raising the shirt she placed his hand just below her breasts and slowly slid it down her body. She watched as the slight swell registered with him. This was as wonderful as watching him hear the heartbeat.

"You're showing." Jason scooted down until he could kiss her stomach.

"Just barely. But I can't close my jeans anymore so I need to go shopping." She didn't need maternity clothes just yet, but she could no longer wear most of her clothes as her waist had thickened as well.

"We could go now." Jason told her.

"You want to go clothes shopping?" Elizabeth said surprised.

"I want to experience everything." Jason was lightly rubbing her stomach. His child was growing.

"Okay, but if you cry I'm telling Johnny." She said getting up and heading into the closet. She was taking her guy shopping.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	54. Chapter 54

The show, characters and locations are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 53

"So what do you think?" Elizabeth asked as she modeled another outfit for his approval.

In two days Clarence Dunwitty was coming out to the house to review the rest of Elizabeth's paintings and she wanted to look good. That was why Jason found himself sitting on the side of the bed being treated to a fashion show.

The outfits were nice and honestly she looked pretty in them all but what he was enjoying the most were the in between moments. The times when she took off one outfit to try on the next. When she did that he got to see the baby bump.

It was early December and her tummy was still on the small side but definitely round. He couldn't keep his hands off her stomach and now that they were almost in the second trimester she couldn't seem to keep her hands off of him. Not that she could before.

"So?" Elizabeth asked again.

"You look beautiful no matter what." Jason told her and he meant it. She glowed with her pregnancy.

"Now is not the time to show off your answer avoiding skills. I know you have an opinion." Elizabeth told him not letting him off the hook.

"I like the pink dress." Jason liked her in dresses, but she didn't wear them that often.

"Okay. I liked that one too." She liked it because it tastefully showed off her belly. Elizabeth had no plans to hide her bump she wanted everyone to know she was pregnant.

Going back into the closet she pulled out the dress and hung it on the hook inside the door. Laying out her clothing was second nature to her, so Jason made sure she had plenty of hooks in her walk in closet.

"I think I'll wear my green heels with it." She said more to herself than her hubby. She opened the door that hid her shoe racks to find them almost empty. Her sneakers and black ballet flats were inside but that was all. "Jason." She called out.

He appeared in the doorway. When he saw where she was standing he got himself ready for an argument. "Yes?"

"Where are my shoes?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

"I put them away." He straight out told her. "Johnny said you tripped the other day."

"The side-walk was uneven it didn't have anything to do with my shoes. I'm clumsy you know that." She was going to hurt Johnny. Right after she kicked Jason's butt.

"You're pregnant you shouldn't be in heels." Jason firmly believed that. He was hoping one of his baby books would agree with him.

"I'm not even four months yet. I cannot meet Clarence Dunwitty in flats. It ruins the line of the dress." Wearing heels gave her a confidence boost since she was so short. "Give me back my shoes." She told him placing her hands on her hips.

"No, and the guys have been given instructions not to let you buy any new heels." Jason told her.

"You're being ridiculous." Her shoes were somewhere in the house and she was going to find them. If she didn't she would just call Emily and ask her to pick up a pair of heels for her. She was pregnant not injured, there was no reason she couldn't wear what ever type of shoe she wanted to.

"Name calling will not work." She was getting worked up and he was getting turned on. She was hot when she got all feisty. "Those things are dangerous and you aren't getting them back until after the baby is born."

"Jason Morgan if you don't give me back my shoes this instant there will be no more sex." She threatened. The infuriating man just smirked at her in response. "I mean it." She warned him.

With a small smile Jason slowly walked over to where his lovely wife stood glaring at him. The fact that her eyes were getting darker the closer he got was not lost on him, nor was the fact that her breathing was coming faster. In the last few weeks Elizabeth's sex drive had increased something he very much enjoyed. It didn't take much at all to have her ready to go.

When he was standing directly in front of her he leaned down and kissed her. When she moaned he pulled back with a smirk firmly planted on his face. "We both know you aren't going to withhold sex." He told her in a soft voice. "Baby, you can barely make it through the day without me inside you. We both know that I could have you right now if I wanted to." She was already sporting that beautiful flush of arousal.

Mood swings were another hallmark of Elizabeth's pregnancy. She went from happy to sobbing in an instant. Lately she got angry pretty easily, something Sonny said would get worse in later months when she blamed Jason for the fact that she couldn't get comfortable.

Jason's statement flipped a switch deep inside her. Elizabeth went from wanting to rip his clothes off to wanting to hide in shame. He was right about the sex. She loved being intimate with him, but just lately the need for sex had become a full on compulsion. It was an undeniable craving. One that left her with mixed emotions.

Instead of a snappy comeback putting her husband in his place Elizabeth dropped her head. Her self-esteem issues were back in full force. Over the last few months she'd had one too many attacks on her character and what Jason had just said pushed her over the edge. Right now there was only one word bouncing through her brain. Whore. It didn't make sense. Intellectually she knew that he wasn't trying to make her feel bad, but emotionally she was a captive of her insecurities.

"Elizabeth?" Jason sensed the change immediately. "Baby?" He reached for her and she pulled back.

Shaking her head Elizabeth stepped back and then quickly moved to the right going around her husband. For once she got passed him most likely because he was confused by her reaction. She made a beeline for the bathroom closing and locking the door behind her. She stripped out of her clothes, turned on the shower and stepped inside the box.

Jason had no clue as to what just happened. What he did know was that his wife was hurt and that it was his fault. He couldn't figure out why though. They joked about their sex life all the time. So why was she so upset?

It was the shower coming on that got him moving. She'd already had a shower this morning, her taking another one was a red flag. The door to the bathroom was locked which proved to not be a deterrent at all. When it swung open he could hear her sobbing from the threshold. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Elizabeth was supposed to come to him when she cried, not run away.

Unsure what to do he closed the lid on the toilet and sat down waiting for her to come out.

When she felt marginally better Elizabeth turned off the water. She still felt dirty, but standing in the shower wasn't going to help. Turning she noticed the shadow and knew that Jason was waiting for her. Unfortunately he was the last person she could handle seeing right now. Right now, she needed to get her head straight. Until she got herself under control talking with him would only make things worse. "Jason?"

"Yes?" He stood up.

"Can you go to work please?" Her voice trembled slightly.

"You want me to leave?" He hadn't expected that.

"Yes." She knew that she was hurting him, but if she didn't take care of herself then this feeling would only spiral out of control. She needed to get a handle on her emotions before things got worse.

"Elizabeth, I'm sorry." Jason felt a sharp pain move through him. She wanted him to go away.

"It's not you Jason." God, how high school could she sound. "It's me. I just need some space." These feelings weren't new she'd been struggling on some level since Lucky attacked her. Add the hormones in and her feelings were a thousand times more intense.

"Elizabeth, let me help you deal with whatever is wrong. Please." He finished softly.

"Later. I need some time to think. Please Jason just go to work." She asked him again. "I'll call you a little later." She promised him. "I love you." She told him.

"I love you too." He said meaning it with everything inside him. He walked out of the bathroom, looking back once before walking down the stairs and out of the house.

* * *

Sonny walked into his partner's office to find Jason sitting behind his desk with his eyes closed. The Cuban had just finished answering some emails when his phone rang. He was surprised that Elizabeth was on the other end. She informed him that she and Jason had had a rough morning and then she asked him to please go check on her husband. Sonny could hear that she was upset so he simply agreed to her request.

On the drive over he recalled some of the fights he and Carly had while she was pregnant with Morgan. On one memorable occasion his now ex-wife had spent a week at Bobbie's brownstone. He and Carly were both hot-tempered so no one was surprised at how volatile things got between them. Elizabeth was a lot quieter but Sonny had heard from the guys that she had a wicked temper, and Jason was far from the ice man most people saw.

The enforcer opened his eyes and looked at Sonny. "Not a good time." Was all he said. He was still hurting from this morning. He'd hurt his wife so badly that she'd asked him to leave. He'd rather loose a limb than make her feel that way.

"Elizabeth called me." Sonny said taking a seat. "You look like hell."

"I feel worse." Jason admitted. He was sure that his bloodshot eyes were a clue as to what he'd been doing since arriving at his office.

"What did you do?" Sonny asked his friend.

"I don't know." Jason said frustrated.

"Yes you do." Sonny said not backing off.

"No, I don't. Not exactly." If he knew precisely what he'd done then he'd know how to fix it.

"Is she mad at you?" Sonny wanted to help his friend but he needed some guidance.

"No, I hurt her feelings." Jason knew that much for sure.

"Please tell me you didn't call her fat." That was the kiss of death with pregnant women. Sonny knew that for a fact.

"I wouldn't do that, I'm not that dumb." Some things were just common sense.

"So what did you do?" Sonny asked again.

"I made a comment about her wanting sex a lot." Jason finally told the older man.

Sonny took a minute before speaking. The two of them didn't talk about sex. Honestly Sonny didn't want to know about Jason's sex life. Especially not with Elizabeth, but it was clear that his partner needed to talk about this. If for no other reason than to figure out what to do. "It's normal for a woman in her stage of pregnancy."

"We started out talking about her shoes." Jason took through Sonny through the events of the morning. When he finished he just looked at his friend.

"Oh wow." Sonny said just looking at the younger man. "You called your wife a whore."

Jason's head popped up and his eyes flattened in anger. "Don't say that about Elizabeth."

"I'm not but you did." Sonny told his enforcer. "Lucky, Michael and now you. You're fortunate that she didn't hit you. No wonder she sounded so upset. Given her history what you said had to hurt."

"That isn't what I meant." Jason said slamming his fist down on the desk hard enough to make the phone jump.

"But I'm guessing that's what she heard. I know you didn't mean to imply that. On some level so does Elizabeth." Sonny knew that the couple would move past this. Elizabeth understood Jason better than anyone else. Right now she was upset but after Jason apologized she would feel better. "Is this your first fight?"

Jason nodded. They'd disagreed before but not like this.

"Flowers are always good." Sonny said recommended the old stand by.

"I need to apologize." Jason wouldn't insult her by trying to buy his way out of this.

"Yes, you do." Sonny agreed rising from his chair. "I'll leave you to work on that, also you should probably go home. Leaving, even though she asked you to, was a mistake."

Jason simply nodded as his friend left.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	55. Chapter 55

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 54

After Jason left Elizabeth got dressed in blue jeans and a sweatshirt. She went downstairs to find Johnny in the kitchen. She made very stilted small talk while having her morning snack. Still feeling raw and not wanting to answer her friend's questioning looks she escaped to her studio to paint.

Unfortunately all she did was sit there and stare at a blank canvas. Her muse had fled under the crushing weight of just how badly she'd treated her husband this morning. His voice when he spoke after she asked him to leave would haunt her forever. He just wanted to help but she was too insecure to let him.

Elizabeth got up and walked over the phone on the wall. All she had to do was call him and ask him to come home. He would. Without hesitation. So why wasn't she dialing his number? Why wasn't she reaching out for the one person who would always be there when she needed him to? What was wrong with her? And how did she fix it?

* * *

Johnny had no clue what was going on but it was clear that something was wrong with the Morgans. Jason had walked out of the house this morning without a word. Normally he had a list of instructions for whoever was with Elizabeth. The guys just listened and tried not to smirk.

Elizabeth was normally a chatterbox but she'd been pretty quiet too. Felt like a fight to him. When in doubt the best thing to do was call for back up. In this case he didn't call Francis, he would be no help. He understood the female mind about as well as Johnny did. An expert was needed, so Johnny called Kelly because if Elizabeth came in and started crying he was gonna kill Jason. No one made his little sister cry.

She showed up with back up of her own. Lainey was standing on the porch too. "Where is she?" Kelly asked her boyfriend. When Johnny called and explained what was going on she knew that this was beyond her expertise. Elizabeth she could handle, Jason was a complete mystery.

"The studio. Should I be expecting anyone else?" He asked the two doctors.

"No, it's just us." Kelly replied as they walked through the house. Elizabeth had done an amazing job on the décor. "How bad is it? One to ten."

"Seven?" Johnny took a guess.

"Okay, leave it to us." Kelly told her boyfriend as she and Lainey walked out of the back door and followed the path to the studio.

"Elizabeth?" Lainey called as she knocked on the door.

The petite brunette opened the door and looked at her friends. "I'm a horrible wife." She said before bursting into sobs.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sure that's not true." Kelly said hugging her friend and leading her back inside.

"Let's have a seat and talk about it." Lainey said taking over. "What exactly happened?"

"I asked Jason to leave." Elizabeth told her friend.

"You asked for a separation?" Kelly said stunned.

"No!" Elizabeth said correcting her friend. "We had a fight about him not wanting me to wear high heels and then it veered off on to another topic all together." Elizabeth told them what she said and how Jason responded.

Kelly and Lainey just looked at one another. "Your husband's an idiot." Kelly said rolling her eyes.

"No, he's not." Elizabeth immediately came to Jason's defense.

That made Lainey smile. The couple would be fine. After Jason pulled his foot from his mouth and apologized. Then Elizabeth could as well. Neither one of them had handled things the best way. "Elizabeth." Lainey was in full therapist mode. "Did you talk with anyone after Lucky attacked you?"

"No." Elizabeth knew she should have spoken to someone but instead had fallen back on her habit of stuffing things deep inside and forgetting them. "I wasn't hurt that bad and I kept telling myself that I should just get over it. I have this great life and there is no need for dramatics. Jason got enough of that before."

"Liz you are the least dramatic person I know. No one would be surprised over the fact that being attacked left you unsettled. I think you should speak to someone, especially considering you didn't talk to anyone about your rape. What Lucky did to you had to have stirred up some very bad memories." Lainey said quietly. "What your feeling is perfectly normal given the circumstances. You need to tell Jason what you've been dealing with, because I'm guessing you haven't."

"No, I haven't. He's been trying to make sure that I stayed safe. I didn't want to heap this on top of it." Elizabeth had figured the feelings would pass. "i know Jason wasn't trying to hurt me and I still don't fully understand why this is happening."

"He's a big guy I think he can take it." Lainey, like everyone else, knew that Jason would do whatever was necessary to care for his wife. "It's not surprising that this is popping up now."

"Why is that?" Kelly was curious.

"All of the recent attacks have been on Elizabeth's sexuality. There is a reason people use the word whore when talking down to women. It's too make them feel dirty and worthless. I'm guessing that on some level Elizabeth is still confused about sex and now that she's having a lot of it things can get muddled. I'm also guessing that Elizabeth is doing things with Jason she's never done with anyone else." Lainey told the OB/GYN. The therapist turned back to her friend. "Like i said before I think you need to talk with someone. Not me, I couldn't be objective we are too close, but I can recommend someone if you like."

"Okay." Elizabeth was feeling better already. She'd been worried that she was going to end up in Shadybrook. "I should call Jason. I need him here with me."

"Yeah, you should." Kelly said squeezing her friend's hand.

"That's a great place to start." Lainey said in agreement.

* * *

Jason was pulling into the garage when his phone buzzed. "Morgan."

"Hi." Elizabeth said softly. She wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't answered.

"Hi." He was so happy she called. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty stupid. Can you come home?" She asked him.

"I just parked my car in the garage." He said smiling. She wanted him home and that made him feel better.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the front door." She said before hanging up.

Both she and Johnny were on the porch when he walked up. "Are you in for the day?" The Irishman asked his boss.

"Yeah." He was looking at his wife. "You can go home."

Johnny didn't say anything he just walked off.

"You want to go for a walk?" She asked him. "We could take the dogs."

"You won't get cold?" He asked her.

"If I do, I'll tell you." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Let me go get them." Jason said returning her smile.

Jason went to move past her but she stopped him. Rising up on her toes she gave him a soft kiss. "I'm sorry." She needed to get that out now.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to imply that what happens between us is somehow dirty." Jason wrapped his arms around her tight. "I didn't mean to make you feel less than beautiful."

"It wasn't you. It was me. Get the dogs and I'll tell you." She said looking up at him.

"I love you." He said kissing her.

"I'm so grateful for that and for the fact that I can love you back." She told him.

"I'll get the dogs." With that he moved into the house.

They took the dogs on a nice long walk but didn't talk. Instead they just held hands and took some time to settle down. When they got back inside he made them lunch after which they settled into a chair in the living room. Her curled up on his lap and a blanket over them.

"Ever since the morning that Lucky attacked me I've been feeling off." Elizabeth started trying to find the words to make him understand. "It's not all the time. Just sometimes I feel dirty. Or that I deserved what happened to me."

"The same way you felt after you were raped?" He guessed wondering why he hadn't picked up on this. She was suffering and he hadn't noticed.

She nodded. "A part of me believed it when he called me a whore. According to Lainey it's the part of me that never healed after I was assaulted. I've always had issues with sex. When I was Lucky, Ric and Zander I would sometimes feel dirty after sex. I don't feel that way with you, with you I feel bad because of how often I want to have sex. And like I said it's not all the time, so I'm not usually prepared when the feelings surface."

They'd made love just this morning. "You were feeling that way this morning before I made my comment?" He guessed.

"Yes." She said softly. "I love being with you, and I do want you all the time. It's just wanting you so much made me feel like there was something wrong with me. Kelly said it's perfectly normal to want you so much, I just have all these other issues that make me feel like I'm being bad."

"I had no clue." He pulled her closer.

"How could you when I didn't tell you. Lainey gave me the name of a therapist I'm going to go see him tomorrow morning. She doesn't think I need intensive therapy, but she says I need to talk to someone." Elizabeth told Jason.

"I think that's a good idea. I'd fix this for you if I could but I can't." He never wanted her to hurt or suffer.

"I know. I'm sorry I asked you to leave. I won't do that again. We are stronger together." She promised him.

"Good because I'm not ever going to leave again. I told you no bailing and the minute you pushed I walked out." Jason was angry with himself.

"You didn't go far, and you came back." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I should have never left." He wasn't letting himself off the hook for that. He needed to do better. Looking at the clock he saw it was almost time for her nap. "Can I nap with you today? I'm tired."

"I'd like that." Elizabeth wanted him close.

"Can I ask you a question without being a total dog?" He needed to know something.

"Sure." She snuggled close as he picked her up.

"Can we still have sex?" He didn't want to hurt her.

"Yeah, Lainey said it should be fine. I just have to be honest with you about how I'm feeling. She said that you will probably be more help to me than the therapy. I just have to let you take care of me when I need it." Elizabeth had trouble asking for help. This morning was a direct result of that.

"So when I ask you if you're okay you'll tell me." He asked every single time they made love.

"I will." She vowed as he took them upstairs.

* * *

The next morning after Cam left for school Jason drove his wife to see the doctor. He was surprised that Lainey sent them to see someone outside of General Hospital. At the same time he was grateful, since he didn't want Elizabeth subjected to gossipmongers dissecting her life. Since they'd gotten married her name appeared too many times in the paper for his liking.

When she went into the office he sat in the private waiting area and tried to read the magazines on the table. Since he couldn't concentrate he decided to answer emails, but after the first one he gave up on that too. So he sat and watched the clock.

One hour later Elizabeth walked out of the office. They stopped briefly at the receptionist's desk so that she could make a follow-up appointment for next month. He waited until they were in the car before speaking. "What did the doctor say?"

"PTSD." Elizabeth said still coming to grips with her diagnosis.

"Really?" Jason was surprised as well. That was something he associated with soldiers. "What happens now?"

"Now I go start therapy, the doctor agrees with Lainey that my case isn't severe but I should talk with someone about Lucky's attack and how it made me feel. He said the nightmares I was having was part of me trying to deal with everything I was holding in." She took his hand in hers. "He thinks that having you helped immensely. He said the fact that I feel so safe with you helped me deal with this mostly on my own. I just need a little more help."

"See I told you that you were strong." Jason was feeling much better. Now that they knew what was happening he could help her. "How do you feel?"

"Really good." She told him smiling wide. "Like I'm in control."

"Good." All he wanted was her to be healthy and happy. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Go home and be with my husband." Elizabeth leaned back in her seat feeling such a sense of relief. She was going to deal with what had happened to her and move on. With Jason by her side.

* * *

As I always say I am not a doctor. I did some research on PTSD, it can be immediate for some people. For others it's a slow build. In Elizabeth's case her past trauma combined with what Lucky did and her habit of ignoring her own needs caused this. What I did see was that a lot of people said what triggered their first major attack was something fairly innocent. Something seemly unrelated to the traumatic event. I used this as a means to address the push-pull they do so well. I think they needed to say out loud, again, that they both wouldn't run.

Also some of you don't like that Jason talked with Sonny. That's okay, not everyone likes everything about every story. Even if I make you angry I've made you feel something and that's awesome. Sonny went over because Elizabeth asked him too. When he found out what was at the root of the problem Sonny didn't really want to talk about it. He felt it was very personal, but he put his discomfort aside to try to be a good friend. After all the crap Sonny has dumped on Jason over the years the least Sonny could do was listen.

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	56. Chapter 56

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 55

"Are you sure this is the best place in the city to get a Christmas tree?" Dante asked looking around the lot.

"I'm positive. My family comes here every year to get our trees." Emily said pulling him along. "How big of a tree do you want to get?"

"I don't know something small I guess. It's just for me." Dante said giving it some thought.

"Just for you?" Emily asked pointedly.

"Well me and my smoking hot girlfriend who is coming over to help me decorate it." Dante said pulling her close and kissing her.

"That's better." Emily said snuggling close. "Do you have any decorations?"

"Not a one, I was hoping you would come shopping with me after we pick out the tree." Dante confessed smiling. "Then after that we can go to Kelly's for some hot chocolate."

It was his one night off this week and Dante was determined to spend as much of it with Emily as she would allow. Now that Ric was gone he and Dara were holding down the fort, so free time was precious. Jason and Sonny had both asked Dante to stay in Port Charles. Sonny because he liked having a set of eyes and ears in the D.A.'s office and Jason because he knew Dante leaving would break Emily's heart.

Even if they hadn't asked him to stay Dante had no intention of leaving. He would have simply turned in his resignation to Corinthos Morgan and taken a hefty pay cut. He had money in the bank so his lifestyle wouldn't have changed much. He just wasn't going to give up the woman in his arms. No job was more important than her.

"I like the sound of that." Emily said taking a deep breath before continuing. "Maybe after Kelly's we can get started on that decorating, then have dinner before decorating some more. By the time we finish it will be late so maybe I should just stay over." She waited nervously for him to answer.

"That sounds like a great plan." Dante really wanted to be with her but he understood that she'd been hurt and that they needed to move at her pace. He was happy holding her hand and kissing her. "We should get to it then."

"Yes we should." Emily smiled brightly as they walked hand in hand through the lot.

* * *

"You cannot be serious." Jason said looking at the sad little tree that his wife was pointing to. "We have twelve-foot tall ceilings in our house. That sorry excuse for a tree is maybe four feet tall." It was also really skinny. Behind him he could hear Francis laughing.

"But this tree needs a home the most." Elizabeth said trying to talk him into buying it. "What do you think Cam?"

"That one!" The little boy excitedly pointed to a ten foot tall Douglas Fir.

"That's my boy!" Jason exclaimed giving his son a high-five. "That's a Christmas tree."

Elizabeth pouted a bit as she realized she was outvoted. Before they left the house they had agreed to get the tree with the most votes. "Francis would you care to express an opinion?"

"Not on your life." The older guard said smiling. He knew better.

Elizabeth stuck out her tongue and turned to Rory who didn't know her and Jason's history. "What about you Rory?"

"With all due respect Mrs. Morgan, Johnny warned me not to say a word about the tree." Rory did not intend to get sucked into this argument.

"I still owe Johnny for the shoenapping." She suddenly remembered. She still hadn't found her heels. "I'm not wearing flats to my opening." Clarence Dunwitty had been thrilled with her art and Elizabeth had a show in March. Her own show because he felt that she was just that good.

Jason just smiled.

"Fine." Elizabeth threw up her hands in defeat. "Get the big tree and leave the poor little one to die a lonely death."

Jason and Francis both laughed at her dramatics. When the attendant came over to assist them Jason pointed to the Douglas Fir. "That one." He said and then smiling he pointed to two other trees. "That one and that one." The last tree was the sad specimen that Elizabeth had championed.

"You're going to get it." She said grinning and bouncing on her toes.

"Of course I'm going to get it. It's tradition." He was a pushover. "We can put it in our room the other small tree can go in Cam's room."

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"I think you can do better than that." Jason said smirking. She walked over and kissed him. "Much more like it." He growled against her lips. Right after her therapy session things in the bedroom had slowed a bit as Jason wanted to make sure Elizabeth was really alright. In the last week, they'd gotten back into their own special groove.

"I don't see any mistletoe." Came a male voice behind them.

"Lorenzo! You're home!" Elizabeth walked over and gave him a big hug. "When did you get back? He'd left before she and Jason had returned from their honeymoon. Delays had kept him from returning until now.

"This morning. I need to get a Christmas tree and now was a good time." Skye was returning to Port Charles tomorrow. He was hoping she would help him decorate. While he was out of the country he'd logged a lot of phone hours with the redhead. He found himself anxious to see her again.

"We are having a small gathering at our house next week on Christmas day. Would you like to come? Maybe get to know Cam better." Elizabeth tentatively offered. She wanted to know him better. Normally Jason would spend the day with Sonny, but Carly and Michael would both be at Greystone and he wanted to avoid them.

"May I bring a guest?" Lorenzo was thrilled with the invitation. He'd also spent time talking with Elizabeth while out of the country.

"Absolutely." Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder if he was bringing Skye. "I'll call you with the final details."

"Sounds good. May I meet Cameron now?" Lorenzo said looking over at the little boy who was standing next to Jason.

"Sure. Cameron." When he joined them Elizabeth looked down and smiled at her son. "This is your Uncle Lorenzo."

"Really? Like Uncle Sonny?" Cameron like Sonny a lot.

"Well, Uncle Sonny is on daddy's side of the family and your Uncle Lorenzo is on mommy's side of the family. He's mommy's older brother." Elizabeth explained to her son.

"Hi." Cameron stuck out his hand.

Lorenzo smiled as he shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Cameron. Maybe you can help me? Which tree should I get?"

Cam looked at Jason and when his dad nodded he turned and pointed. "That one." He picked another ten foot tall Douglas Fir.

Lorenzo turned to the attendant. "I'll take that one." He turned back to his nephew. "Thank you Cameron."

"Do you have paper chains?" The little boy asked.

"No I don't." Lorenzo admitted smirking.

"Momma, can me make some for Uncle Renzo?" Cam said, it wasn't a tree without paper chains.

"Lorenzo." Elizabeth corrected her son. "I think that would be a great idea." She looked up at her brother. "I'll get them to you by Friday."

"Would you like to come to lunch?" He wanted to spend some time with his sister. "You can even bring Morgan."

"I'd love to." Elizabeth looked at a scowling Jason. "I'll let you know if my husband is going to join us."

"I will see you then Elisabetta." Lorenzo smirked at Jason. "Morgan." Before walking off.

"Come on lets get you home." Jason said pulling Elizabeth close. "We need to get the trees set up." As well as the twenty sprigs of mistletoe he bought. He planned on kissing Elizabeth a lot this holiday season.

* * *

They stood back and looked at the fully decorated tree. "I think the paper chains pull it all together." Emily told Dante.

"I think your right. I'll have to thank your nephew the next time I see him." Dante was standing behind Emily with his arms around her waist. They were rocking slowly to the Christmas carols playing on the satellite radio. The overhead lights were off and the apartment glowed softly from the lights on the tree.

"And the white lights?" Emily asked him.

"You were right. The white lights look great. But I still say that the colored lights would have worked just as well." Dante was not going to back down, mostly because the silly argument was making his girlfriend smile.

"Are you going to come to dinner at my house on Christmas Eve?" Emily turned in his arms and they danced to the music.

"Are you going to protect me from your mother?" Monica Quartermaine was no joke. Neither was Elizabeth Morgan. Monica had not yet given her seal of approval to the relationship, while Elizabeth said he was okay for now. Dante didn't blame them for being protective. Emily had told him what Connor Bishop and Nicholas Cassadine had done to her. Dante intended to show her how she deserved to be treated.

"Elizabeth and her baby bump will be there so you don't have to worry. My mother will be too focused on her and Cam to give you a hard time. That is assuming she can get Cam away from my Grandfather." Edward and Cam were bffs.

"So dinner at your house on Christmas Eve and then dinner at my mom's house on Christmas day?" Dante asked her. He really wanted Emily to meet his mother.

"Okay." Emily wanted to meet the woman Dante spoke so highly of. "I hope she likes me."

"She'll love you Emily, because I love you." Dante told her. He saw the joy come into her eyes at his declaration.

Emily was so happy she couldn't speak right away. "I love you too Dante." She wouldn't be here like this with him now if she didn't.

"Come to bed with me?" He asked wanting to make love with this amazing women.

"Yes." Emily said placing her hand in his and allowing him to lead her from the room. Inside Dante's bedroom they could still hear the Christmas carols and she thought it was just perfect.

He closed the distance between them and dropped a soft kiss on her neck. "Thank you for trusting me." He whispered against her skin.

Very slowly they kissed and undressed one another. He lifted her in his arms and placed her on the bed, taking a moment Dante put a condom on the nightstand and then covered her body with his. He loved how perfectly they fit together. How her softer body cushioned and cradled his much harder one.

Emily wrapped her arms around Dante's neck loving how protected she felt in the shelter of his bigger body. When his lips covered hers in a soft kiss she immediately opened for him drowning in the power of the mating of their mouths.

Dante drew the kiss out until he simply had to move on. Her skin was like silk beneath his questing lips. He wasted no time in seeking out a nipple to suckle. Emily squirmed beneath him and when he moved to suck her other nipple he bought up his hand to cover the first one.

He nipped her slightly with his teeth and heard her moan softly. He looked up and saw she was watching him. "You don't need to be quiet baby." He told her with a wicked grin. "I want to hear how much you love this."

"I'm ready, I don't want to wait anymore." Emily told him. She was burning up.

Dante brought his mouth back to hers before grabbing the condom. He positioned them so they were lying on their sides facing one another. This was his favorite position. He pulled her leg over his hip readying her for their lovemaking.

"Now please." She whispered not wanting to wait another second.

Dante pushed into her waiting body in one long slow glide. He felt Emily bury her face in the crook of his neck as he pulled out then pushed back in. Over and over again he pulled all the way out and then re-joined their bodies. He didn't increase his pace but loved her slowly, gently and tenderly. He knew that she could feel every inch of his shaft as he hilted into her with each stroke.

Wrapped in his warm embrace Emily hung on as he pushed her to dizzying heights. She hadn't ever known about this position but it was quickly becoming her favorite. She was trembling with her building desire and Dante's hard breathing told her he was just as affected. She felt her inner muscles tighten and as his mouth covered hers she exploded with a long moan. He took the sound of her release into his mouth and gave her back his.

As they came down from their high he pulled her close burying his face in her silky hair. She was holding him just as tightly as he gathered her even closer and held her to his heart.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	57. Chapter 57

The show, characters and locations are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

I promised bjq an extra update so there will be a third chapter today. It will contain an update on Story 4.

* * *

Chapter 56

Elizabeth was sitting in Kelly Lee's waiting area. Her appointment was in fifteen minutes and her husband was nowhere in sight. He'd called her just as she was leaving the house to tell her that he needed to meet with Sonny. Jason assured her he would make the appointment. She hoped that he was right, but would understand if work kept him away. This was an appointment he didn't want to miss. Today they were hoping to find out if Elizabeth was right about the baby being a boy.

"I'm sure the boss will be here any second." Max said smiling at the petite brunette.

"I'm sure too." Elizabeth told Max. The big guard had been added to her rotation last week. Francis was needed elsewhere at the moment.

The door to the exam area opened and Maxie Jones walked out. The teen was visibly pregnant. Turning she saw Elizabeth and went right on the attack. "Well if it isn't St. Elizabeth. I hope you're happy. Because of you Lucky won't get to see his baby being born."

"I'm not the reason Lucky's in jail right now. If you want someone to blame take a look in the mirror." Elizabeth was not about to put up with any crap from this girl.

"You're just jealous because the sex with me was better." Maxie shot back.

"Honey, if Lucky is involved the sex is never better." Elizabeth knew what good sex was. At no point during the time she was with Lucky did she have it.

"You bitch! Lucky is more than man enough. If you weren't so busy chasing after other men then you would know that. You weren't woman enough for him, that's why he came to me. When those trumped-up charges you have against him get tossed out and he comes home he's going to be with me." The blonde insisted.

"He came to you because you had the drugs he wanted. Don't kid yourself that he loves you. You're just someone else he used to get what he wants. You are welcome to him. I've moved on." Elizabeth told the younger woman.

"Didn't take you long to start fucking Jason did it? I guess you aren't the good girl everyone believes. You're just another home wrecker. Everyone knows Jason is only with you because Sam is dead." Maxie said trying to hurt Elizabeth.

"If I'm a home wrecker then I guess I'm in good company." Elizabeth had had enough. "You and that baby are welcome to Lucky." With that she walked into the back to find Kelly.

"Hey I was just coming to get you." Kelly noticed her friend was shaking. "What's wrong?" She reached out and took her friend's pulse. "Let's get you in a room."

Elizabeth allowed herself to be led back. "Maxie Jones got in my face." She explained as Kelly assisted her up onto the exam table. "That bitch actually tried to tell me that Lucky was with her because she was better in bed. I wanted to hit her so bad, but I had to remember that we are both pregnant. She stood there and announced that Lucky was going to be with her like I wanted him back. She can have him. Why would I want a whiny little boy when I have a real man like Jason?" Elizabeth ranted, pissed at the stupid teenager.

"Sweetie your pulse is racing. You need to calm down." The doctor put on the blood pressure cuff. "And your blood pressure is up. Elizabeth I told you that you need to avoid stress."

"I was avoiding stress. I saw Maxie as soon as she stepped through the door and I didn't say a word. She's the one who attacked me." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Isn't that why you have a guard? So that people who bother you can't get close?" Kelly wondered out loud.

Elizabeth didn't get a chance to answer her friend. A knock sounded and Jason stepped into the room. Max had just told him about the confrontation. "You okay?" He asked his wife. Maxie had not been one of the people he was worried about.

"Her blood pressure is up." Kelly said frowning. "I'm going to go inform the receptionist that Elizabeth and Maxie can not be scheduled on the same day again. I want you to calm her down before I get back." Kelly told Jason pointing to Elizabeth.

"Max should have stepped in." Jason said frowning. He would speak to the guard and make sure that this didn't happen again.

"And done what Jason, punch her. There was nothing he could do so you leave Max alone. She wanted to rub it in my face that she was having Lucky's baby and that he loves her. She can have him." Elizabeth was getting worked up again. She needed to calm down. "How was your meeting?" She asked switching topics.

Jason didn't want to stress Elizabeth more but there was something that she needed to know. "Someone new has been seen in the area."

"Someone you don't like?" Elizabeth asked taking deep breaths.

He smiled at how well she knew him. "A man named Andre Karpov has been to visit Lucky several times now. Lorenzo is gathering information on him but we know that he has ties to Russia. We don't know why he's talking with Lucky so I want you to stay close to your guards for the time being." Jason didn't like this development at all. Russia could easily mean Helena Cassadine. She'd used Lucky for her own reasons once before, she could be planning on doing so again. Maybe in retaliation for Elizabeth and Emily getting Nicholas deported.

"I won't worry unless you give me a reason." She told him placing her faith in him. "Let's talk about something else." Since this new topic was stressing him out.

"Okay. I got the Chuggin Charlie train." Jason said grinning.

"No." Elizabeth was smiling now too. "How, everywhere is sold out. I called six different stores this morning."

"I have my ways." Jason just said. It hadn't been easy getting the toy but it was the one thing his son wanted the most and Cam was not going to be disappointed.

"He's going to be so happy tomorrow morning." Elizabeth couldn't wait to see his eyes light up. "No more gifts." She told her husband. Jason had almost gotten out of control with what he wanted to buy their son.

Before he could answer Kelly came back in. "Let's have a look." She put the blood pressure cuff back on. "Much better. Good work dad. Wanna peek in on the kid?"

"Yup." Elizabeth wouldn't ever turn down a chance to see her baby.

"Cute top." Kelly told her friend as she lifted the brightly colored peasant blouse. Once Elizabeth pushed down her pants Kelly squirted on some gel and picked up the wand. "What time do you want us over tomorrow?"

"Dinner is going to be at five. So anytime after three is good." Elizabeth said watching the screen. "There." She pointed out to Jason.

"He looks good." Kelly told her friends.

"It's a boy?" Jason said smiling wide.

"Why are you surprised Elizabeth already told you the baby was a boy?" Kelly had delivered a lot of babies and about seventy percent of the mom's instinctively knew what they were carrying.

"Don't doubt my mommy superpowers." Elizabeth said laughing. She and Jason were going to have another son.

"Your weight is better. Keep up with the regular meals and try to avoid stress." Kelly said as her friend sat up. "Will you be at the Christmas party tonight?" The annual hospital Christmas party was a not to be missed event.

"I wouldn't miss it." Elizabeth told her friend. "First Mass, then the hospital party followed by dinner at the Quartermaine's and finally home to spend time with my boys." It would be a long night but one filled with family.

"Any questions for me?" Kelly asked them, when they both said no the doctor reminded Elizabeth to watch her stress before leaving the room.

They were walking back to the elevators when Elizabeth spotted Audrey. The two hadn't spoken since Audrey's visit to penthouse two. Mindful of staying away from stress Elizabeth was prepared to simply ignore the older woman. The odds of Audrey having anything pleasant to say were slim. So the younger woman headed for the elevator with Max and Jason on either side of her.

"Elizabeth." Audrey said as her granddaughter approached. She'd seen the wedding announcement in the papers and looking at her she could see that there was another development as well. "You're pregnant."

The disappointment was clear in her tone. "Yes, I am." Was all Elizabeth chose to say.

"That didn't take long." Audrey just shook her head. "I had hoped that you would have come to your senses by now and realized that this is not the life you and my great-grandson should be leading. I taught you to make better choices than this."

"You taught me a lot of things. Mainly that the only way to get your love was to do exactly as I was told. And I have come to my senses. I figured out exactly where my life went wrong in August." Elizabeth was referring to the night of the blackout. She felt Jason's hand on her arm and nodded silently telling him that she would stay calm.

"I've been to see Lucky he wants you to know he never meant to hurt you." Audrey assumed her granddaughter was referring to the day Lucky hit her.

"I could care less what Lucky says. He was abusing me long before he hit me. You don't need to concern yourself with me or Cameron from here on out. I recently learned that I'm not really a Webber at all. So you don't have to worry about me tarnishing the family name." Somehow the fact that she and Lorenzo were related hadn't yet been made public. Elizabeth suspected that Edward had something to do with that.

Audrey stiffened her spine. "What do you mean?"

"I was kidnapped as a baby and the people who had me gave me to Jeff. Along with a large amount of cash." Elizabeth reached behind her and Jason linked her fingers with his. "So from here on out you can just pretend you don't know me."

"Did Mr. Morgan tell you that? I'm sure he'd say whatever he had to so that he could keep you in his bed." Audrey didn't believe what Elizabeth was telling her.

"Contact Jeff and ask him. Ask him about the miscarriage that Carolyn suffered when they were in South America. Ask him how if his wife lost their baby did they come home with me?" Elizabeth was done with this. "At least I don't have to live anymore with you looking down your nose at me. Constantly making me feel that I'm not good enough. My real family loves me and that's all that matters." Elizabeth squeezed Jason's hand and he knew that she was ready to go.

Max called for an elevator and the three of them got on leaving a stunned Audrey by the visitor's lounge. Elizabeth took her pulse and was happy to see that it was right where it should be. She caught Jason's eye and gave him a smile. "I'm going home and have my snack before taking a nap. You need to be home by five to get changed." He was wearing a suit since they were going to Mass.

"Okay." If she didn't want to talk about what just happened he wouldn't push.

At the car she gave him a kiss and let Max open the door for her. The confrontation with Audrey felt good. It was long over due. "Max."

"Yes, Mrs. M?" Max gave a quick look to his passenger. He would never say it out loud but pregnant women made him nervous.

"Can we stop and get some ice cream?" All of a sudden she wanted something sweet.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	58. Chapter 58

The show, characters and locations are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Story 4 is complete! It is 83 chapters long and the beta process started yesterday, so thank you Liason102. I expect to start posting that one before the middle of June. Thank you all for your support, it definitely encouraged and inspired me to keep writing!

* * *

Chapter 57

"Is Momma coming soon?" Cameron asked his dad. They had been waiting forever. He wanted to go see Santa at the hospital.

"I'm sure she'll be right down." Jason told his son. Just as he uttered those words the woman in question came into the room and he smiled. She looked radiant. Elizabeth had chosen to wear a green dress that was fairly simple but made her look lovely. On her feet were the hated ballet flats, which she now owned in every color, because much to his surprise Kelly agreed with him. Still his wife continued to for her heels. Jason just smirked when he thought about how pissed she was going to be when she found out they were in the back of his office closet at the coffee house."You're beautiful." Jason told his wife coming over and kissing her.

"Thank you. Green is a traditional holiday color." Elizabeth smoothed down the front of her dress. "We should get going. We don't want to be late for Mass."

"Wait. I want to give you a present first." Jason had something perfect for her to wear with her dress.

"Jason we don't open gifts until tomorrow." Elizabeth told him knowing if she opened something then Cameron would want to as well.

"But I want you to have this now." Jason was not going to be put off. He walked over to the tree and came back with two gifts. He handed one to his wife and one to his son.

"I can open it now?" Cam asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, I'm starting a tradition for our family. We can each open one gift on Christmas Eve." Jason told the little boy.

"Okay." Cam put down his gift and ran to the tree. "Here Daddy."

"Thanks buddy." Jason took the gaily wrapped box. He hadn't meant to include himself in the gift opening but Cam obviously wanted it to be fair.

"Ladies first." Jason said smiling.

"Oh, okay." Elizabeth opened the box and inside lay a red glass heart on gold chain. "Jason, it's beautiful."

"It's the same type of glass I gave you all those years ago." He helped her put in on. "I love you Mrs. Morgan." He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you." She said wiping away tears.

"You next Cam." Jason instructed.

The little boy ripped open the paper and found a watch. "Daddy it's just like yours!" Cam loved Jason's watch because you could see all the gears moving.

"I know." He'd had it custom made since it normally didn't come in childrens sizes. "Now you can practice telling time."

"Thanks daddy." Cam let his mom help him put it on. Elizabeth simply shook her head when she saw that the watch was indeed a smaller replica of his dad's. Made by the same company. She was going to have to talk to her husband about giving their son such expensive gifts.

"My turn." Jason said opening his present. He could tell right away it was from Cam. Inside the box was a coffee mug. One side it sad "World's Greatest Dad" on the other was a picture of him and his son. It was clear that the words hand been painted by hand. "Thank you Cameron." Jason thought this was the best gift he'd ever been given.

"Momma helped me." The little boy said feeling suddenly shy. He'd worked really hard to make sure the paint stayed inside the lines his mother painted.

"It's the best gift ever." Jason told his boy, scooping him up and giving him a big hug.

"We should go." Elizabeth was trying not to dissolve into a puddle, but they were making it hard.

"Okay. Let's get moving." Jason said leading everyone to the car.

* * *

They met Sonny, Kate and a host of guards at the church. After Mass they all caravanned over to the hospital. Elizabeth spotted Carly and moved across the room to greet her. "Hi."

"Hi." Carly couldn't help but noticed that Jason had stayed on the other side of the room. He still wasn't speaking to her.

"Give him some time." Elizabeth felt sorry for Carly. Jason hadn't been kidding when he said they were done. He hadn't spoken to her since the incident with Michael.

"I miss him." Carly wanted her best friend back.

"How's the baby?" Elizabeth moved them onto a happier topic.

"She's doing well." Carly said smiling wide.

"You guys are having a girl." Elizabeth gave her a hug. "Congratulations."

"We are. I'm thrilled. I've always wanted a little girl. We've already started arguing about J names." The Jacks family tradition was that all children received names that started with that letter.

"But not arguing too much, right?" Carly's pregnancy was high risk. Kelly was already threatening her with bed rest.

"I guess you can't help caring for others." Carly teased. "What about you, do you know what the baby is yet?"

"Boy." Elizabeth said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Congratulations. Is Jason happy?" Carly really did want that for him.

"He is I'm relieved. If this baby was a girl she'd never date." Elizabeth said laughing and Carly joined her having to agree with that statement.

"Maybe we could have lunch and you can help me come up with a theme for the nursery." Since Elizabeth was such a talented artist she'd have wonderful ideas.

Max moved across the room. "Mrs. M. Jason asked me to bring this over."

"Thanks Max." Elizabeth turned to Carly. "This is for you and Jax."

"Elizabeth, thank you. Jax stopped by the coffee shop this morning and dropped off our gifts." Something for them, Cameron and the new baby.

"He brought them home. He gave Jax our gift for Michael and the baby then. We gave Sonny the gifts for Morgan." All the parents felt it best if Michael and Morgan were kept apart a little longer since the older boy was still sporting an attitude. "I wanted to give you this in person."

"Can I open it?" Carly asked her friend.

"No." Jax said from behind her. His wife was so impatient. "We will open it tomorrow at Christmas. Thank you Elizabeth and Merry Christmas. I think Jason is looking for you."

"You're welcome and Merry Christmas to you too." With one final hug Elizabeth and Max walked back to where her husband was waiting.

* * *

From the party they went to the mansion. Elizabeth quickly pulled Emily aside. "Okay spill."

"What?" Emily asked playing dumb.

"You are practically glowing and Dante can't keep his eyes off of you. The two of you had sex." Elizabeth wasn't going to let her sister in-law go until she admitted it.

"Boy did we ever." Emily was getting hot just thinking about it.

"And?" Elizabeth was waiting for details.

"You know this isn't really fair. You get to hear about my sex life, and I don't even want to think about yours." Emily pointed out.

"I will hurt you." Elizabeth threatened glaring at the other woman.

"Oh my god, I have got to get you out more. You look just like Jason." Emily was laughing.

"Was it good or not? Wait considering how you're floating around the room it was good. Gimmie details." Elizabeth was not going to be denied.

"It was perfect." Emily told her best friend. "He was so good to me. I honestly have never felt that connected to another person in my life."

Elizabeth gave Emily a big hug. "I'm so happy for you. Are you bringing him to the house tomorrow?"

"Actually, we aren't coming. He's taking me to meet his mother." Emily confessed knowing Elizabeth would understand.

"His mother. That's huge. What are you wearing?" Elizabeth was so happy, that Emily was happy.

"No clue, want to sneak upstairs and look through the closet?" Emily could use her friend's advice.

"After dinner." Elizabeth promised as Alice called everyone to the dining room.

* * *

The next morning Cam woke up at five a.m. and ran into his parent's room. Jason immediately rolled from bed and took his son downstairs to start breakfast. Elizabeth had a rule that no gifts were opened until after they'd eaten. Since Cam got to open a present last night he didn't put up a fuss this morning. By the time the waffles were done Elizabeth was also downstairs.

After breakfast the excited little boy dove in the pile of gifts waiting for him while his parents watched from the couch. As they both expected Chuggin Charlie was the star of the morning. This is why they wisely saved it for last. Once Cameron got on the scooter he didn't want to get off.

While Cameron rode his new toy around the downstairs Jason took the opportunity to give his wife the rest of her gifts. She of course gave him a kiss after opening each present which made him think that he should have bought her more things. Her favorite gift, aside from the glass heart, was the laptop that Jason had Spinelli download art programs to. Elizabeth was excited to try this new medium. "I've never owned a computer before. When Spinelli comes home from visiting his Grandmother I'm going to have to thank him. Then get him to teach me how to use it."

"You could just ask Cam." Jason said laughing. The youngster had also received a laptop of his own. Spinelli had programmed a variety of learning games onto the device. Math, English, Science and Italian just to name some. Cam had demonstrated his computer skills by promptly turning the system on and playing a few games.

"I have one more gift for you." Elizabeth left the room and came back with a box. She'd gotten him a few small things because he man was impossible to shop for.

"You got me plenty." It was more than he normally got for Christmas.

"Those were from me and Cam, this is just from me. Open it." She instructed softly.

He noted she was chewing on her lip and wondered why she was so nervous. Opening the box he pulled out a black leather jacket. It was similar to the one he currently owned. It never hurt to have a spare. The inside was soft but at the same time he noted that the material felt a bit odd. Almost grainy in texture plus the jacket was heavier than the one he had now. "Its great baby, thank you."

"Try it on." She wanted to make sure it fit.

Jason stood up and slipped into the jacket. It was definitely heavier but not uncomfortable. In fact the fit was much better than the jacket in the closet. He took a second to check out the inner pockets both of which would be perfect for concealing any weapons he might be carrying not that he assumed she was thinking that when she bought the jacket. "It feels good."

She waited until he joined her back on the couch to tell him what was so special about the garment. "I designed it and had it made just for you." She admitted reaching out a hand to touch the material. "It's bulletproof." She told him.

Jason looked at her and then back to the jacket on his lap. "You got me a bulletproof leather jacket?"

"I contacted the company that makes the bulletproof clothing for diplomats and they made it for me. The owner was very excited because they didn't have any leather jackets in their catalog. Every single time you've been shot you've had your jacket on. I don't want to lose you. I love you too much." It was her single greatest fear.

"Come here." He moved everything out of the way so that she could sit on his lap. "I love you. I'll wear it everyday, because I have no intention of leaving my family." He kissed her and since Cam was out of the room gave it plenty of heat.

"Merry Christmas Jason." Elizabeth said when her breathing leveled off.

"Merry Christmas Elizabeth." He responded by holding her close as he placed his hand on her stomach as they listened to Cam's laughter fill the house.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	59. Chapter 59

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 58

The family napped after the excitement of the morning and then got ready for company. Jason loved that Elizabeth didn't expect him to get dressed up to have people in his house. In fact the whole family were in jeans and all their guests had been told to dress casually. Elizabeth wanted this to be a relaxed and laid back gathering. The caterer's arrived at three and began setting everything up. Jason just stayed out of the way and watched as his lovely wife supervised. He had refused to let her cook saying he wanted her free to enjoy the day with their friends.

The first guests arrived at four. Lorenzo and Skye. Elizabeth welcomed them with hugs and pointed them to the living room. Since it was just them Lorenzo gave Elizabeth her gift. A collection of family photos going back six generations. He asked her to bring it with her to lunch and he would put names with faces for her. Just the way she gently touched each photo told everyone how much the gift meant to her.

For her brother Elizabeth had painted a portrait of their mother from the picture he gave her during their first meeting. Lorenzo was stunned at just how talented she was. When he asked if she had other paintings Jason pointed to the large portrait over the fireplace. The one of the bridge he often took her too when they were younger.

The next couple to arrive was Francis and Diane. Jason opened the door to find the two of them standing on the porch kissing. That caused him to promptly close the door again. Cody came and he brought Layla the two had been practically inseparable since the wedding. Nadine came with Matt but they couldn't stay long because they were heading over to the Drake's. Robin was due any day now and she wasn't up to going out. The petite doctor was feeling out of sorts and ready to have her baby. Finally Johnny and Kelly arrived just before five. One look at her and everyone could tell that something was up.

"I know I said that we would eat at five, but clearly Kelly is going to explode if she doesn't tell us something." Elizabeth wanted to know what had her friend so excited.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Kelly shouted and flashed the room with the massive diamond that Johnny had given her this morning. She'd just about fallen over when he got down on one knee and proposed.

All the women just descended on the small doctor to look at the ring. "Kelly it's stunning." Elizabeth said admiring what had to be at least six carats. Johnny had done an outstanding job.

Kelly just nodded her head as tears streamed down her face. "I never even saw it coming. I know that he loves me, but I didn't think he wanted to get married."

"Congratulations." Jason shaking his friend's hand. "She's a great lady."

"Congrats. I'm stunned." Francis added on. "I swore you'd die a bachelor."

"Me too." Johnny said to his friends as they watched the ladies. Marriage was not something he had been looking for. "When you have a woman that wonderful you don't let her go. I'm guessing you already know that." Johnny said to Jason.

The blonde enforcer nodded. "You moved a hell of a lot faster than I did." Jason said poking fun at himself. He turned to Francis. "I guess that just leaves you as the lone bachelor."

"I have no problem with that." Mostly because neither he nor Diane were looking to get married at this time in their lives. Maybe at a later date, but right now they were happy with the way things stood.

"So what did you get Diane for Christmas?" Johnny asked his friend. They could clearly see what Elizabeth got.

"I bought a house and asked her to move in with me." Francis said smiling at his friends.

Johnny clapped him on the back. "Best Christmas ever."

"God bless us everyone." Francis added and all three friends started laughing.

* * *

"Morgan." Jason looked at the clock as he answered the phone. It was only two in the morning. He quickly got out of bed so that he wouldn't wake Elizabeth. If someone was calling him now then something was wrong.

"It's Emily. Robin's at the hospital. You both should come." His sister told him.

He could hear in her voice that something was wrong. "We'll be there as soon as possible." Jason was going to wake his wife when his phone rang again. "Morgan."

"Did someone call you?" It was Sonny.

"Emily, just now." Jason replied pulling on pants.

"I'm sending Milo to get Cam. He will bring him here to the house. Leticia is on her way over and she'll make sure the boys are taken care of while we deal with this. I will meet you guys at the hospital." Sonny told his partner.

"Sounds good." Jason pulled on a shirt and went to get everyone else moving.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked Emily as they walked on to the maternity ward.

"Placental abruption. She's in surgery." Emily told them just as Sonny arrived.

"Full or partial?" Elizabeth asked already running through the various scenarios in her mind. As well as the possible outcomes.

"Full." Emily said reaching for her friend's hand.

"What does that mean?" Sonny asked the two women. Seeing them so worried was making him scared. He loved Robin like a sister and didn't want anything to happen to her.

"It means the placenta detached from the uterus and caused hemorrhaging." Elizabeth explained as Johnny and Francis joined the group.

"Will she be okay?" Jason asked his wife.

"Why don't I go in and get an update." Emily offered turning and walking down the hall.

The four men looked at Elizabeth for answers. "Let's go sit down and I'll explain." Once she did the men looked grim. Sonny left to go to the chapel and everyone just sat to await an update.

"Any word?" The mob boss asked when he returned.

"Not yet." Jason told his partner. "How does something like this happen?"

"It could be that Robin had a condition that caused it like pre-eclampsia or it could have just been a spontaneous occurrence." Elizabeth could see that Jason was scared.

"Could it happen to you?" He asked holding her hand tight. The other guys were watching as well.

"It could happen to any pregnant woman." Elizabeth said being honest. "It happens in about one percent of all pregnancies."

"Could she die?" Sonny asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"If the bleeding is bad enough and Kelly can't stop it then yes her and the baby both could die." Elizabeth told her friend knowing he would want the truth. "Kelly is one of the best doctors on the east coast so Robin couldn't be in better hands." Elizabeth said softly squeezing Jason's hand. A few minutes later Emily appeared.

"A little girl. Robin had a little girl." Emily told the gathered group.

"Robin?" Elizabeth asked praying that her friend was okay.

"She's unconscious right now." Emily said to everyone. "Kelly said Robin is suffering from DIC caused by an amniotic fluid embolism."

"What's DIC?" Jason asked looking between his sister and his wife.

"Not an abruption?" Elizabeth was now very worried for her friend.

"No, not an abruption." Emily was worried too.

"Can you go get an update for us?" Elizabeth got herself ready to explain something else.

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as I get all the information." Emily left the room.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" Sonny asked the former nurse.

"Okay, Amniotic fluid embolism is when amniotic fluid from the sac, as well as other things enter the mother's blood stream. It's a very rare condition and it happens in about one in eighty thousand births." Kelly probably had never even seen it before but that was something Elizabeth kept to herself. "DIC is dissenimated intravasculvar coagulation which is not that rare, but when co,brined with the embolism is bad."

"Why didn't Kelly spot it?" Johnny knew his girl was a good doctor.

"There's no test for it because doctors don't really know why it happens. It's happens very suddenly." Elizabeth told the men.

"How bad is it?" Jason asked his wife.

She knew that he wanted the truth that they all wanted the truth. "I don't know. No one really knows for sure because it's so rare. What I can tell you is that most women who suffer from this disease once they go into a coma they don't come out."

"How do you know so much about it?" Sonny was curious.

"Sarah," She almost said my sister. "She's an obstetrician for Doctor's without Borders. In developing countries this is more commonly seen." Elizabeth looked at the guys and she knew their hearts were breaking. "What we can do is pray and make sure that Patrick has all the support he needs. We should wait for Emily to come back." Everyone sat and prayed.

Because of the late hour Elizabeth fell asleep leaning against Jason. Epiphany came in with a blanket and covered the young mother. Sonny was sitting next to Jason and when he looked up he saw his partner staring at his wife.

"She's going to be okay." Sonny told the younger man.

"You can't know that." Jason couldn't help the fear that was settling inside him.

"Elizabeth said it was a rare condition." Sonny said understanding that Jason was afraid.

"What about the other one. The one they thought Robin had. The abruption. One percent of pregnancies." Jason couldn't get that out of his head.

"That still a very small number Jason." Sonny was trying to keep his friend from panicking.

"Someone has to be the one percent. Patrick's whole world is crumbling." Jason ran a hand down Elizabeth's hair. He didn't know if he could function without her by his side.

"She'll be fine, because she's already had her share of heartbreak." Johnny spoke up. "It's her turn to be happy."

"You could say the same about Robin." Jason pointed out.

"You said it yourself Jason. Someone has to be the one percent. If it's Robin then it isn't Liz." It was a harsh statement but Jason needed something to hold onto.

"I don't want it to be either one." Jason and Robin were good friends.

"No one does." Sonny said leaning back in his chair.

When Patrick walked in all the men except Jason stood up. "Kelly said that Elizabeth was here." At the sound of his voice the woman in question woke up.

"Patrick how are you?" Elizabeth walked over and hugged her friend.

"I'm a dad." He gave her a smile. "My baby girl is beautiful." He told his friend with tears in his eyes.

"How is Robin?" Elizabeth asked gripping his hand tight.

"Weak. Kelly was a rock star. I think with any other doctor Robin would be gone and so would my daughter." Patrick looked around as if lost before focusing on his friend. "Robin's on a ventilator and all we can do is wait."

"What can I do for you?" Elizabeth wanted to ease his suffering if she could.

"Go home." Patrick said pulling her closer and kissing her forehead. "You have a little one to care for and in the hospital in the middle of the night is not where you need to be. Go home, get some rest and come back tomorrow. I'll need someone to sit with Robin while I take care of Emma."

"You named her Emma. That's beautiful." Elizabeth said smiling through her tears.

"Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake." Patrick said hugging Elizabeth again. "Take her home Jason. I'll make sure you can all get in to see Robin." He didn't like the four men in the room, but he knew that they were all important to Robin.

"I'll be back tomorrow and I'll bring you something to eat. Before I go can I go to the nursery and see the baby?" Elizabeth wanted to see Robin's daughter.

"Absolutely. We were actually wondering if you'd be her godmother. Robin and I talked about it. Matt's going to be her godfather." Patrick had wholeheartedly agreed with his wife's suggestion.

"I would be honored." Elizabeth said wiping away tears. "Introduce me to your daughter before I go home."

"Come on, just so you know. I don't want your son anywhere near my little girl." Patrick said joking.

"Please we both know she's going to marry Cameron and then you'll be stuck with Jason forever." They were both worried about Robin, but they would be strong together. Robin would want that.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	60. Chapter 60

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement in intended.

* * *

Chapter 59

Elizabeth knocked on the door of the Johnny's apartment at the Towers before stepping back. Max was with her again this morning. When Johnny appeared she gave him a tired smile. "Is she here?" Repeated calls to Kelly's apartment and cell phone got no answer.

"In the living room." Johnny opened the door wide and admitted his friends.

"Why don't you take a walk? Or if you need to go to the store now would be good." Elizabeth knew that Johnny hadn't been out yet today.

"I'll just hang around if it's all the same." He had been sticking close to Kelly's side since he drove her home last night. His girlfriend was devastated over what happened to Robin..

"Okay." Elizabeth handed him her coat. She walked into the front room to find her friend looking out the large window. Instead of talking Elizabeth walked over and wrapped her arms around Kelly. "This wasn't your fault."

"I should have known." Was how Kelly responded.

"How many cases of this have you seen before?" Elizabeth asked the doctor. She was not going to let her friend shoulder the blame for this. The only person who was blaming Kelly for what happened was Kelly.

"Amniotic fluid embolism none, but I should have been prepared for something out of the ordinary. Given Robin's HIV status and all the medicines she takes I should have been expecting something. I should have been better prepared." Kelly was hurting. Robin wasn't just a patient she was also a close friend.

"Did her labor present as complicated?" They would tackle this medically and hopefully that would help. Nothing but time, and Robin recovering, would make this completely better.

"No, everything was fine. Blood pressure, pulse and the baby's heartbeat. It was all fine." Kelly said going through the night in her mind.

"And then?" Elizabeth asked knowing Kelly needed to talk this through.

"Her nose started bleeding and so did the points where her IV was hooked up, her blood pressure dropped and while I was watching bruises started forming." Kelly recalled with total clarity. "I rushed her into the OR because I knew what was happening. When I was a resident I saw a case of DIC."

"You saved Emma." The little girl was beautiful and had scored nines on all her APGAR tests.

"By the time I got the baby out, Robin was already unconscious. Patrick was calling out orders, all of which were correct, but even together we couldn't stop what was happening." Kelly was shaking and the tears were coming but she needed to get this out. "She flat lined. I don't know how we got her back, but we did."

"The hospital called in a specialist. Someone that Alan recommended." Elizabeth told Kelly.

"I don't blame him." Kelly just nodded.

"It's not you Kelly. The man he called in specializes in DIC. If anyone can bring her back to us it's him." Elizabeth had done a quick internet search on Ian Devlin. The man was the best in situations like this. He was literally their last hope. "I'm going to the hospital to sit with Robin for a bit. I'll check on you later."

"Elizabeth?" Kelly finally turned to face her friend. "I'll understand if you want another doctor."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that. And just so we are clear, when I show up for my next appointment you had better be there or I'm tracking you down and kicking your ass." Elizabeth said grinning. She walked back to where Johnny was waiting.

"Thank you." The Irishman said giving her a hug. Kelly was being eaten up with guilt.

"Take her out somewhere. Even if it's just for a car ride, make her leave the apartment." Elizabeth advised him.

"Will do." Johnny would figure out something for them to do. "I'm surprised that Jason isn't hovering." If Kelly was pregnant he wasn't sure that he would let her out of his sight just now.

"He's at the hospital, most likely glaring at Dr. Devlin." Elizabeth said grinning. "Call me if she needs me."

"I will." He helped her with her coat. Leaning forward he gave her a kiss on the check. "I love kid, you know that right? I know you see Frannie as a big brother and me as a goofy friend. But I just want you to know that you're family."

"Johnny." Elizabeth pulled him into a hug. He was scared too. "I love you too. And Frannie isn't the only one I see as a big brother." She told him. "We are family and that's what will get us through this." Especially if they lost Robin.

* * *

Sonny and Jason were both at the hospital when Elizabeth arrived. Both men were indeed glaring at the new doctor. They were not ones to trust quickly or easily. Anyone new was subjected to suspicion. They didn't like someone they didn't know so close to Robin.

"Hey." Emily said coming over when she saw Elizabeth. Both Sonny and Jason moved over to where the two women were standing.

"That him?" Elizabeth asked pointing to the older man standing with Alan and Patrick.

"Yup. Patrick said it was okay for us to talk to you about Robin's condition." Emily told her friend. "Dr. Devlin went over the charts when he arrived last night. He cleared Kelly of any wrong doing. In fact he said that he was surprised that Kelly got Robin into the OR as fast as she did. That Kelly's quick actions are the only reason that Robin is still alive."

Elizabeth just nodded. "Patrick said that Kelly was amazing. What does Devlin think Robin's chances are?" That was the big question.

Emily paused slightly. No one wanted to give up hope, but as doctor's they knew that in some cases there wasn't anything they could do. "Dr. Devlin arrived about an hour after you left last night. He's been with Robin since. We just got the labs back and according to him the only thing we can do is try to keep her organs from shutting down while her body heals. They've started Robin on Heparin to keep the clotting to a minimum but her body is weak."

"From the HIV?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Yes." Emily confirmed.

"Does he think she'll wake up?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Devlin told my dad, that he's never seen someone come back from a case this severe." Emily had been crushed to hear that.

"Robin's been beating the odds all her life. She won't stop fighting now." Elizabeth wanted Robin to come back. At the same time her medical training was telling her that even if the petite woman woke up she might not be the same. "I'm going to go sit with her and take Patrick his lunch."

"I'm here all day. When you're ready to eat page me, if I'm free I'll come join you." Emily had to get back to work.

Elizabeth nodded as she turned to her husband and close friend. "Are you coming back up with me?"

"Yes." Sonny answered. "Is he really the best?" He tilted his head at Devlin.

"One of them yes." Elizabeth responded as they walked to the elevator. She figured she had about an hour before Jason made her go home. She was letting him dictate her schedule, for now, because it was something about her pregnancy he could control. Based on how tightly he'd held her last night while they were in bed he was still afraid.

* * *

"Back again?" Lucky sat down and looked at the older man across from him. "Maybe you should tell me why you keep coming back. Not that I don't appreciate the visits." No one else was coming since Nicholas got deported, Lulu moved to Paris and his dad got arrested. That wasn't true Audrey Hardy did come which helped him keep tabs on Elizabeth.

Andre Karpov looked at the younger man across from him. He was pale and shaking. The detoxification process was not an easy one. "By all means. I am repaying a debt." Lucky Spencer needed to get a little stronger before they could move forward with what Karpov had planned.

"What debt?" Lucky didn't trust the man with the Russian accent.

"Your father is in a Belfast prison, the same prison that my son is currently in. My son recently found himself in trouble and your father helped him. I am simply returning the favor." Karpov explained. He hated being in anyone's debt.

"So Helena didn't send you." That was Lucky's first thought.

"Helena Cassadine? No, I'm not foolish enough to get caught up with her. People who cross her path very often end up dead." That woman was scary.

"Good. I don't need that right now. So how exactly are you planning on helping me?" The only thing Lucky wanted was more pills.

"I'm going to see to it that you get out of this facility." Karpov told Lucky.

"Are you a lawyer?" Lucky's last lawyer bailed on him when Nicholas couldn't pay her.

"Even better. I'm a magician." Karpov said smiling. "I'm going to set you free."

Freedom meant revenge. He could make Elizabeth see the error of her ways. He needed to punish her for putting him in here. "I would like that. When?"

"Be patient Lucky. Timing is critical. Just know that you will be leaving here soon enough." Once that was done Karpov would be back on the next plane to Moscow leaving Lucky to do what he pleased.

"I look forward to seeing you again." Lucky said with a smirk. He should have known his dad had something in the works. They were Spencers they didn't stay down for long.

* * *

"Corelli." Francis was sitting in Jason's office at the warehouse keeping an eye on operations. He was the one with the clearest head at the moment. Before coming in Francis swung by the church and lit a candle for Robin. He was praying for his friend, just like everyone else.

"Karpov, met with Spencer again this morning. He finally told us what we need to know." Lorenzo's man inside had called not ten minutes ago with the report.

"Why is he here?" Francis would call Jason.

"To break out Lucky." Lorenzo relayed the information he knew.

"Let me call you back." Francis hung up with Elizabeth's brother before calling her husband. "Alcazar just called me."

"What did he want?" Jason was in the hall outside Robin's room with Sonny.

"Karpov is planning on springing Lucky." Francis told his boss. "Do you want to stop him?"

"No." This would work well for Jason. "Let him do the dirty work. Monitor the situation."

"Will do. How is Robin?" Francis asked his boss.

"No change." Jason reported back. "I'll be taking Elizabeth home shortly. If you need Sonny or I call the house."

"Understood." Francis hung up and called Lorenzo back.

"What did Morgan say?" Lorenzo was reviewing shipping schedules in his office.

"Not to interrupt Karpov's plans. If your guy can get us the when and where we will grab Spencer once he's free." Francis knew without being told that was Jason's plan.

"I will be in touch." Jason Morgan was going to kill Lucky for what he'd done to Elizabeth. Lorenzo planned on being present when that happened.

* * *

Patrick, Elizabeth, Jason and Sonny were standing the hall while Dr. Devlin examined Robin, when Carly and Jax stepped off the elevator. The couple slowly walked over to where the group was standing.

"We brought some flowers to brighten up Robin's room." Jax said holding a fragrant boutique. It was more to give visitors something pretty to look.

"Thank you." Patrick knew Jax well since the Australian was a hospital board member.

"I know that Robin and I didn't get along, but I am sorry for what she and your family are going through." Carly handed Patrick a card. "Our chef made some meals for you, when you're ready to have them delivered call our manager and he will send them over."

"Thanks." Patrick knew he should say something else but at the moment he was fried. He just wanted his wife to wake up.

"That was really thoughtful Carly." Elizabeth came to her friend's rescue.

"There isn't anything else I can do right now." Carly hated Robin. She'd been another woman in Jason's life that was threatened Carly's place. While the blonde had been able to make peace with Elizabeth and Emily she and Robin never found any common ground. Now it was probably too late. "Do they need any clothes? I could send some things from the boutique over."

"I think they are good. Robin got a lot of things at her shower. I'll check with Anna and let you know." Elizabeth looked down at Carly's ankles and frowned. "Nadine." She called the nurse at the hub.

"Yes." Nadine came over and when Elizabeth pointed she looked down also frowning. "I'll get a wheelchair."

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked Elizabeth.

"Carly, how long have you been on your feet today?" Swollen ankles were a bad sign.

"Not that long." The blonde hedged knowing that she had overdone it today.

Nadine returned. "Have a seat Mrs. Jacks."

"Take her to an exam room and start an IV. Page Kelly." Elizabeth instructed.

"Q gave her the day off." Nadine referred to Alan by his staff nickname.

"I know, page her anyway." This was what the doctor needed. A patient she could fix.

"Okay." Nadine pushed Carly off and Jax followed.

"You know you don't work here anymore." Patrick said giving his friend an amused smile.

"I know." Elizabeth would be lying if she said she didn't miss it.

"Take your own advice, go home and rest. " The neurosurgeon advised.

"I will." Elizabeth could tell that Jason wanted her to leave as well. "Call me if you need me."

Patrick gave her a hug. "Count on it."

"Let's go." Elizabeth said turning to Jason, Sonny and Max. She would go home, put her feet up and let Sonny feed her before taking a nap. That should make the guys happy.

* * *

Two weeks after giving birth Robin was still in a coma. Dr. Devlin felt that if she was to have any chance of making a recovery the new mother needed to be transferred to his private clinic in Switzerland. There he had a staff that was trained to give the utmost in care. Patrick couldn't afford it, but Jason stepped forward and offered to cover all the costs. It was Elizabeth who talked her friend into accepting.

One month after Emma was born Patrick bid a tearful farewell to Port Charles and all his friends. He promised to stay in touch and make sure that he kept everyone updated on Robin's condition.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	61. Chapter 61

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work. Eight chapters left!

* * *

Chapter 60

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth had woken up and found the other side of the bed empty. First she'd checked Cam's room in case something was wrong with their son. Lately the little guy had been fighting off a cold. Last night Jason had insisted that Cam needed to sleep with them. When she saw him sleeping soundly she'd come downstairs. Jason was sitting in the living room in the dark.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you." Tomorrow was Valentines' day. Not only would it be a day that brought sad memories for his wife, but it was ironically enough the day Karpov arranged for Lucky Spencer to be broken out of the rehab facility. Apparently he was expecting everyone to be busy elsewhere. The Russian had already left the area entrusting his men to make sure every thing went according to plan. It would do just that. It would go according to Jason's plan.

"Anything I can help you with?" Elizabeth asked coming around to sit on her husband's lap. He'd had something on his mind for the last few days. She didn't push him to talk. She suspected it was business so he couldn't tell her much anyway.

"Just work stuff." He told her. "How come you woke up?" These days once Elizabeth fell asleep not much woke her. Instead of answering she placed his hand on her stomach. Under his palm Jason could feel their baby moving around. Feeling the life they'd created together rolling around never failed to leave him awestruck. "He's active tonight."

"I think he's practicing for soccer tryouts." Elizabeth said getting comfortable. "I was having trouble finding a good position to sleep in and when I woke up I noticed you were gone." She was considering getting a maternity pillow because it was only going to get worse from here on out.

Jason noticed she didn't have anything on her feet. "Where are your slippers?" While they were in Italy this summer he was having all the floors replaced with radiant heated floors. That way he wouldn't worry so much.

"Charlie ate them." Elizabeth said kissing under his jaw. "Come back to bed." Since they were both awake she could think of a better way to spend time.

"I don't know I'm pretty comfortable right here." She was dropping light kisses onto the underside of his jaw and his neck. Her attention was getting a rise out of him. Literally.

"I can't sleep without you next to me." It was true that she didn't sleep well on the rare nights he was out of the house. However they both knew that sleeping was the last thing they would be doing when they got upstairs.

"You don't seem very sleepy." He pointed out shifting so that she could kiss more of his neck. He loved how her lips felt on his body. When her hands snuck under his t-shirt to caress his chest he groaned. "You are going to make it hard to carry you upstairs."

"That's not the only thing I'm making hard." She said laughing. She was almost six months pregnant and he still found her sexy. How awesome was that?

"You really are bad." He said laughing with her as he stood up with her in his arms.

"And you really are very strong. It's sexy." She said bobbing her eyebrows up and down.

Upstairs he placed her on the bed before kissing her deeply. Automatically his hands went to her belly. Pulling back he bent down and kissed her stomach. "Go to sleep in there." He said to his son.

Hearing Jason's voice only made the baby move more. "That so didn't help."

"Sorry." He smirked not really meaning it. The fact that his son responded to his voice made Jason very happy. It made him feel like they were already forming a bond.

Jason pushed Elizabeth's nightshirt up over her head and looked at her. The changes in her body due to the pregnancy fascinated him. He felt blessed to be able to witness it, he did still worry that something would go wrong but he no longer let that fear control him. "You're beautiful. Mio bella Elisabetta." Jason told her in Italian knowing how hot it made her when he spoke the language.

"Mio bell'uomo." She responded. She was learning Italian with Cam. Francis, Max and Johnny were helping her by speaking Italian when they guarded her.

"That's sexy." Jason told her kissing her neck. "I love the way your lips look when you speak Italian."

"Just then? How about when they are wrapped around your –" Elizabeth didn't get any further because Jason crashed his mouth onto hers.

"If you finish that sentence this will be over before it starts." She pushed him farther than anyone before. "On your hands and knees." Her growing belly meant no more missionary position. Jason could work with that.

"What if I want to be on top?" She asked just to be difficult.

"I'm doing all the work tonight." He told her as he pulled his shirt over his head. He helped her out of her panties before assisting into the position he wanted her in. Using his fingers he made sure she was ready for him. "Okay?" He asked as he discarded his pants and moved behind her.

"Yes." She moaned as his fingers made her melt.

Instead of joining with her he let his fingers play and she came apart as he watched. Jason couldn't help but smile. Now he was ready. He lined up with her center and pushed in deep. "Damn!" He moaned, she was tight and it felt better than anything had a right to.

He set a slow rhythm sliding into her in long strokes. Her moans and whimpers, not to mention the fluttering of her inner muscles, let him know he was getting it right. Pleasing her was all that mattered in this moment.

"That feels so good, baby!" Elizabeth cried out as she pushed back against him. This was just what she needed him moving inside her. Another orgasm was building and she knew it was going to big. "More." She begged.

Jason fisted his fingers in her hair and tugged. "Whose fucking you, baby? Let me hear you say my name."

"Jason!" It came out on a small scream.

"Again." He said at the same time he lunged deep.

"Jason!" She said again.

"Louder." He commanded moving harder within her tight body.

He timed his hard lunges to her saying his name all the while his hand stayed fisted in her hair. "That is so good. So good." He pushed harder. "Come baby, I need you to come." He wasn't going to last any longer. Never breaking rhythm he leaned forward and gently bit the tendon that joined her neck to her shoulder.

Screaming in pleasure Elizabeth came hard.

Jason completely lost his rhythm as her muscles clamped down on his shaft and she screamed. With a deep moan he came as well. As he jerked again inside her, he wrapped one arm tight around her keeping her close while his other arm kept them from collapsing.

Jason carefully rolled them so that they were stretched out on the bed. While she snuggled into his warmth he checked her shoulder to make sure he hadn't hurt her. Satisfied he pulled the comforter up over them both.

Feeling content she stretched against him and hummed in her chest.

"Okay?" He remarked smiling down at her.

"Perfect." She responded already falling asleep.

Jason just laughed as he watched his wife.

* * *

"I'm not going to explode." Elizabeth said as she grabbed a glass to get some juice. She looked over to the table where Jason, Francis and Johnny were all sitting watching her intently. The only reason Sonny wasn't here was because he was out of town on business. Elizabeth expected that Lorenzo would show up any minute.

The men didn't say a word just watched her until she walked out of the room. "How is she really?" Francis asked.

"Fine." Jason told his two friends. "We talked this morning. Elizabeth told me that she would be fine until the sun went down."

"Once it gets dark?" Johnny prodded.

"She told me that she'll get a little sad and a bit antsy but nothing more than that." Jason knew that she didn't dwell on what Tom Baker had done to her, but on this day the memories were closer to the surface. The fact that he hadn't been around on other Valentine's Days to make sure she was alright was another thing he regretted.

"You don't sound convinced." Francis noted.

"The hormones make everything more intense so I'm thinking the night will be rougher than she's expecting, but I don't expect anything really bad." Jason told both men. Elizabeth had also talked with her therapist yesterday and that helped. "Do you two have plans?"

"Francis isn't really my type." Johnny said being flippant.

"Like your mine. You never shut up I'd have to shoot you to get some peace and quiet." Francis said laughing.

Jason just shook his head. "I meant with your girlfriends. How do they put up with the two of you?"

"Fiancée." Johnny corrected grinning. He never missed an opportunity to refer to Kelly as his fiancée. "I'm cooking."

"Me too." Francis wouldn't step foot in a restaurant on this night if you paid him. "I sent Diane some flowers at work."

"Same here." Johnny knew what was expected of him. "There's caramel at the house."

"Caramel? Is that an Irish thing?" Jason asked confused.

"No it's a Kelly thing. I think I'm dating the only girl on the planet that doesn't like chocolate." Johnny had been surprised to hear that.

"She and Liz are friends?" Francis was also surprised. He had a large box of truffles at the house.

"Liz said it meant more chocolate for her." Johnny said laughing. "I know that this isn't the best day for her but did you get her something?"

"She's now a patron of the Port Charles Art Museum." Jason told his friends. "She can go to all those private functions they hold."

"You really have been paying attention all these years." Francis said. The museum was one of Elizabeth's favorite places in the city.

"Dumb, not blind." Jason replied to the older man. "Morgan." Jason said answering his phone. "Send him up."

"Lorenzo?" Johnny asked his boss, who just nodded.

Elizabeth answered the door. There was silence before Lorenzo walked into kitchen scowling. "What did you do to my sister? I asked her how she was doing and she almost bit my head off."

"Hormones." Jason, Francis and Johnny all said in unison.

Lorenzo helped himself to coffee, because Jason was not going to offer, and joined the men at the table. "One a.m." Was all he said.

"We'll be ready." Jason assured his brother-in-law.

"Will you be there?" Lorenzo asked.

"It depends." Was all Jason said but the other men knew that if Elizabeth was having a rough night the enforcer would not be there. It's not like Lucky was going to die tonight anyway. Lucky was going to die tomorrow, at Jason's hands.

"Regardless everything is ready to go." Lorenzo assured them. Since Skye was out of town he would be there this evening when Morgan's men grabbed Spencer.

"Good." Jason said quietly. It was time for payback.

* * *

At twelve forty-five in the morning a soft knock sounded on Lucky Spencer's door. He was up and dressed since he was expecting this visitor. When the large metal door swung open Lucky stepped quietly into the hall. He followed the orderly he recognized from other nights down to the kitchen.

"This is as far as I go." The man with the heavy Spanish accent informed him. "I was told to give you this." He handed over an envelope.

Lucky didn't bother to look inside but simply put it in his pocket. "Thanks." He smirked.

"There is a red compact car at the base of the hill, the keys are in the ignition." The man pointed in the proper direction before stepping back into the building and closing the door.

Lucky walked briskly toward his get away vehicle looking around to make sure that no one else was out. After he dealt with the traitorous bitch he had married he'd need to find a way out of the country. No way was he going to let his dad stay locked up. Spencers took care of each other.

Spotting the car he increased to a quick trot, already feeling a bit winded. He didn't bother to look around just reached for the door handle. The sooner he was away the better.

Max stepped out from the bushes next to the car and using the butt of his gun hit Lucky knocking him out cold. The large guard simply rolled his eyes. The world was not going to miss Lucky. Milo pulled up and Max dumped the ex-Detective in the trunk.

"This is the worst Valentine's date I've ever had. You didn't even get dressed up." Milo said looking at his brother.

"Shut up and drive." Max said wanting to get home.

From his car Lorenzo just smiled. Everything had worked out like planned.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	62. Chapter 62

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 61

He'd been set up. His father would be so disappointed in him. Luke always said that if something was too easy then that was the time to look for the double cross. Not once did he ask for any kind of proof that Karpov had been sent by his father. Nope, he just took the man at his word and now look where he was. Tied to a chair in a warehouse. Lucky knew he was in a lot of trouble. He was guessing that the building belonged to Jason.

"HEY!" He shouted. They must not care about being overheard because he wasn't gagged. "HEY!"

"Shut up!" Cody said coming out of the office.

"Where the fuck is Morgan?" Lucky recognized Paul. "Call him up and tell him to get his ass over here. He should bring that tramp he married with him."

Cody just laughed. "Do you really think you are in a position to give orders?"

"You think I'm afraid of you? I'm not." Lucky sneered.

"I could care less if you're afraid of me." Cody crossed his arms over his chest. "It's Jason that you need to worry about. He's pissed. And the man can be rabid dog mean when he's pissed off."

"Fuck him and fuck you too!" Lucky spat out.

"You're not my type or Jason's for that matter. He's into short brunettes." Cody wouldn't normally talk about Mrs. Morgan to a prisoner but pushing Lucky's buttons was fun. If Jason had a problem with anything the guard said he would speak on it.

"I want some water." Lucky told the guard.

"I want to go home. Want to guess who's going to get their wish first?" Cody's shift was almost over. He was planning on going home and grabbing some sleep since he was taking Leyla out tonight.

"ASSHOLE!" Lucky shouted at the guard as he walked away. There had to be a way out of this. Every situation had a solution. He'd been clean for almost six weeks so his thinking was much clearer, unfortunately six weeks wasn't enough time to clear his system of the need for the drugs. He was craving a pill.

Every morning with breakfast Lucky got a synthetic drug to help him with the withdrawal symptoms. When he first started they were really bad. Pain, cramping, vomiting and tremors. The dose was lower now but he still needed the fix to get through the day. Even though he couldn't see outside he was guessing by his body's reaction it was time for a pill. Today one wouldn't be coming. Today was going to hurt before Morgan even got started.

Back in the office Cody picked up the phone and called his boss. "He's up."

"Coherent?" Jason asked as he scrambled eggs. Cam would be down for breakfast shortly. Elizabeth had agreed to stay in bed a little longer. Last night had indeed been rough. They'd had a return of the nightmares only these weren't about losing the baby. These were about that horrific night when a fifteen year old girl had been brutalized. All he could do was hold her and he was looking forward to taking that frustration out on Lucky.

"Yup and belligerent as well." Cody said laughing. "He demanded that you get your ass down here."

"I think that once I show up he's not going to be all that happy to see me." Jason said plating his son's breakfast. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Spinelli shuffle into the kitchen.

"I don't know he seems a good candidate for the head of your fan club." Cody said grinning. "He called your wife a tramp."

"Is that right?" Jason said in a tone that would make someone think he'd just heard something interesting. He was glad Lucky was somewhat clean, Jason wanted the man to hurt. "I will be sure to let him know what I think about that when I arrive. Marco is relieving you in about an hour. You'll get double time since last night was a holiday." So would Max and Milo.

"Thanks, Jason." Cody had been waiting at the warehouse when the brothers arrived. Since his girl was working he hadn't gotten any flack for being out last night.

"You're welcome. I have to go." Jason said ending the call.

"Salutations Stone Cold." Spinelli said reaching for his favorite over sugared cereal.

"That stuff is going to rot your teeth." Jason said shaking his head. He had no idea why Elizabeth bought that stuff for Spinelli. As long as Cameron didn't eat it Jason would allow it in the house.

"I didn't have any cavities on my last dental check up." Spinelli said proudly. "Hey Little Dude." He gave Cam a high-five as he walked over to the table.

"When was that?" Jason asked pouring his son a glass of milk.

"Last month. The Maternal One booked an appointment for me." Spinelli had gotten a physical as well. Elizabeth also insisted he take a daily vitamin.

"Did she now." Jason just smiled. Elizabeth was spoiling Spinelli and the hacker was soaking it up.

"The Maternal One is quite good to The Jackal. But I draw the line at running." Spinelli said shuddering. He burned off all his calories due to his naturally hyper state.

"Hey buddy." Jason said turning his attention to his son. "You see Momma before you come downstairs."

"Her still sleepin." The little boy told his dad. "I touched her tummy."

"Were you careful?" Jason had told Cam that they needed to be gentle with Elizabeth.

"Uh-huh." Cam told his dad. "The baby moved."

"He does that a lot." Jason said smiling.

"Stone Cold will The Jackal and the Little Dude be hiding in the man cave during the Feminine Festivities?" There was a baby shower planned at the house for Elizabeth in two weeks. Jason was thinking of scheduling Milo to work.

"We are all going to Sonny's. Emily said that there can't be any men in the house at all." Jason didn't understand why he couldn't be there but was smart enough not to argue.

Cam was done. "Go brush your teeth." Jason told his son.

"Kay." Cam ran from the room just as Rory walked in.

Since the guard was here Jason fixed a tray for him and Elizabeth and took it upstairs. He walked through the door just as his wife woke up. "Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

"Better." She would probably take a long nap this afternoon.

"Good." Jason put the tray across her legs. He made fruit and cottage cheese for her and coffee for him. "I have to go out later today, but Max is coming over."

"Alright. I'm going to be in my studio most of the day anyway." Elizabeth had been painting a lot lately.

"Cam said he was in earlier and you were sleeping." Jason told her.

"I woke up when he touched my belly. He was talking to the baby." Elizabeth had teared up listening to him. "He told him he could borrow his bike."

"Yeah." Cam was a great kid, and would be an awesome big brother. "You did great with him. I couldn't ask for a better mother for my children."

"My kids have the best dad in the world." Elizabeth leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "How many kids are we talking?"

"As many as you want." Jason told her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Give me a number Jason."

"I don't have to carry them. I just have to help make them." He told her with a lecherous grin. "We only have to wait six weeks right?" He was of course kidding.

"How many?" Elizabeth said ignoring his last question.

"Eight." Jason told her.

"You want eight children?" Elizabeth said looking to see if he was joking. She could usually read her husband but sometimes she had a hard time telling if he was joking or not.

"We only need six more." He sipped his coffee to hide his grin. He was just messing with her, and she would see that he paid for it.

Elizabeth gave it some thought. "Okay."

Jason choked on his coffee. "Okay?"

"It's not like we can't afford them." She knew he was joking and two could play at this game. "Besides the more children we have the better my odds are of getting a girl." She watched her husband pale.

"No girls." He'd be in jail before she started school.

Elizabeth laughed. "You don't get a whole lot of say in the matter." She pointed out.

"Two is good. We should stop at two." Jason didn't think he could handle having a daughter.

"I was thinking four." Elizabeth said smiling.

"That sounds good." Jason said agreeing. All boys. "I need to get dressed. I have to go to the warehouse." He had some trash to deal with.

* * *

"Good morning." Lorenzo put his coffee cup down and stood as Skye entered the room.

"Morning." She sat in the chair he pulled out. "I didn't mean to sleep so late. Have I delayed your morning?"

"Not at all. What would you like for breakfast?" Lorenzo said smiling.

"Just coffee is fine." Skye was trying not to blush. This was the first time in a long while that she'd woken up in a bed other than her own. The fact that they'd had sex, really good sex, last night wasn't what was making her have trouble meeting Lorenzo's eyes. It was that they had sex on their first date. She wasn't pretending to be a virgin but she could have made him work a little harder.

After getting dumped by both Luke and Jax, Skye told herself she was going to be more discriminate. She wasn't going to just fall into bed with the next man who made her pulse race. She wanted a man who was going to appreciate and respect her. Someone who treated her the way she deserved. Sex on the first date didn't set that standard.

"Are you sure?" Lorenzo could tell Skye was uncomfortable, but he didn't know why.

"I am thank you. Actually I should probably get going." She stood and so did he. They walked out of the house.

"I had a wonderful time last night. I'd like to see you again." Lorenzo said when they were standing beside her car. "I'll call you."

Skye nodded trying to hold onto her pride. There they were, the famous last words. "I'll wait for your call." A call that wasn't ever going to come because he'd already gotten what he wanted. She let him kiss her before getting in her car and starting the engine.

* * *

"Skye?" Emily was coming in from a shift at the hospital. She'd parked her car in the garage and was walking to the house when she noticed her sister hunched over.

"Hi." The redhead said trying to hide the fact that she'd been sitting in her car crying.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked after she'd gotten into the passenger seat.

"I'm an idiot." Skye said wiping her eyes.

"No you're not." Emily said reaching for the older woman's hand. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I slept with Lorenzo last night." Skye told the younger woman.

"Was it bad?" Emily hadn't ever had sex so bad it made her want to cry.

"Not even close. It was pretty fantastic. It was our first date. One kiss and I was ripping my clothes off. I can't even imagine what he thinks of me now." Skye said squeezing her sister's hand. "I really liked him."

"Why are you talking about the relationship like it's over? He seems to really like you." Emily felt like she was missing something.

"Men like Lorenzo are used to having a different woman in their bed every night. I had my turn." Skye would just do better from here on out. "I'm sure he's already moved on."

"You don't know that." Emily told her sister.

"I've been on this train before. I'll be fine." Skye said squaring her shoulders. "Are you coming in from work?"

"Just now." Emily confirmed. She was going to nap and then met Dante for lunch.

"I won't hold you up then. I'll be fine." Skye assured her as they got out of the car. "Thanks for listening."

"Any time." Emily watched her sister walk into the house. As she walked down to the Gatehouse the young doctor pulled out her phone. "Hi there. How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, how about you?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"I have a lunch date with a hot lawyer later so I'm fantastic. Skye however is not." Emily recounted the conversation.

"Let me look into things. I'm hoping my brother is not that stupid." Elizabeth knew how much a misunderstanding could cost a relationship.

"Skye is convinced he is. Apparently the last thing he said was I'll call you." Emily said as she let herself into her home.

"Ouch." Elizabeth winced. "Let me call him."

"Thanks." Emily said to Elizabeth before hanging up. Hopefully Skye was wrong. Emily really wanted her sister to be happy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	63. Chapter 63

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work.

I screwed up and told some of you that Lucky got his in this afternoon's update. I'm so sorry so I'm giving you what I promised.

* * *

Chapter 62

"Yes, Marisol?" Lorenzo was sitting at his desk. He should be working but instead the open file sat on his desk ignored. He couldn't concentrate on the contract because he was thinking about Skye. He did not like how things felt when she left this morning. Something was off and he couldn't put his finger on what exactly it was. What he did know was that he needed to call Skye today. After he was done watching Lucky Spencer die.

"Mrs. Morgan is here. She wishes to know if you have time to speak with her." His assistant informed him. The petite brunette was one of the few people who were allowed access to him no matter what was happening.

Lorenzo smiled wide. He would never turn his sister away. "I'll be right out." He walked around his desk to the outer office. "Elisabetta." He said kissing her cheek. She looked well rested. He nodded to her guard before ushering her back into his office and helping her into a chair.

"Sorry about just dropping by." Elizabeth looked around the office. It was a nice space but it could use some color.

"You are always welcome. How are you and my nephews?" Lorenzo brought her a glass of water.

"Everyone is good." She chuckled at the fact that he didn't ask about Jason. She was going to have to sit them down and tell them it was time to play nice.

"What can I do for you?" He wasn't trying to rush her, but he knew she had come for a reason.

"I came to be an annoying little sister and stick my nose in your business." She told him.

"Is that right?" Lorenzo couldn't help but smile.

"It is. I want to talk to you about Skye." Elizabeth sipped her water.

"Skye?" Lorenzo asked surprised.

"Yup. She also has a meddlesome little sister." Elizabeth told her big brother.

"Do you know what is wrong?" He was willing to take whatever help came his way. He didn't want to lose Skye and something was telling him he was in danger of that happening. A woman of her quality didn't come along every day. Lorenzo was very much aware of that fact.

"I do. How much do you want to know?" Elizabeth wasn't sure he wanted her help.

"Everything. I did something wrong didn't I?" Lorenzo would be the first to admit the female mind was not something he understood.

"Not intentionally or at least I hope it wasn't intentionally." Elizabeth started. "Skye thinks that you have no intention of seeing her again."

Lorenzo frowned. "I said I would call her later."

"I know. I can't tell you how many times I've heard that after a date and no call ever came." She said already seeing that he hadn't meant it the way it sounded. "If you have no intention of seeing her again then be upfront about it. If you do want to see her again then you need to contact her today."

Lorenzo looked at his watch. "I don't mean to rush you out, but I have an appointment shortly. If I leave now I have time to swing by the florist." He wouldn't waste any time correcting this misunderstanding.

"You aren't rushing me at all. I need to get back home anyway. It was good to see you." Elizabeth stood and after giving her brother a kiss walked out of the office. She would send Emily a text to let her know it had been handled.

* * *

Johnny and Lorenzo stood in the main room of the warehouse waiting for Jason to arrive. They were making small talk while ignoring a yelling Lucky Spencer. Lorenzo was here to watch the tied up man die. Johnny was here to supervise clean up once Jason was done. After that he needed to talk with his boss.

Lorenzo looked at his watch. "He's late." Like everyone in there business he knew of Jason's reputation, he was looking forward to watching the enforcer in action.

"There was a problem with a shipment, he should be here shortly." Johnny had received a call from his boss alerting him of the hold up. They heard a metal door shut and Marco walked in followed by Jason, who was already wearing leather gloves.

"It's about time you showed up! You couldn't confront me when I wasn't tied down. You had to send in your puppet to trick me." Lucky yelled. "Where's the whore?"

Jason didn't say a word just walked over and grabbed Lucky's right wrist just below his bindings and twisted it until the bones snapped. The bound man screamed in pain. Balling up his left fist Jason popped him one on the mouth before slamming his right fist into Lucky's face. By the angle his jaw was now hanging at it was clear it was broken.

"You wanted to see me?" Jason asked in a conversational tone. "Broken arm, split lip and a bruise on your face. She also had bruising on her back." Jason cut the rope holding Lucky to the chair and then threw him to the floor. "She didn't want me looking at her because of the marks you put on her." Jason raised his foot and stomped down hard.

Lucky screamed in pain.

"I bet she didn't scream when you hurt her. She's a lot stronger than you. That's why you attacked her isn't it? Because you felt threatened by her?" Another three stomps from his motorcycle boot clad foot.

"Elizabeth told me she thinks she got pregnant the first night we were together. Which means my baby was inside her when you threw her into the wall." Jason pulled his foot back and kicked Lucky in the ribs. The sound of broken bones echoed through the room. "She could have lost our child." Another kick. "That would have hurt her so bad." Yet another kick. "Never again Lucky, you won't ever hurt her again."

Jason used his foot and rolled Lucky over. "My wife is not a whore, and Cameron is not a bastard." The man on the floor was sobbing. More stomping was followed by another series of kicks. The tarp that Lucky was lying on had a growing pool of blood spreading across it. "Karpov doesn't work for me. Your father really did send him. I just took advantage of the situation. Anything else you want to know before you die?" Jason waited a minute knowing that Lucky couldn't talk.

The enforcer pulled out the gun at the small of his back and placed it in the middle of Lucky Spencer's forehead. "I love her, I've always loved her. You had her and treated her like shit. She gave you a second chance and you wasted it. I'm not that stupid. I am going to love her so completely that you won't even be a memory." Jason pulled the trigger.

"That was impressive." Lorenzo had to admit.

"It was short." Johnny said clearly surprised.

Lorenzo simply looked at the Irishman. "He normally takes longer?" That was a scary thought.

"I figured we'd be here a couple of hours." When Jason walked over the green-eyed guard asked him about it. "Ten minutes? That might be a new personal record."

"Believe me I planned to take a lot longer. I wanted Lucky to suffer as much as possible. Elizabeth called as I was driving over; Cam came home sick from school." Jason explained to his friend, the enforcer wasn't even breathing hard. "I need to get cleaned up and get back to the house."

"I guess Lucky's name was apt today. I'll walk you to the shower I need to talk with you." Johnny told his boss.

"Lorenzo did you need anything else?" Jason asked his brother-in-law.

"Not a thing." The South American said. "Gentlemen."

"What's up Johnny?" Jason asked as they walked over to the shower. A fresh set of clothing was already waiting for him. The enforcer stripped down not caring that he wasn't alone.

"I need a few days off. I have to go out-of-town and kill Kelly's ex-boyfriend." Johnny had received the name from Spinelli last week. The hacker had not only gotten the name but a whole lot more. Johnny now knew practically everything there was to know about the asshole.

"Can I ask why?" Jason would approve the time off. Johnny wouldn't get caught or be sloppy.

"Stalking and terrorizing." Johnny told Jason before handing him a towel.

"Do you need backup?" Jason could spare someone.

"Nope." The green-eyed man responded.

"Let me know before you leave." Jason said reaching for his clothes. Once he was dress he gloved up and stuffed his soiled clothing into a garbage bag.

"How sick is Cam?" Johnny asked as they walked back out to the main room.

"Fever, runny nose and a cough. Elizabeth thinks it's the flu, if she's right I don't want her catching it." Jason would be home with his son until he got better. Morgan had it last week so Sonny had worked from home. "It's going around the school."

"Hope he feels better." Johnny told his boss as the clean up crew arrived.

"Thanks." Jason headed out of the warehouse whistling. He was feeling pretty good as he called his wife. "Hey baby, do I need to pick up anything on the way home?"

* * *

Emily smiled as she sat across from her boyfriend. They were having lunch today because she'd been at the hospital all day yesterday. Being a doctor was her dream and she often had to sacrifice holidays to make that dream a reality. Dante had sent the most beautiful bouquet of red roses which she put in her cubby and visited through out the day.

"How was the pasta?" Dante asked her. He loved looking at her.

"It was good, but yours is better." She told him smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy.

"I am a superior cook. In fact I'm really good at everything I do." He said giving her a mischievous grin. "I'm working late tonight but I was wondering if you might consider staying over at my place? That way I can see you again today."

"Really, it won't be too much." It would be the third time in the last eight days she stayed over. "I don't want to wear out my welcome."

"If I didn't want you there I wouldn't ask." He never wanted her to leave. It was too soon to be thinking of living together and Morgan would probably kill him anyway but he wanted to ask. "My place is closer to the hospital."

"That it is." Emily loved staying at his apartment. Waking up in his arms was truly fabulous.

Dante reached into the inner pocket of his suit jacket. "I have something for you."

"You got me a gift?" Emily asked smiling.

"It's Valentine's Day. Or was. Anyway good boyfriends have gifts." He said hoping he might get a reward for being a good boyfriend.

"Thank you Dante. Luckily for you I happen to be a good girlfriend." She reached into her purse and handed him an envelope.

"You first." He insisted.

"Okay." Emily opened the box to find a small velvet box inside. Opening it she saw a pair of garnet and diamond earrings. They matched the necklace he gave her for her birthday. "Dante they are beautiful." She immediately put them on. "Thank you. Open your gift."

Dante tore into the envelope and smiled wide when he saw the baseball tickets. "Thank you baby." He loved baseball and she wanted him to be able to go to a game. "You'll come with me?"

"You can take your friend Ronnie." She'd met the man once and wasn't a fan, but he and Dante had been friends since kindergarten.

"I want to take you." Dante said leaning over and kissing her. Very much meaning the double entendre.

"I'd love to be taken." Emily answered in a saucy manner.

"I have another thirty minutes on my lunch break. Want to go to my place?" Dante asked her.

"Get the check." Emily answered back.

* * *

Skye was looking at condos, in Pine Valley. It was clear that she wasn't going to be able to stay in Port Charles. Lorenzo was her third strike in the romance department in this town. Even though they'd only seen each other a handful of times she was already falling in love with him. Seeing him with a parade of women would hurt too much. So it was time to go. Monica would be thrilled. She saved another listing as the knock sounded on the door. "Come in."

"Ms. Skye these came for you." Alice said holding out a vase containing long-stemmed roses.

"Thank you." Skye took the flowers and placed them by the window. The bouquet was stunning. Looking closer she noticed the roses didn't have any thorns. Opening the card she read the note. 'I miss you already. Dinner on Friday?' Lorenzo. She couldn't have contained her smile if she wanted to. Apparently he would be calling after all. Skye went back to her laptop and started a new search. She still wanted a condo, but now she would look in Port Charles.

As luck would have it there was a condo she could look at right now. She called the realtor before leaving the mansion. The unit was nice but not really to her taste she was coming out of the building and walking back to where her car was parked when she spotted Lorenzo. "Mr. Alcazar fancy meeting you here."

"I guess this is my lucky day." He said giving her a smile. She always looked so damned good. "Business?" He asked curious as to what brought her out.

"Personal. I was looking at a condo. I am heading back to my car." She told him.

"May I escort you?" Lorenzo asked offering her his arm.

"Thank you." She placed her hand on his elbow. "The flowers were beautiful." She was actually fighting a blush.

"I'm glad you liked them. I am sorry I hurt you, it was never my intention." At her raised eyebrow he simply said. "Elisabetta. In the future please speak up if I misstep. I do not want to lose you."

Skye was not used to men being so up front with her. She really liked that he apologized and then left no room for misinterpretation of his feelings. "I don't want to lose you either." The least she could do was meet his honesty with her own.

They stopped at her car. "Are you free for lunch?"

"Today instead of Friday?" She asked smiling.

"Today and Friday." And any other day she'd give him Lorenzo thought.

"I am free but I find I'm not very hungry at the moment." At least not for food.

He picked up her hand and kissed it. "Neither am I." He said in a husky whisper.

They went to his place and it took all of his concentration to not wreck his car on the drive over. He was too focused on the woman sitting next to him. He had been careless, unintentionally so, but he had still hurt her. It was not something he would allow to happen again. Skye had not been loved properly and that was something he intended to change.

In his suite he took her mouth in a passionate kiss letting his tongue duel with hers for dominance until she gave him control. Not submitted because a woman like Skye had to much power to ever be owned by a man. "Tan hermoso." So beautiful he whispered as his lips journeyed down her neck. She was fragrant and soft just like a woman should be. "Mina." Mine he growled giving into his primal side. She moved him so deeply he had no choice but to speak in the language of his heart.

When his lips closed over her nipple and sucked hard Skye bucked in his arms and grasped his hair in her fist. "Yes." She moaned feeling wanton and sexy. No other man could take her so far so fast. No other man could make her tremble so effortlessly. And when he spoke Spanish, as he did the night they'd made love, it made her burn hotter.

"Let me have you." It was a plea as much as a request. "Beautiful Skye, give yourself to me. Let me give you all of me." Lorenzo said reaching for the button to her pants.

"I'm yours." She said looking up into his beautiful eyes. She'd never truly been anyone's before and just saying the words made her feel free. To know that this man wanted her made her giddy. "Make me yours."

Lorenzo picked her up and carried her to his bed, to their bed because no other woman would ever lie here. He was going to marry Skye and spend the rest of his life trying to be worthy of her. Once he laid her down clothes were quickly discarded as he came over and slowly sank into her. "Mina." He repeated unable to resist claiming her. He wanted to take his time to draw out the pleasure but she managed to strip him of control without even trying. She made him greedy.

"I won't break Lorenzo, love me!" She cried out as she reached the pinnacle of pleasure.

Unable to deny her anything he stroked harder and growled as he took a pebbled nipple into his mouth. "Again." He demanded. He wanted to watch her as she found pleasure again. Stroking harder and faster until she once again shattered. It took all his control not to join her. When Skye opened her eyes he smiled and started stroking slow. This time they would not rush.

"Lorenzo." She cried out. "It's too much." Pleasure this intense was something new for her.

"No it's not. Look at me Skye." He buried himself deep inside her and waited until she opened her eyes. "It will never be enough. I could have you everyday for the rest of my life and it would I still want you." He pulled out and pushed back inside her starting to tremble as the need for release began to press down on him. He could feel it building starting in the soles of his feet, only she would ever do this to him. Only his Beautiful Skye would ever make him feel so intensely. "You own me Skye. I exist simply to worship you." He could no longer hold back and Lorenzo stroked faster within her until she cried out again and he came with a shout. Coming down to the bed he pulled her close because he needed her in his arms. This woman who he didn't even know three months ago was now everything. His entire world. "I love you." This he would say in English. "I know it's fast but I need you to know."

"It is fast, but it's right." There was no need to play games. "I love you too."

"Beautiful Skye, if you want to buy a condo will you let me have my men make it secure?" He needed to know she was safe.

"If I don't?" She asked leaning her head against his shoulder.

"I would love to wake up beside you every morning." Lorenzo told her. He'd wasted enough time. Skye was his.

"That sounds like heaven." Lorenzo was hers and she wasn't going to waste any time letting everyone know it. Skye smiled and looked up at him. "I'm not sharing a closet."

Lorenzo just laughed as he dipped his head to kiss her. "I'll send a truck for your things."

"I can pack." She said gasping as he gave her a love bite.

"You'll be too busy." He murmured.

They didn't say another word for a really long time.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	64. Chapter 64

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 63

The door to Carly's hospital room was open so instead of knocking Elizabeth just stuck her head in. "Knock, knock." She said softly.

"Hi." Jax stood up and offered his seat to the very pregnant woman.

"Don't get up." Jax did anyway. Elizabeth said walking over to Carly's bedside. Leaning over she looked at the tiny person swaddled in the blanket with the little pink hat. "She's beautiful. How are you doing?"

"Tired but very, very happy." Carly said handing over her daughter to Elizabeth.

"What did you name her?" Elizabeth rocked the small bundle. In six weeks she would be holding her son.

"Josslyn." Carly said leaning back in her bed. "I'm so sorry that I missed your gallery opening. I was looking forward to coming out and supporting you on your big night."

"That's a beautiful name. Don't worry about missing the opening. You can buy two paintings at my next show." Elizabeth's art show had been last night. It was a wonderful night and much to her surprise every single piece of art sold. "I think you had something more important to do. Dad, why don't you take her?"

Jax took his daughter and put her back in the bassinet. "I'm going to step out and get some air. I love you." He kissed his wife and then his daughter.

After he stepped out Elizabeth sat on the side of the bed and took Carly's hand in hers. "How are you really doing?"

The blonde simply burst into tears. "Kelly had to perform a hysterectomy. I can't have anymore children."

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth just held the other woman while she cried.

"It's my fault." Carly said after she got herself back under control. "Kelly said that I needed to stay off my feet and I didn't listen. I never listen. You think I would know by now that nothing good comes when I don't listen." Jax had gone out of town on business and Carly had used his absence to disregard her doctor's orders. Instead of staying in bed she went to work at the hotel. Jax had come home to find his wife lying on the floor in a pool of blood. Both she and the baby had almost died.

"Josslyn is healthy and so are you, and that's the important part." Elizabeth was trying to look at the positives. From what she had heard it had been too close.

"Yeah we are. Morgan already adores her and Michael will be home this weekend to meet his sister." They were still having problems with the older son. Carly was getting discharged in two days but had to stay in bed once she got home. "Do you think Jason might come to see us?"

She could lie but that wouldn't be right. "No, I don't think so."

"Another thing that's completely my fault. For years I pushed and pushed. He told me that one day I would go too far. I swore no matter what he wouldn't walk away. He's not going to forgive me is he?" Carly knew Jason well. The only person he had ever walked away from and then let back into his life was the brunette visiting her.

"You have to give him time." Elizabeth said slowly. She was not holding out hope the two would be friends again.

"That was very nice of you. It was one of the things that used to irritate me about you. How nice you are." Carly said with a sad smile. "Now it's one of the things I like the most. I was such a bitch to you and I'm sorry."

"Thank you Carly. We can let that go. Hold on a second." She walked out into the hall and took the gift bag from Max. The guard had refused to let her carry it in. "This is for you and your little girl." Hopefully the presents would lift Carly's spirits.

For the next twenty minutes the two women ooh'd and aah'd over the frilly clothes in the bag. Elizabeth had very much enjoyed shopping in the girls section of the store. Johnny was her guard that day and he loved to shop so he happily gave opinions. Also in the bag were some organic bath products for Carly to use to pamper herself. Elizabeth stayed until Jax returned and promised to stop by the house once everyone was settled.

* * *

"Is she in?" Elizabeth asked Kelly's assistant.

"Yup, you can go back she's in her office." The nurse told her.

Elizabeth made her way back and found her friend with her feet up. "Hey."

"Hey. Everything okay?" Kelly asked looking Elizabeth over. Her friend had reached the stage where she was waddling instead of walking.

"It's all good. I wanted to stop in and see how you are doing." Elizabeth took a seat.

"You need to have a normal, uncomplicated birth." Kelly said to the former nurse. "I cannot take another emergency surgery. Robin is in a private clinic and last night I damn near lost Carly and her baby. I'm tired." Kelly was joking but at the same time she was completely serious. "I put that woman on bed rest for a reason. I knew I should have checked her into the hospital when she said her husband was going away. She chooses not to listen to what I say and they bring her in here with a full abruption."

"She said you did a hysterectomy." Elizabeth reached out and took her friend's hand. The hurt of Robin's condition was still fresh for both of them. Last night had to have been hard on the doctor.

"I couldn't stop the bleeding it was that or lose her." Kelly hated having to perform the procedure but it was necessary. "If you cause any problems I will kick your ass. Please believe me when I tell you that is not an idle threat. I've been working with Johnny."

"I want to have more children. If anything goes wrong Jason will get a vasectomy." Elizabeth hadn't gotten the message about Carly until after they got home. Jason had said it was too late for her to be out otherwise she would have come straight to the hospital. "Last night I told him if anything happens and he has to choose between me and the baby to pick the baby."

"How did he take that?" Kelly enjoyed getting to see this side of Jason.

"He said no." They'd gone a few rounds and she realized he wasn't going to change his mind.

"I'm not surprised." The doctor said, "He loves you."

"Yes he does." How could she argue with that?

"How was the rest of the show?" Kelly had to leave in the middle of it. She made sure that Johnny purchased the painting she liked.

"It was mind-blowing." Elizabeth was still trying to wrap her mind around it. "Everything sold." She had made Jason promise to not buy anything. Sonny, Francis and Johnny were restricted to one each.

"Of course it did. You're really talented." Kelly said wondering why her friend was so surprised.

"Clarence is already looking to book another show." Elizabeth said with some pride. "Okay now that I know you're okay I need to get going."

"I'll walk you out. I need to go check on Carly." The doctor said rising.

* * *

Trying not to disturb her husband Elizabeth shifted positions for what she swore was the one millionth time. The very pricey pregnancy pillow was not doing her any good. There just didn't seem to be a comfortable position for her to sleep in anymore. She could go downstairs and sleep in the recliner. That was where she took her naps these days. She never had a problem sleeping then. Slowly she swung her legs over the side of the bed and as she was sitting up Jason spoke.

"Where are you going?" He asked his very pregnant wife. He didn't think it was to the bathroom she was moving too slowly. Like she was trying to sneak away.

"I was going to go sleep downstairs." Elizabeth told him.

"Why?" Jason asked her sitting up.

"I can't get comfortable and you need to get some sleep. It's not a big deal." Elizabeth stuck her feet under the bed looking for her slippers. "First I'm going to the bathroom." She spent a lot of time in the bathroom these days.

Jason just waited for her to come out. He picked her up and put her back in their bed. Placing pillows behind him so he could recline he put her between her legs and urged her to lean back into him. "You are not sleeping downstairs." Jason pulled the blankets over them.

"This can't be comfortable for you." Elizabeth protested.

"I'm fine." He had her in his arms how could he be anything else. Jason rubbed her stomach and he swore she purred. "You like that?"

"Mmm-hmm." Elizabeth leaned further into him. This was the perfect position for her. "What are we going to name our son?"

"Jacob." Jason told her without hesitation. "We can call him Jake for short."

"You want to name our son after the place we first met?" She asked looking up at him and smiling.

"I do, yes. What do you think?" He would let her name the baby whatever she wanted but he really did like Jake.

"Jacob Liam Morgan." Elizabeth said to see how it sounded.

"Liam?" Jason asked not really having given much thought to a middle name.

"I want to use an L name to honor Lila." Elizabeth missed the older woman.

"I like that. Thank you." Jason hugged her close. "So since we are up would you like to discuss what's on your mind?"

"How do you know I have something on my mind?" Elizabeth wasn't ever going to be able to keep anything from him.

"Because I know you." He also thought he knew what she wanted to discuss. She'd been thinking on it since she came home from the hospital.

"Are you ever going to forgive Carly?" She asked him. What ever his decision she would respect it.

"No." He told her flat out. "She hurt you and she allowed Michael to hurt you. That is unforgivable."

"I forgave her." Elizabeth pointed out.

"You're nicer than I am. Ask anyone and they will tell you the same thing." He told her. "No one hurts you and gets away unpunished. If she was a man I'd kick her ass, but she isn't. I can't be her friend."

"Does it bother you that she and I are becoming friends?" She wanted to know.

"No, I would never tell you who to be friends with." Jason respected her too much. "I think I would have eventually found a way to forgive her if she hadn't tried to use you."

"Use me?" Elizabeth asked looking up.

"After I told her we were done, she immediately turned around and started working hard to become your friend." Jason pointed out. "How many conversations have the two of you had where she asks you if I've forgiven her yet?"

"Quite a few." Elizabeth admitted. "Jason you were friends a long time."

"We aren't friends anymore." He said ending the discussion.

"Jason." She had something else she wanted to know.

"Hmmm." The baby was moving and he was momentarily distracted. "I'm sorry what did you say."

"I asked how you forgave me for pointing a gun at you." It was something she wasn't proud of.

Jason paused to think. "There wasn't anything to forgive. You were doing what you thought was right. We weren't friends at the time." To be honest he would forgive her anything.

"I could have shot you." She said getting emotional.

"No you couldn't have." Jason answered kissing the top of her head trying to get her to calm down. It was not anything to cry over.

"You believe I wouldn't have pulled the trigger?" She looked up at him when he started laughing. "What's so funny? Why are you laughing? Is it because I can't shoot a gun?"

"No, it's because the safety was on." He said laughing harder.

"Jason." She turned and swatted him on his arm. "Don't laugh at me."

"But it's funny." He said wiping his eyes.

"No, it's not." She told him turning back around. "You could at least pretend you were afraid."

"I'm sorry I laughed at you." He said trying to sound sincere but it just wasn't working. "Don't be mad."

"I'm going to sleep. I'm tired." Elizabeth settled back in and closed her eyes. The last think she heard before falling asleep was her husband snickering again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	65. Chapter 65

The show, the characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 64

Elizabeth was up bright and early the next morning to help Cam get ready for school. She'd woken up in what was for her a cranky mood. Just listening to her son ramble from one topic to another was making her feel better. When she walked, with his hand in hers, downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast Jason just looked at her and smiled. She just sniffed she was still annoyed that he laughed at her last night.

The silence between the married couple was filled with chatter between Spinelli and Cam. By the time Rory arrived Jason knew he was firmly in the doghouse. He had some groveling in his future. Francis and Johnny arrived just as the little boy was leaving. "You're back." Jason said to the green-eyed guard.

"Last night." Johnny said reaching for a coffee mug.

"You get everything handled okay?" Jason asked his friend.

"Yup." Johnny said grinning. Kelly's ex would not be bothering her again. Based on the number of pictures the man still had of her, he would not have stayed away for long. Now that wasn't a worry. "How are things here?"

"Jason's in trouble." Francis smirked fixing his own coffee. He had noticed Elizabeth giving her husband the eye.

"What did you do?" The three men looked over to the kitchen table where Elizabeth was cleaning up.

"I laughed at her." Jason said starting to smile unable to stop himself.

"Wanna share?" Johnny loved a good laugh.

"We were talking about the time she held a gun on me." Jason said smiling. Damn, if he laughed again she would ask Francis to teach her how to use a gun and then he'd be in serious trouble.

"The time when the safety was on?" Johnny asked starting to laugh. Francis was right with him.

"She's gonna hurt us all." Jason said giving up.

Elizabeth walked over and threw the cleaning sponge in the sink. "Ha, ha. Make fun of the person in the room who has never killed anyone." The three of them were now on her shit list. It wasn't funny, at the time she'd been serious about shooting Jason.

"It's funny." Francis said chuckling.

"I don't like any of you right now." Elizabeth said glaring at them. That only made them laugh harder. "Fine. I'm going to my studio." She said turning to storm off. Instead she sucked in a sharp breath as one hand went to the counter and the other to her stomach.

All three men rushed to her side. "What's wrong?" Jason asked trying not to panic. There had been one too many complicated pregnancies lately. Even though he didn't show it he was still somewhat scared for his wife.

"Nothing." Elizabeth said straightening out.

"That didn't look like nothing." Francis said concerned.

Johnny was on the phone. "She's in pain." Was what he said before holding out his phone. "Talk to Kelly."

"Hi." Elizabeth said to her friend.

"What happened?" Kelly asked concerned. "Braxton-Hicks?"

"No soccer practice." Elizabeth grabbed her stomach and pushed lightly. The baby was very active this morning.

"You sure." Kelly was prepared to be overly cautious.

"Yup. It wasn't a cramp. If anything changes I will come in. I promise." Elizabeth told her friend.

"All right." Kelly responded slowly. "Doctors and nurses make the worst patients. Please don't think I don't know that. I will not hesitate to check your ass into the hospital." The petite doctor threatened.

"Duly noted." Elizabeth hung up and turned to face the three men who would spend the rest of the day watching her. "Don't even say it. I will go to the couch and put my feet up." She waddled out of the room.

"You go get her shoes I'll warm up the car." Francis said to Jason. There was no way she wasn't going to get checked out. They weren't going to lose her too.

* * *

Jason refused to let her walk the short distance from the car to the door. Elizabeth knew what would happen if he carried her into the hospital and her prediction came true. Every single person who could come look at her did. Starting with Kelly and ending with Alan. Emily even took a turn with the stethoscope. They all stood there waiting. "So is she okay?" Jason finally asked.

"She seems fine." Kelly was standing there with her arms crossed. "But I want her to stay for observation." She'd sent Robin home with instructions to put her feet up and rest. Six hours later her friend was in a coma.

"Why?" Elizabeth had had enough. "I'm not staying. There is nothing wrong with me. The baby kicked hard and it caught me off guard. I'm fine." The monitor beeped.

"Your blood pressure is up." Emily said frowning.

"I swear Emily if you don't leave you will not live to see the end of your residency. My blood pressure is up because you all are irritating me. I'm fine and I want to go home." She sounded like a spoiled child but she didn't care.

The monitor beeped again and Kelly turned to Epiphany. "Admit her."

"I'm on it." The head nurse turned to get everything set up.

"I will get you for this." Elizabeth said to her husband with as much menace as she could summon. She had just over a month before her due date. Elizabeth wondered if she would be able to keep from killing her husband.

* * *

Cam was spending the night at Greystone and Jason was dozing in a chair next to his wife's bed. She hadn't said a word to him since she got admitted. Kelly said she was looking good but still refused to release her. Elizabeth got that they cared about her, but this was ridiculous. She should be at home. Her shower was in a few days and she had a painting she needed to finish. She planned to gift it to Emily to say thank you. Elizabeth shifted trying to get more comfortable and instantly Jason was on his feet.

"Did you need something?" He asked still anxious.

"I want to go home." Elizabeth said trying not to whine.

"Kelly wants you to stay." Jason pointed out.

"Kelly is paranoid because of Robin's complications and the fact that Carly wouldn't listen. I'm behaving. I've done everything she said. I'm fine and I want to go home." Elizabeth dropped her head into her hands and started crying.

"What's wrong, why is she crying?" Lorenzo asked from the doorway.

Elizabeth just cried harder as Jason gathered her close. "She wants to go home but Kelly wants her to stay. Why are you here?" He asked the other man. Lorenzo was the last person he wanted to see.

"My sister is in the hospital. Thanks for the call by the way." Lorenzo had heard about Elizabeth from Skye. "I know you don't like me but I am her family. If she is ill I should know about it."

"I had other things to worry about." It hadn't even crossed Jason's mind to call Lorenzo.

"Why are you opposed to me being around Elisabetta?" Lorenzo wasn't going to be pushed out of his sister's life.

"For the same reason you don't want her with me. How many people have you pissed off around the globe? You are a danger to my family." Jason stood up and fully faced his brother in law.

"And you aren't a danger to them. There are more people who know your name then mine." Lorenzo pointed out.

"Those people know not to mess with me. Can you say the same thing?" Jason knew what his reputation was. Only someone who wanted to die was going to come after his family. He would have no problem making that wish a reality.

The two men were so busy posturing that they weren't paying attention to the very upset brunette in the hospital bed. Having her husband and brother getting in each others faces was not helping her to stay calm. Her blood pressure spiked and when the monitor beeped half the hospital came running.

"What happened?" Kelly frowning at the read out.

"They are going to kill each other." Elizabeth sobbed as she pointed to the two men standing on opposite sides of her bed.

"Out." Kelly glared at them and pointed at the door. "I need to examine my patient."

"I'm her husband I don't have to leave." Jason wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm her brother I don't have to leave either." Lorenzo wasn't budging.

"I'm the head nurse and if the two of you don't leave this room immediately I will show you a level of pain that you never knew existed." Epiphany told them.

Both men grumbled as they walked into the hall. "This is your fault." Lorenzo told the blonde enforcer.

"No it's not, things were fine until you showed up." Jason said taking a step forward and balling up his fist.

That was when Sonny arrived. He took a look at the situation and shook his head. "Is there a problem?" How the hell did he become the calm one?

"Him." Jason and Lorenzo said in stereo.

"How is Elizabeth?" Sonny asked he would deal with frick and frack in a minute.

"She was fine until he showed up and got in my face." Jason answered first.

"She was not fine. She was crying when I showed up." Lorenzo countered.

Sonny wiped his mouth to cover his grin. Jealousy was a bitch. "Johnny take Jason for a walk." At Lorenzo's smug look Sonny continued. "Francis you take Lorenzo. I'll wait to see how Elizabeth is doing." The mob boss knew if they weren't separated they were going to come to blows right here in the hospital.

As the foursome walked off, in two different directions, Kelly came out of the room. "Where are the idiot twins?"

"I made them take a walk. How is she?" Sonny asked the doctor.

Technically Sonny wasn't family but Kelly knew her friend didn't care if she told him. "Fine. I admit I overreacted by having her admitted, but those two will cause a complication if they don't calm down around Elizabeth. This late in the pregnancy I don't want blood pressure problems."

"I will handle it." Sonny smiled showing his dimples. "Can I go in?"

"Absolutely." Kelly told Sonny.

"Hi sweetheart." Sonny said walking in

"Hi Sonny. Have you seen Jason?" Elizabeth needed to put an end to his and Lorenzo's bickering today.

"He went for a walk. How are you two doing?" He asked sitting on the side of the bed.

"Better." Elizabeth was tired. It was almost time for her nap. "Thanks for letting Cam stay over."

"He's family." Sonny told her waving her thanks away. "Can I get you anything?"

"A taser." That would calm the two stubborn men down. She grabbed Sonny's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"He's very active." Sonny said grinning. This time last year he wouldn't have thought he'd be sitting in a hospital room feeling Jason's son kick. "And strong." The mob boss grinned when the baby kicked again.

"Kelly said he's healthy. Sonny, would you be our baby's godfather?" Elizabeth asked quietly. Jason was going to ask but the moment was too good to pass up.

"Me? I figured you'd ask Francis or Johnny." Sonny was pleased and humbled.

"Francis is Cam's godfather. Johnny get's the next baby." Elizabeth explained.

"I would be honored. Thank you." Sonny said leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "You are good for Jason."

"Thank you. " Elizabeth yawned wide. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You need your rest." Sonny held her hand until she was asleep then went out into the hall. It was time to deal with Jason and Lorenzo. Now all he had to do was figure out how exactly to go about doing that. Both men were stubborn and both wanted the other one gone. Sonny laughed to himself as he thought about how often Jason had to step in to keep him from doing something stupid. What goes around really did come back around. Sonny pulled out his phone and sent a message to Corelli and O'Brien. It was time this ended.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	66. Chapter 66

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is needed.

* * *

Chapter 65

One of the perks of being a major contributor to the hospital was the ability to ask for things. He'd donated an entire wing to the building so they weren't going to tell him no. The mob boss had paged Alan and filled him in on the situation. Since Elizabeth was carrying his grandson he was only happy to help. What Sonny wanted was access to the boardroom. He was sitting at the head of the table when Jason walked in with Johnny behind him. Not five minutes later Lorenzo came in with Francis.

Sonny knew from both guards that the men had stopped by to check on Elizabeth and once again had words outside her hospital room. If this got physical Lorenzo wasn't going to come out alive. Elizabeth would forgive Jason a lot, but him killing her brother might be too much.

"Have a seat." Sonny instructed the men. "I spoke with Kelly. She said that the two of you are causing Elizabeth's blood pressure to spike. That places both her and my godson in danger. That is something I will not allow."

"You don't get to allow things were my sister is concerned." Lorenzo told Sonny.

"I do when you two are acting like children." Sonny shot back. "Business wise we are all on the same page. Personally I don't care if the two of you hate each other. Around Elizabeth you need to do better. Lorenzo what is your problem with Jason?" It was time to clear the air.

"He isn't good enough for Elisabetta." Lorenzo bluntly stated.

"You think I don't fucking know that?" Jason said sneering. "Everyday I look at her and I know that she deserves better. A husband who isn't in danger of getting gunned down in the street. A man she doesn't have to come to the police station to bail out. Cameron and this baby deserve a dad they can take to school on career day. I know that my family deserves better, but I love her and my sons. I would give my life for them. She thinks I'm enough and I am thankful for that every day."

Lorenzo looked surprised. He'd never heard Jason say that much at one time.

"Jason, why don't you like Lorenzo?" Sonny turned to his enforcer.

"He's an asshole." Jason answered.

Johnny coughed to cover his laugh.

"All her life Elizabeth has wanted her family to love her. You were here for six months knowing you were her brother and didn't say a word. What you did was basically stalk her until you decided you wanted her to know. She's loved you from the minute she found out. As far as I'm concerned you're in the same boat as I am. You are not worthy to be her brother. Maybe in fifty years I might change my mind."

"Here's what is going to happen." Sonny had given this some thought. "The two of you are going to play nice when Elizabeth is around. No glaring, no arguing and no yelling. Both of you say you love her but you are both hurting her. Grow up." Sonny already knew that when it came to business he was going to act as a go between until these two got it together.

"I can do that for Elizabeth." Jason immediately agreed. Pretending was not his strong suit but for his wife he would.

"I can also do that." Lorenzo agreed. "I have no desire to hurt her I just want to be included in her life."

Sonny just looked at the two men and wondered whose ass Elizabeth would have to kick first.

* * *

"When I asked you to include me in my sister's life this isn't what I meant." Lorenzo said eyeing up the boxes.

"I called you didn't I?" Jason said smirking.

"So, what do we have?" Francis asked wanting to move things along. He wasn't sure that the two men would actually be able to get along. It was similar to how everyone felt about him and Max. Not that he and the younger guard were friends, but they no longer glared at one another.

"Crib, dresser, changing table, glider, closet system and several bookshelves." Johnny answered helpfully.

Elizabeth's shower had been three days ago and now it was time to put together all the furniture. The room was painted and once they had everything assembled the petite brunette could come up and tell them where to place everything.

"The mural is amazing." Sonny was still blown away at just how talented she was. The walls were covered with smiling safari animals. It was colorful and vibrant. Once the baby was born Elizabeth had plans to do a mural on Morgan's wall.

"It took her forever to finish." Jason said opening his tool kit. "Let's get to it."

An hour later the room was filled with a bunch of very frustrated men. All except for Francis who was laughing at his friends. They had divided themselves into teams to tackle all the items. Francis took the three bookshelves. Sonny and Lorenzo were working on the glider. Johnny and Jason had the crib. Max and Milo had the changing table and Cody had the closet system.

"I have put together cars that were not this complicated. This is just insane." Johnny said in disgust. He and Jason weren't even close to being done.

"Who put together these instructions, they make no sense." Lorenzo said from his side of the room.

"Why are things for such a small person so hard?" Milo said shaking his head. It was just a changing table but it had what he swore were several hundred pieces.

"Done." Cody said as he stepped out of the walk in closet. "Who needs help?"

"Sonny and Lorenzo." Francis told him as he moved to help Johnny and Jason.

"Sonny, didn't you do this for Morgan?" Jason asked his partner. He prided himself on his problem solving skills. He was not going to be defeated by a piece of furniture.

Elizabeth appeared in the doorway. "How's it going? The shelves look great." Her friends had been very generous and she didn't have to go to the store to shop for anything. Downstairs she and Emily were washing all the clothes Jake had received. Unable to stand it any more she'd come upstairs to peek at how the room was coming along.

"Who put together Cam's crib?" Johnny asked her.

"I did. I put his whole nursery together. Why?" It had taken her two days, but she'd managed to get it done. "Do you need help?"

"No." Every man in the room said at the same time.

"Okay then. Lunch will be ready in thirty minutes. I pulled out some of the casseroles that Sonny sent over." Elizabeth said trying not to laugh. The guys were not going to admit they needed help.

"Call us when it's ready." Jason said coming over and giving his wife a kiss before sending her on her way. Once she was gone he turned to the room. "If she could do it by herself then all of us should be able to. Let's get moving."

"How's it going upstairs?" Emily asked taking clothes from the washer and putting them in the dryer.

"Badly." Elizabeth said giving into the urge to laugh. She'd stood outside the room for a few minutes before making her presence known. She was glad Cam was in school right now.

"Did you offer to help?" Emily asked her sister-in-law.

"Yes." Elizabeth said laughing harder. "They wouldn't admit they were having trouble. I think if we weren't here they'd call the store and have them send over the floor models."

"That would be cheating." Emily said laughing as well.

"I'm not due for another three weeks so we have time." Elizabeth said as the house phone rang. She grabbed it. "Okay. Dante's on his way up."

"I'll wait at the door." Emily checked her appearance in her compact before heading off to wait. When she came back with Dante all the lip gloss she had just applied was gone.

Elizabeth waited until he was upstairs before speaking. "Things are going well?"

"Yes they are. I asked him to move in with me." Emily knew that Dante was not going to ask out of respect for Jason. The young doctor was not going to let her brother stop her from getting what she wanted.

"Are you moving into his place or the Gatehouse?" Elizabeth was thrilled that things were working out. Emily deserved to be happy.

"Neither. We are going apartment hunting next week. I really do like his place but I need some walls between my bedroom and the rest of the world." Dante's loft was a little too open.

"That's because you are slob." Elizabeth said calling her best friend out.

"Yup." Emily didn't even bother to trying to deny it. "So is he. It's why we are so perfect together. He went with me to my screening." Emily admitted.

"Really?" Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised. "I thought you always went alone."

"I do, but he asked me to let him come with me and I said yes." Emily was a breast cancer survivor and every year she went in to be tested to make sure she was still in remission. She never let anyone go with her no matter how much everyone around her protested. "He handled it really well. The list of questions he had for the doctor was as long as my arm."

"He is a lawyer." Elizabeth pointed out.

"He was the first one I told that I was still healthy." Emily blushed a bit remembering their enthusiastic celebration.

"Now all you have to do is tell Jason you going to shack up with your boyfriend." Elizabeth would make sure to be out of the house for that conversation.

"I'll wait until the baby is born, he'll be so happy he won't care." Emily told her friend. When the oven beeped she grabbed the mitts.

* * *

Dante had gone upstairs and gotten thrown into the thick of things. He was assigned to work on the glider and Cody moved over to the changing station. The three men managed to get it put together but when Lorenzo sat in it the chair leaned to the left. Something wasn't right. "How many pages is this instruction booklet?" The young man asked.

"One hundred." Sonny said as they started taking the chair apart.

"For one chair? You could just repack all this, give it to charity and have the store send over the floor models." Dante suggested.

"Elizabeth put Cam's nursery together by herself." Francis offered up from his position by the crib. They were very slowly making progress.

"She's a woman." Was Dante's response.

"What does that mean?" Johnny asked the lawyer.

"I was raised by a single mother. There isn't anything my mom can't do. Fix the car, swap out a fuse box, sew a kick ass Halloween costume and coach little league. You name it my mom can do it. Liz was a single mom so the fact that she can do this without any of us is not surprising." Dante explained to all the guys. "Maybe you should get her up here and she can tell us what we are doing wrong. Otherwise you're kid will be twelve before his room is ready."

"She'll never let us live it down if we ask her for help." Johnny told Dante. "For the rest of our lives she will hold this over our heads."

Dante looked at Jason. "Do you want your kid to fall to the floor because you were too proud to ask for help?" Dante wasn't afraid to ask his mother or Emily for help if he needed it.

"We'll bring her up after lunch." Jason wasn't willing to take the risk that Elizabeth or the baby would get hurt because they put something together wrong. Just then they heard Emily call them down. Jason got up knowing that Johnny was right. Elizabeth was going to use this to tease them forever.

* * *

The scene with the baby furniture was inspired by my hubby. The man can build you a car with two paperclips but he couldn't put together the crib to save his life. To this day we still laugh about it. I think it was nerves. My hubby said the instructions made no sense.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	67. Chapter 67

The story, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 66

They were all circling like sharks at a shipwreck. It was starting to work her last nerve. Elizabeth's due date was in four days and the guys refused to let her out of their sight. Yesterday she hadn't been able to paint anything at all because Cody was sitting in her studio staring at her. She'd stretched and he had snatched his phone out of his pocket ready to call Jason.

Sliding forward until her feet were on the floor Elizabeth maneuvered herself out of the recliner. Now that the baby had dropped into position she was very uncomfortable and moving around was a chore. She waddled into the kitchen to get some water knowing that at least one of the guys was going to come out of Jason's office. After getting a glass she turned and saw Francis standing there.

"I would have gotten that for you." He told her.

"I need to move around occasionally Frannie." Elizabeth was starting to feel antsy. She hadn't said anything to her husband but she'd started having contractions this morning. it wasn't until an hour ago that they started coming on a regular interval. Once she said something he'd have her at the hospital. Considering she was in labor with Cam for thirty-six hours there was no need to rush.

"Let us know if you need anything else." Francis told her. He didn't ever plan on having children of his own, a sentiment his girlfriend fully shared, so this experience was new for him.

"I will." Elizabeth said just as her water broke. "Shit."

"JASON!" Francis yelled just staring at the woman in front of him.

"What?" Jason came running and stopped when he saw the puddle on the floor. "Why are you bleeding?"

"I'm not bleeding." Her pants were stuck to her legs. "My water broke."

"Now?" Johnny asked also staring at her.

"Yeah." Elizabeth took a deep breath as a contraction hit. Once it passed she started walking out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Jason ran over and stopped her. "We have to get to the hospital."

"I'm going to get changed. Johnny can you please call Kelly?" Elizabeth moved around her husband.

"No. We have to leave now." Jason could feel the panic starting. She was in labor and they needed to go to the hospital in case something went wrong.

"I need to get changed first. Trust me Jason we have time. If you want to help me that would make this go faster." Elizabeth needed to be the calm one. "Come on."

"I'll carry you up." Jason bent to pick her up.

"No!" Elizabeth stopped him. "You don't want to do that. Walking will help labor progress and you don't want to shift the baby out of the birth canal. Go upstairs and get me a clean cloth and dress. Once I'm cleaned up we can leave."

"Kelly's on the phone." Johnny passed the device to Elizabeth.

"Johnny said your water broke." Kelly was getting in her car. "I'm heading in now."

"Once I get cleaned up I'll be there." Elizabeth told her friend.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Kelly asked pulling out of the garage.

"Four minutes." If her water hadn't broken Elizabeth would have gone back to the living room until her contractions were closer together.

"See you at the hospital." Kelly said hanging up. She was going to prepare for everything. Nothing would go wrong today.

Jason came back with everything and he went into the half bath with his wife. "Okay, let's get you out of those pants." He was proud of how calm he was. His hands were only shaking a little. "How are you?" He asked quietly.

"Good. Let's get me changed." She knew he was frightened and trying not to show it. The sooner they got to the hospital the better he would feel.

* * *

"How long ago did your water break?" Kelly asked as she gloved up to perform an internal exam.

Elizabeth looked at her watch. "Forty one minutes."

"Okay. Start the clock." Kelly told her nurse.

"The clock?" Jason was holding his wife's hand. He should remember that but right now he couldn't remember anything that he had read.

"Elizabeth has twenty-four hours to deliver the baby before Kelly has to do a C-section." Emily explained holding Elizabeth's other hand. She was on Kelly's service today but since the patient was her sister-in-law the young doctor wasn't allowed to be here in a medical capacity.

"How long have you been in labor?" Kelly asked pulling her hand out.

"About eight hours." Elizabeth said to the doctor sucking in a sharp breath as a contraction hit.

"Breath slow." Jason coached. When the pain passed he looked at his wife. "Eight hours, why didn't you say anything?"

"There was no need." Elizabeth told him. "There wasn't anything that Kelly could do until the contractions got closer together or my water broke."

"You've been in pain all morning, you should have told me." Jason was angry with her. "We are in this together Elizabeth."

"I didn't want you to worry." She said as another contraction tore across her stomach. They were coming faster and were getting stronger.

"Can she push?" Jason asked not liking his wife being in pain.

"No, it's too early and before you ask she can't have an epidural yet either." Kelly was looking at the blood pressure readings. So far everything looked good.

"No epidural." Elizabeth told the doctor.

"Elizabeth." Jason bent down and looked at his wife. "Get the drugs or I'm getting a vasectomy tonight." He knew she wanted two more kids.

"I don't need them." She said breathing through another contraction.

"I need them." Jason told her not caring that the medical team was laughing at him.

"We can get you hooked right up." Epiphany said handing him a cup of ice chips.

He just took the cup but didn't say anything to the head nurse. "Elizabeth please."

"Fine." She said opening her mouth for some ice. "But not yet." The labor would move faster without drugs.

* * *

Two hours later Alan and Monica both came in. "How are you doing?" Monica asked coming over to look at the readouts.

"Good." Elizabeth told her mother in law. "How is Cam?" He was staying at the mansion with Morgan.

"Edward bought a model train. He and the boys are setting up the tracks." Alan said looking over Monica's shoulder. "Everything looks good. How are you holding up dad?" Jason was intently focused on his wife.

Instead of answering he just nodded while he rubbed small circles on Elizabeth's back. He'd been preparing for this moment since they found out she was pregnant. He hadn't expected it to feel so surreal. He was standing next to his wife, wearing a pair of scrubs and waiting for his second son to arrive. It was a bit overwhelming.

"Jason go take a walk with your dad." Elizabeth suggested she could feel the tension coming off of him.

"I'm not leaving you." He said squeezing her hand.

"I'm okay. It's going to be a while still, you should go get some air." She was worried about him.

"I'm not leaving." He said firmly.

"Okay." She panted through another contraction as Kelly came back in the room and gloved up.

"Let's have a look. Monica can you read me the printout." The doctor listened as she performed another internal. So far everything was still as it should be. "Eight centimeters and fully effaced. Let's get the anesthesiologist up here. You're almost there." Kelly said smiling.

* * *

"It's been ten hours already." The way Johnny was pacing you would think he was the dad.

"Cam took thirty-six." Francis told the room.

"According to the website I'm on, second babies usually come faster." Spinelli was looking forward to seeing the progeny of Stone Cold and Fair Elizabeth. Just yesterday he'd had the moniker of Uncle bestowed upon him. He was thrilled.

They looked up as the door opened and Lorenzo stepped into the waiting lounge. He'd spent the last thirty minutes in his sister's room holding her hand. "No baby yet."

"How is she doing?" Cody asked feeling anxious. The room was crowded with friends and family.

"According to Dr. Lee, Elizabeth is a rock star." That made him proud for some reason.

"How is Jason doing?" Francis asked the South American.

"He is intently focused on his wife." Lorenzo had to respect that. They were doing better, not great but better.

When Sonny walked in everyone looked up. He'd also been visiting down the hall, checking on Jason. "They threw me out." He said grinning. "It's time."

The room got quiet as everyone waited.

* * *

"Okay, let's get you into position." Epiphany broke the bottom of the bed down and pulled up the stirrups as Jason and Emily helped Elizabeth scoot further down.

"Where is Kelly?" Jason asked looking around the room.

"On her way." Emily answered. "They only just paged her."

"But Epiphany said she could see the baby's head." Jason's heart rate was kicking up.

"It's fine Jason." Elizabeth said breathing hard. She smiled at him when he wiped her forehead. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth responded smiling despite the pain.

"That love is what got you here." Kelly said walking into the room. The nurse helped her into a gown and gloves. "Who's ready to have a baby? Let's see. He's got blonde hair." She said getting into position. "Okay, sweetie you've done this before." Kelly looked over at the monitor. "On the next contraction I want you to bear down and push hard. Dad make sure you are supporting her back."

Jason didn't know what he had expected. A lot of screaming or her calling him names but that isn't what happened. The monitor beeped signaling a contraction and Elizabeth dropped her chin to her chest and with a low growl pushed while Kelly counted. She was squeezing his hand so hard he wouldn't be surprised if she broke a bone but he didn't complain. "You're doing great baby." He told her while placing a hand on her back.

"Great job, mom." Kelly was in full coach mode. "Take a breath and give me another one. Ready? Push!"

Elizabeth pushed with all her might, bearing down as Kelly counted to ten.

"The head is out." Kelly said. "Let's get those shoulders."

"You can do this. I'm so proud of you. You're so strong. I love you so much." Jason whispered to Elizabeth as he wiped her down. She looked so tired but she also looked fiercely determined. She nodded and Kelly said push she bore down again. This time with a loud growl.

"Jason." Emily said to get his attention. "Look up." She tilted her head to the mirror.

He did and saw as Kelly guided the tiny body of his son from his mother's body. "It's a boy!" The doctor announced laughing. She cleared the baby's nose and mouth and he gave a loud cry as she placed him on his mother's stomach.

Elizabeth was sobbing as she pulled her hand from Emily's and touched her son for the first time. "He's beautiful."

"I love you." Jason said to his wife before turning his attention to his son. He had to wipe his eyes he was so over come. His son was finally here.

"Dad, wanna cut the cord?" Kelly had him a pair of scissors. She would put them aside knowing Elizabeth would want to keep them.

Jason did smiling wider than anyone had ever seen. He watched as the nurses took him over to be weighed and measured. He was trying to see from where he was standing still holding his wife's hand.

"It's okay you can go over." Elizabeth said as Kelly massaged her stomach to expel the placenta. "I'm okay, go ahead."

Jason gave his wife another kiss before walking over. "Nines on all his Apgar's." Epiphany told him. "Eight pounds six ounces and twenty one inches long." She told him.

"Congratulations." The nurse said softly as she passed Jason his son.

"Hi, I'm your dad." Jason said trying to contain the joy. He wanted to run yelling down the hall. "I love you." He told his son as he walked him over to where Elizabeth was waiting.

"He's beautiful." Elizabeth said as she took Jake from Jason. "Hi, I'm your mom." Emily helped her with her gown and Elizabeth positioned him to feed.

Jason just stood there watching them. Together they were breathtakingly beautiful. The family wouldn't be complete until Cam arrived. "I'm going to go tell everyone."

"Okay." She lifted her head and he kissed her. "Thank you for my son." She told him softly.

"I love you." He repeated because it was the only thing he could say that came close to expressing what was in his heart.

"I love you too. Go tell everyone." She said smiling.

* * *

Jason stepped into the room filled with friends and family. Every eye was on him. "Eight pounds, six ounces and twenty-one inches."

"How is Elisabetta?" Lorenzo asked worried about his sister.

"Both she and Jake are fine." Jason said smiling.

"Jake." Sonny repeated as he came forward to hug his friend.

"Jacob Liam Morgan." Jason told his friends as he received congratulations.

"I'll go down the hall and go with the baby." Max offered.

"Thanks." Jason would be with his wife but they would have guards as well. "I want to get back down the hall."

"When you know what her room number is call me and I'll take the first shift." Francis told his friend.

"Tell her we said congratulations." Johnny added on.

"I will, she'll want to see everyone once we get settled." Jason said before striding out of the room and hurrying down the hall.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	68. Chapter 68

The story, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

The Epilogue is next! Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 67

Jason couldn't stop laughing as he carried his eldest son into the hospital. Cameron had been talking non-stop since he'd arrived with Emily. His sister was off work today and Jason had agreed to meet her car in the parking lot. She was afraid if she walked in the building she'd never get out again. Today she and Dante were looking at apartments and that was all he was going to think about that.

Cody was on the door this morning and he high-fived the energetic little boy as they made their way into the sun filled room. Elizabeth was sitting up in bed wearing a pretty blue nightshirt that was a gift from Epiphany. She looked even more beautiful than she had when he left to go downstairs.

The next six weeks were going to be hard. Pun totally intended. Last night while they were cuddled together she had tried to 'help him out' as she put it. Telling him there was no reason he couldn't be taken care of and he told her he would wait until she was healed. It would feel empty if they weren't together.

"Momma!" Cam said running to the side of the bed. "Where's the baby?" He wanted to see his brother. Daddy had showed him a picture on his phone.

Jason looked around and frowned. "Where is Jake?" Why wasn't his youngest son in the room? Where ever he was Milo was with him because the young guard was gone too.

"Relax." She said to her husband. "Come up here baby." Elizabeth went to lean over to help Cameron climb up and Jason was instantly there picking the toddler up. "They took him downstairs to run some tests."

"Is something wrong?" Jason was instantly concerned. Why would you need to run tests on a newborn?

"It's routine." Elizabeth assured him. "Did you have fun last night?" She asked Cam.

"Yup. Gramps bought a train." Cam began to tell his mother all about the model train that both he and Morgan got to drive after they sat up the tracks.

"Sounds like fun." Elizabeth said laughing. Edward was determined to spoil his great grandsons.

There was a knock and Nadine pushed Jake's bassinet into the room. She was followed by Milo, who volunteered to hang out at the hospital with Jake today. "Look who I have." The nurse said smiling. "He did outstanding. Passed everything. And he is so adorable I thought the nurses downstairs were gonna keep him."

"Of course he did well, he's my son." Elizabeth said grinning. "I come from a long line of overachievers." Nadine fussed over her friend before leaving the family to themselves.

"He's small." Cam said looking at his little brother. "Does he do anything?"

"Not yet." Jason helped Cam get situated so that he could hold the new baby. Elizabeth was sitting with her arm around Cam who was holding Jake and Jason was watching them. He was struck suddenly with the reality that this was his family. They were his to love. Taking out his phone he snapped a picture. He wanted to remember this moment.

* * *

The next day Elizabeth walked out of her hospital room to see the hall lined with hospital staff. She was taking Jake and they were going home. Her friends and former co-workers were seeing them off. By the time she got to the elevator she was a sobbing mess. Epiphany was the last person she hugged before stepping on the elevator.

Once inside the box she turned to her husband and cried some more. She had so many people in her life who loved her. They got Jake situated in his car seat and Jason assisted her into the front passenger seat. She was sore but it wasn't too bad. Labor had been routine and she didn't even need stitches. Hopefully that meant she would heal quickly. The next six weeks would feel like an eternity.

"Two cars Jason?" She smirked turning to her husband.

"I'm being cautious." He told her. They were being followed by one car and another was in front. Each car contained three guards.

"Excessive." Elizabeth said laughing. "I'm surprised Sonny or anyone else didn't stop by before we left." Her room had been as busy as Grand Central Station over the last two days. She'd had a lot of visitors most of whom looked at the posted visiting hours as just a suggestion.

Carly had even stopped by and while Jason didn't leave the room he also didn't say a word to the other woman. It had been tense and awkward but mercifully brief as Carly left after only ten minutes. Lorenzo's visit had been nice and Elizabeth was pleased that her husband and brother didn't try to kill one another. She had no idea what Sonny had said but she owed him one.

"That explains it." Elizabeth said shaking her head. In the driveway of their house there must have been fifteen cars. "We should turn around now and make a run for it."

Jason just laughed. "We can't they have Cameron." He was going to end up having to throw his friends and family out of the house.

"I knew we should have let him sleep at the hospital with us." Elizabeth said as she gingerly slide from the car with her husbands assistance.

He didn't let her go instead held her close. "Thank you for giving me two wonderful sons. I never imagined that I could have this life." He kissed her keeping it brief aware that his friends were more than likely watching them through the window.

"SIX WEEKS." Kelly Lee yelled from the porch and the sound of laughter drifted out of the house.

"Let's go. The sooner we get in there the sooner I can throw everyone out." Jason said shaking his head.

* * *

Elizabeth opened the front door smiling at her sister-in-law and her boyfriend. "You are right on time. Come on in."

Emily and Dante followed Elizabeth into the living room where Cam and Morgan were playing. "I'm here!" The young doctor yelled out and both boys ran over for a hug.

"I had Morgan come over to keep Cam company. That way you can have more Jake time." Elizabeth whispered.

"How is Cam doing? Any jealousy?" Emily asked looking Elizabeth over. You'd never know that six weeks ago she'd had a baby.

"None. Jason spends a lot of time with him and I think that helps." Elizabeth said smiling at the thought of her husband.

"Speaking of my brother, where is he?" Emily looked into the kitchen.

"In his office finishing up a call. I really appreciate you baby sitting tonight. It'll be good to get out." Elizabeth said smiling. She loved her sons but adult time was nice too.

Emily just snorted. She watched as Dante helped the boys build a tower. He was really good with children. "We both know why I'm here."

"What?" Elizabeth said looking innocent.

"I have eyes and a calendar. Plus I work at the hospital." Emily really didn't want to think about what it was her brother and Elizabeth were going to be doing.

"We are going out to dinner." Elizabeth said still playing dumb.

"Is that what they are calling it these days?" Emily said shaking her head.

"Tomorrow I'm taking out the Aston Martin, wanna come with me?" Johnny was taking her to the track so she could go fast.

"Yeah." Both women fist bumped as Jason walked in the room.

"Do I want to know?" He asked looking at them warily.

"No." They said in unison giggling.

"You look very handsome." Emily said smiling at her brother. Dante came over and shook Jason's hand. The men didn't say anything. Emily and Dante had been officially living together for three weeks now and Jason was still adjusting.

"I'm taking my wife out to dinner. I can't do that in blue jeans." Jason said to his sister. He wanted to look nice when he gave Elizabeth her gift. "Speaking of which we should go."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were being seated in a private section of a trendy restaurant. Dinner was wonderful and after dessert Jason presented Elizabeth with a wrapped box. "What is this?"

"It's a gift for you." Jason said grinning.

"What for?" Elizabeth said taking the long box.

"For making me happy. Open it." Jason had put a lot of thought into the gift.

She thought about the diamond and emerald necklace and matching earrings he gave her after she gave birth. He told her the necklace was for giving him Cameron and the earrings for giving him Jake. The final piece of the set an emerald and diamond ring was her mother's day gift. She hadn't expected anything else. Opening the box she gave him a brilliant smile. "It's a charm bracelet."

"I picked each charm to represent the milestones in your life." Jason told her.

"Let's see. Two blue baby shoes for our sons. A motorcycle for you. A paint palette for me. A heart for us. A smiley face to represent our happiness. What's the music note for?" She wasn't the least bit musical.

"That's to remind you of the time you danced for me." Jason said smiling wickedly as she blushed.

"Jason. Thank you." She held out her wrist and he clasped the bracelet on. "Can we get the check?" In the car she turned to him. "Let's go to the bridge."

"Alright." They hadn't been there in a long time. When they arrived he went to get out but she stopped him. "You change your mind?"

"No." Elizabeth unbuckled her seat belt and slipped into the back . "Why don't you turn the radio up?"

Jason did as she asked and joined her in the backseat. "We gonna make out."

Elizabeth just shook her head as she chewed her bottom lip. After everything they'd done together she shouldn't be shy with him but sometimes she was. "I went to see Kelly this morning."

"You did?" He asked as slow smile spread across his face.

"She said I'm all healed." Elizabeth said softly.

"I'll take us home." Jason reached for the door handle.

"I've never had sex in a car before." Elizabeth was turning red as she looked up at him with those big blue eyes.

"Me either." Jason admitted reaching for her. He patted his lap. "I think it's time we changed that."

"No one's around right?" She asked him as she moved to straddle his thighs. "I don't want to get caught."

"The windows are tinted." He told her kissing the fragrant skin of her neck. "No one can see in."

"Jason." She said his name on a moan, it had been torture sleeping next to him. Feeling his body next to hers but unable to have him.

"Yes." He already had her blouse unbuttoned.

"Hurry." She urged him on grinding her center against his hard shaft.

"Yup." He agreed reaching under her skirt and ripping her thong out of the way. He quickly opened his pants and freed his erect flesh. He watched as she rose up on her knees lining them up. "Shit!" He exclaimed using a large hand to stop her. "I don't have a condom."

Elizabeth just smirked as she impaled herself on his throbbing shaft. "I got a shot." She dropped her head back and started to ride.

"Oh god!" His eyes rolled back in his head at the sensations. It felt so good to be deep inside her sweet body. "Yes, baby like that. So fucking good." He gripped her hips and helped her to move harder on him.

"JASON!" She screamed as she came hard. He was right behind her. She slumped forward and rested on his chest breathing hard. "I missed that."

"Me too." He said running his fingers through her hair. She lifted her face and he kissed her deeply. "It'll be longer next time."

"It was perfect." She thought back to the Girls Night Out at the penthouse. "Do you know where we can find an empty grain silo?"

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	69. Chapter 69

The show, characters and location are owned by ABC/DISNEY. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Epilogue

Jason stood on the side of the dance floor and wrapped his arms around his lovely wife. She was standing in front of him looking out at the couple. He placed his cheek on the top of her head and swayed her gently.

"Do you remember our first dance as a married couple?" She asked looking up over her shoulder.

"Won't ever forget it." He said looking down at her. All these years later she was still the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

"You doing okay?" She asked him softly.

"Yeah." Jason answered on a sigh. "I just wasn't ready to give her away."

"He grew up to be a good man." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I know. If he wasn't he wouldn't have gotten anywhere near her." Jason watched as Morgan twirled his bride around. Isabella Morgan now Corinthos. His third child and only daughter. She was beautiful like her momma.

"Yeah, because it worked so well when people tried to keep us apart." Elizabeth smirked. "I'll miss them." She said getting weepy.

"Me too." Jason said handing her his handkerchief. He looked around the Quartermaine ballroom to find his other children. Cameron was standing keeping watch over Emma. She was due to have their first child in a few weeks. You would think as a doctor he would be relaxed but last night he had admitted to Jason that he was terrified that what happened to Robin would happen to Emma. They were going back home to Minneapolis in the morning because they both were working. As two world-class surgeons they were almost always working. Although lately Cam was talking of moving into research.

Aiden was on the other side of the room with Rosa O'Brien on his lap. The young woman looked just like her mother except she had her father's brilliant green eyes. The large diamond on her left hand announced to the world that she was taken. They lived in New York where Aiden worked as an architect and Rosa was a lawyer. They were talking about a winter wedding. Johnny didn't care as long as Aiden married his little girl soon.

Jake was standing in the corner watching the room and smiling. He lived here in Port Charles. He was single and driving his mother crazy by having a different girlfriend each week. Elizabeth was hoping her second oldest son would settle down soon. He told her his job as CEO of ELQ didn't leave time for a serious relationship.

Then there was Isabella. His baby girl. An exact replica of her mother. Jason had begun worrying about boys in the delivery suite. There was only one man for her though. At sixteen she took one look at Morgan who was home from college and fell in love. Isabella worked as a surgical nurse at General Hospital. Morgan, much to everyone's surprise, had taken over the territory from his dad and uncle. He was even-tempered, a lot like Jason, which made everyone relax.

Jason looked around the room for the other kids. The ones who were constantly under foot. Josslyn had flown in from Australia with her parents. All these years later and he was still not speaking to Carly. Kyle was making his way over to Jake. Johnny's son was Morgan's enforcer he'd trained under Jason. More than likely those two would go find Dominic, Emily and Dante's only child and get into trouble. Dominic worked for Morgan as his lawyer.

That was unless Lila Rae, Lorenzo and Skye's daughter, got to Kyle first. She lived here in Port Charles and worked at ELQ as the Head of Finance with her cousin Jake. Right now Lila Rae was talking with Georgie, who was married to Spinelli, and Kristina who was holding her husband Trey's hand. Molly and her fiancée TJ, Shawn's godson, were sitting in corner talking and smiling.

Michael was the only one missing. The troubled young boy had grown into a wonderful young man. He'd taken to military life and joined the Marines. He was killed in action over seas last year.

The room was filled with friends and family. Francis was kissing Diane. Milo was standing with his long time girlfriend Ellie. Max had begun dating their wedding planner Clarice and they'd been married for some time. Cody was still with Leyla. Patrick had returned with Robin, who had once again managed to beat the odds. They both worked at the clinic where Robin had been treated. Monica had made her way over to Cameron and was no doubt talking medicine with him.

They'd lost Edward the year Isabella was born and Alan three years ago.

The music ended and Jason straightened up. "That's my cue." Elizabeth just nodded as she watched her husband move off to dance with their daughter. Jason had retired full-time five years ago and they had moved from Port Charles to Italy. They lived a quiet life.

"How's he doing?" Sonny asked walking over to stand next to Elizabeth.

"He's hanging in there." Elizabeth answered chuckling. Her husband was a softie where his daughter was concerned. "How are you?" Sonny had been retired for almost five years now as well. He moved full-time to his private Island. He was married to Olivia Falconeri-Corinthos. Dante had almost had a cow when he found out they were dating. Losing Michael had been hard for Sonny but he was smiling more these days.

"I'm good. My wife is fussing over our grandson. I want you to know that Morgan could not have chosen a finer woman." Sonny had been thrilled when the engagement was announced.

"I feel the same about Morgan. He's good for her." Elizabeth had watched them fall in love and it reminded her of the early years with Jason. Only the young couple had a lot more support then she and her hubby had.

"When are you heading home?" Sonny missed seeing his friends more often.

"A few days. Would you and Olivia like to come with us?" Elizabeth knew that Jason missed Sonny. "You could stay for a few months. Drink some wine, eat some pasta and you and Jason could get arrested for old times sake."

"Let me ask my lovely wife." He expected that she would say yes. Olivia and Elizabeth were good friends.

"There's no rush." Elizabeth said smiling at her husband as he joined her again. "You okay?" She asked as Sonny moved off.

"Come with me." He said taking her hand in his. It was a warm summer night and he took her to a secluded bench in Lila's rose garden. They sat quietly holding hands and enjoying the fragrant blooms. He turned to her and smiled. "I love you Elizabeth Morgan. You have given me a life that I could have never imagined. I have been loved better than I deserved."

"Oh Jason." Elizabeth had to wipe her eyes with the handkerchief she was still holding. "You have made every single one of my dreams come true. You have loved me more than I ever thought anyone ever would. I love you." She leaned forward and kissed him. The heat flared instantly between them. Even after all of their years together the passion burned bright.

"We should go back inside." Jason said standing. He'd just needed a moment to compose himself.

"Let's go." Elizabeth said placing her hand in his.

* * *

At three in the morning there was an urgent knock on the door to the room where Elizabeth and Jason were staying. The former enforcer opened the door to find an anxious Jake. "Emma's water broke."

"I'll get your mom." Jason jogged back to the bedroom to find Elizabeth getting dressed. "How did you know?"

"Emma's been in labor since the reception started." Elizabeth said calmly as she handed Jason his jeans. "I'll go down the hall and check."

Elizabeth stepped into the room to find her daughter in law walking to keep her labor moving. That's what happens when an OB/GYN who specialized in high risk pregnancies went into labor. "I'm going to kill him if he doesn't calm down."

Elizabeth just laughed. Emma was her mother's daughter. Feisty and fearless. "He's his father's son. Jason had a moment of panic every time I went into labor. He will probably panic for a bit with you too."

"Great." The diminutive doctor breathed through another contraction.

Looking at her watch Elizabeth marked the time. For thirty minutes they sat in silence. "Okay they are every two minutes for the last ten minutes. Let's get you to the hospital. I'll drive."

"Thanks mom." Emma said moving slowly as they made their way to the steps. Jason was in the hall with Cam who had a paper bag in his hand. "If you pass out I will never let you live it down." Emma told her husband as she clung to her mother in law's hand. Her parents were meeting them at the hospital.

"He'll be fine in a few minutes." Emily had joined them. The car's out front.

"Okay." Emma breathed through another contraction and they got moving.

* * *

Cam stepped into the crowded lounge. He was in his scrubs and he had a dazed look on his face. Since there were a lot of parents in the room they recognized it. "I'm a dad. A little girl. She and Emma are doing great." He said starting to smile as he moved into the open arms of his parents. He got a hug from Patrick and Robin too. "We named her Robin Elizabeth Morgan." He told the room looking at his mom. "I'll let you know when you can start coming back."

Elizabeth was stunned. She was a grandmother to a little girl who bore her name. Jason just smiled proudly. Then shook his head being named after two strong women his granddaughter was sure to be a handful.

* * *

"Here you go Nana." Cam handed his daughter to his mother. Emma was dozing.

"She's beautiful." Elizabeth said softly. Another generation of Morgans.

Jason just stood and watched the three of them. Taking out his phone he snapped a quick picture. He would save this one like the one he took the day Cameron first met Jake. His family was once again growing.

Looking at his wife he smiled and mouthed 'I love you.' She mouthed it back as she rocked their granddaughter.

* * *

THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are awesome! I have enjoyed sharing this story with you so much and I am stunned at how well it was received. I've especially enjoyed reading all the reviews and the many chats I got to have with a lot of you. I have more stories planned involving our favorite couple. Story number four is a Romance/Drama with some mystery elements to it. Right now my beta Liason102 is editing and I should start posting soon. Story number five is a Hurt/Comfort/Romance and I'm still working on that one. I'll be sure to give you updates on how that's going during the posting of my newest story. I hope that some of you will stop by and give the next one read. Until then Be Well!


End file.
